


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by melly_diamond, teecrushfic, thilia



Series: Good Cop, Bad Cop [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 111,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melly_diamond/pseuds/melly_diamond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecrushfic/pseuds/teecrushfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detectives Georg Listing and Gustav Schäfer are the pride of Hamburg Metropolitan PD; their exploits are legendary. But when a routine night involves a certain set of twins, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Ordinary Day

Gustav Schäfer, Detective I, of the Hamburg Metropolitan PD was busy. 

Busy polishing off the last of the pastries that had been brought in for Secretary's Day – Patty was on the diet to end all diets, and had basically pushed the box at Gustav with a panicked expression. He had gladly taken them off her hands, because he was that good of a person. 

He was also, theoretically, filing reports and doing paperwork from the drug bust of yesterday morning, so there was that. 

And drinking coffee. 

And surfing YouPorn.

Fortunately, his monitor faced _away_ from the office door and there were no inside windows in his and his partner's office. 

He was busy watching the last two minutes of "Peanut-Butter SMACK", when he felt his partner looming over him. "I want to know," said Gustav around a mouthful of pastry, "where the hell she's gonna slather that jam. Bets?"

Georg wrinkled his nose. "No thanks," he said, shaking his head. "Don't you have anything better to do? Oh wait. No."

He sighed. "I want something to happen today. I hate being stuck in here. Yeah, the company's okay, but I want to be out there, arresting people."

He grinned and flopped down in his chair, sighing heavily. "And you didn't leave me anything to eat, you bastard."

"Exactly," replied Gustav. "I think she sticks the entire jar in his crack. I can't believe you don't want to bet."

He leaned back, pausing the video. "I did _so_ save you one," he huffed, and pulled out a chocolate éclair. "Oblong, covered in chocolate, filled with cream – right up your alley."

He handed the napkin and éclair to Georg, then propped his arms on his desk. "I know, right? The bust was fun but the dealers were pussies. Where's a pissed off Colombian cartel when you need 'em? Josie's starting to think I don't love her."

Josie was his .38 Smith and Wesson – they were very close. 

"If she does that, I'd like to see it," Georg laughed, referring to the porn video. "But I'm pretty sure she's just gonna… I don't know. Make a mess and lick it off him or something lame like that. And that isn't really that appealing. Not that jars in assholes are appealing but … ANYWAY."

He tapped his fingers on the table, then grinned as he accepted the éclair and took a bite. "Aw, you're the best. Thanks, man.” He sighed happily. “Mmm, this is good."

He snorted at the mention of Josie and shook his head. "You're a dork," he said and sighed. "But I know the feeling. We're getting rusty, honestly."

"Entire jars in assholes would be something new," Gustav agreed, then sighed when she threw the peanut butter at the screen. " _So_ unoriginal. I could make better porn than that. Hell, it might come to that, if I get bored enough."

Georg grinned. "I'm sure you'd be an excellent porn star."

"I would! I have the goods, and I'm not afraid to show it. I could be BIG."

Gustav looked down at his crotch. "Well, I'm _already_ big – huge, in fact – but you know what I mean."

He tapped his fingers on his desk. "We need to move to a much more violent city, is what. We're getting all _Hot Fuzz_ around here. You're Nick Frost, by the way."

He poured more coffee from the urn they shared, and lit a cigarette, in direct defiance of the NO SMOKING signs posted everywhere. Josie could take care of any protesters. 

Georg sighed and put his feet on his desk. "Hey! I am so not Nick Frost, you dick," he complained. "Honestly. Also, tonight is Friday. Maybe some kids will get up to something stupid and we can practice our routine on them. It's always fun to scare the kids."

He grinned and stole Gustav's cigarette, taking a drag. 

"Hey! And Nick wasn't that fat in the movie. He is totally you when you're PMS-ing, and are puffy."

Gustav let Georg have the cigarette and stared up at the ceiling. "One can only hope the youth of this fair city give us something to do. I'm so bored I started counting the ridges on my toenails. Some say that it's a calcium deficiency, but I say it's a mark of genius."

He nodded. "I'm up to sixteen."

Georg stared at him. "I'm _not_ puffy, dude. Shut up. You're the one with the belly."

He huffed indignantly, then finished the cigarette, putting it out and tossing it away. He stood up and stretched, glancing out of the window. It was getting dark, so they could go looking for trouble soon. Hopefully, they'd find some. Drug dealing teenagers, bar fights – fuck, ANYTHING would be better than this. 

After a moment, he glanced over at Gustav. "You're gross," he informed him. "And you need a hobby, clearly. And possibly to get laid."

"My belly is pretty awesome," said Gustav, not at all offended. "You wish you had this, 'cause the peeps love them some solid meat."

He smirked. "I'm not gross – I'm just in touch with myself. Nightly, lately, come to think of it."

He _did_ need to get laid – Listing had a point, the fucker. 

"Okay, partner. Let's get moving. Maybe we can shoot something."

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned, got up and pulled on his leather jacket. "Let's drive around a little and check out the clubs?"

He grabbed his wallet and slid it into his back pocket, then grabbed his gun and took that with him, too. "I'll drive," he said then, 'cause Gustav had proven on many occasions that he was a terrible driver. 

"Sounds good." Gustav pulled on his own leather jacket and checked his supplies: wallet, cigarettes, condoms (even cops got lucky sometimes), taser, pepper spray, whistle, dog treats (those druggies had big fucking dogs, man!), and other bits and pieces of stuff. 

And of course Josie. He caressed her gleaming metal gently, reflecting that once you went black, you never really _did_ go back. 

"Fine, fine, you can drive your dick on wheels," he said grudgingly. Wreck one – okay, two – police cars, and run into the captain's new Hummer with a tank (don't ask) and you were labeled for life. 

Georg watched him and shook his head, then smirked as they made their way outside. "You're nuts," he said cheerfully as they walked next to each other, making everyone look up and admire how bad-ass they were. Or maybe he just liked to imagine that that was what they thought. 

Outside, he unlocked the car and got inside. "Probably," agreed Gustav, getting into the passenger side and settling in comfortably; the leather had been beaten into the outline of his shapely ass a long time ago. He leaned back and opened the window, draping his arm outside and sliding on his black sunglasses. Never mind that it was getting dark – like Corey Hart, he wore his sunglasses at night, and whoever didn’t like it could just fuck off.

Georg pulled out into traffic, and Gustav cued up some rockin' cruising music, as they set out, looking for trouble. 

"What the hell is that noise? What happened to my CD? Did you take it out again? I swear, Schäfer…" Georg rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, is it my fault that you listen to Shitgasm 2011, the Ultimate Collection? Please. This, at least, is soothing. Quit your fucking whining."

So what if Gustav considered death metal soothing?

"Pfffft. This is not even music, dude. I mean, seriously. What's so good about a guy yelling himself hoarse? It's not music. And that's my final word."

Gustav shook his head despairingly. "There is no hope for your musical tastes," he intoned. "None. I should expect nothing less from a man who once dreamed of fucking Kelly Clarkson."

Georg sighed heavily. "I never should've mentioned that to you. You'll never let that one go, will you?"

"Probably not," admitted Gustav, who always liked making his partner sigh. 

Georg rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette, looking around. "Fuck, there's absolutely _nothing_ going on here."

"There has to be _something_ , man. Look hahhhhder," Gustav added in his best Rafiki imitation. 

Georg sighed. "I'll keep looking. Poke me when you see something." He leaned back and drove on.

Gustav made a complicated hand sign to some gang bangers hanging out at the corner, which Georg took too fast. "And they say _I'm_ a bad driver. Pfft."

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned, then punched Gustav's arm. "I'm a fucking amazing driver. Now shut up."

He paused. "Should we check out one of the bars or clubs?"

Gustav accepted the punch as his due, and smirked. "You're fantastic, man, and I loooove you."

He tapped on the ceiling along with the drum solo that was only twelve minutes long. "Think we should!"

Georg snorted. "I love you too, baby." He laughed, then shook his head. 

"Clubgasm?" he asked, but already knew that that was where they were gonna go. 

"I know. You're my heterosexual life partner, yo. I know you want my tight ass, but I can't devastate the female world family, y'know? They want a little some of this, and a little some of thisss…"

He laughed at his partner's expression. "Clubgasm."

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned. "Like I said… nuts. Completely nuts."

He drove to the club – but parked around the corner, so no one would see them right away. They got out of the car, and Georg lit another cigarette. Then he looked up at the sky. "Please, please, PLEASE let something happen."

"You know, smoking will kill you," said Gustav, stealing Georg's cigarette and taking a deep drag. "Also, you should always do it 'cause you look sexy. In a completely het way, of course."

He knew his partner was nothing of the kind, but liked to pretend he was. God only knew what went on in that over-conditioned head of his, honestly.

Georg laughed out loud. "Oh come on, baby. Admit it. You want me. Rawr."

Gustav wiggled a brow at him, then gave the cigarette back and ambled into Clubgasm, sensing that tonight was gonna be a good, good night…


	2. Clubgasm

"Tomiii, don't be like that. What's so wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Bill looked down at himself and really did see nothing wrong with his outfit. Tight leather pants, a see-through shirt that revealed his piercings, high-heeled boots and his usual makeup. 

So what if he looked like a male prostitute? He looked hot. 

Then he paused. "Oh, you're right! I should've worn some feathers. Dammit. Too late now."

He sighed and looked out of the car window as they drove around, looking for a cool party. 

"What's wrong with what you're wearing? You look like a hooker, Bill! And not even a 100 euro per night one." Tom sighed and revved the engine at a red light. "And feathers will only get you mistaken for a slutty ostrich."

Bill rolled his eyes, then snorted. "A Slutty Ostrich. That would be an awesome MSN screen name."

Tom facepalmed, but had to admit it would.

Clubgasm was already packed when Tom pulled into the parking lot and handed the keys to his Porsche to the bouncer, tipping him very, very well. "I know the mileage, mojambo, so keep that in mind."

Then he followed his slutty twin into the club, every nerve awake and alive.

Bill smiled as they entered the club – and immediately, everyone's eyes were on him. 

Well, on _them_. Tom was okay-looking, too. 

But of course Bill was the hotter twin. 

He winked at a few guys but made his way straight to the bar.

As Tom watched his brother smile at every guy in sight, he sighed inwardly. He had a feeling tonight could get a little violent, and was glad he had his brass knuckles in his jacket pocket. Broken faces tended to turn Bill off. 

"An appletini for me, Nick," Bill called to the bartender, batting his eyelashes at him. 

"Of course, Billi," smiled Nick, who was biding his time for a shot at Bill, and made him an appletini, pouring Tom a beer. 

Bill smiled when he got the drink. "Thanks, darling. Ta!"

He turned around and leaned against the bar, smiling as he sipped his drink. "Great selection here tonight," he said happily, even though he never actually got to go home with a boy. Tom always got jealous or whatever, decided that no one was good enough for Bill, and ended up beating them into a pulp before Bill even got to kiss them. 

It was frustrating, yes, but… Tom was kinda hot when he beat guys up. 

Tom scowled into his beer. "Stunning. Fucking _stunning._. I see at least four pansies I'm gonna send home crying to their mothers."

He sipped. "Any cops here, Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "Nope. Dull and dead."

Tom smiled. 

Bill looked at Tom and rolled his eyes. "Can you stay here and do nothing for at least fifteen minutes? Since I already got all dressed up, I'd like to at least get ONE dance with a cute guy if you don't mind, brother-dearest."

Tom leaned against the bar and lit a cigarette. "Sure can, baby bro. _One_ dance. And if he tries to rub off on you, he's toast."

Bill beamed and finished his appletini, then stretched. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Be right back."

He winked at Tom, then did go to the bathroom where he got into a cubicle and opened the big cross on his rosary, sniffing some of his beloved white powder that made every party so much better. 

Tom knew what Bill was doing, but hey, to each their own. He had his weed, Bill had his nose candy, and it was all good. 

He watched Bill come out of the bathroom some minutes later, then watched his brother spot the guy he wanted to dance with tonight. He eyed the guy as Bill made his way over to him and they started dancing, and kept an eye on his bro. 

After a few minutes, Bill started rubbing against the guy when an upbeat song came up, then turned around and rubbed his ass against the guy's crotch. Soon, the clueless boy's hands were on Bill's hips and he was rubbing back. Bill closed his eyes and moaned softly; enjoying these few moments all the while knowing that it couldn't take much longer before Tom hurt the guy. 

Tom wasn't heartless, or cock-less. He gave the guy a good run before moving across the floor, pulling Bill away and jacking the guy's balls into his ass crack. "Fuck off, dickwad."

Then he straightened Bill up. "Be good."

Bill sighed heavily. "You're no fun," he informed Tom, then turned around and wrapped his arms around the next guy who apparently hadn't noticed that Tom had just hurt someone, and put his hands on Bill's ass right away. 

"You're too _much_ fun," Tom corrected Bill, and growled at the idiot with his hands on Bill's ass. "Look, twatrag, do you like your balls where they are? Move. The. Fuck. ON."

He tossed the guy into the crowd, then went back to the bar to finish his cigarette and beer. Watching out for the would-be Slutty Ostrich was fucking exhausting. 

Bill watched the guy fall into the crowd and sighed. Then he followed Tom back to the bar while behind them, the guy got pushed around and finally hit back, and a bigger fight started. Bill sat down next to Tom. "Why do you keep getting so jealous whenever someone touches me? I mean… I _will_ have a boyfriend eventually, so…"

He shrugged and lit a cigarette, then ordered another appletini. "Thanks, Nick," he said, winking, and turning back to Tom.

 

Gustav took off his sunglasses as he entered the club, and looked around. 

He was in a club, with loud music, semi-naked folks, comped drinks, on-duty. He fucking loved his job. 

Georg thought pretty much the same thing as Gustav, and even though they weren't technically allowed to drink, he did consider getting a beer or two. What could it hurt? Even drunk, he was a fantastic driver, and it took about twenty beers to get him _really_ drunk. So no one would even notice. 

He looked up when he saw something on the dance floor. "Ohh. Look. I think something's happening."

"Dance Dance, we're falling apart in half time?"

God, he was random – sometimes Gustav didn't even know what the fuck was coming out of his mouth. But he turned and saw the punches start flying on the floor. 

"Thank you, God!" he said fervently, and waded into the fray, only to find that the fight was substantially bigger than he had first thought. 

Fuck, he REALLY loved his job. 

Tom watched a stocky blonde charge in, followed by some brunette with a nice ass, and raised a brow. "When did the cops get cute?"

Bill glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow. "Well hello there… Dammit, I should've waited. I've always wanted to have an intimate conversation with a cop, and then a quick fuck in a police car."

He grinned and sipped his appletini, turning back to the bar. The cops were out of sight and there was nothing else to see – for the moment, anyway. 

Tom nodded and sipped his beer. "You do have a point there."

Nick, meanwhile, was groaning. "Tom, can't you ever keep your hands to yourself? Fuck."

Tom shook his head and Nick rubbed his face, and winced as a chair went flying by. 

Bill grinned, completely unperturbed by the fight that had broken out where they'd been on the dance floor before. "Nope, Tomi definitely can't. He needs to protect me, you see?"

He smiled sadly. "I'll never have sex."

That realization suddenly hit him and he sighed heavily, staring down at his drink. 

 

Georg was almost bouncing – but hid it well. He looked at Gustav, not really sure where to start because there were at least ten guys involved in the fight. He paused, then leaned back. "You go," he said to Gustav. "Be the bad cop you are."

He grinned and resisted the urge to smack Gustav's ass as he pushed him towards the fight. 

"Oh baby, you _know_ what I like," grinned Gustav, and whipped out one of his toys – a small leather sap filled with birdshot. One tap with that behind the ear and they went down nice and easy, with minimal bruising. 

That was important when it came to Internal Affairs investigations. 

He managed to subdue a couple of the big ones with just his moves but the sap came in handy on a guy who looked like a canned ham with legs. Gustav briefly wondered what genetic lab _he'd_ escaped from. 

Soon Georg was in there with him, and Gustav paused to admire Georg's technique with a pressure pinch here and a well-thrown elbow there. It was poetry in motion. 

When the troublemakers were down, Gustav rested his boot on Canned Hammy's chest. “Want to tell me who started this?"

Six or seven hands waved in the air (like they just didn't care) and pointed to a duo at the bar, calmly sipping their drinks.


	3. Arrest

Bill looked up from his drink, noticing the group of guys pointing at them. Then he noticed the cops looking at them. "Ooooops."

Nick sighed and got ready to talk to the cops – honestly, he really needed to ban fucking Tom from this bar. But if he did that, it meant no Bill. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

Gustav followed Georg over to the two boys – one way too pretty to be a boy, and one who looked one moment away from summoning a gang, who would, no doubt, summarily break into a dance routine, complete with switchblades. Charming. 

"Evening, detectives," Bill purred as Georg and Gustav came over to them. "Is there a problem?"

The pretty one spoke, and Gustav looked at Georg. "Pretty boy is yours, Listing."

Georg looked at Gustav and raised a brow, an almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips. "You tell _me_ if there's a problem," he said, leaning against the bar and eyeing the boy. "I hear the two of you are responsible for that fight over there."

Bill smiled sweetly. "Do I look like I could start a fight? Really, detective… Listing, is it?"

He batted his eyelashes and smiled. 

"You look like you could start a riot over a sample pair of Christian Louboutins and walk away whistling," grumbled Gustav, unconsciously outing himself as a lover of fine footwear. "However, Gang the Banger here looks like he could finish one."

Bill suddenly looked at Gustav interestedly. He was short – but kind of hot. Kind of _really_ hot. And he obviously knew something about great shoes. Hmmm…

Tom raised a brow. "All I did was pull some pervert off my brother," he said virtuously. "I gave him a wee shove and before I knew it, everyone was kung-fu fighting."

"That's exactly what he did," Bill said, nodding seriously. "I don't know what _would_ have happened if he hadn't protected me. I could've been raped."

His eyes were wide and innocent and he nodded again. 

Georg raised a brow, then glanced at Gustav. 

Those wide eyes didn't fool Gustav for an instant. "You could have been raped," he repeated, sounding incredulous. "Frankly, I wouldn't think anyone in here tonight had the balls." He looked around. "Literally; I think we have a group of castrati here. I stepped on that guy’s groin and there was nothing going on down there, at _all_."

Tom glared at Gustav. "Are you hitting on my brother? Cause if you are…"

Bill sighed. "Tomi, just leave him alone. It's not a good idea to threaten a cop, all right?"

"Who was threatening? I was simply asking."

Bill grinned, then looked back at Gustav. "So… what do you plan to do now? Are you going to arrest us for just having a little fun here? We didn't even hit anyone!"

Georg snorted inwardly; this kid was good. 

In the meantime, Tom had a stare-off with Gustav, and for the first time ever, he blinked first. This chunky monkey was good. 

When Gustav had stared the punk down, he looked at Georg. "No. But you did instigate, if all these sad assholes are telling the truth, and I'm assuming they are. And instigation is as good a reason as any to run you in. I'm sure the apparel connoisseurs in the drunk tank will appreciate your fashion sense."

Bill frowned at him. "We didn't mean it, really," he said softly, then gave him a smile. "How about I buy you a drink instead and you dance with me? Hmm?"

Flirting always worked.

Georg rolled his eyes and pulled out handcuffs, waving them at the boys threateningly, which made Bill's eyes widen. 

"Handcuffs on the first date? Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy." Bill sighed heavily. "If you're going to take us away with you, I'll come. No need to tie me up, you know? The cuffs don't go with my outfit."

Tom straightened up. "You don't cuff my brother. Also, so I pushed someone – big fucking deal. If this place wasn't filled with fucking perverts, I wouldn't have fucking pushed anyone."

Gustav looked him over. "Well, didn't "Hooked on Phonics" work for you," he said dryly. "How about I slap the fucking cuffs on your fucking wrists and take you out to the fucking car to ride to the fucking station, Fucky McFuckerson?"

He pulled out his cuffs. "Turn around. You too, Germany's Next Top Model. The cuffs match your belt."

Bill sighed heavily but then cheered up. "You think I look like a top model? I considered participating once," he informed Gustav as he turned around and let him cuff him. "I even sent in an application. I was the best, of course, but since they didn't want boys there…"

He rolled his eyes; then, when he was cuffed, he turned around and beamed at Gustav. 

"What _were_ they thinking?" wondered Gustav aloud. "You're prettier than most of the girls on it."

Georg rolled his eyes and grabbed pretty boy's brother and turned him around, cuffing him as well, then pushed him towards the exit of the club. "Go on."

Tom glared at Gustav but let himself be cuffed without incident, and herded out of the club while Nick facepalmed and looked around the debris.

Bill turned around and smiled at Nick. "Bye, Nick! See you. And thanks for the drinks!"

He gave him a sweet smile, then followed Tom and the cops out of the club.

Gustav and Georg got the boys into the backseat of the car, then got in themselves. 

Tom was not happy. "We didn't _do_ anything, and you know with one phone call, we'll be out."

"Maybe," said Gustav cheerfully, "but in the meantime, we can have fun. And property destruction, being a public nuisance, creating a ruckus, are all still chargeable offenses. But you should be happy – you get to have your picture taken."

Bill blinked. "We get our picture taken? Good thing I dressed up tonight. Tomi, is my makeup still okay? I don't wanna look like Lindsay Lohan."

Then he wrinkled his nose. "What is that _noise_? Is that supposed to be music?"

Georg laughed. "HA! See? It's not music. The kid agrees with me."

"The name's Bill," Bill said with a grin, looking at Gustav in the mirror. "You're cute, though. But your taste in music sucks balls."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Gustav admonished. "This is _classic_ death metal, and should be the soundtrack of your life."

"Classic death metal?" Bill asked, raising a perfect black eyebrow. "Who the hell listens to that anyway? Except you, that is. Pffft.”

"Soundtrack of my life? If I was being held captive on a slave ship from the 1800's with a bunch of tone-deaf triangle players, it would be," muttered Tom. "Incidentally, that's about how far back this band dates."

"Hey, I'm used to being the leader in my field," said Gustav airily. "Not my fault you listen to powder puff fluff and Jonas Brothers-please-kill-me-now shit."

He looked over his shoulder at Tom. "You know, kid, you have a big mouth." Then he turned to Georg. "Kids these days… and my music does not 'suck balls'. It puts hair on your chest."

"I'm sure the women in your life love that," replied Tom when Bill tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "And yes, your makeup is fine, Bill. I would never let you look like LiLo. I mean, please."

Bill, satisfied that he didn't look like Lindsay Lohan, leaned back and hummed something. "So what do _you_ listen to then?"

Georg glanced over his shoulder. "Also rock… but _good_ rock, with actual melodies and singing that doesn't make the singer hoarse and my teeth ache."

Bill grinned. "Sounds good; I sing, you know? If you had some music I actually _know_ in here, I'd show you. Seriously, though, I'm good. I should be just as famous as Justin Bieber. Except, you know, cooler."

Tom would have facepalmed over the Bieber reference if he could have – instead, he settled for mumbling. "Like _that_ would be hard." He sighed. "These handcuffs fucking chafe, you know? I hope you have lotion."

"You should speak up, son," said Gustav, lighting a cigarette. "You apparently have a lot to say, and remember, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, so better make it worthwhile."

Bill, remembering Gustav's statement from before, looked out of the window. "Do you have a hairy chest? I'd love to see that. You know, if all the cops are as handsome as you are, I need to make sure to get arrested more often. But next time, I'll bring my own cuffs. They're pink and fluffy and don't chafe at all."

He nodded, then gave Tom a sweet smile.

Gustav looked up at Bill in the mirror. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't have a hairy chest. I'm smooth as a baby's bottom… and smart move, bringing your own cuffs. But pink? Really? And also, Detective Listing keeps a big bottle of lotion in his desk," tattled Gustav. "I'm sure he'd share some with you so your beansy little wrists don't get all chafey-chafed."

Georg punched Gustav in the arm – again. "Stop it! You're the one who watches porn 24/7. I have the lotion for my _hands_ , not my dick."

"Oww, dude." Gustav rubbed his arm. "I do not watch porn 24/7. It's more like 12/7. A man's gotta sleep. And why does your bottle of lotion smell like dick then, huh?"

Georg stared at him. "How do you- do you _smell_ my lotion? Jesus fucking Christ…"

Bill snorted over Gustav. "Really," he said, eyeing him. "Do you manscape too, or do you have a bush? Or wait, is this too much of a personal question?" He paused. "No, probably not, considering you two have been talking about dicks since we got into the car."

He paused again. "Do you need to get laid or something?"

"I might do a little 'scaping from time to time, when the underbrush gets a little thick," Gustav admitted. Then to Georg, "I only smell your lotion when you're in the john, fucking around with your hair, which is like six hours a day. I gotta do _something_ to keep that partner-connection going on, and last time I sniffed your t-shirt, I had phantom olfactory hallucinations for a week. It did do wonders for my sinuses though." 

Georg looked at Gustav. "You're sick. But you knew that. And I do not fuck around with my hair for six hours. Maybe one."

He gave him a grin, then sighed as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. 

 

Tom scowled. "Bill, stop flirting with that meathead. I don't want to have to punch him too."

Bill sighed. "You still haven't answered me, you know? Why do you feel the need to punch every guy I want? I'm gonna die a virgin if you keep this up."

"You don't want them," Tom said. "You just want to play, and you're not giving it up to some fuckwad who's not worthy of you. You deserve better than that, and if I have to be your fucking chastity belt, then I will."

Bill frowned. "Well, you don't even give me the chance to play. I mean, if one of them wants to take me to the bathroom and fuck me, you can beat him into a pulp. But what's wrong with a little dancing and kissing? And you know me. I wouldn't just fuck anyone."

He shrugged and leaned back, then grinned at Gustav. Then he turned his head to look at Tom. "What, not even a law-abiding cop would be good enough for me? Who do you _want_ me to hook up with – the fucking Pope?"

Tom heaved a huge sigh. "Bill," he said, as if speaking to a child… a slow child. "What's wrong with a little dancing and kissing, is that one of those creeps _will_ l take you to the bathroom and fuck you. You'll think you're in love, it will be a mess, and I will wind up cleaning your shit up anyway. As for law-abiding cops; these two are only missing Curly to their Larry and Moe to complete the act. Also, for your information, neither of them is falling for your charms."

Bill glared at him. "They're totally falling for my charms. They're just not showing it." He sighed then, leaning forward a little and giving the two cops a sweet smile. "Can I have a cigarette?" Bill asked. 

Gustav looked in the mirror. "No. I will not give you a cigarette. You're too young to smoke – it chars your lungs. Also, I can smell the hairspray from here and you might incinerate yourself. I can't have that happen to _another_ suspect.”

 

Bill heaved another heavy sigh. "Detective – what's your name anyway? I know the long-haired one is Listing, but who're you? I don't think I've heard your name yet. And boo to no cigarettes. Did you know that inhaling your second-hand smoke is about ten times worse than smoking one myself? Hmm? And I did not use that much hairspray. Just a little."

Georg sighed. "I'm not falling for your charms at all. And his name is Schäfer."

In response to Bill's health concerns, Gustav bit the bullet and rolled down his window. "Now you're breathing pollution, diesel fumes, _and_ second-hand smoke, so don't say I never did anything for you."

"Schäfer, huh? I like that name." Bill sighed. "I'm bored. Are we there yet? Also, what are you arresting us for anyway? I mean, _I_ didn't do anything. I just danced with a boy. And Tom just wanted to protect me, so we totally had good intentions, you see? Also, I'm uncomfortable, _and_ not even wearing a seatbelt. Isn’t that illegal? What if you run into something and we end up dead? Won't that get you in trouble?"

Georg stared into the mirror incredulously. "My God, does he ever shut up?" he asked Tom, then shook his head. "I won't run into anything. I'm a fucking amazing driver. And yes, we'll be there soon." 

"Well that's- Hey, was that Famous Wally's hot dogs we just passed? Geeeeoooorrrrg!" Gustav whined while from the back, Tom shook his head. 

"No, Bill never shuts up. Does your partner ever shut up, either?" Tom eyed Gustav.

Bill glared at him and pouted, looking out of the window.

Gustav grumbled. "I'm hungry. And, Bill, is it? We’re arresting you for property damage, public nuisance and instigation. It's not much, but it's what we have – enough to get you off the streets."

Bill snorted. "That's not enough to arrest us. And like I said – _I_ didn't do anything."

"I say it is," countered Gustav. "And since I'm the one with the badge and cool gun, guess who has more weight in this argument, hmm?"

Georg rolled his eyes and stopped the car so Gustav could get his hot dog. "Bring me something too; the usual."

"Me too!" Bill chirped. 

Then Georg turned around and looked at Tom. "Anyway… no. Gustav never shuts up. You get used to it after a while. But hey, maybe we can get together sometime. We'll just sit in a room, shut up and enjoy the silence. Sounds heavenly to me."

Gustav was back a moment later, brought back "the usual": two dogs with mustard and sauerkraut, and four with mustard and onion for him. "I'm not tongue-kissing you until you brush your teeth," he informed Georg as he handed over. "So no begging."

He'd gotten Bill a plain one. "You didn't strike me as the condiment type, and you get ketchup," he added, handing one to Tom. 

Tom wasn't going to complain, 'cause he was hungry, too, and muttered, "Thanks." But he did give Georg a little smile. 

"Thank you, Gustav. I wasn't planning on tongue-kissing you in the first place," Georg said dryly, but nodded in thanks and started eating. "Best hot dogs in the world."

"You're just saying that 'cause we have company." Gustav fluttered his lashes at Georg and dug into his dogs. 

Bill eyed his. "I like plain," he admitted. "But why do we only get one? Maybe I look like an anorexic little boy but I do eat quite a lot, don't I, Tomi? Also, how old are you guys anyway? You don't look that old at all."

He tilted his head and munched his hot dog – well, sucked it a little at first, when Gustav was looking, but then bit into it and grinned. 

Tom looked at Bill. "Billi, love, shut up. They didn't have to feed us at all, and for cops, they're not bad. It could be worse. And for fuck's sake, stop fellating your hot dog, you pervert."

Bill merely grinned and turned back to Gustav. "Also, thanks. Good thing you're not letting us starve, at least. Can I have a giant milkshake afterwards? Pleeeease? I'll pay for it, I promise. And if you let me have a cigarette…" He trailed off. "I'll do anything for a cigarette. Even shut up."

Gustav snorted; the pretty one amused him. "I might spot you a milkshake, but no cigarettes. I won't contribute to the delinquency of a minor – or something like that. So forget it."

He wolfed his dogs – he held the All-Town title for the most Wally's hot dogs eaten in ten minutes, so this was nothing. A snack. A nosh. 

Bill sighed. "Well, thank you. But tell me, do you ignore my questions on purpose, or…?"

He raised a brow. "How old are you guys? I'm just curious."

He finished his hot dog and leaned back, still pouty 'cause he wouldn't get a cigarette. Dammit. 

Georg turned around to look at them. "I'm twenty-seven. Gustav's twenty-six. I look younger, though."

He smirked. "What about you guys? You're brothers, right?"

"Twins," Bill said with a smile. "We're sixteen. Almost seventeen, though."

"Shut up. You're twins?" Georg looked at them, blinking. 

"I'm older mentally,” Gustav added, wiping his fingers. That fourth dog had gone down a little spicily, so he popped a TUMS and hoped for the best. He turned and eyed the two boys in the back. "Twins, you say? And only one mascara brush? Tragic."

He got out again to bring Bill back a milkshake, and handed it to him. "Are you all set now, Princess?" He had to smile because Bill really was cute.

He wasn't supposed to think perps were cute. That wasn't good. Josie didn't approve. 

Bill gave him a wide smile. "Thanks. I'm perfect now."

He sent Gustav an air kiss, then sipped his milkshake happily.

Georg gave Gustav a look, then turned back to the wheel. "Can we finally go now? Yes? Great."

Gustav shrugged at Georg. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for youth in crisis. I say feed 'em all."

Tom sighed. "If you two… three… can stop man-flirting, can we get this the fuck over, please? I'd like to get out of this bullshit before the night is old."

Gustav snorted. This kid wasn't going anywhere yet.

Georg eyed Gustav but started the car, and drove off.

***

At the station, the boys were pulled in, fingerprinted and photographed, and then their names were run, based on fingerprints while they waited on a bench in the squad room. 

Gustav pulled off the sheet from the printer and handed it to Georg. "Check it out, my glossy-maned friend."

_Tom Kaulitz, DOB 9/1/89 || Bill Kaulitz, DOB 9/1/89 …_

"Let's see… shoplifting. Petty theft. Assault. Drugs. Disturbing the peace, and it goes on."

He leaned back in his seat. "Charming children."

Georg's eyebrows shot up. "Oohhh, so that's why they were so cocky with us; they're experienced criminals."

He glanced out to where the twins were sitting; Tom looking annoyed and Bill inspecting his nails. "What are we gonna do with them?"

"Snotty little fuckers," Gustav sighed and caressed Josie. "We went looking for fun, and got spoiled little shits. There is no God."

He looked at their rap sheet. "Well, I'm sure that we'll be seeing them around again, if this is their pattern." He looked up. "But I have an idea."

He got up and wandered out to the desk opposite the bench. "So," he said genially. "What's your pleasure? Coke, still? Or maybe some horse? Poppers? What would I find if I searched both your asses?"

He raised a brow. "Well – not your asses, per se, but…"

Bill looked up and gave him a grin. "You can search my ass anytime, darling," he purred, then tilted his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, though."

He smiled. Gustav would find nothing 'cause he was out of coke, dammit.

He leaned back and sighed. "It's boring here. Can we go now?"

"You're an extremely willing little delinquent, aren't you? But I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Bill grinned. "I am. I really am."

"Bill doesn't have any drugs, for fuck's sakes. He's like that naturally. And as far as I know, you got nothin'. So why don't we call this a fortuitous meeting and adjourn?" Tom folded his arms. "I appreciate your attempt to keep riffraff like us off the streets, but really…"

Gustav hated it when the perp was right – it made his balls itch. He looked at Georg. 

"Tom's right," Bill said. "No drugs, nothing. Not even a cigarette, as you very well know. And again, I have to agree with my brother. You should just let us go and hope you catch us doing something naughty some other time."

He beamed and looked at the cops expectantly. 

Georg sighed and leaned back, folding his arms. "I guess we have no other choice. But you can be sure that we _will_ catch you sooner or later."

He stepped forward and unlocked their cuffs. "Do you guys need a ride home or back to the club?"

Yes, he was nice like that. 

Gustav's balls were itching like crazy, and only sheer willpower was stopping him from dancing the Watusi around his desk. Fuck. 

"Fine, you can go," he added grumpily. "But we'll keep an eye on you, and the next time you fuck up?" He made a slashing motion across his throat, and stood up.

When Georg offered them a ride, Gustav facepalmed and Tom shook his head. "We'll walk. It's been a pleasure, gentlemen."

He stood and rubbed his wrists. "And we weren’t offered lotion after all; I’m gonna have to give this place just one star in the guidebook."

Georg raised a brow. "Well, I can get you some lotion. But I think you'll be fine."

He gave Tom a little smirk, then un-cuffed Bill as well. Bill looked at Tom incredulously. "Are you kidding? We're not walking. Have you looked at my shoes? Either we let him give us a ride or we're taking a cab. We were in the car for at least 20 long minutes; if we walk, it'll take us at least twice as long to get back."

He paused. "Unless you want to carry me…"

Tom groaned. "I'm not carrying your poncy ass. We'll call a cab. Do you have any money?"

He knew the answer already. "Oh fuck me," he sighed. "I guess we need a ride - but no funny stuff, Detective Schäfer."

Gustav looked offended. "I can't help being funny. It's in my blood. My parents were circus clowns."

Georg sighed. "No, they weren't."

Gustav looked horrified. "They _weren't_? You mean… all the outfits, the noise… the _noses_? When they were in bed and all the honking and… Oh my god! Repressed memories!"

He held his head and staggered a few feet away, then stood up and grinned. "I've been waiting for months to use that one!"

Tom stared at him. "You're completely mental. And they give _you_ a gun? Unfuckingbelievable."

"I know, right? Me and Josie here, we're tight." Gustav patted his gun lovingly. 

Georg shook his head. "Come on, let's get them back to their car and then I'm gonna buy you ice cream."


	4. Tarts - They're Not Just For Tea Anymore

They made their way outside, and Bill eyed the cops thoughtfully. "Are you guys a couple? Is that why neither of you has looked at my glorious body yet? ‘Cause that's really the only reason I could accept. I mean, of course it's possible that you're straight but… well, I transcend that stuff."

He nodded, then leaned against the car and smiled at Gustav. He really liked him. 

Georg raised a brow, then unlocked the car and got in. 

Gustav sighed heavily. "He – Listing – is _totally_ into me, but you know, he just won't admit it. Ever since training, he's always been my backup, you know – better view of my ass. And you, tartlet, aren't even legal, so even if I _did_ find you cute, it would be illegal to attempt anything. So keep it in your pants, yeah?"

Bill smiled. "Did you just call me tartlet? That is _so_ cute."

He gave him another sweet smile, then rolled his eyes. "Illegal, shmillegal. No one would have to know."

Bill winked, then got into the car. 

Gustav shook his head. At least the evening had been amusing so far, if not quite the excitement he craved. Not for the first time did he think of transferring somewhere where more stuff happened, but then he'd probably lose Georg as a partner, and he wasn't ready for that.

"I'm fucking adorable," he agreed, and got into the car as well. 

When Georg started driving, Bill lit a cigarette.

Georg stared at him in the rear mirror. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

Bill looked at him and smiled, then wiggled his fingers and whispered, "Magic."

Gustav turned around to see Bill smoking – and smirking. Smirking while smoking – now _that_ should be illegal. 

He patted his pockets – he still had his. He reached over and patted Georg – and voilà! 

"Honestly, Hagen," he groaned. "The kid picked your bloody pocket!"

Bill looked at him like an innocent lamb. "I was going to take just one and put it back but I didn't have the time. He moves so bloody fast, doesn't he?"

He grinned, then took a drag, sharing the cigarette with Tom. 

Georg was stunned. "But… how… that's just…"

He was speechless and told himself to be more careful around those kids. He'd clearly underestimated them. 

Tom grinned. "Brother, I love you." He took a deep drag, calming himself, although he really didn't feel too stressed. This had to be his easiest arrest ever, seriously. 

Gustav looked at Georg. "It's all that hair dye you use, man. What, two bottles each time? Seeping into your brain and all."

Georg stared at him and spluttered. "Dude! You and I both know that I do not use hair dye. It's my freaking natural color, all right? Natural beauty and all that crap, remember?"

He sighed heavily. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Gustav smiled when Georg sputtered, then tilted his head. "I forgot," he said sweetly. "And you’ve done nothing. Drop these punks off at their house, and let's get our own drinks – and ice cream. This night has been a total fucking wash."

Georg nodded. "Sounds like a plan, though I'm not sure if drinks and ice cream go well together. We'll see."

"How about a mudslide, then? Or a frozen daiquiri, or maybe a hard lemonade slushy?"

Gustav loved to drink, almost as much as he loved to eat and play with his gun – literally _and_ figuratively. 

Georg rubbed the back of his neck, then focused on the street. "So. Have you guys had anything to drink? 'Cause I'm not gonna let you drive when you’re drunk, although if you did, we'd finally have a reason to arrest you. Hmmm…"

Bill sighed. "Then drive us home. I don't care anyway. It's late now and I want my bed."

They stopped in front of the twins' house – and fuck, they were loaded, apparently. Georg turned to them and raised his hand, then paused. "Be good."

Bill looked at the two of them and smiled. "We're always good," he purred, then leaned forward to peck Georg's, then Gustav's cheeks, and got out of the car. "See ya!"

Gustav was rendered momentarily speechless by the smooch. 

Who smooched their arresting officer?

Little Tartlet Pickpocket, was who. 

Tom smiled. "Gentlemen," he said grandly. "Remind me to mail you a tip."

He exited the car, slid his arm around Bill and walked him up to the house. 

When the boys were inside, both Gustav and Georg were a little speechless. 

"Those two are up to no good, I tell you," Georg muttered. "I think we should follow them around a bit. I'm sure it won't be long before we catch them doing something illegal. Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do, right?"

He glanced up at the house where a light had just gone on – the one in Bill's room. They could see him walking around, taking his shirt off, and it was very obvious that Bill was totally aware that the two of them were still down there, possibly watching. 

Sneaky little…

Gustav shook his head. "What a little shit," he said, then had to smile. "He picked your pocket, dude. Who's ever been able to do that? And it was kind of sweet that his brother just wants to protect him. I mean, the kid is a dick, but he loves his brother. See, if someone wanted to butt-fuck _me_ in a club john, _my_ brother would follow us with a video camera, spend all night editing the film, and have it posted on YouTube by 8 am, the fucker."

"No one, is who," Georg said, shaking his head incredulously. He still had a hard time understanding how Bill could've picked his pocket when the boy had been handcuffed most of the time. "Can you believe those two? And they're actually twins; couldn't be more different, if you ask me. And yeah, it is sweet, isn't it? I have a feeling Bill could easily take care of himself but Tom is still really protective of him. He was glaring daggers at you, dude."

He grinned, then looked at Gustav. "Awww… well, I'd save your pretty butt. I'm the Tom to your Bill."

He sighed dramatically, then drove off. "So, ice cream and drinks then. Or actually, we could just go home. Wanna hang out or just go to bed, after this rather exhausting evening?"

"He was glaring? He obviously mistook my joie de vivre for flirting – so many do." Gustav sighed. "Even if I was interested, which I'm not, he's too young, a princess, and high-maintenance. All things I deplore, as you know."

Georg nodded. "Yeah, their age is a problem. Otherwise…"

Gustav smiled at Georg and clapped him on the shoulder. "You are my Prince Charming and Rapunzel, all wrapped up in one. You are Prince Charpunzel."

Gustav nodded, pleased with that name. "Honestly, I could go for bed. And ice cream, maybe together."

"I shouldn't even be talking about this. And yes, honey, I'm your Charpunzel. Now I'm gonna buy you ice cream and tuck you in."

He smiled, then did just that, buying Gustav a huge ice cream cone and dropping him off at his place. 

Gustav grinned at Georg as they pulled up to his condo. Their job might be less than exciting sometimes, but he couldn't find a partner like this anywhere else. And now there were criminal twins to stalk, so… yeah. 

He waved goodbye to his partner and went in, full, and ready for whatever nocturnal adventures might await.

***

Inside the Kaulitz house, Bill had removed his makeup and put on his pajamas – and taken a little sniff. Then he went into Tom's room and flopped down on the bed. "So, those cops were hot. I mean, seriously. A little insane, sure, but hot. I hope we always get the young, hot cops from now on. That cranky old bastard last time wasn't fun."

Tom was watching the news. "That old guy was a pain in the ass," he agreed, and took a swig of his cold beer. "But these two weren't bad. The one with all the hair was pretty hot. The other one is fucking nuts."

"They were both hot," Bill said. "Listing was pretty but I kind of like Schäfer. He's cute. Nuts, yeah, but cute."

He leaned against Tom and slid an arm around him, snuggling into him.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You always pick the weird ones, Bill. Why is that?"

He wrapped an arm around Bill and sighed.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know exactly – because a normal one would bore me after a day or two, maybe?"

He kissed Tom's cheek and closed his eyes. "Tonight was fun," he murmured. "I almost do hope they catch us again, just so we get to spend more time with them."

Tom had to nod, and nuzzled Bill, finishing his beer. "They will," he sighed. "I have a feeling the mental one won't let it go. We'll see them again."

Bill just grinned. "Yay! I hope you're right."

Then he looked up at Tom and smiled. "You should sleep now. _We_ should sleep now."

"We should, so pull up the covers and shush." Tom kissed Bill's nose and turned out the light. "And don't wank in my bed."

A few minutes later, they were both asleep.


	5. Caught In The Act

Gustav was plotting, literally. He had graph paper and everything. He liked graph paper.

"Okay, so I was thinking," he said to Georg, who seemed to be admiring his hair in the reflection of his shiny phone. "I was looking over the rap sheet of those little bastards, and I think I'm seeing a pattern here."

Georg, who had actually been reading the _news_ on his phone, not admiring his reflection – although he _was_ very pretty – put it away, looking up at Gustav. "A pattern, you say? Good Lord, Gustav, are you actually working?"

He gave him a grin, then rolled over to him with his chair, propping his chin up on his arm. "All right. Shoot."

He paused. "Not literally. Leave Josie out of this."

"Well, in a manner of speaking – if you call clearing the streets of snotty little pick-pocketing, hot dog blowing delinquents _work_." Gustav nodded, then sighed. "You got Josie all excited. Sorry girl."

He patted his gun lovingly and turned back to Georg. "All right then. Drugs. I suspect Princess has a nose candy problem; no one can talk that much, that brightly, _unless_ they are on blow, or incredibly verbally gifted, like moi. So first, I looked at when and where they were caught buying and/or procuring. It's in this triangle here. Look, I drew it topographically, with trees and bushes. See?"

It resembled a vagina, which hadn't occurred to him at all.

Georg, however, noticed. "Really," he said, raising his brows. "Impressive. And why are you drawing vaginas? I thought you were into cock. No, actually I'm still not really sure _what_ you're into, since you don't seem to have dated anyone since we met. Hmm… anyway."

He shook his head. "All right, I can see what you're saying. Now... any plans? You want us to go there and look for them?"

Gustav regarded his drawing. Hmmm. "I like to think of myself as open to new experiences," he said loftily. "And until I find someone as pretty as you, my heart will be a lonely hunter, and my cock a giant lonely redwood."

Georg snorted. "You met Bill last night and he's about ten times as pretty as I am. But thanks, darling."

"No, no, he's just pretty in a different way," Gustav assured his partner while Georg tilted his head as he looked at Gustav's drawing. "Is that supposed to be a tree? It looks like a giant lollipop."

Gustav nodded and looked at where Georg was pointing. "That _is_ a giant lollipop. I've decided to quit smoking, so that seventeen year old queens can't steal my cigs, and I need something to suck on. Now then, I was thinking we could, you know, stealthily hang around under the guise of law and order, catch their asses in the act, savvy?"

Georg grinned and shook his head. "You? Quit smoking? Ha! I'd love to see that. And yeah, in that pattern you've discovered… do you have any idea what they're going to do next? Steal, drugs, hitting random people? Any idea?"

Gustav scowled. "What, you think I can't quit? I have the willpower of Ghandi, though a much better body. And you, of course, won't help. When I'm in the full grips of nicotine despair, you'll light up and smile."

Georg grinned. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be nice. But you're so cute when you get angry, which makes resisting difficult."

Gustav sighed and shook his head. "This face, this hair, this body? It's a curse… the curse of the terminally cute."

He sighed again, then turned his attention back to the grid. "I'm not sure what they'll do next. I'm thinking drugs, and when they go out, maybe more punching out of innocent perverts. And if pretty boy goes shopping, I'm thinking some shoplifting. Minor shit, but if we're around…"

Georg grinned, then nodded. "All right then. Let's go hang out there and hope the pretty boys leave their house to do something naughty." He smiled and stood up, grabbing his jacket. 

Gustav pushed back from his desk and stood up as well, patting Josie comfortingly and reached for his jacket as well. "I say we hang out around Fourth and Main, near the giant pretzel stand." He nodded. "Try to lurk casually."

Georg snorted. "Gustav, when you try to lurk casually, you attract more attention than in any other situation. Seriously."

"I can't help it – the curse, remember?"

Georg grinned but followed Gustav out of the building, and even decided to let him drive, which made Gustav clap and dance around the squad car, causing their captain, who was walking in after a meeting, to sigh heavily and shake his head. 

"He's just glad we're out of the office," said Gustav, looking after him and sliding into the driver's seat. 

A short time later, they stood in front of the pretzel stand – and bought two, of course. Georg looked around at the shops and nudged Gustav. "That store over there looks like something the pretty one would shop at."

Gustav munched his pretzel – with hot mustard, of course – and nodded. "It does, doesn't it? Maybe he needs a diamond butterfly clip for his hair or something."

"Yeah, yeah," Georg said, grinning. Then he laughed. "I think he _definitely_ needs a diamond butterfly for his hair."

"I know, right? He seems made for it, like, say, Paris Hilton."

Gustav leaned against the car and munched, looking over the denizens of the street. "Do you realize that some of these Chihuahuas probably have collars worth more than our yearly salary?"

Georg nodded. "Yep. I'm very aware of that. It's highly frustrating if you ask me, and unnecessary. Honestly. Do you think the dogs care?"

"No. They'd as soon piss on it and bury it as anything else. You know, being a dog wouldn't be bad – other than the licking your ass thing. That would be a big turn-off."

Gustav sucked on his cherry slushee. "So, how'd you sleep?"

He had a giant smirk on his face as he asked, like he knew something he shouldn't. In fact, though, he was just randomly speculating. 

Georg raised a brow and eyed him. "Stop smirking, you bastard. What are you insinuating, huh?"

"Nothiiiinnnnng," trilled Gustav, garnering some wary looks from passersby. "I was insinuating nothing, and certainly not that you might have wanked over Mr. Cornrows during the wee early hours."

"Of course not," huffed Georg. "You're insinuating absolutely nothing at all. And I did not wank over him." He paused. "Okay, maybe a little."

He grinned, then sighed. "It's so wrong but I guess that's what makes it exciting, huh? What about you? How did you sleep?"

Gustav rocked on the balls of his feet. "Actually, I slept the sleep of the just." 

Then he laughed. "I knew you did… and I guess so. I, of course, kept my hands to myself. All night. _All_ night."

"Of course," Georg snorted as he finished his pretzel, then lit a cigarette as he looked around, hoping to spot the pretty Kaulitz twins. He wondered if Tom had thought about him, too…

***

Tom woke late morning to find that Bill, once again, had hogged all the covers – he sighed. There was no use pulling them away from Bill, cause he'd just throw a fit, so Tom got up, went to the bathroom, then down to the kitchen for some juice, ending up outside for a smoke.

Bill woke up a few minutes later, stretching happily. He stood up and showered, then came downstairs for breakfast and lit a cigarette of his own – but he didn't go outside. 

"I wanna go shopping," he said when Tom came in. "Or shoplifting."

He grinned. "Same thing, for us. You in?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Bill, we just got arrested last night, dude. Also, you need to quit hogging the fucking covers at night or else I'm gonna roll you out of the bed tonight."

He rubbed his neck and looked at his feet. "I could use some new shoes, actually… all right. Cab to the club to get our car, and then down to Fourth, okay?”

Bill nodded. "Sounds good," he agreed, smiling. "And so what? I like to live dangerously."

He wiggled his brows and grinned. "And I want something yummy for breakfast when we're out, okay?"

He nodded, then ran upstairs to get ready. Well, more ready.

Tom had to admit that Bill had a point; why live if not dangerously?

He got ready swiftly, they retrieved their car, and were soon cruising Fourth Street. A short time later, they entered the shop Georg had pointed out to Gustav just a short while earlier. 

Inside, Tom browsed around, carefully not looking at where Bill was, or what he was doing, as he was a cool, practiced criminal. 

Bill looked at some of the clothes, then took a bunch of them into the changing room. He tried on a few things, then expertly removed all the security tags and kept a couple of shirts on, stuffing another into his handbag along with some accessories. 

Then he pulled his own clothes over the ones he was stealing, and handed the clothes that "didn't fit right" back to the shopkeeper. Of course he also purchased a couple of small items, just to make sure they didn't suspect him of anything. 

Tom, meanwhile, actually bought his shoes, realizing that someone had to bail Bill out, and then watched his brother pay. 

Bill gave the woman a sweet smile. "Have a nice day!" he said cheerfully, then looked at Tom, waiting for him as they left the store together.

***

Outside, Georg and Gustav had been watching Bill and Tom since they'd entered the store, and had moved to sit on a bench, discussing strategies. 

"They know us, so going inside and watching them up close would probably be a bad idea," Georg said, taking a drag off his cigarette. 

Gustav looked up. "Nah. I think we should just lounge here, get some sun, wait and see what happens."

Georg nodded. "I so hope they do something. And not _just_ because I want to stare at them some more."

"No, not at all. There will be no staring and no pawing. Absolutely no pawing."

Gustav sprawled, tipped his cap back and started to light a cigarette, then stopped. "Fuck. You take these. There can be no temptation in my new, fresh life. Keep 'em so little Princess can steal 'em later."

He crossed his ankles, leaning back. 

Georg rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless," he sighed, but took the pack, watching the boys until they came out and Bill looked up, laughing when he spotted them. 

"Tom, look!" he said as he nudged his brother.

Gustav wiggled his fingers at them. "Hullo, boys. Doing a wee spot of shopping, what?"

His British accent was damn good, he thought, and once again thought how he was wasted on police work. He should be on stage, but on stage, you didn't get to shoot things. Not usually, anyway. Maybe he should create a violent one man show. 

It bore thinking about. 

Bill snorted over the accent and made his way over to them. He stole Georg's cigarette and took a drag, then handed it back. "How are you, gentlemen? Long time, no see."

He grinned and flopped down next to Gustav. "Look!" he said cheerfully. "I bought a butterfly for my hair. Cool, huh? And this matching t-shirt."

Georg rolled his eyes and glanced up at Tom, who was not charmed. He folded his arms and scowled at them, despite the fact that Listing was just as hot in broad daylight as he had been the night before. 

"I'm willing to bet," he said slowly, "that neither of you have the means to be shopping in this district, so I can only conclude that you're stalking us. That's against the law, by the way. Did you skip that day at the police academy, or…?"

"We," said Gustav, folding his arms and looking up, "are merely patrolling, as is our purview. We were sitting here, enjoying the sun, the scenery, and whatnot, when you come sauntering out here, chock-full of attitude."

He shook his head. "You are too young to be so bitter. Perhaps if you weren't such a rapscallion, you would have a better attitude."

Georg raised a brow at Tom. "What he said. And we were having a pretzel. Besides, we _are_ the law."

He smirked and finished his cigarette. 

Fuck, it was hot when Listing said that – and that _smirk_. Tom sighed inwardly. But God, Schäfer was worse than Bill, and that was saying something. 

Purview, his ass. 

Gustav then turned to Bill. "I'm well, and yourself?" He squinted at Bill. "You look a bit bulkier than last evening. But the butterfly is lovely, yes."

Bill stared at him and jumped up. "Are you saying I'm FAT? Excuse me for having had a big breakfast."

He grabbed Tom's arm. "Come on, Tomi, we're leaving."

Gustav raised a brow. "Touchy much? And please. There's no fat on you and you know it. But not so fast."

Gustav got up with more ease than it looked like he should be able to, and caught Bill's wrist. "It's a warm day," he said sweetly. "Do you really _need_ three t-shirts on?"

Bill raised a brow. "Honey, have you looked at the fashion magazines lately? It's called layers. It's style. Get it?"

He smiled sweetly but didn't pull away his hand. Finally, Schäfer was touching him. Guh. 

Gustav shrugged, not letting go of Bill. "I'm not much for fashion, at least not since I stopped working the fetish clubs and abandoned my nipple clamps. But I'm pretty sure that this is more of a shoplifting thing and less of a fashion thing."

Bill's eyes widened. "F-fetish clubs? Nipple clamps?"

Then he grinned slowly. "So you're a kinky one, huh? I knew that the moment I saw you."

"It was all in the name of law and order," Gustav felt the need to clarify. "There was neither hanky nor panky going on."

Georg stood up and looked at Tom. "Let me guess; the half and half technique. You probably bought those shoes; they'd be hard to steal. But I'm pretty sure your brother bought a few things, so it wouldn't be obvious, and then put the rest of the clothes on, and didn't pay for them. Nice. Really. I'm impressed."

Gustav nodded at Georg's words. "It's a smooth move, and I applaud it. I assume Tom here was making sure that one of you would be free when Bill got caught, no?"

Bill sighed. "Those are some harsh accusations," he said, looking at him innocently. "I can only say…" He trailed off and smiled. "Prove it."

"I intend to prove it," Gustav said, letting go of Bill's wrist, while Tom glowered. 

"If you think you're gonna make him strip in public, you're fucking out of your mind."

Gustav was searching his pockets. "Your vocabulary has not improved since last night, I see. Ah, here."

He pulled out what looked like a tiny flashlight. "Now, see, even us peasants in the Academy learn that very upscale stores not only use the security tags that you obviously are adept at removing, but also imprint a tiny microchip in the left seam of their garments. These are disabled at checkout, but escape the scanners, alas for young thieves like yourself."

He smiled and wiggled a brow. "Detective Listing, please watch carefully, as the suspect could be deemed hostile to my actions. Or not."

He placed a hand on Bill's hip, then lifted the second shirt, swiftly scanning one, then the one next to his skin. "And surprise, surprise; un-scanned and unpaid for. What a shocker. Are you shocked, Detective Listing?"

"I'm terribly shocked," Georg said, rolling his eyes but smirking because Gustav rocked at this. And Bill suddenly looked terribly pale and maybe a little angry, but also impressed. 

But he recovered quickly. "Well, I ordered these online a couple of days ago. They must've forgotten to… deactivate that thingy, or whatever."

He raised a brow, smiling, even though he knew he was probably screwed. Oh well. Tom could bail him out. No biggie. 

Georg looked at Tom. "You're surprisingly quiet. Stunned?"

"Not really." Tom folded his arms. "I'm unsurprised that the store can't get its shit together to deactivate their product, and even more unsurprised that you two ass… cops don't have anything else to do. Isn't there like, a secret square-dancing circle you guys need to break up? I don't see any security guards screaming out here to bag Bill, so this smacks to me of harassment. Plain and simple."

He tilted his head. "You know, our dad is a lawyer."

"I do know that. And he is in the States, not here, and your stepmother is in Switzerland having vaginal rejuvenation treatments." Gustav nodded, then turned to Georg. "What do they do? Massage the clit and say 'you look fabulous'?"

Georg grinned at Tom. "There. That's the Tom from last night." He turned to Gustav. "Yeah, that's probably what they do. But _anyway_ , we're taking you with us – and yes, you too, Tom. You're clearly his accomplice."

He smiled sweetly and pulled out the cuffs. "Turn around."


	6. The Second Time Is NOT The Charm

Bill sighed. " _Again_? Oh come on, I totally didn't steal anything."

He gave Gustav his sweetest pout. "Come on, don't you have a heart?"

Tom scowled, although he was secretly kind of pleased that Listing was paying attention to him. But Jesus, a cop? Liking a cop would put a serious, serious dent in his activities, most of which bordered on illegal as it was.

But they were being taken in AGAIN? Fuck. "Look, he didn't steal anything, and…"

"Yes he did." Gustav was pulling out his cuffs as people watched. "Yes you did, and don't lie. You're not as great at it as you think. However, I was thinking of you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two red, fuzzy sweatbands, which he slipped onto Bill's narrow wrists before snapping the cuffs on them. "There, for your comfort, Princess Billi."

"Don't call him that," snapped Tom, who _didn't_ have sweatbands. "His name is Bill, and that's what he is to you."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, son." Gustav wagged a finger at him. "I can call you Prince Tomi, if you want."

Fuming, Tom glared at Gustav, and then at Georg, who looked amused. 

Goddamn, he was hot…

Bill looked down at his wrists and smiled. "You know, that's actually kind of sweet. Thank you! My wrists really hurt last night."

He leaned in and smooched Gustav's cheek for the second time in 24 hours, then sighed heavily and looked around. "Well, I guess there are worse things than spending an afternoon with you guys. Do we get food and drinks again?"

Georg facepalmed. "If you're good and obey this time – and _don't_ steal my cigarettes..."

"You're welcome, and, well, it's lunchtime. You should be buying _me_ lunch. I'm trying to steer you onto the straight and narrow, and here you are, starting bar fights, shoplifting clothes…" Gustav sighed. "You're not making my life very easy."

The smooch made him flush – just a tiny bit, though.

Bill sighed. "I can pay for lunch, I don't care. As long as I get something to eat, I'm fine. I might even shut up, which happens, well, never, so you can consider yourself lucky." He smiled, noticing the little blush, which made his smile widen. On the other hand, it was frustrating, though. He clearly had an effect on Gustav, yet he was _still_ resisting him. 

What was this? Were his charms starting to fail? That would be just wrong.

Georg cuffed Tom, placing a hand on his shoulder as they started walking to the car. "Don't even try to run. I'm faster. And we know where you live and all kinds of details about your lives, so don't even bother."

Tom sighed. "Not gonna try, though I bet you _I_ am faster. You have ten years of wear and tear on your bones, and, you know smoking will kill you."

Bill sighed happily. "Don't be so scowly, Tomi. And snapping at cops isn't a good idea, remember? Take a deep breath and just calm down."

Tom looked sideways at Bill. "I _am_ calm."

Georg eyed Tom. "I wouldn't bet on it. I'm pretty fast… right, Gustav? And I'm not the only one who smokes here."

"Yes, Georg, you're fast – track and field All-Star," Gustav lied cheerfully. "So don't try anything."

Tom wrinkled his nose. "Maybe not, but I bet you've been smoking _longer_ , and therefore are more incapacitated."

Bill rolled his eyes over the conversation, then smiled and paused. "Hey, I forgot my shopping bags."

He ran back to the bench and grabbed his bag, then followed Gustav, pouting a little. "It's not really easy to carry this with the stupid cuffs."

Gustav started when Bill started running, but since it was back to his shopping bags, he kept Josie holstered, much to her dismay. 

He almost – almost – reached for Bill's bag, then mentally slapped himself. "Sorry about that. You should travel lighter when you steal."

Bill sighed heavily. "Fine. So, what do you feel like eating, then? You know, we could go somewhere really cool and fancy. You'd have to take the cuffs off us and trust us while we're in the restaurant, but…"

Gustav found Bill amusing – very amusing. The boy obviously found himself charming, and was wondering why Gustav didn't. But if Gustav was honest with himself – and he always was – he _did_ find Bill charming - also alluring, adorable, and hot. 

But he was a kid, and a punk kid at that. Technically, he was legal, but a charming little succubus was not in his life plan. 

"You are not seriously suggesting that we take you out to a swanky restaurant, are you? You are Under Arrest, remember? I might be being nice, but this badge means…"

He trailed off. Why was he having this conversation at all? And why was he mentally thinking of appropriate eateries?

He shook his head at himself. 

Bill watched him and grinned. "You're thinking about it! Come on, wouldn't that be great, though? A four course menu, champagne, really yummy food… Hmm?"

"I am not thinking about it," lied Gustav as they reached the car. 

Georg opened the door for the boys. "Gentlemen…"

Tom ducked his head and got into the back while Gustav nudged Bill in after him and got in the driver's seat. 

Bill leaned back when they were in the car and sighed. "Back again. So what are we going to eat instead? Any suggestions? Anyone?"

Georg looked at Gustav. "Wait, are you driving?" He bit his lip, then shrugged. "Oh fine, why not? And yes, Gustav, what did you have in mind for lunch?"

Gustav started the car. "I'm thinking McDonald's at best. Drive through only. And Hagen, no dirty looks from you – my last auto accident was months ago; at least two or so."

He pulled out into traffic, humming, while in the back, Tom groaned and wished he'd stayed in bed. 

"Mmm, I love McDonald's," Bill said conversationally. "What's your favorite burger? Personally, I like all of them but I thiiink… I like the McChicken and the Quarter Pounder most. But it varies on my mood and appetite, really. Can we order all the burgers? I feel like trying something I may never have tried before."

Georg facepalmed and glanced at Tom in the rear mirror… which he should not be doing.

Now food was something Gustav could sink his teeth into – literally and figuratively. "I'm a QP man myself," he said conversationally, honking at a dawdler and pointing at the siren with a DUH expression, then carrying on. "But the Chicken Club isn't bad either, and if all else fails, a couple of double cheeseburgers is mmmmmgood. And did you say you were paying?"

He hoped so, 'cause he didn't even want to try to get Patty to approve _that_ expense report. He was on thin ice with her as it was, after he tried to claim a racy film was needed to establish an alibi. 

"Sure, I'm paying. Let's just order two of everything and then we can share and… yeah." Bill chewed on his bottom lip. "So you have car accidents a lot? I'm sure I'll be a terrible driver once I get my license – which won't be for another year." He sighed. "But anyway, you won't crash the car _now_ , right? Cause that would kinda suck."

Gustav looked up in the rear-view mirror to see Bill looking nervous. "Nah, my driving abilities are extremely underrated, and I rarely crash. Right, partner?"

Georg gave him a look. "Right. Only about twice a year."

"Oh God," Bill murmured. "I haven't written my will yet."

"Oh, this is fucking great," mumbled Tom. "We're riding in a clown car with the chief clown himself. You know, killing innocent civilians is frowned upon in both the circus community and 'normal' life."

Gustav scoffed. "No worries, my young friend… oh, and you too, Tom." Satisfied with the glare he received in return for his statement, he went on. "Two of everything sounds excellent, Bill, and frankly, you'll be more in need of a will after eating that much fast food than you will for my driving."

He noticed Georg staring and punched him in the arm. "Filly up, there's a good chap."

Georg glared and punched him back, then went back to watching Tom, but eventually realized that he shouldn't, and put the mirror back up. 

Gustav smirked – he really loved being right. It made him all kinds of happy, and his smirk only widened when Georg gave up, lit up and put the mirror _back_ up. 

"I deserve major kudos," Gustav said to no one in particular. "I have been almost 15 hours with no nicotine. This must be some kind of a record for me."

Tom snorted. "You are the Superman of Clown City."

Georg grinned. "He really is, isn't he? It's amazing."

"Damn right I am." Gustav smiled, then rolled his eyes. "Hey, every town needs a hero. I'm more like BatGuy and this is my young ward, HairMan." He nodded and Tom couldn't help chuckling in the back. Schäfer was a big dolt, but he was funny, and Tom could tell his brother wanted him. 

There really was no accounting for taste, Tom thought. 

Georg sighed and lit another cigarette. He was silent for a moment, then, "So why do you guys shoplift so much? I don't get it. You clearly have the money; probably even daddy's credit card. Why do you steal?"

Bill shrugged and almost said something but then remembered, and just smiled. "I don't steal."

"Maybe not, but you do _lie_ about stealing. And of course, you also steal," Gustav’s tone was lofty.

Bill sighed. "You're not nice. You could be nicer to me, you know? I've been nothing _but_ nice to you, complimenting you and stuff, ‘cause I think you're hot. In a bad, evil cop kinda way."

He grinned as he looked down at his hands and the sweatbands beneath the cuffs. Okay, so Gustav _had_ been nice about this. 

"I think I'm very nice to you, considering you're a Grade-A delinquent," said Gustav, then added, "A cute one."

"So, okay," Tom said a moment later. "If you two aren't banging the bacon, do you have significant others? I can't imagine HairMan doesn't, but I'm not sure anyone could stand you, BatGuy."

Georg looked over his shoulder. "I'm single," he said. "Why, interested?"

He wiggled his brows and grinned.

Tom flushed and hated, hated, hated that he did. "You're too old for me – past your prime. You might not be able to get it up."

Then he paused. "Well, you would for _me_ , but I'm not riding the Viagra train, no way. Leave that fucker at the station."

Georg just grinned. "Aaah, but you're blushing."

"Am not," muttered Tom, who _so_ was.

Georg winked at Gustav, then scowled into the mirror. "And hey! My erectile function is flawless, I'll have you know. I have stamina. And I'm hung."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. TMI, dude, TMI." 

Georg grinned, then took a breath. "But anyway… you're right about Gustav. No one can stand him, apart from me – and your brother, apparently."

Bill huffed. "Of course I can stand him. He's sexy, and older and experienced, probably – and kinky as we now know."

Gustav scowled at Georg. "Women love me. Men want to _be_ me. And it's not my fault I'm surrounded by intellectual molehills with no interest in becoming mountains. I tried to get you to watch a documentary on armadillos the other day to broaden your mind, Listing, but no, you were watching Brent Corrigan's blue-starred ass in "Judas Kiss" with your lotion nearby. So there."

McDonald's was coming up on their left. "And thank you, Bill. I _am_ older, sexy, experienced, and just a little kinky, so in other words, a perfect combination!"

He pulled into the drive-through then, while Georg turned to him. "Sorry, but I prefer Brent's ass anytime. I'm actually thinking of getting a tattoo like his. Do you think it would look good on my butt?" He grinned. 

"I like Brent's ass too, but that's not the point," Gustav said. "I was trying to enrich your mind. And I don't know." He put his foot on the brake. "I'm thinking something more like a small, pink dragon on your ass."

Bill smiled. "I have a tattoo like that! A star like Brent's, sort of. Not on my butt, but…"

He lifted his shirt up a little to show the tattoo on his hip. "Look!"

Gustav looked up in the mirror, spotted Bill's tat, involuntarily took his foot off the brake, and tapped the bumper of the car on front of him, which was filled with guys in suits.

"Fuck!"

He took a breath and leaned out of the window. "Sorry! Police work!"

Bill snickered. "Ooohhh… Sorry, did I distract you? Terribly sorry. I have other tattoos and piercings…"

Georg, on the other hand, was giving Gustav a _look_. "That's it. We're switching. I won't let you drive until you take some additional driving lessons. And I won't get a pink dragon."

"I was watching our perp!" Gustav was defensive. "I thought he might be pulling a weapon, in which case, my actions were entirely justified."

Then he caught the look and sighed. "Fine, if it makes you happy, but I'll be fucked sideways with a summer squash before I'll take driving lessons again. Remember the last time I took defensive driving? Do you?"

He got out and switched with Georg; Tom thought about grabbing the keys and stuffing them down his pants, so Georg would have to go after them, but wasn't fast enough. 

Fucking handcuffs.

Once back in their proper spots, Gustav folded his arms. "A pink dragon would be very cute on you, is all. But I'm not talking to you 'cause you're mean."

Georg rolled his eyes. "I do remember that, yes. But I still think you should take some of those lessons 'cause no one else who's had their driver's license for as long as you have, drives _this_ badly. Honestly."

He sat down, a little sad that he couldn't watch Tom anymore, but then "adjusted" the mirror, so he could see Tom, then started ordering their food. 

Gustav sighed, then turned to Bill. "What else do you have?"

"A-a-a-a-ah," Bill said with a grin. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

He gave him a sweet smile. "If you want to…" He wiggled his brows, then licked his lips, giving Gustav a little peek at his tongue piercing. 

Okay, so that was hot, Gustav had to admit. Still put out, he glanced at Georg when he was done ordering. "You don't even care. And I'm not taking any lessons. Fuck that."

Tom, seeing a chink in Chubby's armor, was interested. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Gustav looked out of the window, determined to just take these kids in, book them, and whatever. 

Georg grinned. "Oh, that's a funny story, actually." He paused, then looked at Gustav and frowned. "But I guess I shouldn't tell it. Bros before hoes and all that stuff, you know?"

He patted Gustav's shoulder and smiled. 

"Thank you." Gustav was uncharacteristically quiet, and pulled out his wallet, paying for lunch anyway. 

Bill's eyebrows shot up. "Hey! Who are you calling a ho?"

He smacked Georg over the head with his cuffed hands. 

"Ow!"

Gustav, who had just taken the bags, scowled at Bill. "Assaulting an officer now? Smart."

He looked at Georg. "We should just turn them over to family court, you know?"

He handed Georg's food to him, then handed the other two bags back. "Knock yourselves out."

Bill looked at Gustav with a frown. "He called me a whore," he said, then leaned forward and looked at Gustav, his food forgotten. "What's wrong?" he asked, his concern real. "Everything okay? Did I do something? Or was it him?"

Georg didn't say anything because he was also interested in what had suddenly changed Gustav's mood like this. 

"Bros before hoes is a colloquial saying and all it means is that brothers come first. You overreacted."

He sighed. "Georg, what are we doing? These kids are incipient felons, and here we are, buying lunch and exchanging bon mots. Meanwhile, Josie is thinking of leaving me for a real cop, and I'm watching too much porn. I mean, why are we _here_?"

He waved his arms. "Not at McDonald's, although that's a good question in itself, but… God."

Tom, meanwhile, was rummaging for a Big Mac. "Can you have your existential breakdown after we eat? And then can we get a fucking move on? I have places to go and things to do."

Bill looked down at his hands and frowned. "I'm sorry. I can shut up now."

He leaned back and reached for a burger, taking a bite. He still glanced at Gustav every once in a while, wondering how it was possible that he was falling for this guy already. 

Georg glanced over at Gustav as he started eating one of his burgers. "Well. We're here to, uh… teach these guys a lesson and make them see the wrongness of their ways. You know, that stuff on the policeman’s pledge plaque in the bathroom. We're supposed to make them see that illegal activities are not the way to go and that, uh… they should spend their time doing more… useful things. And Gusti, Josie will get her fun someday. Soon, even. I feel it in my hair."

He nodded. His hair was psychic.

Gustav wasn't hungry anymore, which never happened. 

"Well, it's not working. Do they look like they give two shits? We'll book them, they'll make bail, and tonight, it will be something else." He looked down at his belt. "The only way Josie will ever see any action is if I shoot _myself_ with her. It's a thought."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh for fuck's sakes, you came looking for us! Why didn't you go looking for a _real_ drug deal? You just like rolling around being mouthy."

He took a bite, then snorted over Georg. "You have psychic hair? For real?"

Bill looked at Gustav; he hated it when Gustav was down, so he did something stupid. 

"I have coke," he offered, then slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Fuck."


	7. Introspection And Quarter Pounders Don't Mix

Tom paled and elbowed his brother hard, his eyes wide, then hastily composed his face into its usual bored expression when Georg whirled around and stared at Bill. "What?"

Bill panicked a little, then picked up his cola. "Coke! I have Coca-Cola. And it's good. Yummy. I prefer Diet Coke, but…"

"Yes, you have Cola-Cola," Tom said, feigning indifference. "Good boy. Drink it up."

Georg frowned, not convinced, but decided to let it go. Then he looked at Tom. "Yes, my hair is awesome and psychic. It's never wrong. And as far as I can tell, it'll be today or tomorrow that something _big_ happens." 

He looked at Gustav, then eyed Bill again. 

Tom was eyeing Georg's hair. "Well, it _is_ pretty awesome," he admitted. "But psychic is new. Mine is just about that long, too. Out of the rows, that is." He nodded, hoping Georg was now distracted. "I don't think I could have it whipping sensuously around my face like that," he offered. "But it works for you."

Gustav, however, was sure that Bill _did_ have coke, and was tempted to ask if he was up for sharing. 

He sat while the others ate, then nodded to Georg. "Let's get them to the station and Kanicki and Ryan can book them. They're rookies, they need some fun." He turned to Bill. "Ryan is single and looking and he likes rich boys who can buy him things. His last boyfriend was pimp, and other than the running whores and making book thing, it was a faboo relationship."

Bill looked at Gustav and bit his lip. "You know, you could've just told me that you don't want me. I know when to back off. But, well, I guess I misunderstood and thought you liked me."

He finished his burger and looked out of the window. 

He really wanted some coke right now but as long as he was around cops, that was definitely not a good idea. He glanced over at Tom and smiled a little. Maybe his brother would have more luck with the long-haired one. 

Georg was a bit disappointed that Gustav wanted to get rid of the boys, but he decided to flirt with Tom for as long as he still could. He was too young for him, yes, but flirting wasn't forbidden. Right? 

Right. 

"I'm sure your hair would look great out of the cornrows," he said. "And it does look pretty long. But yours is probably easier to wash and stuff. But anyway… to the station. Fuck. What are we gonna do with that shitload of food?"

Tom grinned. "Maybe you can pass it out to hungry rookies with a lust for young boys."

He shook his head as Georg started the car and drove them to the station. 

Gustav sighed, ignoring Tom and Georg's conversation. "Bill, you're adorable. And also seventeen. I'm twenty-six and if that wasn't enough, I'm your arresting officer for petty theft. Whether I like you or not is irrelevant."

Tom bristled. "Being a tease is noble, _Detective_."

Gustav didn't answer, just looked out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. 

Bill sighed, knowing – theoretically – that Gustav was right. Twenty-six... that was a lot older than him. Ten years. Gustav probably wanted something serious, maybe even marriage and kids, and Bill… Well. So far, Bill had only really wanted fun. He liked teasing guys and then letting Tom beat them up. But at the same time, he was also looking for True Love. He'd never met a guy who'd given him the impression that they would be interested in such a thing, but Gustav _was_ such a guy. 

But he was too old – and a cop. 

Bill wasn't sure he was ready to give up all his little illegal activities, no matter how much he liked the idea of being with Gustav. 

Fuck. When had life become so complicated? He suddenly wished he'd stayed in bed this morning. 

He glanced over at Tom again, then was silent and looked out of the window for the rest of the way to the station. 

Meanwhile, Tom and Georg were still discussing hair. "It's not too bad, no," Tom said. "I used to have dreads and those were fun to wash." He rolled his eyes and sipped his Coke. 

"Dreads? Really? You don't strike me as a dreads kind of guy. But I'm sure you must've looked great with them."

Tom smiled; HairMan was hot, and he was also _nice_ , which was both unexpected, and also kind of hot. Damn. 

"The dreads were cool, right Bill? But last year, I decided I needed a change, something a little more adult, so voilà. I did look great, though." Tom nodded. 

Georg didn't doubt that, and gave him a smile. "Well, here we are."

He parked the car, then got out of it and opened the door, waiting for both boys to climb out before he closed the door. 

Tom got out of the car docilely enough, nudging Bill who looked in no mood for anything fun.

Georg nudged Gustav and gave him a questioning look as they made their way inside. He handed the boys over, explained the situation – leaving out the coke bit, 'cause they didn't really have proof of that, then turned to the boys for what would probably be the last time. 

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again. And please _try_ not to get in trouble again, all right? Life's too short to spend half of it in jail."

Tom licked his lips. "We'll try, okay? And thanks, I guess."

Georg ruffled Bill's hair, then gave Tom a look and a wink, and wrapped an arm around Gustav as they walked to their office.

Tom looked after Georg as the detective walked away with Superman, and wondered if he _was_ ever going to see him again. He hoped so.

He turned to Bill and poked him. "Let's get this over with."

***

Back in their office, Georg sat down on his desk and watched Gustav for about a minute before he moved over to sit on _Gustav's_ desk. "Talk to me, man. What happened? Why do you look like you've just seen a really distasteful porn clip? Are you all right? Did I say something?"

Gustav had un-holstered Josie for the first time in a long time, and shut her in his desk, locking the drawer. What use did he have for her anymore?

He was twenty-six and over the hill, reduced to chasing little boys with bad habits. Hoowah.

He looked up at Georg and sighed. "No, no. And hey, after the night we got drunk on Jaeger and watched that horse and duck defying both God and nature, there is no porn that can turn me off."

Georg wrinkled his nose. "True, true. That was rather…" He trailed off and shuddered. 

"…life-altering," finished Gustav. "And not in a good way."

He shrugged. "I just – that's not police work, what we just did. That was babysitting. I didn't work my cute little ass off to fuck around with kids, even pretty ones. I'm discouraged and I finally didn't feel like joking my way out of it."

He had to smile then. "Shocking, huh?"

Georg listened to him, looking at his feet as he thought about it, then looked up. "Well… I don't really mind so much," he admitted. "Pretty boys are never a bad thing, and as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

He gave him a little smile. "But I also have to admit that I'm longing for a _real_ case. Something to sink our teeth into and just figure stuff out, get into dangerous situations, use our fucking guns… I get that."

Gustav listened to Georg. "I know, baby," he said comfortingly. "And pretty boys aren't bad, and if this was just a blip on our radar, I wouldn't care. But this is the most excitement – and I use that term loosely – we've had in a while. And that's just sad."

Georg nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's frustrating. For lazy people like me, it's ideal, of course 'cause I get to spend my time with my partner/best friend but for action people like you, it must be bad."

He gave him a grin; they both knew that Georg liked being lazy, maybe, but also that he was just as action-oriented as Gustav when it came to cool cases. 

Georg smiled. "And I was worried when you stopped joking, honestly. You never stop joking. I thought you were having a stroke or something."

Gustav had to laugh. "I know, right? You were worried, dude. I bet if I ever do stroke out, that's the only way anyone will know."

Georg gave him a grin, then leaned back. "But I meant what I said earlier. I have a feeling we'll get something real soon. And you should know by now that my instincts and feelings are usually right in those cases. And if we don't have a good case by Monday, I'll _get_ us one. Deal? Even if I have to shoot someone."

Gustav shook his head. "Psychic fucking hair. Don't ever hook up with a chick named Delilah, is my advice to you. And if you shoot someone, use Josie – she's languishing."

Georg grinned, shrugging. "Hey – it's just a fact. The hair is fabulous. And sure." 

He gave him a grin, then flopped down on his seat and lit a cigarette. "Smoke?"

Gustav ran a semi-possessive hand over Georg's hair – his partner was gorgeous and really didn't seem to know it. "The hair is fabulous and if you ever cut it, I will cry a literal river of tears. And… oh what the fuck. Who wants to live forever anyway?"

He took back his pack of cigarettes and lit up, blowing smoke at the poor, overworked ceiling fan. 

"I won't," Georg said, running a hand through his hair. "I won't cut it anytime soon. I won't make you cry. Not more than usual anyway.

He grinned, then took a drag off his cigarette as well and closed his eyes, hoping that a cool case would come their way soon.


	8. A Big Case - As Predicted By The Psychic Hair

The weekend passed without further incident – Gustav spent most of it in his boxers in front of the TV, watching chick flicks – he liked to stay in touch with his feminine side. Who said only girls could eat ice cream and cry?

He kept his police scanner on, but nothing much seemed to be happening; he sighed often, looking over at Josie and patting her, saying, "Georg will shoot someone with you on Monday, baby, never fear."

Then it _was_ Monday, and Gustav rolled out of bed, heavily, contemplating calling in dead. He didn't think anyone but Georg might notice. But, since he was a creature of habit, he lumbered through a shower, shave, and some toast. With jam, even.

Then it was time to pretend to work. 

"Hullo," he grumbled when he entered their office. "Welcome to Dullsville, population US."

"Also known as Hamburg, Germany," Georg said, looking up at him with a grin. "Hello partner. I can't believe I'm here earlier than you. What happened? Also... guess what?"

Gustav grunted and stirred his coffee – he'd asked Patty about some powdered arsenic, but she'd only had fake cream to offer. 

Damn departmental cutbacks – no decent arsenic-in-your-coffee-cause-your-life-sucked supplies anymore. 

Georg ignored the grunt and continued. His grin widened as he lifted a file. "I got us a case; a _big_ case, a drug case, to be precise. It might get dangerous too. Who's the man?"

He stood up and bowed, grinning. "You can thank me later. Anyway, remember me telling you about that drug dealer I bagged when I first started out here? Well, since I've got some experience in that area and since we're such a great team and have almost a 100% success rate, we were assigned this case."

He wiggled his brows. "Ready to catch some bad guys?"

Gustav watched Georg's face as he talked and his own eyes widened. Then a grin spread across his face and he stood up, crossed over to Georg's chair, cupped his face and smooched him on the lips. "I LOVE you," he said fervently when he pulled back. "I love you. _Josie_ loves you. We both adore you and your psychic hair like whoa."

The captain walked by, looked in, caught Schäfer kissing his partner, and walked on, shaking his head over those damn 'domestic partnerships'.

Georg grinned when the smooch ended. "I love you too, sweetie," he said cheerfully, and laughed. 

Then he waved the file at him. "I'm awesome, aren't I? Because this is BIG. The dealer is a raving sociopath, cruel, nasty, and… well. I'm sure we'll have him in no time, though. Creepy, though, this guy – just to warn you. So we need to be careful and not just jump into this like we do with everything else. Do you want to look at the file now or do you want..."

He reached behind his desk. "One of the cupcakes I made last night?"

The cupcakes had clown faces on them. Smiley clown faces. Yes, he'd been bored. With no dates and only so much wanking he could do, he'd had some time left before his favorite crime show had started. 

"Oh dude, of course not. This will take planning and finesse, both of which we are awesome at," Gustav nodded, already scheming. "And yes, file, I want to... what?"

He looked at the cupcakes. They were clown cupcakes. Georg had made him clown cupcakes. 

Gustav reached into his desk drawer, and hastily mangled a paperclip into a ring before getting down on his knees in front of Georg. 

"Marry me, Listing," he said earnestly. "Marry me now."

Georg looked down at him and grinned, taking the paper clip. "Well," he said dryly. "The ring is a little less impressive than I expected but considering this is a spontaneous proposal, I'll accept it anyway. Yes, darling! Married for life."

Gustav laughed. "Well, I know you're not a material boy, so I figured simple, silver – it would work for you. I'll buy you diamonds on our first anniversary."

Georg grinned. "Awesome," he said cheerfully, then pulled Gustav up, pushed him into a chair and pulled him closer, opening the file. "Here, have a clown. Now let's look at what we know about the case."

With an answering grin, Gustav sat down, accepted the clown – it was even _chocolate_ – and listened to Georg explain a little about the dealer, who was a definite bad-ass. 

On his hip, Josie did a little dance and he petted her fondly. 

Georg glanced over at him and laughed. "Yes, Josie will finally get some fun."

He reached for a clown and took a bite. "Am I awesome or awesome?"

"You are amazing and fantastic and unbearably hot." Gustav ate another clown – they were fabulous – and then began reading the file. 

This _would_ be dangerous, and there was a very real chance they could get hurt, or worse. But this was why Gustav had gone through the training to be what he was now; he wanted to get scummy shit like this off the streets. 

When he'd reviewed the whole file, he leaned back. "I sense a stakeout – not to be confused with 'steak OUT', which is what happens when I take you to dinner for getting us this case."

Georg looked at him and grinned. "You're taking me out for a steak? Awesome! I've been too lazy to cook lately, so I haven't had one in… well, a long time. And I know, Gusti. I'm hot, you're hot, and soon we'll be the most awesome, decorated, respected detectives in the world."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around him. "So, steaks tonight?"

"I most definitely _am_ taking you out, bebe," replied Gustav, already anticipating well-done meat. "Tonight, we might even skive out early, what do you say?"

"Definitely," Georg grinned. "I need to wash and straighten my hair if you're taking me out."

Gustav sighed. "Oh come on, I've only seen it curly once – you think you could give a guy a break and go natural, especially for your partner-for-life and erstwhile fiancé."

He paused. "I might even do a little something special with mine."

That would be quite a trick, considering how short he kept his hair these days, but Gustav was up for the task. 

Georg snorted. "How are you gonna do something with your hair? There's nothing there to do anything with!"

"Oh… right. Well then, you'll have to be pretty enough for the both of us. Although, I did use to have a rockin' mullet that _you_ made me get rid of, as I recall. I looked dashing, yet you dragged me off to the barber and…"

"Are you serious?" Georg asked. "You looked dorkilicious with that 'do. But hey, I'm not stopping you from letting your hair grow out again a little – as long as you cut it every once in a while, I don't care at all. I'm sure that if you actually _did_ grow out your hair like me, you would look like a pretty little Rapunzel."

"Not with these fucking curls, dude – can you see me with a big Jewfro?" Gustav grinned. "I'd be like Huggy Bear in Starsky and Hutch. But God no, I'll leave the 'Punzel look to you. All I'd do is flip it around and tie bows in it."

He leaned on Georg's shoulder and looked up at him with Bambi eyes, fluttering his long lashes, then smooched his cheek, jumped up on the desk and serenaded him with his own x-rated version of 'Baby, You're A Firework'. 

Georg facepalmed. "You're a dork," he said cheerfully when Gustav was done. "But at the same time, I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine life without you either, and you're my boo-boo," Gustav said, nodding, then sat back down. 

Georg facepalmed – again. "Boo-boo? Okay, I won't even ask."

Gustav grinned. "Yes, boo-boo. And no, I don't know why."

Georg snorted and sighed happily, then pulled his hair back. "All right, hon. We should try to work a little, at least. The day isn't over yet."

"Okay, let's come up with a plan," Gustav agreed. "Do some real work and all."

Georg nodded. "The next couple of weeks, we'll probably have to watch the guy quite a lot, so… let's plan the specifics, and then we'll go home and get ready for dinner tonight."

They did get down to business then, planning their stakeout, and estimating what they might need for tactical advantages when the shit hit the fan.


	9. Celebration

At 6 pm, Georg stood in front of his building, showered, dressed, hair straightened, and ready to go. Only two minutes later, Gustav showed up – in a town car, with a driver. 

He hung out the window and grinned. "See Ma? No hands!"

"I see!" Georg laughed. "Nice. This is almost like a _real_ date. Can I expect a kiss at the end of the night?"

He locked his door, waved to the driver and got into the car. "Fancy. And wow, you dressed up. I'm impressed."

He looked around, then focused on Gustav. "Hi!"

"Oh baby, you can expect that and so much more," Gustav purred, then laughed. "You hate it when I drive, and I plan to drink – and ravish you – so yeah, I thought this might be cool. We're rolling like this tonight."

He leaned back and grinned. "Hi."

"Did you just purr at me?" Georg asked, grinning. "Gusti, Gusti, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

He raised his brows. "You plan to drink, huh? That's great, cause so do I. We probably won't be of much use to the world tomorrow but I feel like celebrating. And ravishing, you say? I never say no to that."

"I'm feeling in the perfect mood to drink and ravish, ravish and drink," Gustav nodded. 

Gustav took them to the nicest steakhouse in Hamburg, and they argued en route about how to cook said steak. They also debated whether or not steak sauce was a blessing or a curse, and which Island had decided that tartar sauce and ketchup made dressing.

"I don't think it was Thousand Island," countered Gustav. "I mean, you think if you've achieved Thousand-om, you would have come up with something cooler than pink tartar sauce."

Georg shook his head. "You, my friend, are so random. I love that about you. But yes. And also, we're here. Steak!"

He jumped out of the car when it stopped and stretched. Then he briefly found himself wondering what Tom was doing, but discarded the thought. It wasn't a good idea to think about him. 

"I really am," Gustav said as he climbed out of the car as well. "I really am. Did I just say that?"

He followed Georg into the restaurant, smiling to himself. He _was_ random, and it usually worked for him, oddly enough. 

At the small, intimate booth, Gustav ordered a bottle of wine to start, and appetizers, and bread and salad, and other stuff that sounded good to him. He poured them both a glass of wine and held up his glass. 

"To kicking major ass!"

Georg grinned back and raised his glass as well. "To kicking major ass… and hopefully not getting kicked in the ass and getting hurt."

"Amen, brother," agreed Gustav. 

Georg clinked their glasses, then took a sip, raising his brows. "And you definitely know your wine, dude. This is excellent."

"Thank you… I'm something of a sommelier in my spare time. I started small with Kool Aid, moved on to wine coolers, and then, voilà!" Gustav nodded and took a sip of wine, then chose a breadstick with sesame seeds. 

Georg grinned and took another sip, then set down his glass and reached for a piece of bread. "So… let's agree not to talk about work. All right? We do that all day long anyway. So what else could we talk about? Come on, Mr. Random."

Gustav nodded. "No work. And we do _talk_ about work, even if we don't _do_ a whole lot of it."

He pondered and munched his breadstick. "Let's talk about… sex. Sex would be good."

Georg sipped some more wine and almost choked on it. He hadn't eaten much after the clown cupcakes, so he would probably be drunk in no time. 

"You want to talk about sex? Well… I'm not sure I can tell you much about that. It's been so long that I barely remember it."

He grinned and took a breadstick, nibbling it. "What about you?"

Gustav laughed. "I hear you," he said, munching. "I don't think I've been with anyone since the Dodgers won the pennant."

He paused. "Have they won the pennant? Who are the Dodgers? See, it's been so long that my memory is nearly shot. But no, it's been a long time. I don't know if I'm just too into work or if I'm heinous. It's hard to tell sometimes."

Georg laughed. "I know, right? That's how I feel sometimes. But for you, I can just say that you're definitely _not_ heinous, and that you could have anyone. But we're probably both workaholics, which explains the complete lack of sex."

"True, true," Gustav said, "And even if it wasn't, I like that explanation. I can say I'm too busy for sex, and not admit that I don't get any." He took another sip of wine. "I suppose I don't go looking either."

He looked at Georg. "You could have had that kid, Tom, if you wanted him, you know? He was absolutely into you."

Georg sighed, then looked up. "And you could've had Bill," he said. "I mean it; he was completely in love with you already. But… you think? I'm not sure. He was a little more distant than Bill, so it's hard to tell."

Gustav sipped again. "Of course you could have – he was just trying to be cool, is all. Bill is not cool, so Tom has to be. He must have popped out first, 'cause he obviously thinks he's the big brother."

Gustav leaned back and laughed a little. "Bill was cute," he admitted. "And he’s almost as random as me. But obviously high-maintenance and… I don't know. I felt bad when he thought I rebuffed him, but I'm sure he got over it, like, instantly. He's probably fucking Kanicki as we speak."

He paused. "Unless Tom's beaten the shit out of Kanicki already; someone should."

Georg ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I don't know. I think Bill is looking for more than that. True love and all that crap. But I might be wrong. But he did seem _very_ into you. And I'm sure Tom _did_ beat him up if he tried something. You seem to be the only guy he didn't beat up. But Tom totally has that big brother vibe going on, so he's probably like ten minutes older than Bill."

He raised a brow and sipped some more wine. "I've been thinking about him more than I want to admit. Damn twins."

Gustav snorted. "To him, those ten minutes could be ten days, as seriously as he takes it. But loving your sibling is a good thing – he's just trying to protect him, I suppose. And Hagen, he _would_ have beaten me up if he hadn't known just a wee bit better."

He toyed with his glass. "Maybe Bill is in it for love. Dunno if I am. I think I'm too much of a dork to love, personally. But I can tell you've been thinking about him. Tell the truth – how many times did you wank over him this weekend, huh?"

Georg grinned, looking down at his glass. "As often as I could get it up, pretty much."

He looked back at Gustav and laughed. "I used an entire bottle of lotion."

He sighed. "But I do think you're very lovey, Gustav. I think you would be the perfect boyfriend; you just need to find the right person. And who knows? Maybe we'll end up with those twins, God help us."

Gustav couldn't help it – he laughed, and his laugh was this big bellow that made people turn around, stare, then giggle for no good reason. 

Like they did now. 

Georg grinned, glancing around; he was used to Gustav laughing out loud in public, so people's reactions didn't really surprise him all that much. He found it amusing. 

When he calmed down, Gustav sipped more wine, then topped off their goblets. "Your poor cock," he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you can walk today."

The thought of ending up with the twins stunned Gustav – briefly. "You think? I wish I was as sure as you."

"I can't believe it either, honestly. And my cock was a little sore yesterday but it's fine now."

"Oh god… well, mine is used to a lot of abuse, so…" Gustav nodded. "Mine has calluses, I swear."

Georg snorted into his wine. "That's a little more information than I asked for, but why am I complaining? I'm used to it." He shook his head then. 

"I would hope you were by now, dude," agreed Gustav. 

Georg grinned, then shrugged. "I'm not sure at all about the twins. It's just a thought. A thought I really like at the moment but maybe we'll never see them again. I don't know. I guess we'll see."

Gustav leaned on his hand. "You really _do_ like him," he said, feeling a little weird about that. "So I hope that works out for you, Hagen. You should be happy and sexified."

Georg looked at him curiously. "I don't know if I really like him, Gustav. I barely know the guy. I mean, I know his entire history with illegal activities and that he's good-looking, of course, and I kind of like his attitude, but I can't really say if it has potential for anything serious. I mean, he _is_ only sixteen. 

"Almost seventeen," Gustav said. "Of age. And even if he wasn't, then, at least it could be fun for a while. You could make him bottom. THAT would piss his ass off."

The thought cheered him slightly. 

"Yeah, I guess," Georg nodded. "And oh God – can you see his face?"

Gustav laughed, less of a bellow this time. "I really _can_ ," he said cheerfully. "He'd be so indignant, but then would find it hot when you made a hair teepee around the two of you."

Georg grinned. "Hell yeah, he'd love that. I can see him getting all sappy in a moment like that. But then again… so would I probably."

Gustav smiled – he could bet Georg would, at that. 

Georg looked up when their food arrived and grinned as he cut his meat. "Aaaah. Red. Perfect. God, that smells amazing."

Gustav took a breath; the food _did_ smell amazing, even though he was horrified by Georg's steak. "That's barely warm!"

Georg licked his lips. "What are you talking about? It's perfect! Perfectly grilled on the outside and juicy inside. It's perfect."

Gustav shook his head and dug into his own steak, which wasn't pink anywhere, like cooked meat _should_ be. "If you say so, weirdo," said Gustav, who was rhapsodizing over his rice pilaf and salad. He loved to eat. 

Georg looked at Gustav's plate and merely shook his head. "YOU weirdo. I can't believe you're actually eating that shoe sole of a steak. Dry and ugh."

He gave him a grin, then enjoyed his own steak and sighed happily. "This is too good to be true. This whole evening is."

He smiled. "More wine? The bottle's almost empty."

Gustav was indignant. "Shoe sole? Babe, your cow is probably looking around for its ass right now, saying, "Which way did it go?"

He shook his head, then grinned. "Another bottle is an excellent idea – and this is awesome. Thanks for coming with me."

Georg snickered – a sure sign that he was on his way to Very Drunk. After ordering another bottle of that excellent wine, he smiled at Gustav. "Of course. We should do this more often. Maybe not get drunk every day because we're already fucked-up enough as it is, but I like spending time with you. And this case will be our ultimate breakthrough, so we had to celebrate!"

Gustav, too, was on his way to Drunk, and maybe Very Drunk; he didn't care though, because they had a car and driver, so if he had to be poured in and out of the car, so be it. 

"We should," he rejoined when he had poured a new glass of wine. "We should do this a lot. And people are just… just JEALOUS of our brilliance. Thas it."

He nodded. "We fuckin'… fuckin' ROCK."

"Shhh!" Georg laughed. "We are fuckin' brilliant, but don't make 'em kick us out of here before we're done with our steaks. And dessert – I expect dessert. Mmmmm."

"I won't," vowed Gustav. "We're gonna eat it alllll."

Georg grinned and poured them both more wine as he ate, grinning. "What was the topic again? Oh yeah, right. Sex! Ever had sex with a woman?"

Gustav happily sipped more wine. "Sex, yes! And um… whoa. Yes. In high school, I had a girlfriend. Jess… Jessa… Jessica. Right, Jess. She was cute but demanding. Crazy."

He nodded. "What about you? You're prettier than most girls."

Georg grinned at him. "Aren't all the girls demanding and a little crazy? I think it's like a requirement to become a girl."

He nodded and smiled. "But yes. I've fooled around with a few girls in high school, too; didn't take a long time for me to realize that I prefer guys, though."

"I'm not sure what I like," said Gustav thoughtfully. "You know, since I kind of hate everyone except you and my brother. I guess whatever I find appealing if and when I do."

He didn't mention wanking over Bill – it had only happened once. Okay, three times, but still. That didn't mean a damn thing. 

"Okay," Georg said, then had to grin. "I'm one of the few people you actually like? Yay!"

Gustav looked up and nodded, giving him a smile. "Of course I do – I looooooove you, remember?"

"Right. Almost forgot about that." Georg watched Gustav, biting his lip. 

Gustav tended to make noises when he ate – or rather, when he ate something he really liked. And he really liked this. "Mmmmmhh… ohhh… mmmmyeaahhh. Oh yes, mmmmuhhh ngghhhnnn…"

Georg groaned. "Gusti. Gustav, please. We're not at home. Okay, that's it. Next time, I'm cooking. The food will be just as good and you can moan to your heart's content without making everyone look at you."

Gustav continued to enjoy his food while the rest of the restaurant looked on in amazement. When he took the last bite of his steak, he groaned and nearly shouted, "FUCK YES!"

Then he sighed and drank the rest of his goblet of wine, mmmming happily. 

Georg finished his own steak and laughed at the shocked looks Gustav got. He shook his head and raised a brow at his friend. "Are you trying to do a Harry and Sally or something?"

He grinned and leaned back. "Excellent. Now I know that you can fake amazing orgasms."

"Hmmm?" Gustav was blissed out by good beef. "Oh, no, baby, I wanted what _I_ was having. And fake? I never fake. I have Big O's every time, baby. EVERY TIME."

He sighed happily and ate another breadstick. "That was damn good. DAMN. GOOD."

Georg grinned. "You're a dork. But yes. It was amazing. Haven't eaten that well in a looong time. Also, the wine is amazing – want some more?"

Without waiting for an answer, he gave Gustav some more, and when they'd ordered desserts, he leaned forward and grinned. "Wanna play 'I Never'? That way we'll definitely get the bottle empty. Or well, 'I Never' or something similar. Like… how many people have you had sex with?"

He eyed his partner curiously. "I mean, I can't believe I don't know this about you! What if it ever comes up in a life-threatening situation and I don't know what to say?"

Gustav grinned back and pushed his goblet forward for more wine, then sighed. "If we play 'I Never', we'll get wasted. I mean, really wasted. And dude, I can't believe you don't know this either."

Georg smirked. "What's wrong with getting really wasted? I thought that was the plan anyway."

He tapped his glass and counted. "Twenty-nine," he finally said. "I've had sex with twenty-nine people. Now you, Hagen. Thirty-five? Fifty-two? Come on now!"

Georg raised an eyebrow. "Nice," he said, then thought for a long moment. "I've had sex with two girls and… oh God." He concentrated hard, then figured it out. "Forty-five; two of the guys were long, serious relationships, the others were mostly one-night stands."

Gustav's eyes widened, then his smile widened as well. "Well, go you, you studmuffin! I just did Jess, so the rest were guys, but… none of them were serious. I drove 'em all nuts, you know? They'd get embarrassed when I was me. And for a while, that made me sad, but then I thought, fuck 'em. I'm not changing for anyone. If they don't love me as I am, then… well? Pffft."

He sipped his wine. "You're totally a relationship guy, though. I can see you in long term ones, being in love, having the same guy in your bed every night… It's very you."

Georg laughed. "I know, right? The number sounds huge, even though it doesn't seem like that much, you know? I started when I was fourteen – the two girls –then had my first guy at sixteen, which was about a one-year relationship. When that ended, I was mopey for a while, then started fucking around and reached, I think, eighteen when I was eighteen. I liked how that sounded." He grinned. "Then I met Axel and was with him for three years until… well, until he couldn't stand me loving my job more than him. After that, I went one-night-standing again, and… yeah. Now it's forty-five."

He grinned and shook his head. "I sound like a playboy while I'm really… yeah, just looking for something serious. But honestly, Gustav, I can see you with only one guy for the rest of your life, too. But it has to be someone… I don't know. I can't see you with the same boring guy for years. It has to be someone you click with and who is just as nuts as you are – and I mean that in the best sense of the word."

He smiled and propped his chin up on his hand. "Your turn to ask a question."

Gustav remembered Axel – he and Georg hadn't been partners then, just in the Academy, and he remembered Axel as being hugely jealous. Obviously, being Listing's boyfriend would be enough to make any boy jealous, but Axel had been really, really jealous. He'd resisted the urge to punch him at graduation when he'd made some comment about Georg 'finally having time for the important things.'

"Well," he said, 'cause Georg was looking at him and his stomach felt a little light. "I guess relationships run their course over time, huh? I just don't seem to be able to keep anyone interested for very long."

He shrugged. "I'll dance at your wedding – the Bunny Hop. I have my own costume." He nodded, then swallowed and tried to think of a good question.

"Uhm… what was the best sex you ever had? Details."

"It'll come, Gustav. You're still young," Georg said, grinning 'cause he was only one year older than Gustav. "Just be patient. Besides, with our huge case now, we won't have time for relationships anyway, will we?"

Then he pondered Gustav's question. 

Gustav rolled his eyes. "I don't care if I ever get laid again," he lied. "I have toys and they aren't complicated and emotional, so fuck it."

Georg shrugged, then thought. "Well, I've had a lot of good sex. But I've yet to have _mindblowing_ sex. But… let me think. There was this one time when this guy just grabbed me, threw me on the table and had his way with me. That was… fuck, you have no idea."

Gustav sipped his wine and listened, then felt his trousers tighten a little when Georg mentioned being thrown down and taken… That _had_ to be hot. 

Hell, _Georg_ was hot. He swallowed and managed a smile, watching him. 

The desserts arrived and Georg took a bite, then moaned. "Oh god, this is fantastic. You need to taste this."

He scooped some of it up with his spoon and held it over, looking at Gustav. "Unless you mind sharing a spoon…"

"Oh God, spoon sharing? Cooties!" Gustav pretended to flinch but slid his mouth over the spoon and then drew it back slowly, sexually… half on purpose and half not. 

Georg watched him and licked his lips, then drew the spoon back slowly. 

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, what about you? Sexiest experience in bed – or elsewhere?"

Gustav swallowed, then smiled. "Sexiest experience?" he thought. "I don't think I've had any, unless you count being bent over the clown's ass at Sonic during a traffic jam at the take-out window."

Georg arched an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Gustav laughed. "Probably not. It was in the Social section of the Daily News, though. Not my best angle, cause it showed my ass to the side, and you know that full-on works best, but still." 

He shrugged, then watched Georg eat his dessert. He himself was actually full, oddly enough. 

Georg glanced up and leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "Too much food – is there even such a thing? Also, I need more booze. Wanna hang out at my or your place for a bit and drink more wine, then watch movies until we pass out?"

Gustav looked horrified. "No, there is no such thing, and sure, that sounds good. I have a comfy couch and a thick carpet if you fall off."

Georg grinned. "Sure! Sounds great. And hey, why do you always have to assume that I'm clumsy?"

He huffed, then asked for the bill. "Split? Or do you want to pay? Or should I? I think it's my turn, isn't it?"

"I wasn't assuming you were clumsy, dude. I figured you might fall off when you pass out. Don't get your thong in a twist."

Gustav dug for his wallet. "I'm paying. You got us this brilliant fucking case, so I'm paying, okay?"

He paid with his Gold AmEx, left a hefty tip and guided Georg back out to the town car. In the car, he sang James Taylor's 'How Sweet It Is', and then some of Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite'. 

The soundtracks of his life.


	10. You Can Leave Your Hat On

Georg was silent on the way to the car and smiled to himself when Gustav sang. 

When they arrived at Gustav's and had made their way up to his flat, he paused. "I am, actually. Wearing a thong, you know?"

Then he made his way into the living room and flopped down on the couch. 

Gustav had closed the door and was turning to lock – had to ward off the crazies – then glared at Georg. "Why would you tell me that, you little tease?"

He groaned and went off to get some more wine, and a couple of glasses, bringing them back and pouring them each a hefty glassful. 

Gustav took a sip and sighed. "Do you care if I take off my pants?"

Georg laughed. "Cause I like to share stuff no one wants to hear? I don't know. And no, take them off." He stretched and leaned back, then stood up. "Gotta take a leak. See you soon."

He snorted. "I'm acting like I'm going on vacation and won't be back for a week or two."

"Hey, using my toilet there in Shangri-La _is_ like going on vacation – you might never _want_ to come back."

Georg grinned, then stumbled out of the room and into Gustav's bedroom, before he realized he needed the _bath_ room. He found it, and peed. Then he washed his hands after admiring his ass in the mirror for a moment. 

Five minutes later, he finally stumbled back into the living room, wearing Gustav's old cop hat. 

"You're arrested, Gustav," he said, stepping in front of him. He snickered, then facepalmed. "Sorry. I'm drunk."

Gustav, in the meantime, had taken his pants off – he had on black satin boxers – and was sitting down on the couch, sipping, when Georg came out in his hat. 

Fuck HIM. Listing wasn't supposed to be this hot, unintentionally or not. 

Georg snickered, then stumbled backwards and started singing. "You can leeeeave your hat on, dadadapapapaa!"

He started unbuttoning his shirt – which turned out to be much more of a challenge than he'd expected. "Dadadada – oh, screw it."

He tugged his shirt over his head, losing the hat in the process. "Fuck, I'm the worst stripper in the world."

Gustav watched Georg ineptly try to strip, then sighed and stood, helping him out of his shirt. "Dude, dude, dude… this is how you do it."

Gustav put on his own hat, ditched the glasses and pushed Georg down on the couch. "Watch and learn, son, watch and learn."

He then proceeded to perform a slow bump and grind, taking off his socks first, then his shirt, keeping the boxers on, then tossing the hat expertly onto Georg's head and finishing with a final shake of his ass. 

"See? Check _that_ shit out."

Georg was watching Gustav with a goofy grin. He was hot. Why had he never noticed how hot Gustav was? Or maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe he was just clueless and oblivious. 

The last option was the most probable. 

"Woohoo! That was awesome. If you ever get bored with this job, you could tot'lly strip for a living. I'd come and watch you."

"I might do that," Gustav nodded, taking another deep swallow of wine. This was good wine. He should drink more wine. It was good for your heart, an' stuff.

Georg grinned, then tried to get up, managed on the second try and tried not to fall back down. "Now you sit down 'cause you wanna see me in a thong, right? If you don't, you should, 'cause everyone should want to see me in a thong. It's hot."

He laughed, too drunk to be embarrassed, then resumed his previous position while Gustav did sit down – fell down, really – and nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of Georg showing him, well, anything. 

Georg grinned and opened his belt and trousers slowly, sliding them down as he danced a little. Stepping out of the trousers turned out to be very difficult – but he didn’t fall. 

"I'm a half-naked man in socks, dude," he exclaimed as he looked down at himself, making the hat fall off his head again. "This hat really isn't working for me, though. Good thing we don't have to wear them every day."

He grinned, then turned around to pick it up again, showing Gustav his bare, thonged ass as he bent over to get the hat back.

The sight of Georg's thonged ass was enough to make Gustav lose all composure and almost drool. He settled for smacking that ass, the sound of his hand making a very satisfying noise. 

Georg gasped and stood up, looking over his shoulder. "Dude. Did you just shpank me? Spank me, I mean? Kinky, dude."

He turned around and grinned, then put the hat back on. He took a step forward, stumbled, and landed face first on Gustav's lap. He blinked. "I lost my sight! I'm blind! It's all… oh. Warm."

He rubbed his cheek against the soft satin of Gustav's boxers, then blinked and looked up at him, his hair messy, wild and all over the place. "Gusti," he purred. "Are you hard?"

Gustav was caught between facepalming, blushing and denial. But then Georg looked up at him, like fucking Tarzan or something, and Gustav swallowed hard. 

"Now _you're_ purring," he pointed out, somewhat ineffectually. "And… well, yes. Your ass is spectacular, and a hot guy has his face in my crotch, so, uh, you know how it goes."

"I do," Georg said with a smile, sitting up. He looked at Gustav, then tilted his head. "Have you ever considered me? As a… well, whatever? Potential bed partner? Just curious."

He leaned against the other man, his cheek pressed against Gustav's shoulder. 

Gustav realized that his heart was thumping, and he searched in vain for an appropriate (or inappropriate) smart-assed comment to make. There really wasn't one. 

A taste of the grape was obviously a scary thing. 

"I… I… yeah. I have, but… I didn't think you'd go for it, 'cause we're partners and all, and… yeah."

He bit his lip and reached up to stroke Georg's hair out of his face.

Georg closed his eyes when Gustav touched him, then looked up at him again. "It might be a bad idea," Georg agreed. "It might change our partnership and friendship and stuff."

He bit his lip and looked up at him again. "But I'm kind of thinking about it right now."

He glanced at Gustav's lips and bit his own. 

"I am too," breathed Gustav, meeting Georg's eyes. "But I don't want anything with us to change."

He licked his lips. "If we do anything, we need to promise that nothing will change. Like, ever. I couldn't stand losing you."

Georg nodded, swallowing hard. "I couldn't stand losing you either. But can we promise something like that? I mean… what if one of us develops feelings for the other, and… I mean, you can't predict something like that, can you? The only things we _can_ do is either just… take a chance, try dating, or… just get dressed and end this before it begins."

The look in his eyes made it clear that Georg definitely didn't want _that_.

"The smart thing," Gustav said slowly, "would be to get dressed, sit here, get wasted, I stagger to my bed and give you an extra blanket. But Hagen, we can't date – if we broke up, that would fuck us both, and not in the good way."

He touched Georg's face. "But I do want to kiss you – I want that really bad right now."

Georg looked at him, his eyes half-lidded as he tried to tell his brain to do the sensible thing, get up and go home. But his brain rarely listened when his cock was… activated. 

"Well," he said slowly, his voice husky and low – and not even on purpose. "I guess one kiss wouldn't kill us, right?"

God, that VOICE. Gustav had only heard it once before, when Georg was fucking around (not literally) with a suspect – that was, after his own techniques had failed. 

Not only had it worked, the perp had asked for Hagen's phone number, the smarmy bastard. Unfortunately, his cock had met with a rough reception at Wheelers, and he was put in the infirmary. 

That had been worth the weekend pass Gustav had forged for the head guard. 

He looked at Georg and swallowed hard.


	11. Would You Still Respect Me In The Morning?

The silence between them stretched and the tension grew. Finally, Georg looked at Gustav's lips, then met his eyes, and a second later, he cupped Gustav's cheeks, closed his eyes, and kissed him. 

Gustav closed his eyes when he was kissed, and slid his hands into Georg's hair, opening his mouth immediately for tongue play. 

Georg kept his eyes closed and kissed him back, opening his own mouth and sliding his tongue into Gustav's. His lashes fluttered a little when Gustav stroked his hair, and strangely, it wasn't weird at all. He'd thought that maybe kissing such a good friend would be awkward and feel wrong but… it didn't. It felt good. Gustav was an amazing kisser, and Georg was surprised he hadn't slept with _more_ guys. Who would not want to sleep with such a good kisser?

He sighed into the kiss and deepened it, his arms around Gustav's strong shoulders, pulling him a little closer. 

He wondered if the awkwardness would come tomorrow, but hoped not.

Gustav had missed kissing – it had always been one of his most favorite things in the world to do, and kissing Georg was incredible. His lips were soft, his tongue warm, and he knew how to use said tongue.

He pressed closer to Georg, knowing his cock was poking Georg in the stomach right now, but he couldn't help himself – this felt better than anything had in a very long, long time.

The kiss was somehow hard and passionate and slow and gentle at the same time, and Georg had been hard pretty much since he'd felt Gustav's tongue slide against his own. His eyes were closed and he stroked Gustav's muscular shoulders and arms gently, then slid his hand down his back to cup his ass lightly, pulling him even closer as he bit his bottom lip gently.

Gustav groaned helplessly into the kiss and tightened his grip on Georg's hair – this was such a bad idea, part of him knew, but it felt so _good_. 

When they finally had to break for air – suffocation, while a sweet way to go, might be a buzz kill – Gustav took a deep breath. Every nerve ending was tingling, and he felt hot. Not physically hot, just… warm. Burned alive, that sort of thing. 

He rested his forehead against Georg's, concentrating on staying alive. 

Georg kissed Gustav's nose lightly, swallowing hard as he listened to his heartbeat. After a while, he looked up at Gustav and tilted his chin up. "More?"

He licked his lips. "I mean – more kisses, or can we handle _more_ than kisses?"

Gustav had tried to prepare for this question but the best answer he had was, "Fucked if I know."

He stroked Georg's hair. "Why are you so pretty? And nice? And smart and sexy and pervy? In short, why are you perfect? It pisses mere mortals like myself off." 

Georg raised a brow and laughed. "You of all people should know that I'm the last person who's perfect. But thank you. You're quite amazing yourself."

"I am. I am amazing." Gustav smiled at him, that self-deprecating 'you're totally in on the joke, right?' smile that made his oddness not just bearable but kind of cute. 

He gave him a little smile. "See, here it is. I'm hard, you're hard. We could play "What's grosser than gross?" and probably lose the stiffies, but also our dinner. We could kiss more and probably wind up with sticky britches, as they say. Or we could, you know."

He sighed. "Would you still respect me in the morning?"

Georg ran his fingers through Gustav's short hair and nodded. "I don't know what to do, honestly. This is probably a really bad idea but I can't help wanting it. Fuck."

He looked at him then. "Of course I would respect you," he said softly. "The question is just if it would change things between us – maybe we wouldn't do anything differently on purpose, but it might still… you know. Be awkward tomorrow."

Gustav nodded. "It's a fucking terrible idea. But I want it too, so double-fuck." He bit his lip, thinking. "The question is, what would Goran and Eames do? I mean, obviously, you're Eames and I'm the slightly psychotic savant, Goran."

He absently made a small braid in Georg's hair as he thought. "Well – if either of us acts differently, the other needs to smack him. That's all there is to it. A good, hard 'smarten the fuck up' kind of smack. You know, like you did after the Dalton incident."

Georg looked at him almost adoringly and smiled. "All right; I promise to smack you if you're being weird tomorrow, and you'll smack me if I'm the weird one. And if we're both weird, we'll just smack each other."

He cupped Gustav's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it as he looked into his eyes. Then he leaned forward again and kissed him before pulling him with him as he lay down on the couch, spreading his legs for Gustav to slide between them. He moaned into his mouth when their still-clothed erections pressed together.

Gustav realized, belatedly, that he'd just set himself up for a lifetime of beatings, but pushed that rather enjoyable thought away and kissed Georg back, lowering himself atop the other man, rubbing slowly against him.

Georg's moans were nearly enough to make him come on the spot, but he managed to restrain himself, finally reaching down, into the thong, and stroking Georg's cock.

Georg gasped when Gustav first touched him; it had been so long since he'd had sex of any kind, and this was just… amazing. He bit his lip, then had to grin. "So you like the thong, huh?" he murmured against his lips.

"Yes. And you were evil to wear it," Gustav murmured against his lips. "You better not wear those at work, or I will not be responsible for my actions. You do know," he said, pulling back a little, "That I can clear that desk with one leap. I've done it before."

Georg moaned. "I do know that. Fuck that would've been hot. We should've done this at work."

He slid his hands down to cup the other man's ass, and Gustav groaned when Georg squeezed it. "You've been dying to do that, haven't you?"

Then it occurred to him that maybe he should shut up and kiss.

"I have, actually," Georg admitted. "You have the best ass in the world."

He squeezed it again, then tugged Gustav's boxers down, grinding up against him as he pulled him into another hard kiss. 

"Mmmm," Gustav answered, which was all he had at his disposal 'cause his ass was hugely enjoying being squeezed. "Thank you."

He moaned again, then pulled the little thong – and he would kill Hagen later for that – down and wiggled it off Georg, and his boxers off himself. 

"Damn, Hagen," he whispered, pushing against him, then licked his bottom lip. "Top or bottom?"

"Whatever's more convenient," Georg murmured, not breaking the kiss and touching Gustav everywhere he could reach. "You pick."

He reached down and took both their cocks into one hand, stroking them firmly. 

"Mmm, you on top – I want to watch you on top of me," murmured Gustav, then moaned again. "God, you're amazing."

He managed, after a moment, to get them both up. "Bed has more room," he whispered, and walked Georg – who still had them trapped together in one of the hottest ways possible – to his bedroom, and wrapped his hand around Georg's, giving them both a squeeze.

He got Georg down on the bed, and straddled him, stroking his nipples lightly.

Georg looked up at him with a smile. "Rawr," he murmured, then kissed Gustav and closed his eyes, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist. "Fuck me hard, all right? It's been too long. I'll be on top of you later."

"It has and fine, I will hold you to that promise," agreed Gustav, and fumbled around on his bedside table for lubricant – he used the good stuff, the KY Intense because life was short and deserving of hot orgasms.

He oiled his fingers, then moved back, admiring the view. "I should have known you were a manscaper," he murmured with a smile. "All of you is pretty.

Georg smiled. "Well, I have enough hair on my head; I don't need more down there."

"It's sexy," whispered Gustav, who really thought it was. He himself was basically hairless, or with such light blond that it could barely be seen. 

He leaned down to kiss either thigh, before sliding his fingers in and probing.

God, it HAD been a long time since he'd done this; fortunately, it was like riding a bike; or maybe a scooter.

Georg trailed a hand down Gustav's chest and stomach, biting his lip. "You're hot," he murmured, then gasped when Gustav's fingers slid into him. "Oh god, fuck, yes…"

Gustav smiled at the compliment – it was nice that someone thought so, even if his admirer was way hotter than him. 

Georg clenched around his fingers, ready almost instantly. "Need you now, Gustav."

Gustav closed his eyes and sighed when Georg clenched around him, a preview of what was gonna happen to his cock in mere moments.

He finally pulled his fingers out, after stretching Georg as much as he could, and as much as he had the patience for – but his partner wanted it hard, and Gustav was more than willing to give it to him, just like that.

"You're clean?" he whispered, as he kissed Georg's belly, then the base of his cock.

"Would I get us into this position if I wasn't?"

Georg stroked Gustav's hair, then moaned when his cock was kissed. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'm clean. Now fuck me."

He spread his legs more and pushed himself up on his arms. God, he wanted Gustav. Either he _really_ needed sex, or he'd really never wanted anyone like he wanted Gustav. Or maybe both. 

He reached down and stroked his cock slowly, looking up at the other man seductively.

Gustav paused a long moment to just savor the sight of beautiful Georg, spread out and waiting. They might be inebriated, this might be a really bad idea, but right now, he didn't give a sweet damn. He just wanted what he wanted.

And he wanted Georg.

Now.

He slicked himself slowly, never taking his eyes off Georg, then slid into Georg, pushing in firmly, not wavering, and finally groaning with satisfaction when he was buried in Georg.

"Holy God, how can you be so tight," he whispered. "Fuck."

Georg stared up at him, moaning as well. "Fuck, how can _you_ be so thick? I've never been this stretched and I have a giant dildo at home."

Gustav had to grin. "You know, lots of people have asked me that, but they're rarely talking about my cock. And… whoa. A huge dildo? You bad boy."

Georg grinned, then licked his lips. "Now fuck me, baby. Hard."

He wrapped his legs around Gustav's waist, groaning as he pulled him even deeper inside. "Oh Godddd…"

Gustav pushed as fully as he could into Georg and felt the other man clench around him, then looked down into his eyes and began to move. 

Gustav was strong, and he could definitely fuck _anyone_ hard, and he wanted to. He needed this, too. 

Georg's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the bed sheets, then Gustav's shoulders as the other man began to fuck him. He opened his mouth and tried to moan but it felt so good that he couldn't make a sound. 

"Fuck, Gustav," he breathed a second later, closing his eyes and biting his lip hard. "Oh yes, right there. Ohhhh!”

Gustav obeyed the order, and after a moment, got a rhythm going; he knew what Georg needed and wanted, because it was exactly what _he_ needed and wanted. 

He rocked against the other man, biting his lip and watching Georg's face. 

Georg stared up at him, and couldn't help wondering why the guys who'd been lucky enough to have Gustav in bed hadn't wanted him as a boyfriend. If the sex alone was this amazing, couldn't one handle Gustav's little oddities? 

Honestly…

"Harder," he murmured, cupping Gustav's cheeks and kissing his lips. "Oh fuck, YES!"

Gustav wasn't wondering anything, 'cause his brain had totally shut off (for once) and all he could feel was his blood pounding in his ears and how tight Georg was. 

Fingers were digging into his shoulders, and he kissed Georg frantically, pounding into him harder and harder, his head swimming.

Georg was close and met Gustav's thrusts as hard as he could, moaning into his mouth as he kissed him again. He reached down to squeeze Gustav's ass, rubbing against him. 

A few seconds later, he gasped and arched up, coming all over his stomach and chest, clenching around Gustav. 

Apparently, Gustav's ass was a huge erogenous zone – who knew? – because as soon as Georg squeezed it, he came, hard, and it seemed to go on and on, as though his body was trying to make up for all the time lost. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Georg's shoulder, whimpering as he felt Georg splash over his stomach. 

Georg collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, throwing his arm over his eyes and trying to breathe. His other hand was still on Gustav's ass and now slowly slid up his back to stroke it. "My God," he breathed. "I had a feeling this would be amazing… but not _this_ amazing."

Gustav slid out, finally, and lay there on his side, dying. It was a slow, yet wonderful way to go. 

He looked at Georg and smiled sweetly. "It was the best thing I've ever felt," he said honestly. "You're as brilliant in bed as you are out of it."

Georg looked at him with a smile. "So are you, Gustav. And honestly, I had no doubts. There's something about you that just screams 'good in bed'."

"Usually, it's ME screaming, "I'm good in bed! I give brilliant head!" And you can believe every word I've said!" Gustav laughed at his own dorkiness and shook his head. 

Georg laughed. "I know, I know. You've mentioned it but, well. This frankly blew my mind. Just… God, I have no words, and you know how rarely that happens."

Gustav smiled. "It is rare, as rare as me having no words."

Georg grinned and licked his lips, then looked down at him, stroking his hair and smiling. "Cigarette?"

Gustav reached into his bedside table drawer and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. "Knock yourself out," he said, rolling over like a beached manatee. 

Georg sighed happily, lighting a cigarette and eyeing the other man. "So you're really quitting? Fuck, I should go outside then, right?"

He sat up and looked at him, about to get up, but then he got distracted looking at Gustav's fabulous body. 

"I am, but not today," Gustav said. "And you're not going out naked, with just-shagged hair; my neighbor would drag you into his bedroom, tie you up, and never let you out again. So no. Later."

He reached for the cigarette and took a drag, then handed it back, exhaling slowly. "Dude."

Georg took a drag as well. "So I'm not going out? Okay then."

Gustav smiled. "No, you're staying right here in my warm, hopefully not too-sticky bed with me."

"Yeah, that's where I'm staying," Georg agreed. "Not too sticky, though. Perfect."

He grinned and flopped down next to him, finishing the cigarette. He wrapped an arm around Gustav, stroking his belly. "Fuck I'm gonna be sore for a week. Best fuck of my life. Seriously."

Gustav turned on his side and looked at him, rubbing his hip. "Best of my life too – so what if we both walk funny for a bit? It was worth it."

Georg smiled, a little sleepy now. "Totally worth it. Totally. I'll never forget this, that's for sure." He pulled up the sheets and fluffed up the pillow, then stifled a yawn even as he smiled at Gustav. "Bloody brilliant."

Gustav gave him a lazy smile and helped Georg with the covers. "Neither will I, Hagen" he said, and then laughed at the yawn. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

He moved over a little and patted his shoulder for Georg to lay his head on.

"And you're a snuggler too? I think I'll have to hear that marriage proposal again tomorrow." Georg smiled.

"Anytime – remind me in the morning. I'll even class it up a little for you."

Georg gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Night, Gusti. Sleep too – and don't think too much. Thinking always ruins everything."

Gustav touched Georg's face gently. "I'll try not to, Geo. I really will."

Georg smiled, then rested his head on Gustav's shoulder, and after a few moments, he closed his eyes.

Gustav kissed the top of Georg's head, then nestled into him, pressing his face into coconut-scented hair.


	12. Hello, You Have Reached Sir Gustav of Futon

Georg sat up, blinking stupidly at the noise he heard… before he realized that it had to be his alarm clock. No wait. _Gustav's_ 's alarm clock. He glanced over at the other man and poked him, then groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Gustavvvv. Turn off that noise."

Of course, Gustav's alarm clock was some sort of death metal music. Ugh. Now he definitely _was_ awake, and he would have that yelling stuck in his head for the rest of the day.

A hollow voice answered Georg from the lump on the other side of the bed that was Mount Gustav. "Hello. You've reached Gustav the Magnificent. His awesomeness is not available to take your call. Leave a message at the beep."

Then…

"Beeeeep."

Georg sighed, then he lifted his head and looked at the other man, rubbing his face. "Hey you… good morning.” 

Then he groaned. “Ow, my head."

He buried his face back in the pillow and took a deep breath. "What time is it?" he muttered. "It can't possibly be time to go to work yet right?" 

When Gustav didn't react, he poked him. "Helloooohooo. Work. Amazing Case of Awesomeness, remember?"

He stretched, sighing heavily, then rolled over Gustav to turn off the terrible "music". Then he decided to stay on top of Gustav because he was soft and comfortable. 

"Hello. You have reached Sir Gustav of Futon. We hope your stay is a comfortable one. We specialize in plushy softness for longhaired law-enforcement officers."

Gustav was on his back with the pillow over his face, and grunted when it was taken away and he was presented with a face full of coconut-scented tresses that definitely weren't his. "Muumfmumm," he grumbled, then sighed. 

Georg looked down at him with an amused grin. "Dude. And you always complain when I'm late. If you're like this every morning, it's a downright miracle you're ever on time."

"M'not usually hung over and sore from strenuous sex," mumbled Gustav, but stroked Georg's hair idly for a moment.

Georg got comfortable on top of him. "I do have to say that you're the best futon ever, though. Mmmm."

He looked at Gustav for a long moment, then smooched his nose and jumped up and promptly bumped into Gustav's wardrobe. "Aah, fuck! Where did that come from? That wasn't standing there before. Dammit."

"My furniture moves," Gustav said conversationally, as Georg was hopping about. "It gets bored and changes it up. Or maybe you were drunk and fortunate to make it to the bed at all. It was one of those things."

Georg grunted, scratched his butt, then made his way into the bathroom and peed a river.

Gustav snorted as he listened to Georg pee – it was odd to have someone else in his apartment. He was used to being alone. 

Gustav finally got up, looked at his KISS clock, groaned, and called Patty to tell her that he and Georg had followed an important lead last night, were out of town and would be late.

Patty's scoff could be heard in the bathroom. "You're calling from your home phone."

Damn, the woman was perceptive. "It's a ruse. I have my home phone paired with my cell, so…"

"Your cell is on your desk. I answered it this morning, and Mavis, your 'physical therapist' called, worried that you missed your 'therapeutic call' last night. She was worried you'd either found a lover or gotten a talking vibrator."

Gustav paused. "That's a bloody brilliant idea, Pat – you should patent that and retire from dealing with idiots like Listing."

She laughed. "Bring in some cream cheese when you two get your lazy asses in here – the bakery was out. Then _maybe_ I won't say anything to the Captain. Savvy?"

"Savvy."

She grunted and hung up and he smirked and flopped back on the bed.

Georg had been listening to this conversation from the bathroom and had to grin. He loved Gustav – deeply and passionately. 

He found a spare toothbrush and started brushing his teeth before he came out of the bathroom, leaning against the door. He watched Gustav smirk and had to grin, then went back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth and wash his face. He pulled his hair back, then came back and flopped down on the bed. "Breakfast somewhere cool? Or did some kind of miracle happen and you actually have a full fridge?"

"Pfffft. I have everything you need. Lemon juice; a wedge of Brie; three bottles of soy sauce, and a tangelo. If you can't make a meal out of that, you're just not trying," Gustav said dryly.

Georg snorted. "You can't make _anything_ out of that. But maybe you're more talented than us mere mortals."

He eyed Gustav, then groaned. "Fuck, I didn't bring any underwear and now I have to wear that fucking thong again."

He sighed, looking like he'd just found out it was going to rain for the rest of his life. 

"Oh well," he said finally. "We'll just drive by my place before we go in. Now get up, hottie. We have criminals to arrest, cream cheese to buy, porn to watch… all that good stuff."

Gustav looked over at Georg and smiled. "Oooh, sexay. A sticky little thong, bright and early in the AM. Now you know what strippers feel like."

Soothed by the 'hottie' comment, Gustav got up and padded into the bathroom, washing his face, deciding against shaving, brushing his teeth and dunking his head.

He was about to call it good, then bent over and sniffed. "Gamy," he said aloud, and washed his nethers, spraying some "Obsession" down there. "Good as new. It's that old, "Never been fucked" smell."

Georg decided not to wear any underwear at all. Way more comfortable than a sticky and tight thong. Yep. He put on the rest of his clothes, then waited for Gustav, snorting as he watched him.

Gustav licked his lips when he noticed Georg discarding the underwear. "I'll, uh, wash it and get it back to you."

Like fuck he would, but Listing didn't need to know that.

Georg had a feeling he'd never see the thong again, but that was okay. He didn't like wearing them anyway, and either way, he had more at home. But Gustav didn't need to know that.

Gustav dressed with the speed of a thousand tortoises, then escorted Georg out to his chariot, where Georg stole the car keys from him just before Gustav could unlock, causing the other man to glare briefly. 

"Thanks, babe. I'm driving."

Georg smirked, then got into the car, fastened the seatbelt, then waited for Gustav to do the same before he drove them to his place. He jumped out, quickly put on some fresh clothes before coming out again. "We need cream cheese and what else? Let's just go to some bakery or supermarket; we're late enough as it is."

Gustav pondered. "Uh, cream cheese, and snacks. Diet Coke. Cigarettes, probably. Everything you need to spend some time in a car, discussing life, love, pie and bad guys."

Georg agreed. "Sounds good. Hey, maybe we should get Scrabble or some card game or something. We both know that sitting in a car can get boring."

He paused. "Never mind. With you, nothing gets boring."

"We can play 'I Spy'," offered Gustav. "I spy with my little eye a couple of scumwads who are gonna die." It has a nice ring to it."

Josie thought so too – he could tell.

Georg grinned, then drove them to the supermarket where they picked up a few things, and about an hour later, they were finally in their office, where they were greeted with huzzahs for the cream cheese, and Gustav found out that every woman was wearing a nametag that said, _Hi, I'm Mavis. Ask me about my therapeutic ways!_

Damn Patty anyway. If she ever retired, Gustav was gonna cry a river.

"All right! What are we starting with?" Georg asked when they were finally alone and he'd managed to stop snorting over the nametags. 

Gustav spread olive cream cheese on an onion bagel (he had Altoids handy) and thought. "I'd like to watch their warehouse a little. It looks like a nice little office building, but there's no nice little business going on there."

Georg wrinkled his nose as he watched Gustav prepare his food, really hoping his partner had some breath mints. He himself ate a donut and sat down on his desk. 

"All right, so we'll do that all day, even though I'm pretty sure all the business happens at night. Maybe we should adjust our sleeping rhythm now; sleep days, work nights."

He paused. "Kind of like hookers."

He nodded, then leaned back and sighed. 

Gustav looked up at the word 'hooker' and grinned. "Well, you _are_ the one with the thongs," he pointed out around a mouthful of bagel. "And don't give me that look."

Georg flipped him off. "You'll never get over the thongs, will you?"

"Probably not – your ass was spectacular in that thing." Gustav sipped some coffee – still with no arsenic. Then he shook his tin of mints at Georg. "I'd like to cruise by in the daytime, just to see what fronts are there, but then, if you're suggesting we go back to bed – to sleep! – I wouldn't say no."

He chewed through another blissful bite as another "Mavis" walked by and wiggled her fingers at him. "It's sad when the 900 sex workers call to check up on you."

Georg snorted, then agreed to Gustav's idea. "Sure, we can do that. Sounds like a plan. And yes, it's very sad. I wish someone would call _me_."

"You just don't call them enough. I'm a total regular. They worry about me on so many levels."

Georg smiled but was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "So about last night… we're okay, right?"

But he already knew the answer 'cause nothing had changed between them, as far as he could tell.

Gustav looked up and nodded, wiping his mouth. "Yeah, we're okay. It was awesome, we both rock, and yeah."

He gave Georg a little smile and kept eating.

Georg was relieved. "Good, great, I'm glad, because I really don't regret it."

Gustav gave him a smile. "I don't regret it either. And now any wondering we might have possibly had for the last three years is over, right?"

He finished his bagel and savored it for a moment, considering burping in Georg's face, just for fun – then thought better of it. They were gonna be alone in an unmarked car for the duration, and he really didn't want to imagine the revenge that could take place.

He popped an Altoid and refilled his coffee. 

"Exactly," Georg said, then looked up. "All right then… back to the car?"

As they left the station house, Gustav had a jocular exchange with Patty who, as always, got the best of him, but it didn't dampen is good humor. They left, picking up their undercover black Honda Accord and proceeding to the office/warehouse


	13. I Prefer A Steak-In, But A Stakeout Is Okay Too

Georg slid his seat back and sighed happily. "All right. Now we sit here and wait, unless you want to go out and check it out. We could do that."

He pondered. "But it would probably be best not to draw any attention to us, which is hard enough as it is."

"We could walk around casually," Gustav agreed, petting Josie, who he swore actually _twitched_ at the thought. "But yeah, let's talk about attention. I should point out that I look completely and utterly normal, while you look like the hot bass player for Tokio Hotel – incidentally, I brought all their CD's and _none_ of my metal, thank you very much. I tried to find some Conway Twitty or Dolly "She of the Boobs" Parton, but my hand just couldn't bear to reach for my MasterCard, so that's out."

Georg snorted. "Maybe you _look_ more normal. But the moment you open that pretty little mouth of yours, you say or do something that makes everyone notice us, no matter how normal you may find what you're saying."

He paused. "But sure, let's take a look around; also, thanks for _good_ music, and for the compliment.

Gustav sighed; Hagen had a point. He hated it when that happened, dammit.

"It was a compliment?" Gustav wondered as he got out of the car, then remembered he'd said 'hot' and ruined his own joke. He hated it when _that_ happened, too. 

Georg followed him out of the car and lit a cigarette. Yes, he had an addiction. So what?

Gustav leaned against the bumper for a moment, scanning the building. Tinted glass, and he was willing to bet, snipers on the top two floors, especially once darkness fell. He already didn't like those odds.

Then he stretched, and joined Georg in a slow meander around the block, neither of them missing a thing and ready to use their guns, should something happen. 

Georg started some small talk so they wouldn't be suspicious – not that they looked suspicious at all. They didn't look like cops; never had, never would, so unless someone actually _knew_ them, no one would suspect there was something going on here. 

After a while, Georg looked up and nudged Gustav lightly. "There's someone over there," he murmured as they slowly walked towards a guy leaning against the building.

Gustav nodded, then said loudly to Georg, "I told you that sex toy fetish of yours was getting completely out of hand, but noooo, _you_ said…"

Georg closed his eyes and sighed heavily, playing too. "Gustav, your VOICE. Please…"

Then Gustav pretended to spot the guy, who was snickering slightly. "Hullo," he said, friendly enough. "Was I speaking loudly? I fear I was."

He sighed and leaned against the building, lighting a cigarette. "Smoke?"

Georg shook his head and lit a cigarette as well, eyeing the guy. He tried not to watch him too obviously, and was doing a pretty good job. But it was clear that the guys was one of _them_. 

"You were, but it's all right," the guy said. "It's a nice distraction."

He smirked and accepted the offered cigarette, letting Gustav light it. "Thanks."

Gustav nodded. "Welcome – and sorry. It's a kind of new relationship, and I'm weaning him off his dependence on, you know, toys. I figure now that he has all _this_ ," he indicated himself, "why would he need anything else, ever?"

He smiled and took a deep drag. "Relationships are something else, no?"

Georg groaned. "Gustav, please. Strangers don't need to know about our secret sex life."

"Right," the guy said, looking a little uncomfortable when he clearly realized that they were (pretending to be) a gay couple. "Relationships are something else, yes, and honestly, if you could have someone, why would you want to use your hand, or in your case, err… toys."

"I'm sorry – I'm just so excited to have such a hot piece of ass that I tend to be a little loud and TMI." Gustav smiled charmingly, then took another drag. "Is this building new?" he asked, looking up. "I thought this used to be a vacant lot. This part of the city has changed a hell of a lot since I was here last."

He stepped away and peered up. "Tinted is smart – reduces the eyestrain for the office workers and stuff. Do you work here? You look like the up and coming exec type. Rob here used to be like that – he was _hot_ in a suit, let me tell you – but then he fell into porn and toys, let his hair grow, and now…"

Georg sighed heavily, finishing his cigarette, trying not to show his distaste for the name 'Rob' and the fact that Gustav was turning him into a complete idiot. Instead, he watched the guy, who looked up at the building. 

"I don't really know; I'm not from here, so I have no idea what this place used to look like. But yeah, I work here."

He didn't say anything else. Smart, the guy, Georg thought. 

Belatedly, Georg realized that he should've given Gustav a different name, but now it was too late for that. "Gustav," he said impatiently. "Don't bother the guy, all right?"

"All right, all right." Now Gustav sighed. "Well, fine, it's been a couple of hours, and you're in withdrawal, so okay." He shook his head despairingly, finished his cigarette, then gave the guy a smile. "Nice meeting you," he said, even though no names had been exchanged – not officially. "Have a good one."

He poked Georg in the shoulder and they walked down the street, stopping at a newsstand and poring over a copy of Playgirl as the guy watched, until he went back around the back of the building.

Georg sighed. "That guy was helpful," he said sarcastically as they were back at the car and got in. "And why do you always feel the need to mention sex toys when you're talking to strangers about me? Honestly…"

Gustav shrugged. "Because you're a sexy beast? I'll try and tone it down. I thought an addled sex addict would be innocent enough, and in this part of town, not unusual."

He gave Georg big puppy eyes. "Forgive me?"

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned, petting Gustav's head as he reached for a sandwich and took a bite. "So I guess now all we can do is stay and watch, huh?"

Gustav popped open a Diet Coke and a bag of Doritos. "Guess so. We're gonna get these fuckers, though."

He nodded.

***

The stakeout was often boring, even as much as Gustav loved to talk and needle Georg. So, to pass the time (and at Patty's request, since she missed their 'mangy asses'), he had decided to keep a diary. 

 

**DAY 4**

_Dear Diary,_

_So, this is Day Four of the BIG STAKEOUT. It's not as bad as I feared, especially since Listing started showering regularly. Before that, it was a little dicey. One day I showed up with a large clothespin on my nose and some Degree Roll-On. He got the message._

_So far, all we've seen is cleaning people at night, but I'm starting to think they're not cleaning people at all. *shifty eyes* They're Mexican, to start with – in Germany. In Arizona, USA, no biggie, but here? No. Also, they are Mexicans without a churro or a burrito wagon in sight. You know that's wrong._

_…Now I'm hungry. Listing looks like he might be dozing, and I happen to know he has half a Kit Kat stashed in his jacket…_

***

 **DAY 5**

_Dear Diary,  
Wait. I *knew* I had a Kit Kat in there! Gustav, you bastard, stop stealing from me while I'm asleep. _

_Dammit._

_Anyway, it's Day 5 and there's nothing suspicious going on. Well, except those Mexican "cleaning people" Gustav mentioned before. They go into the building in the early evening, come out a few hours later… and then OTHER cleaning people arrive, so either this is the cleanest building in the world, or, as we already suspect, they're doing things that are not "clean" at all._

_I wish something would happen. I miss the warmth of my office. We're out of food. I suspect we may starve soon. Or freeze. One of the two. And Gustav's asleep, so I have nothing to entertain myself with._

_I guess I could wank but… no, I wouldn't go that far._

_Instead, I'll use this pen for something useful. I've always wondered what Gustav would look like with a mustache. And maybe then he can blend in with the Mexicans and snoop around a bit…_

***

 **DAY 7**

_Dear Diary,_

_You snooze, you lose. Literally. And frankly, I think I look very handsome in this mustache. Kind of Viva Zapata, without the bad skin. I might have to grow one._

_I've decided that those cans of Comet are not cans of Comet at all, but bursting with happy powder. Also, by the bulge of the head cleaning guy, I suspect he is smuggling 'supplies' out in his pants. Smooth. No wonder Maria squeals with joy every time she sees him._

_Wonder if she knows… I guess either way it's a win-win._

_I'm living on Altoids, Nestea and Extra-Light Marlboros. It's like smoking hay, and not even good hay. Like the hay you give rabbits to eat. I smoked better stuff than this in college, when I didn’t even know any better._

_I'm lonely. Listing sleeps a lot. He's taken to hiding his candy. Sometimes he whistles like a kettle in his sleep. My sharpie exploded and I dyed a lock of his hair purple. He didn't even notice._

_We don't even talk anymore… *sobs*_

***

 **DAY 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_My partner's turning into a sappy drama queen. Clearly. But I do have to admit that the mustache looked better than I expected. No news on the stakeout front. It's really starting to get boring here._

_Gustav and I are actually running out of things to say. Can you believe THAT?_

_I'm gonna get us something reasonable to eat tonight. McDonald's – and yes, that is reasonable. I'd get a steak from that restaurant we had dinner at last time but… we'll go there when this whole thing is over and we have the guy._

_I wish I had something more interesting to write. Maybe I'll get Gustav to make out with me. THAT would be a productive activity while we're waiting…_


	14. That Color Is Not Of This World

On the tenth day, something changed. The patterns changed.

No longer were the 'cleaning people,' aka the mules, going in and out. They left and didn't come back. Instead, dark cars of indeterminate make and year came and left, each with bodyguards and well-dressed men with them.

Gustav poked Georg. "Look… see that guy in the – is that yellow? Geesh – suit. He's the guy. He's the one. Does he look the same?"

Georg squinted. "Fuck, that yellow suit is actually _shining_. It makes it hard to see his face… but yeah, that's him. Definitely."

"Jesus, that takes balls. Why not just paint a bulls-eye on himself? He must feel above the law. He's not, poor deluded soul, but…"

Gustav touched Josie, feeling her hard, smooth barrel. _Soon, baby, soon._

Georg snorted. "I know, right? Jesus. He looks terrible in yellow, too. Not the best choice, honestly. He needs a stylist, 'cause that color is not of this world. But anyway…"

Gustav couldn't help chuckling. "Okay, Rachel Zoe," he sighed. He watched, then pulled out his binoculars. "They have briefcases." He turned to Georg. "How about a little reconnaissance?"

Georg looked at him, raising a brow. "Should we?"

Gustav nodded. "Just a little stroll; enough to make a positive, rock-solid ID later."

He got out and pulled the black beanie he was sporting down to cover more of his hair, and waited for Georg. He flipped Josie's safety off, just in case.

Georg took his own nameless gun, then slid his hands into his pockets and followed Gustav as they crossed the street and walked slowly, their eyes on the guy in yellow.

They walked by the building, nodding in a friendly sort of way when they passed the car where the Man In Yellow was sitting, door open, flanked by his bodyguards, doing something on his iPhone.

As they were almost out of direct line of sight, Marin looked up, and Gustav, despite himself, felt a tremor of something crawl up his spine. Marin's eyes were devoid of any emotion, blank like riverstones.

For a moment – till the flare of recognition sparked them, and they fastened on Georg.

Georg shivered and met Marin's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Fuck, he was still scary as hell. But Georg showed no fear. Nope. No, man. No fear at all. None.

Gustav felt the immediate tension and knew they were caught out, as it were. He should have expected that 'cause honestly, Georg wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

He didn't slow down at all, even when he heard the scrape of rubber on pavement and knew they were being watched – and their backs were open.

Sidewalk assassinations weren't really Marin's style, but, hey, sometimes people changed.

A guy balancing two iced drinks from the Starbucks just ahead on the right was two steps away, and Gustav swore he could hear the soft whisper of leather holster relinquishing its steel. It was a sound he heard even in his dreams.

He stepped in front of the coffee guy, grabbed both drinks and spun, tossing them at the bodyguards and then shoving the guy into a doorway and diving in front of the nearest parked car, shoving Georg down in front of him.

Georg swallowed hard, then gasped when Gustav pushed him down. He'd expected something like this – since they'd been working together for such a long time, he usually knew Gustav's plans, but being pushed onto the ground still hurt. 

"Fuck," he hissed, then reached for his gun, looking at Gustav with wide eyes.

"Crawl," Gustav whispered, shoving him, and heading along the line of cars, as bullets started whizzing above them. "Their reaction time is shit."

_Thank God._

He prodded Georg along, and then took the first turn that came along, ducking into a bank depository and taking Josie in hand.

He looked at Georg, who had assumed a similar position and mouthed, "Wait."

Georg had his own gun in his hand and looked at Gustav with a questioning frown. "Wait for what?"

He looked ahead again and licked his lips. He couldn't get over that yellow suit, dammit. It was _asking_ to be shot at.

"That." 

The sound of running feet was coming closer, and as they passed by, Josie went off twice, effectively taking the legs out from under one of the guards.

Gustav fell forward, and then let Georg take out the other one. Why should he have all the fun?

It had been so long since Georg had heard gun shots that he actually flinched a little when Josie went off. He was ready and shot a couple of times as well, getting the last guy down as well; then he ducked and looked at Gustav, rolling his eyes when he heard the car drive off.

He knew Marin wouldn't come himself, and would most likely be retreating at this point – and he wouldn't come after these two either. To the Marins of this world, people were disposable.

And these two weren't dead. Just in a significant amount of pain.

"Charming," said Georg, then stood up again, slowly, and made his way around the car, the gun pointed at the guys, who'd lost _their_ guns when they'd fallen down. 

He resisted the urge to squeak, "We got to shoot something!!!" and kept his eyes on the guys. 

Gustav had re-holstered Josie rather reluctantly 'cause he would have preferred to lodge another shot in each goon's balls, but this was enough – for now.

The wail of squad cars making their way to the scene caused him to step back as others arrived, and he let them do their job – bagging and tagging the discarded guns, and cuffing the guys before getting them to the ambulance.

Gustav tugged Georg back. "You okay there? You were a little stunned there, dude."

Georg looked at him. "Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Josie stunned me." He grinned. "Haven't heard her for such a long time that it was a little… yeah. Stunning."

"I know, right? She's so happy. She's even still warm."

Gustav stroked his gun happily, mentally promising more fun later.

Georg stretched. "So what now? They know we're here, they know we're watching. Do you think we'll still get to hang out here? Probably not, huh? Also, sorry, dude. It's my fault we almost got shot."

He looked at Georg and shrugged. "I guess our cover is pretty much blown, and now they're gonna speed up their operation, so staking is over. We need to move to Plan B. And… it wasn't your fault. We've been desk-bound so long that we were both a little slower than we should be."

Georg smiled. "Yeah… I didn't mean that. I mean, yes, I'm slow, but I was talking about him recognizing me. He never would've suspected you of being a cop if I hadn't been with you."

"What, I don't look official? I had my official black knit hat on and everything. Dude."

Gustav frowned. Never mind that it hid his unwashed hair – it still looked cool. 

Georg grinned. "You look very official but, yes, whatever." He stretched. "This does have one good thing, though." He grinned. "We can go home and SHOWER and SHAVE. So I vote we do that now."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around Gustav as they walked back to their car. 

Gustav smiled back at Georg and wrapped his arm around him too, and was relieved to find their car still intact. It smelled funny.

Georg drove Gustav to his place, then went home, his body still buzzing with excitement. 

In his own apartment, finally, Gustav took Josie apart and cleaned her lovingly, took a very long, hot shower, shaved all the things, then crawled into bed. It took a while before his body could calm down. When it became apparent that only one thing would send him to sleep, he wrapped his hand around himself, closed his eyes and then began to stroke gently, then harder.

Never mind who he was thinking about.


	15. Pffft. The World Does SO Revolve Around Me

"Tomiiii, I'm out of coke," Bill said as he flopped down on his brother's bed, pouting. "Do something about that, will you? It's the only thing that can make me happy now."

He looked at him with big Bambi eyes, toying with his cross.

"Billliiii, _you_ do something about that – you're the one burning a third hole in your nose with that shit."

Tom was channel surfing. "I can't believe they call car-racing a sport," he grumbled. "What bullshit."

"But Tomiii," Bill said, biting his lip. "You know that guy freaks me out. He flirts with me every time – I can't believe you haven't punched _him_ yet. Please? I'll do anything?"

Tom eyed him. "I haven't punched him out for two reasons. One, you need him, apparently, and two, he has people who could, oh, _kill me_ if I hurt him. That's why."

Still, he reached for his phone and made the call. He was bored, so fuck, a little danger might be cool.

Bill looked at him and smiled, then wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into him. "Thank you, Tomi," he purred softly and kissed his cheek, then shut up when Tom was on the phone. 

"Yeah, yeah." Tom gave him a little smile and made the call – and then another call, and another. He finally hung up. "Gunter is in jail for possession and dealing. His backup is in jail for domestic assault, and _his_ backup is going into Witness Protection. But _his_ backup is holding, but we can't buy for two days."

He set his phone down. "This guy is apparently a bigwig."

Bill raised his brows. "Uhh… well, fuck. I'd gotten used to him."

He sighed. "Well, two days. I guess then I'll have to wait. I think I still have a bit stashed away for emergencies like this, so… yeah."

Tom slid his arm around Bill and hugged him. "Sorry, love, but you'll live."

Bill sighed, and snuggled into Tom. "Do you still think about the cops sometimes?"

 

Tom's first instinct was to lie and say "No," but then he sighed too. "A little," he admitted. "I didn't much like being fobbed off on that fucking moron sergeant, but other than that… Listing was hot."

He looked at his brother. "And you still think about the other one, Schäfer, don't you?"

"Occasionally," Bill said softly. "I really liked him. Because he was different than the boys I usually like, you know? He was older, sure, and a completely different type, since I usually like tall, dark-haired ones, and he was a good guy. I could tell. And… yeah. I miss him a little. He was funny and different."

He bit his lip. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"He was different, all right – I think he was mentally challenged," grumbled Tom. "He was a way less pretty version of you when you're all motor mouth. I can't believe Listing could take it. He, at least, kept his fucking mouth shut."

He stroked Bill's hair, rubbing the gel out of it; he hated it when Bill's hair was sticky. "I don't know if we will – I suppose if we're careful and fly right and all that shit, then no, we won't."

Bill smiled. "Don't be like that. He was cute. And yeah – maybe we should walk around town for a while and steal something if we see them."

He sighed. "But they're probably in their office right now, doing whatever it is that they do. Maybe they've already forgotten about us."

Tom groaned. "Dad will kill us if we boost anything else – don't you think it's bad enough that he froze our bank account? No, we're staying low. Other than buying your blow, we're gonna wait till he's gotten off the rag."

Bill sighed. "Okay. Well, maybe we can find out their phone numbers. Do you think they're in the phone book? Schäfer and Listing, right?"

"I have no idea. You can check."

Tom continued to flip, finally finding an episode of "King of Queens," that he could watch. He hoped like hell it wasn't dubbed in German 'cause it just didn't work out that well.

"I will," Bill said, flopping down on the bed when he'd gotten the phone book. He looked at the names, sighing. "Obviously there are millions of Schäfers; or so it looks at least. One… two… Two. Two Gustav Schäfers. I'll call."

He beamed. "Hope one of them is him. And Listing – there is no Listing. None."

He sighed, then reached for the phone and tried the two Schäfers. One of them was an old man who could barely hear him, and the other one wasn't at home – but the answer phone wasn't Gustav's voice.

Bill sighed as he hung up. "Fucking hell."

"Well, they are cops," offered Tom, eating Doritos. "They probably can't have listings, or else bad guys – and stalkers with little butterfly clips in their hair – would be able to find them. And they won't tell you at the station, either, so you might be out of luck, Chuckles. Sorry."

Bill sighed. "Dammit. I hate this. I always get what I want. Why can't I just get what I want, Tomi?"

He nuzzled him, then wrinkled his nose. "You smell like Doritos."

He pouted and nuzzled him again, then sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just have to hope Gustav remembers me and calls _me_ at some point."

Tom laughed. "Because Bill, life isn't always geared just to you, and don't wrinkle your nose like that – just have some and hush up."

He tugged on Bill's hair and handed him a beer.

Bill pouted. "It should be. And I don't want any, but thanks. I'll just snuggle and fall asleep here if you don't mind. Poke me if I drool on you."

He grinned at him, then wrapped an arm around him.

"I know, babe, it should be." Tom moved over a little to make room for Bill's skinny self, and rolled his eyes. "Drool on me and I'll give you a wedgie."

He rested his cheek against Bill's hair and kissed the top of his head.

Bill grinned and closed his eyes, then fell asleep a few seconds later.


	16. Shoot-Out At The Not-OK Corral

"Tomi," Bill murmured, moving closer to his brother. "I don't like it here. It's all dark and… I don't like it here."

He sighed and slid his arm through Tom's, holding onto him as he walked to where they would meet the dealer. The only thing that kept him here was the need for his beloved white powder; if he didn't feel he needed it, he wouldn't be here in the first place. But he hadn't had a sniff for almost a week now, so he really needed some. 

"Do you think he'll be alone?" he asked after a moment, as they stopped in the dark alley around the corner from the building. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around, biting his lip. 

Tom didn't like it here either, and when they'd made this buy, he was going to wean little brother off this shit, one way or the other. Even if he had to spend some time in a nice little country house making macaroni pictures. Bill was gonna be off the blow.

"I don't know if he will be or not." Tom's voice sounded clipped and harsh, even to him. He took a breath. "Hopefully, this will be an in and out deal."

"Yeah," Bill said softly, still looking around. He wanted to tell Tom how much he didn't like this – again – but knew Tom would get pissy, and, well, it was Bill's fault they were here in the first place. So he couldn't complain. After this, he would find a decent dealer. One he could meet alone without having to be afraid to get molested or even killed. 

He gulped a little, wondering if the guy would be armed. Hopefully not…

***

The past two days had been spent refining the plan, and setting up the Vice teams that would follow them on the bust. The SWAT teams were in place for if things got bad, and communications had been set up.

And Gustav was wired, almost unbearably so. Marin’s goons had thought they were tough, but two hours of being pelted with nonsense, and they had called for the captain, begging for a deal, any deal, if he would only shut the stocky blonde the fuck UP.

Gustav considered that a victory, and had celebrated, again, by wanking to his unknown soldier.

But tonight was it. Tonight, everything was in place, and all the intel had been processed and distributed. And Josie was ready – oh so ready.

Georg had his own gun – which he really _should_ name at some point – ready too, and leaned against the wall of the building they’d made their start point, waiting. He hadn't noticed the twins but was about to, when a car arrived, and it was unmistakably their guy. 

Gustav was leaning against the opposite side of the doorway from Georg and feeling his body – and Josie – literally thrum with anticipation. He was like a human tuning fork.

He kept his eyes trained on the back door of the building, and licked his lips.

Bill blinked when the car arrived, then bit his lip when he saw the huge men exiting the car. Now he _really_ hoped everything would go over well. His heart was pounding in his chest, a tiny drop of sweat running down the back of his neck. 

Right now, Tom wished he had a gun; this was freaking him out and he was about one second from bailing the fuck out of this little exchange. 

However huge the new goons were, Marin was still more frightening. He exuded a quiet menace, and one look at him told the average druggie that it would be wise to make the deal, leave silently, and get themselves into a treatment program, stat.

"Hello!" Bill said when the last guy got out of the car, then slapped a hand over his mouth and told himself to shut up. This was not the way to do this. 

Tom almost kicked his brother when he heard that cheery "Hello" but he kept quiet, merely nodding at the men, trying his damndest to look cool and casual, like he did this shit all the time. Which he did, but with Gunter, they sometimes ordered a pizza and watched Looney Tunes. 

Georg had heard the "Hello", and frowned, glancing over to where the car was parked… and then his heart jumped and sank almost simultaneously, and he really, _really_ hoped he was hallucinating. 

Gustav had heard it too, and he mouthed "MotherFUCK", as he took in the sight of the twins standing there, Bill looking like he was about to pee himself. This was not happening. 

Bill looked actually small, despite his height, and Tom, even with all his bravado, was looking not quite confident. 

FUCK. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!! 

Gustav’s mouth was dry, and he let his eyes flicker over to his partner’s, feeling his worry like it was his own. Which it kind of was, after all these years.

Now, Georg was even _more_ ready to jump out of there and do anything he could to make sure no one got hurt. He watched them carefully, moving just a tiny bit closer to make sure he wouldn't miss anything. 

Bill swallowed hard and resisted the urge to take Tom's hand. Instead, he just looked at Marin, trying not to meet his eyes. They were darker than any eyes he'd ever seen before, and… fuck, why had he gotten them into this situation?

Bill licked his lips, then looked at Tom and Marin, and wondered why no one was saying anything. So he decided to say something. But he wasn't sure what. Dammit, when his heart was racing, it was really hard to concentrate.

Gustav's mind was working at three times its normal speed – why was Marin actually making an appearance for just a little drug buy? Because that's all it could be, Bill was strictly a small time user – unless he was horribly wrong. But Gustav knew he wasn't wrong.

 _Why would he be here for THEM?_ he thought at Georg, hoping their partner ESP was kicking in tonight.

Unless, somehow, Marin knew; knew about them, knew about the connection between the Kaulitz twins and the detectives he must know were out for his blood. Gustav wracked his brain, trying to remember whatever it was that was tickling the edges of his consciousness. Something was there. Something was _wrong_.

Tom spoke. "Gentlemen," he said, happy his voice wasn't squeaking. "Can we make our exchange now, please?"

One of the goons smiled, and then Gustav knew – and the knowledge was accompanied by a sinking feeling.

When he'd bumped that car in the McDonald's drive-through, and the guy in the front had turned around to flip him off, it was him – the same one smiling at Tom now.

He had seen them together, Bill and Tom in the backseat. With him and Georg, and had seen them smile at each other.

A few simple checks could have traced their actions regarding the twins – Marin was using them as bait. Or insurance. For no other reason would he be part of such a tiny, insignificant deal.

He swallowed hard, cursing the night they’d entered Clubgasm and seen those two.

Georg looked at Gustav; he wasn't sure what his partner was thinking but he could tell that Gustav had had some kind of epiphany and that he'd figured out something important. Either way, he was ready. If Marin or his guys even lifted a finger to hurt one of the twins, they'd be toast. 

He glanced at Gustav without taking his eyes off the twins for more than a few seconds, but tried to get what Gustav was thinking.

Gustav mouthed, "HE KNOWS," at Georg and hoped it was enough.

Bill didn't like the look on Marin's face, and he could tell that Tom was just as scared as he was. He bit his lip. "Or, you know, if we can't do it, then… no big deal. We'll just come back some other time, yeah?"

He bit his lip because he had a feeling they weren't gonna get away from here that easily. 

Marin smiled then. "No, no, we can certainly do this now. You came all the way down here, after all.”

Tom nodded. "Excellent. So, we agreed on a gram of your Colombian Gold and…"

The exchange was made, filmed, and Gustav's earpiece crackled softly. "Time."

"No," Gustav whispered back, just as Marin put out a hand to restrain Tom, who was pocketing the bag. 

"I appreciate your business young men, but I need a little something more from you."

Tom stared at him, aware of Bill's hand clenching on his arm. "What could you need?"

Marin's smile widened. "See those two fine young men who think I do not know they are there? Over there? They plan to swoop in like superheroes the moment you are gone. I can't have that, you see. It would be bad for business."

Gustav froze; Marin's voice carried.

Georg's eyes widened when he figured it out what was going on – he didn't know _why_ Marin knew about the connection but now Georg was sure he knew. He looked at the group by the car, taking a deep, calming breath. 

Bill, in the meantime, blinked. "What? But I thought… what, who?"

He blinked and looked confused; he couldn't see anyone. But he did think he recognized two dark shapes in the shadows. He took a step closer, squinting as one of the guys grabbed him. 

"You stay here, kid," the guy said in a low voice.

"Ow!" Bill complained, glaring at him; the guy clearly had no idea how strong he was or he wouldn't touch him like this. Or maybe he would. Bill tried to pull his arm away but it didn't work and he was getting increasingly frustrated and scared. 

Georg took another step closer, but stayed in the shadows, his heart racing. This was _not_ good…

"Let go of my brother, fuckwad," hissed Tom, and stepped forward, only to be batted back like an annoying fly, then clamped in the same iron grip.

"Officer… excuse me, _Detective_ Listing," Marin said calmly, knowing full well he could be heard. "I would advise you to call off your dogs – and your partner, who I'm not sure isn't of canine extract – or else these two lovely boys will be leaving without their product… or their lives."

Gustav grimaced; Josie was nearly alive under his touch and she wanted blood, wanted it spattered over both of them. He gripped her more tightly.

"Now come, I know it's you," Marin continued. "You might have had a bit of what you call, hmmm, shit luck, is it? Earlier this week, but that was then, and this is now."

Georg stood there, not sure what to do. He knew what the plan was, of course. The plan was to wait here until they had backup, but now the boys were there and he couldn't risk them getting hurt. He couldn't. And sooner or later, Bill's constant talking would start annoying Marin and then… it would be too late. 

So he looked at Gustav for a second, giving him a hand sign to stay there and wait, and then stepped out of the shadows, his gun pointed at Marin – but it would be insane to shoot from this distance. He could just as well get Bill or Tom. 

He approached them slowly, not lowering his gun. "Leave them alone," he said slowly. "Let them go."

He stopped, but kept his gun pointed at Marin – though he felt sick inside, it didn’t shake or waver. 

Bill's eyes widened when he realized that they were talking about Georg and Gustav, and he gave Tom a look that was a mix between fear, relief, excitement and "What should we do???"

Tom had frozen. 

Listing.

Tom stared at him, his throat dry. "Don't," he finally managed. "Don't, not for us – or not for me, anyway."

Marin laughed. "So cute. A noble sentiment – misplaced, but cute."

Tom yanked his arm away from the goon, twisting it in the process, but he didn't care. "Let Bill go. He won't do anything. Just let him leave, please."

"Brotherly love," Marin said thoughtfully, watching Georg and his gun. Of course, Listing was outnumbered, but still. "My brother is dead – it seems that Listing cannot manage to shoot me, but is adept at killing other members of my family. People I, myself, loved."

His voice was silky. "This isn't as good as a blood relative, but it will do." He pulled out his own gun and rubbed the barrel. "So, you give yourself for your brother?"

"Boys," Georg said, not taking his eyes off Marin as he approached them, "Just shut up and let me handle this."

He sounded much more confident than he actually felt. He took a breath. "Let the kids go. They have nothing to do with this. Why are you threatening to shoot innocent teenagers when it's me you want? Come on. Just let them go and we'll do this alone."

He licked his lips, already knowing that Marin wasn't just going to let them go.

Bill was silent for once, looking from Marin to Georg to Tom, knowing that there was nothing he could do. 

Georg took another few steps closer; he was close enough to shoot and kill Marin. But it was too risky; the twins were still in the way. And even if he _did_ manage to kill Marin, there were still those huge bodyguards, all armed with what looked like semi-automatics. Even if their aim was for shit, the sheer amount of gunfire was bound to find at least one of their targets.

Tom wasn't used to being scared, and he didn't like it at all. He couldn't take his eyes off Georg.

"Now, now, Detective, we all know about collateral damage – isn't that how you wrote off my brother's death?" Marin's smile almost faltered. Almost.

Listing was at point-blank range now, and Marin was surprised Listing's little partner hadn't done anything. But then again, his own reliable intelligence had advised that the guy was insane. Maybe he _wanted_ his partner to go down. Stranger things had happened.

But that wasn't his concern. 

Marin smiled darkly. "I want you to have the same experience as I did – watching someone you care about, love even, die, and be able to do nothing about it. An eye for an eye, as it were."

One of the goons circled Tom's neck with his thick arm, and lodged his semi in his neck, and Tom closed his eyes, hearing Bill whimper.


	17. And The Bullets Fell Like Rain

Josie and Gustav were in perfect sync – always. 

The first shot shattered the shoulder of the man holding Tom and he screamed, his arm jerking away.

The second shot ended his life, and he crumpled to the ground, leaving Tom open – and Marin didn't waste any more time in raising his own gun.

Georg's eyes were still fixed on Marin and when he raised his gun to press it against Tom's temple, Georg reacted instantly. "Bill, Tom, get down!" he yelled, then shot the moment Tom was a bit away from Marin. He got Marin's arm, which made him drop his gun – at least for a moment.

One of the other bodyguards was fast, though, and shot back, and Georg gasped when he was hit in the shoulder. His knees gave out and he fell, gasping in pain. He'd never been shot before and he never wanted to again, cause it fucking HURT.

Bill was on the pavement, looking around in panic, not sure what was going on and who was being shot. He reached for Tom's hand and squeezed it, sniffling as Tom dragged him away, both on their knees. 

The other bodyguard didn't waste any time and when Georg was down, he aimed at Gustav, shooting a few times in his direction.

Oddly enough, as jangly as Gustav was normally, in civilian life, the exact opposite was the case when he was in a situation like this. He was deadly, nearly robotically calm.

"Time," he whispered as Georg went down, and as Marin reached for Tom again, his fingers grasped only air.

Josie never failed Gustav, and even though the scene changed, was swarmed in black and blue, Josie and he knew what to do.

The bodyguard went down, a hollow-point bullet lodged in his throat, and was dead before he hit the ground, falling heavily across Bill and Tom, shielding them.

Gunfire exploded around him, but all Gustav could see was that sick smile, still fixed in place, and Georg, trying to get to his feet.

Marin had recovered his gun, slick with blood, and as he pointed it down at Georg, his eyes widened… just before his head exploded in a mass of bone and blood.

Hollow points were fun, Gustav thought – they entered, then expanded, and if they exited, they were still deadly, as Marin's driver and third in command found out…

…but not before the driver had fired twice.

Gustav felt a sharp flare of pain, a burn in his side, and as his body was wrenched to the side, the second bullet pierced his chest.

After that, he didn't feel anything anymore, and all he could hear was Georg's voice, screaming his name.

"GUSTAV!" Georg shrieked almost hysterically; he could immediately tell that his partner had been hit hard. He shot at the car, shattering the windows, taking out the driver and breathing out in relief when he saw that they'd gotten all of them. 

He momentarily considered checking on the twins but instead ran to Gustav, cupping his face. "Gustav. Gustav, talk to me, come on. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me!!"

He looked down at him and gasped when he saw all the blood. He pulled off his shirt, hissing at the sharp pain in his shoulder, and tried to cover both of Gustav's wounds with his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. His shirt was soaked within minutes, and Georg was trembling, in panic. "We need a fucking ambulance!" he yelled at no one in particular. 

When Bill was pretty sure that the bad guys were all dead, he pushed the bodyguard off him and Tom with some difficulty, stood up, his legs shaky. He saw Gustav on the ground, a half-naked Georg bent over him, and swallowed hard. He reached for his phone and dialed 911 with shaky hands, telling them to come quickly. 

"Oh my god," he whispered, then helped Tom up and looked at the injured cops.

"Gustav," he murmured, pulled Tom over to them, swallowing hard. "Gustav – is he alive?"

Georg couldn't say anything, he just stared down at Gustav, terrified. He touched his cheek, not even feeling his own pain, because the prospect of losing Gustav was so much worse. "Come on, Gusti," he whispered. "Stay with me. You'll be all right soon, I promise."

 

_When Gustav was eight years old he'd been playing soccer with his brother and father, when he had tripped over a rock and broken his ankle. It had been a nasty break and the pain was intense. His father had sat with him in the back of the car as his mother sped to the hospital, stroking his hair and telling him to 'Go with the pain. Don't fight it. Just let it be what it has to be."_

He was barely conscious, but he could still hear his father's voice telling him to not fight the pain that was spreading, blossoming throughout his body. Mixed in with his father was Georg, telling him to stay with him. He couldn't do both.

He let consciousness slip away from him, gratefully.

 

Tom was huddled on Bill's other side. "I… this is all our fault, fuck, it is, I'm so…" Hot tears burned his eyes. "He has to be okay, and you have to, too."

The paramedics were there, then, pulling the boys away, ensuring they weren't hurt; then they had to forcibly pull Georg off Gustav so they could get them to the hospital.

Marin, his bodyguards and driver were dead. His second was injured and in custody, as well as many, many of their subordinates. The 'cleaning people' had fled, and drug officers and dogs were now counting and securing the building. No other civilians had been hurt.

Georg was taken to the hospital as well, along with the twins. Bill and Tom soon sat in the waiting room, and Bill couldn't seem to stop crying. "What if he dies because of me? It'd be my fault; we were there because of me! What if I never get to tell him how I feel about him, and… and… fuck!"

He sniffled and buried his face in Tom's neck. 

Tom kept his arms wrapped around Bill, trying to comfort him while he worried hugely about Georg, and, okay, about Clown Superman too. He still didn't quite get how'd they been used, but then again, he was seriously upset himself.

Georg hated the idea of not being with Gustav all the time but he was injured himself, so he had to get his shoulder taken care of. When the bullet was out and he was stitched up, bandaged, and given a shot for the pain, he made his way to the ER, looking for Gustav. He asked a nurse, but she said Gustav was in surgery and they had no news yet. 

He swallowed hard, needing Gustav to be all right. 

He didn't know what to do without him. Waiting to hear how he was would be torturous.


	18. The Pain (of Love)

After talking to the nurse, Georg spotted the twins in the waiting room and swallowed hard, making his way over to them. "Hey. Are you guys all right?"

When Tom looked up and saw Georg, the tears he'd been fighting back spilled over, and he managed to nod. "Just bruised," he whispered, stroking Bill's hair at the back of his neck. "And you?"

"I'm okay," Georg said, sighing as he sat down next to him. Seeing Tom cry almost broke his heart. He touched his shoulder gently, then leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment at the pain. 

"It hurts, but I'm all right. I'll be fine. Gustav is still in surgery."

He sighed heavily, chewing his bottom lip.

Bill looked up for a moment, then sniffled and snuggled into Tom again.

Tom managed to nod, and wanted to rub his face against Georg's hand, but he had Bill to comfort. He could see that Georg was in a lot of pain, and a wave of guilt washed over him again.

"How did they," he started, then wiped his eyes. "How did they know to use us and why…"

Georg shook his head. "I have no idea," he said softly. "I think Gustav figured it out, though. He was giving me signs but obviously couldn't explain it all. They must've seen us together, or… yeah. I don't know, honestly."

He looked at Tom for a moment, then slid his uninjured arm around him, pulling him – and Bill – against him. "It'll be fine. Gustav is tough; he'll get through this. It's not your fault. We were already planning to raid the place tonight, and something like this might have happened even without you being there. But Gustav gave as good as he got.”

Tom sniffled too, and leaned his head on Georg's shoulder, even with Bill still wrapped around him. "I'm not surprised – he's mental, but brilliant."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just hoping.

***

The surgery was complex; the first bullet had shattered two ribs and nearly punctured a lung, while the second one had grazed a major artery; the internal bleeding was horrific, and stopping that took up the first hour of surgery. The ribs were rebuilt with a special, still experimental polymer that would allow them to expand and retract, yet still protect the internal organs as they needed to. The artery was shunted and wrapped, bone fragments from the shattered ribs removed. 

All told, Gustav was in surgery for six hours, then moved to the Critical Care Unit, where he lay, unconscious still.

A few minutes after he’d been wheeled into his room, a nurse came into the quiet room where Georg, Tom and Bill were still waiting. "He's in a room, in the CCU," she told Georg quietly. "If you want to see him, you can, but only for 5 minutes at a time."

Georg nodded. "I want to see him. Is he gonna be all right?"

The nurse looked serious. "I hope so," she said. "There was a lot of internal damage and bleeding, but the surgeons are confident that they were able to stop the bleeding and rebuild the artery and ribs. Now it's up to Mr. Schäfer."

Georg nodded stiffly, stood up and looked at the twins. "I'll be back."

Tom wiped his eyes and held Bill as Georg walked away.

Georg followed the nurse into Gustav's room, swallowing hard when he saw him in that bed, looking pale and small. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Hey Gusti," he said quietly. "It's me."

He kissed his hand and looked down at him – the only sounds in the room were the ticking clock, and the soft hiss of the monitors and IV liquids.

When Georg returned, he looked wrecked, and Tom's heart sank. He stayed with Georg while Bill ventured into Gustav's room.

Tom wasn't sure what to do – he'd never faced anything like this before, so he did the one thing he'd wanted to do for two long weeks now. He wrapped his arms around Georg from the unhurt side and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Georg blinked when he was hugged, and wrapped his arm around Tom, closing his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly. "He'll be fine. He can do anything. He really _is_ Superman. He'll get through this. And remember – it's not your fault."

He held him and closed his eyes, breathing him in. 

Tom tried hard to believe that and tightened his arms around Georg, silent for a long moment.

In Gustav's room, Bill took his hand and looked at him, his eyes filling with tears again. "Gustav," he whispered. "Hi, it's Bill. I missed you… be okay, all right? I still need to get to know you and stuff… you need to wake up, okay? If not for me, then for Georg – he needs you."

He kissed his fingers, looking down at him.

 

_Inside his mind, Gustav dreamed; he dreamed that Georg was with him in their office, and they were watching some unholy video on YouTube and practically rolling on the floor laughing. And Patty was standing over him, demanding that he justify poli-grip on his expense report. His mother was making meatloaf, while his brother made expressive faces behind her back. And Bill was putting little pink butterfly clips in his black hair._

_He drifted through these images, but didn't wake._

 

The nurse finally came and took Bill's arm gently, telling him Gustav needed to rest, and brought him back out to Georg and Tom. 

"Mr. Listing, you need to go home and rest. We'll call you if anything changes with Mr. Schäfer."

Georg looked up and shook his head. "I can't leave him alone here. He'd stay with me all the time too. I wouldn't be able to calm down at home. Can't I sleep here?"

The nurse sighed, anticipating this. "He's not alone; we're right there, and you, _you_ need rest. You have a bit of an injury yourself, remember?"

Bill looked at Tom for a moment. "You could come home with us," he suggested. "You wouldn't be alone, you could stay with us, or have your own room, take a shower, get some sleep and we'll be there if someone calls, and…"

He shrugged, looking at Tom.

The nurse listened to Bill. "I think you should take the young man up on his offer," she said firmly. "You wouldn't be alone, you need to eat something, get some sort of rest. Trust me, if Mr. Schäfer even twitches, I will call you. I'll be here all night, and my relief at 6 am will do the same. Please."

Tom nodded. "Come on, Georg – please."

Georg didn't look convinced but eventually looked at Tom and nodded. "All right," he said softly. "All right, I'll come with you. But you will call me, right? And I will be back tomorrow morning."

The nurse nodded, and Bill touched Georg's back as they went outside, getting a cab. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the twins' house and went inside. Georg looked around but most of him was still with Gustav. 

Finally, he forced himself to stop worrying about his friend and partner, and focus on himself – and maybe Tom. "Nice house," he said, managing a little smile. "And thanks, guys. I really appreciate this. I don't usually mind being alone, but tonight…"

Bill smiled. "No problem. Are you hungry? Do you want a shower? Bed? Or do you want to be alone with Tom?"

Bill, always the little match-maker, grinned and Georg flushed a little.

Tom flushed too. "Uhm, let me show you the guest room and maybe Bill can call out for something or cook something. Or maybe you don't want Bill to cook."

He paused. "Okay, you really don't want him to cook. I can make spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread if you want, and wine – but you have painkillers right? So maybe just soda or something."

He was babbling and made himself stop, running a hand over his fuzzy braids.

"Why don't you, uhm, take a hot bath? And I'll cook."

Bill pouted. "Hey! I'm a great cook. Or at least just as good as you are. But it's up to Geo… Detective Listing."

Georg smiled. "You can call me Georg. And I don't want Bill to cook, huh? All right, then, why don't we just order something instead? I don't want you to have to work to feed me, and we can order pizza, maybe? I'll pay. And I do have pain killers, but fuck, I really want some wine."

He sighed. "Oh well, I'll see. But yes, I'd love to see the guest room and to take a bath."

Bill smiled. "I'll order the pizzas – what do you want?"

Georg pondered. "Pepperoni, please."

Bill smiled. "Okay. Then I'll go order."

He winked at Tom, then left the room and ordered the pizzas, then went into his room, sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. He was still a little stunned about the entire night, and now he _really_ needed a sniff. And he deserved it, since they'd gone through _a lot_ to get it. 

Georg, in the meantime, looked at Tom and smiled almost shyly.

Tom smiled back, just as shyly. "Okay, so down here."

He showed Georg the room, which had an attached bathroom; Tom got out towels and a washcloth, and some foamy body wash.

God, he was as bad as Bill.

He licked his lips. "Do you need help taking off your stuff or washing your hair?" He gave him a little smile. "I had a broken arm once and trying to wash my own was a real pain in the ass."

Georg looked at him; he really wanted to accept that offer but it maybe wasn’t the smartest thing he could be doing right now. But okay, he really _did_ need Tom's help, probably, so he gave in.

"Sure," he said, smiling back. "If you don't mind."

He managed to get his shirt off on his own, but opening his trousers turned out to be more difficult.

"I don't mind," said Tom, which was the understatement of the year, maybe. He watched the shirt being taken off and then gave him a smile. "Not looking," he said softly, and stepped in front of Georg to unbutton his trousers and tug them down, then his socks – they were still stiff with blood and dirt.

When it came to the boxers, he had to smile, and looked into Georg's eyes as he tugged those down, carefully not touching anything, and let Georg kick them off. "I'm a little taller but I have stuff that could fit you. I'll bring it in."

Georg looked at him with a smile, raising his eyebrow just a little when Tom pulled down his boxers. He was relieved that he wasn't in the mood for sex right now, otherwise he'd be hard from Tom's light touch alone.

Keeping his eyes resolutely above the waist, Tom helped Georg into the hot, fragrant water and let him ease down into it.

Georg leaned back and sighed softly. After a moment, he looked at Tom. "Do you want to join me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Tom flushed. "I do, but I don't know if that would be a great idea, cause… well, I like you." He sighed. "I've pretty much not thought of anything else but you since I met you. And right now, you're really vulnerable and I feel horribly guilty, and I wouldn't want you to regret it."

He took a deep breath and gave him a little smile. "That's the most mature I've ever been, just so you know."

He paused and chewed his lip. "Want me to wash your hair for you? It has blood and dirt in it."

Georg looked up at him. "That's very reasonable," he said softly, his stomach fluttering a little when he heard that Tom liked him. "Even though I wouldn't regret it; but yeah, all right."

He gave him a little smile, then slid down to wet his hair. He came up again and sat up, his long, wet hair flowing down his back. "I'd love that," he said softly, smiling.

Tom smiled. "I'm almost never reasonable, so you don't know what a milestone this is," he said softly too. "My mum would be proud if she was here to see it."

Georg grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tom excused himself for a moment, going to get a large plastic cup from the kitchen, then some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He came back into the bathroom with his own favorite shampoo, then kneeled by the side of the tub to start washing Georg's hair.

He rubbed firmly, but gently, getting out the blood and residual dirt, then rinsing. "This is a serious mane, dude," he said, rinsing for the third time. "I'm sensing a large commitment of time and products, but it's worth it."

He finished with some conditioner on the ends – he was an old hand at this – and then washed Georg's back and neck gently, avoiding the bandages, and then handing him the soapy, mango-smelling washcloth so he could do the rest of him.

"Yeah, I never planned to let it get this long, but I guess it just happened," said Georg as he washed himself. "I was too lazy to cut it for a while, and then I liked how it looked."

"It's gorgeous, seriously," replied Tom, admiring it, then laughed. "I did the same thing, sort of. I wanted to piss off my father, and then I did the dreads and when they got to be too much, I didn't want to get rid of everything, so Billi came up with this." He waved a braid. "It's pretty easy to deal with, so I don't mind – makes me look all gangsta."

His smirk said that even _he_ didn't much believe that line.

"Thank you." Georg laughed. "It does make you look gangsta. But I would've loved to see those dreads, seriously."

Tom grinned. "We have pictures, so I can show you some – and you can see Bill's weirdness through the years, which is kind of epic."

Georg grinned. "I'd love that.”

When he was clean, he slid back into the tub. He leaned back and sighed softly. "God, this is amazing. You sure you don't wanna get in?"

He gave him a sweet, innocent smile. He knew he shouldn't be flirting with Tom like this, but he couldn't help it. He liked the boy.

The smile almost did him in. God, Tom wanted this man, but…

He swallowed. "You're extremely tempting, you know?"

Georg looked into his eyes and smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. Let's just get me out of here before I tempt you more."

He smiled, then stood up with Tom's help and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and a turban around his hair. "Great. I feel human again."

Tom's cheeks were red as he helped Georg out, still not sneaking a look at either cock or ass. This was some sort of record, he thought.

Georg turned to him and looked into Tom's eyes. He reached up and touched his cheek gently for a moment, then reluctantly let go; now was not the time. He wanted it to be but, it wasn't. Maybe later. 

"Right, so, clothes."

When Georg touched his cheek, his stomach fluttered, and was a little bit relieved when Georg drew his hand back. He had never felt anything this intense ever before.

Tom handed Georg the clothes. "I didn't know what you wanted to do about underwear – I have new boxers, like, still in the wrapper, if you want, or if you wanna go commando, it's all up to you."

Georg looked at the clothes. "I'll go commando," he said, pulling on the pants with some difficulty. "I do that a lot anyway."

He looked at Tom and wiggled his brows, then grinned. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Tom sighed. "You had to tell me, didn't you?" But then he had to smile. "Yeah, sure, you can't help it. Is this the secret of your success? You're cute and then Gustav drives the suspect nuts?"

Georg just smiled and winked, then pulled on the t-shirt as well, starting to comb his hair, and then drying it. When he was done, he turned back to Tom, leaning against the sink.

Tom smiled. "I heard the pizza guy, so I guess it's time to eat. Red or white wine?"

"Red, please."

Georg smiled and slid his arm around Tom as they made their way into the living room where Bill was sitting in front of the TV, eating his pizza and staring at the screen. 

"Hey," Tom said, rubbing Bill's shoulder – he knew Bill was processing all his feelings for Gustav, and that he was having a hard time.

Bill blinked and looked up. "Oh hey."

He smiled, and when Tom and Georg sat down, he was silent for a long moment, then looked up again. "So, uhh, I know I should probably just shut the fuck up, but are we gonna get in trouble for the whole drug thing?"

He bit his lip, looking at Georg. 

Tom opened the bottle of red, and poured glasses for all three of them, then facepalmed at his brother. "Billi…"

Georg reached for his pizza, opened the box and grabbed a slice, taking a bite. "No," he said after a moment. "I think tonight was exciting enough, so we'll forget about that for once. But please… just try to stay a little more on the legal side, okay? Both of you. We won't arrest you for tonight because we probably wouldn't have caught these guys without you, but…"

Tom was relieved though, that nothing was going to happen – he figured that was the only time in his life they could be watched buying coke by a dozen cops and not get in trouble.

Tom looked over at his brother, and nodded. "Oh, we're gonna knock it off. This little white powder is the last dear brother is gonna have, isn't it Bill?"

Bill looked up. "I'll try," he promised. "It won't be easy but I'll try."

He smiled at Tom, then ate more pizza, relieved. 

"I'll help you," Tom assured him. "You know you're never alone, Billi – I'm always here for you."

He rubbed his brother's back, then munched his pizza.

Bill smiled. "I know. It'll still be hard." He leaned against Tom a little.

Georg looked at the twins, then smiled a little. "You won't be alone, especially since we're going to hang out together a little more now."

Tom took a slice of pizza too, giving Bill a meaningful look. "Are we? I mean, gonna hang out now?"

Georg glanced over at Tom after finishing his first slice of pizza. "Yeah. Well, if you want to. I hope so, at least."

He gave him another small, hopefully mysterious smile, and attacked the second slice, while Tom colored at Georg's smile. God, that man was seductive.

They talked a little, ate pizza, and when they were done, Tom found one of the more recent photo albums. "Okay, so here's the dreads I had a few years ago."

Georg looked at the pictures. " _Blond_ dreads? Wow. That's different. But cute. I like it. Is that your natural color? I assumed you both had black hair cause… well, you both _do_."

Bill smiled. "I've been dyeing mine since I was nine; Tom's is more recent."

"Yep," Tom said. "Well, dark blond, sandy blond, I guess they call it – the light blond was bleached. But yeah, he was nine; Bill started doing everything early, like dyeing his hair, drinking, smoking, other illicit shit. You'd never know I was older."

Georg smiled. "It's pretty. But black suits you. I guess any color would."

He looked at Bill and grinned. "Well, he does look like someone who can do just about anything and get away with it, so I'm not surprised."

Bill grinned. "It's 'cause I'm cute." He nodded and sipped some more wine. 

Tom laughed. "It _is_ because you're cute – there can be no other reason." He stroked his brother's hair absently for a moment before turning the pages, which went backwards and gave a pretty good timeline of their adolescence.

Georg leaned back and looked at Bill's other hairstyles – but secretly looked more at Tom – and then finally rubbed his eyes. "I should probably go to bed."

When Georg rubbed his eyes, Tom closed the album, feeling vaguely like a grandmother. "Sorry, dude, I totally lost track of time and probably bored you senseless. I should get you into bed."

Then he blushed again. "You know what I mean."

Georg looked at him with a smile. "You didn't bore me at all. And I'd love to get you into bed."

He grinned, then stood up, stretching a little. "But anyway, yes. I'd love it if you took me upstairs."

Bill looked at the two of them and smiled. "I'll clean up."

Tom turned red, all the way to the tips of his ears. "Uhm, good to know," he managed, and guided Georg upstairs into the spare room, which was pretty comfortable.

He pulled down the sheets and blankets and found a fresh toothbrush from the supply in the linen closet, and then looked around. "There's no clock, sorry, but you have your phone, right? And uhm, sleep till whenever – I'm next door, and Bill is across the hall from me if you need anything, okay? Oh, and your pain pills are here in your jacket."

Georg nodded, looking around. "All right, thank you. And thanks again, for bringing me here. I wouldn't have known what to do with myself all alone at home."

"Oh, no problem," said Tom, shifting from foot to foot. "I still feel responsible though, but I… I wanted you here too."

Georg nodded, then looked at him and tilted his head. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

The request for a kiss made Tom shake his head. "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

Georg looked at him expectantly, then grinned and shook his head. "I'll stop now. I promise."

But he didn't. He took a step closer, cupped Tom's cheek and kissed him gently, lingering for a long moment before he stepped back and sat down on the bed. "Night, Tom."

The kiss nearly made Tom's knees buckle and he had to grab the doorframe when Georg let him go. "Goodnight, Georg," he managed and then left quickly.

Georg leaned back on his good arm, taking a deep breath, and his stomach fluttered when he thought about the stunned look on Tom's face. Why was that kid so cute? He sighed, then got up and brushed his teeth before he slid into the bed and snuggled into it. 

He thought about Gustav a lot, feeling tears prickling in his eyes as he imagined the worst thing that could happen. Then he forced himself to think about Tom instead – worrying about Gustav wouldn't help him – and eventually, he managed to fall asleep.

***

Once Tom had closed the door, he sighed. Damn.

Bill came upstairs just then, and he eyed him. "You okay there?"

Tom sighed and ran a hand over his braids, which, for some reason, were bugging him tonight. "Yeah, I guess. Fuck, Bill, that guy is so… so _hot_. And I really want him and he wants me, but I'm holding back till we know that ClownBoy is okay, and it's just weird. I'm never like this."

Bill smiled. "Tomi, you're in love," he said softly, then hugged his brother. "He is hot – so make sure you get him, okay? It's about time you got a real boyfriend. And me too, by the way. God, Gustav needs to be all right."

Tom snorted, but he knew that Bill was right, and hugged his brother back, burying his face in Bill's neck. "Gustav will be," he said, trying to be positive. "He's a tough guy, and he went to try and shield Georg, and us, and… he will be."

Bill held him for a long moment, then looked up. "Do you think I should sleep in my room, just in case hottie-cop decides to crawl into your bed at night?"

At Bill's question, Tom couldn't help laughing. "Maybe, but he's gonna be doped up, so I think I'll be safe."

Bill smiled. "All right, so I'll just put on my PJs and then we can sleep, 'kay?"

He bounced away, then bounced back a few minutes later, and when they were in bed, it only took a few more minutes for both of them to pass out.


	19. Morning Has Broken

Georg flinched awake the next morning – or what he assumed was morning – when his cell phone rang. He blinked, looking around in confusion, then reached for the obnoxiously loudly ringing object and picked up. "Hello?" he murmured his voice rough with sleep. He stifled a yawn, then sat up when he realized that it could be news about Gustav. 

"Sorry – Listing? Detective Listing, that is?"

“Yes, it's me. Sorry, I just woke up."

"Hello, Mr. Listing." It was one of the nurses, who at least didn't sound overly chipper and nauseatingly so. "I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Schäfer woke early this morning for a bit, and asked for… uhm, Rapunzel? We asked him for a name and he gave us a wee smile and drifted back off. He's been moved to Intensive Care and his condition is now serious, not critical, so he's doing as well as can be expected."

Georg listened to all of this, staring at the wall across from his bed, then had to snort. He smiled as he leaned back, because now he _knew_ Gustav would be all right. 

Rapunzel.

"All right, thanks for letting me know," he said softly. "I'll come by as soon as I can and, well, thanks for calling me."

"Of course, sir – we'll see you when you get here," chirped the nurse and hung up.

Georg said goodbye, then hung up. He pushed himself up and groaned at the pain, then found the pain killers and took a couple before he got up and brushed his teeth before leaving the room slowly. He looked around, wondering if the twins' parents were never around, and if the twins were awake already.

***

Tom hadn't slept all that much, so was already up, sitting outside on the patio with his morning crutches: caffeine and nicotine.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at Georg. "Hey you."

He'd undone his braids in the middle of the night when sleep eluded him, and then taken a shower before coming downstairs to watch TV. He looked tired, but studied Georg's face.

Georg looked down at him, smiling back. He sat down next to him and eyed him, gently brushing his fingers over Tom's hair. "You tryin' to copy my hairstyle or something?"

He grinned, then reached for the cigarettes. "May I?"

“Sure, feel free.” Tom shook a cigarette free for Georg and handed it to him, then lit it for him, watching the other man take a deep drag, then rolled his eyes. "Wish it looked as good as yours, but no. It was bugging me last night, so then I pulled them out and found something sticky in three of 'em. I don't even want to think of what it was, so I showered, changed my sheets, couldn't sleep. I came down here, made coffee, watched some TV."

"It looks pretty good," Georg said, still touching Tom's long hair. "With the right products, it would look great – I'm sure Bill can advise you there."

"Oh, I'm sure he will, whether I want him to or not. I can hear him now. "Tomi, what are these split ends? Tsk tsk, well, I'll deal with them later and are those ROOTS showing? Oh my God."

His imitation of Bill was spot-on and he smirked. 

Georg stared at him and laughed. "Oh god, that was actually creepy. I always forget that you're twins but sometimes it's so obvious."

"I know, right? Bill can imitate me too – we used to fuck with our parents all the time when we were younger. If they couldn't see us, they didn't know which one to yell at."

Georg laughed, then bit his lip. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep. I was out pretty quickly; I guess I was exhausted, but I just got a call from the hospital. Apparently, Gustav woke up earlier and asked for Rapunzel." He gave him a grin. "That means he'll probably be all right. His condition is still serious but no longer critical, the nurse tells me."

Tom raised a brow when Georg mentioned the call, then grinned. "Rapunzel? Dude, that's oddly perfect. And thank God," he added, the sincerity evident in his voice. "I'm relieved as hell to hear that, and Bill will be too. He has it pretty bad for your partner. They're both a little nuts."

Georg chuckled. "It's Charpunzel, actually; a mix between Prince Charming and Rapunzel, and yeah, it is pretty perfect. And I've noticed that Bill is into him, and I'm pretty sure Gustav is into _Bill_ , too, but… well, he's never really admitted it out loud. But we'll get there." 

"Charpunzel – yeah, that works too. He probably has a lot of names for you."

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Bill's in love, and for the first time, I don't want to smash the guy's face in. It's just that… Bill is really sensitive. He wants love, not just sex, no matter what he says, and, well, maybe this is the guy to give him both. I don't know."

"I think Gustav may be in love with Bill too; he tries to deny it because of Bill's age but I really think there's something there. But I can't answer for him, so we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up."

He looked at him with a smile, then finished his cigarette. "All right, I think I'll have some coffee, and then I'll go back to the hospital for a while. Do you want to come?"

He looked at Tom, who looked really tired. "You should get some rest later," he said softly. "Do you know _why_ you couldn't sleep?"

Tom finished his cigarette and sipped his coffee. "I just have insomnia sometimes, and it was an eventful day yesterday, as you might recall. And I was thinking. That's all, and I'm fine. Really." 

He took another sip, then ran a hand through his hair. 

"I think Gustav probably only wants to see you, first, so I might try and nap, and Bill is gonna take one look at me and won't let me leave the house like this anyway." He shook his head. "So he and I will come over later, if your partner is up for it all, okay?"

Georg nodded. "Sounds good; I'll call a cab – and ugh, not being able to drive sucks. But yes, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, I know – I always drive when we go somewhere – which reminds me, I gotta go get our car, shit." Tom sighed.

Georg nodded, then paused. "So, can I have your phone number? Otherwise, it'd be hard to let you know _anything_ , and I want it either way."

He smiled and stood up. Tom added his number to Georg's phone and handed it back to him, then rubbed his face and went back to thinking.

Georg went inside to pour some coffee, then called a cab and sat down next to Tom again as they waited. "You can let Bill know that Gustav is going to be all right. Or that he was awake at some point in the early morning. If he's really that into Gustav, he'll want to know."

He gave him a smile and looked at him when the taxi arrived. "I'll see you later then."

"I will," Tom nodded. "And yeah, definitely. See you later."

Georg kissed Tom's cheek, then stood up. Tom smiled shyly at the kiss on the cheek, and when Georg was gone, he sighed, finishing his coffee.


	20. I've Got Post Shootout Blues

At the hospital, Georg went straight to Gustav's room, relieved when he saw that Gustav's face wasn't as pale as the night before. He sat down next to him and took his hand, stroking it gently. "Hey Gustav," he said softly. "Rapunzel is back."

Gustav was in and out, but was awake when Georg came in and sat beside him. "Flynn's so glad," he murmured, his voice tired and a little hoarse. "He missed you."

Georg smiled down at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I missed you too," he said softly. "How are you feeling, Gustav? You look better than last night, thank God."

"I feel like…" Gustav paused. "A ripe avocado, brutally cut down in the prime of my life and spread on a turkey sandwich. Either that, or like I was shot twice and stuff." He gave Georg a little smile, his eyes – myopic without his glasses – went to his shoulder. "But you're okay, huh? Thank God."

He sighed, and shifted a little. "I am a Princess and there is a pea in my bed… and pee. I get to pee in a tube, in my bed. This would be useful during the Super Bowl."

"Poor baby," Georg said, squeezing his hand again. "I got a call from the hospital this morning and they told me you were asking for Rapunzel; that's when I knew you'd be okay." He smiled. "You're tough. You'll be fine. And yes, I'm all right. It hurts but I don't think it's anything compared to your pain."

He grinned then. "It would be useful, yeah. And speaking of Princess…"

"Speaking of… is Bill okay? And his brother, Snarkypants?" Gustav shifted again. "Ugh, damn. I saw them get down, I think and then you. Then I only saw you."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Did we get 'em all?"

Georg nodded. "Bill and Tom are all right. A few bruises 'cause one of the huge bodyguards fell on them but other than that, they're fine. A little traumatized, I think, but okay. Bill is worried about you, so I think I'm going to call them in a moment to let them know you're awake and okay."

He laced their fingers. "We got them all, yeah. One of them is alive but injured, but Marin is dead. We got him."

He sighed. "They didn't want to let me spend the night here, so I went home with the twins."

"I went home with twins once." Gustav gave him a little smile. "I walked funny for a week afterwards."

Georg laughed. "I can imagine. With _these_ twins, it would probably be worse."

He tightened his fingers around Georg's for a moment. "Good. I would have… I would have probably not come back from losing you."

Gustav was usually not emotional – it came hard to him, and he preferred to joke his way through pretty much everything, but the thought of losing Georg made him swallow hard and blink several times.

"I thought you were gone," Georg said softly. "When I saw you get shot and you fell and there was so much blood. I cried, Gustav. I cried. In _public_."

He gave him a little smile, squeezing his hand again. "Maybe we should stick to arresting young delinquents who shoplift, hit people and so on; less dangerous, you know?"

"Awwww," whispered Gustav. "I love you too, dude."

He listened, then smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should, but where's the fun in that, huh?" He sighed. "So they're freaked out, but okay… m'glad."

He was already getting tired again and squeezed Georg's hand. "Stay with me?" He tried to not sound pitiful, and failed.

Georg smiled. "I will. I won't leave you for a second – unless I have to pee, since I don't have a handy tube to pee in."

He grinned a little, then leaned forward and kissed Gustav's nose. "Sleep. I'll stay here."

"I'd offer you mine, but that might just be weird." Gustav smiled slightly and managed to reach up to touch Georg's face. "Good."

Georg smirked. "Well, we share everything else, so…"

Gustav returned his grin, leaned all the way back and closed his eyes, out moments later.

***

During the day, a virtual parade circled through Gustav's room. Their captain brought Gustav a Playgirl inside a New Republican magazine, and Patty brought flowers, Altoids – "Not a hint, honey, I promise" – and something clearly labeled Arsenic, which freaked the nurse out, but she was assured it was a joke and Gustav would like it.

He did.

His old partner from the 101st came by to ask after him and Josie – he knew Josie well too – and even Mavis came by to check on her best customer. Mavis was a 6'3 transvestite with a dirty mouth and the best legs anyone had ever seen. She promised to comp him a month's worth of calls for being brave.

During the day, when Georg had a second to slip out of the room, he dialed Tom's number and hoped he wasn't waking him up. 

Tom had gotten a little sleep, but not too much, and had then been overpowered by Bill – literally – who decided that if Tom had a new love, he needed a new look, and proceeded to give him one.

He was still in shock. Deep shock. And, deeply shocked, was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror when Georg called. 

"Hey," he said, still staring at himself. "How's it going? I figured okay, since you've been there all day."

Georg nodded. "Yep," he said softly. "He's been awake almost all day and everything seems all right. If you and Bill want to come… he'd like that. And I would, too."

He smiled a little. 

Tom sighed. "I'm not sure I can ever leave the house again, but I guess I can wear a hat. I'll round Bill up and we'll be over in about twenty minutes, okay?"

Georg raised a brow. "Oh god, what did he do to you? But I'm sure it looks great… so yes, I'll see you soon. Bye."

He smiled, then hung up.

***

Finally, it was just Gustav and Georg again, in a room full of flowers, cards, magazines, and a blowup doll named Deenie sitting in the guest chair, arms folded.

"Today was almost more exhausting than last night, wasn't it?" Georg grinned. "I finally had the chance to call Bill and Tom – they will probably come over soon too, if you're up for it."

"Yeah, but it's nice to know that some people love me." He looked over at Deenie. "Did you know she has double holes? Only the best for the discerning pervert."

Georg nodded. "Definitely. You're loved everywhere you go." Then he snorted. "Oh God."

Gustav smiled. "Apparently my mania has fans. Who knew? And Mavis really _did_ miss me, the darling. Her legs are to die for."

Gustav nodded at the mention of the twins. "So I guess you and Gangsta are gonna…?"

Georg shrugged. "Well… I don't know. I guess so? He's so young, but I guess, if he wants me…"

He sat down on the bed. "What about you and Bill?"

Gustav turned his head to look at Georg. "You want him, so… You know he wants you. And as for Bill, I don't know. I guess – I really suck at stuff like this."

"Love, of course you're good at this. Just take the time you need."

"I got nothin' but time, bro," sighed Gustav. "I'm gonna be on desk duty for a month. A MONTH. What the fuck am I gonna do for a MONTH?"

The two of them looked up when the door opened and Bill stormed inside, looking at Gustav anxiously. 

"Oh god, you're really okay," Bill said, making his way over to the bed and looking at him worriedly. He managed to keep a straight face for exactly two seconds before he felt the tears running down his cheeks again. "I was so scared," he said, sitting down and taking Gustav's hand.

When Bill descended upon him – and there was really no other phrase for it – Gustav had to smile up at him. "Bill, I'm all right. They patched me up and gave me many bionic parts, even, you know," he pointed to his crotch. "I didn't want to tell Georg, in case he got all jealous."

But Bill was crying, and Gustav squeezed his hand. "I know. I was really scared too, when I saw you and your brother there, and when Georg went down. I was fucking petrified."

Bill nodded. "There was so much blood and they didn't want to let me see you, except for five minutes after your surgery… I'm so glad you're all right, Gusti. Really."

He kissed Gustav's hand and looked into his eyes. 

Gustav was touched – Bill had obviously been very upset and worried. Maybe he really _did_ care about him in some weird way.

The kiss was sweet, and he smiled, reaching up to touch Bill's cheek. "You're a sweetheart, Bill, thank you. I'm glad YOU are all right too. It freaked me out to see you there."

Bill nodded. "I was freaked out to be there too," he said, sighing. "And it was my fault, and… I'm sorry. I'm glad you're awake and all right. And thank you. For saving us."

He gave him a smile. "You're my hero."

"Superman of ClownTown, or something like that, as I remember," Gustav smiled. "And you're welcome. Just, please don't mess with guys like that. I can't tell you what to do as far as recreational drugs or anything – I've done some myself, so I can't judge. But guys like that are bad, bad news, Bill. And next time, maybe no one would be there to intervene, so please…" 

He looked up at Bill. "For me? If you really want to thank me, do that for me."

Bill looked down for a moment. "I'll try to stop," he said softly. "And we've never had anything to do with a guy like that before, it's just, our regular guy is in jail, so we looked for someone else. But I'm not looking forward to ever being in such a situation again, so I'll try to stop."

He looked down at him longingly. 

"Okay," Gustav said just as softly. "That's all I can ask, then."

He met Bill's eyes and smiled, a little unnerved by the look of pure want that Bill was giving him. He didn't know when anyone had looked at him quite like that, although Georg had come close. He swallowed, and moved a little so Bill could sit down next to him – then moved his hand to awkwardly touch Bill's arm.

Bill smiled when Gustav touched his arm, then took his hand and laced their fingers. Then he leaned forward and kissed his cheek, resting his head on Gustav's shoulder. "Is this okay? Doesn't hurt? I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt at all," Gustav whispered, feeling a not-unwelcome, if badly timed, stirring down below in his bionic nethers. "It's fine, you could… uhm, lay here with me if you wanted.

What the fuck was he _doing_?

Tom, in the meantime, had hung back, near the door, letting Bill have his moment. He had a black knit cap on, and watched his brother, then let his eyes flick over to Georg.

Georg had been watching Gustav and Bill as well but now he looked up at Tom and frowned curiously. "Hey… where are your braids? Or your hair?"

He stood up and walked over to him. "Hat off."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Don't even ask. And if you do, ask Bill. I might never take this off again, which will make me smell like a wet dog in the shower, but I don't care."

Georg eyed him. "You know, I can order you to take it off," he said, grinning a little. "Police, remember?"

Tom, meanwhile, scoffed. "Really? You have no jurisdiction in this room, do you?" 

Georg tilted his head and looked at him. "Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Bill turned his head briefly. "It's not. Take it off, Tom, come on."

To his brother, Tom shot back, "You know, you're scissor-happy and shouldn't be allowed near sharp things _or_ near my head, for that matter."

Then he sighed. "Fine," and pulled off his hat.

His hair was mostly his normal color, except for some slightly darker tips, but he had about a foot less of it; Bill had buzzed it short for him, and he actually did look very cute. Innocent, even.

"Behold, a thirteen year old me."

Georg's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That's different."

He tilted his head and reached up, running his fingertips over Tom's soft, fuzzy hair. "It looks amazing. I mean it."

He smiled and kept stroking Tom's hair.

"I'll say," sighed Tom, then raised a brow. "You don't have to say that, you know."

But it felt so good, what Georg was doing, and Tom gave up. "You can keep doing that though, for, I don't know, forever."

Gustav looked around Bill to see Tom. "Awww, you're cute."

He grinned and Tom groaned. "Thanks. And you look much better today. And I see you got sex toys."

Georg raised a brow. "I'm not just saying it. It's different but it looks great. But I can understand that you probably feel a little naked."

He smiled. "But it's great, and it feels amazing. I may never stop." He kept rubbing Tom's head and the back of his neck.

Tom meanwhile, was feeling a lot more than a stirring. "Uhm, can I borrow Listing here for a moment?"

Gustav nodded, feeling… something. There was strong emotion emanating off both Georg and Tom, and felt a vague emptiness in the pit of his stomach

Tom gave Gustav a smile, glanced at his brother, and then tugged Georg – and his rubbing hand – out of the room, and to the laundry closet next to Gustav's room.

Tom closed the door, and turned to Georg, then cupped his face and kissed him, hard.


	21. Tom & Georg

Georg just had the time to give Tom a curious look before he was kissed. He was stunned for only a second before he answered the kiss immediately, gently pushing Tom against the door, his hand moving up to cup the back of Tom's neck. He kissed him slowly, then harder, sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, not holding back. 

Tom pulled Georg flush against him, and slid a hand up his back under his t-shirt as they kissed, stroking his skin. He wanted Georg more than he'd ever wanted anyone; wanted all of him, to touch him everywhere, kiss every inch of skin, crawl under his skin.

Georg was hard, and pressed against him, unable not to, touching him as much as he could with his uninjured arm, and his pants felt as if they were about to burst. "Fuck Tom," he murmured, kissing him harder and biting his lip lightly.

Tom ground against him as well, also hard, also feeling like he might burst. He tugged back when his lip was bitten, the slight pain making it all the more enjoyable. 

When they had to break, he was shaking all over.

Georg looked at him, panting heavily. "You were so shy and innocent last night. I thought I'd misunderstood your signs."

He smiled a little and touched his cheek.

Tom smiled back. "Maybe all the innocence was in the hair – I'm like Samson. Lose the hair, lose the innocence. But I also didn't want to take advantage of you then, but when I saw you tonight, and you looked at me like that, and fine, rubbed my head… well. I couldn't help myself. I want you."

Georg smiled. "You wouldn't have taken advantage of me. I wanted you pretty much the moment I saw you. But it was still very noble of you, and probably a good idea."

He kissed his lips gently. "I want you too," he whispered against Tom's lips, pressing his forehead against Tom's.

"I know you did," murmured Tom with a smile. "It was amazing to feel that you did want me that way. That's actually why I couldn't sleep, although the other stuff was true, too."

Tom kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Georg's neck and nosing his hair. "So you're not horrified that I look thirteen though? 'Cause I really – I want to be with you."

"You don't look thirteen," Georg said firmly, wrapping his good arm around Tom, and the other one as much as he could. "You look like an amazingly mature soon-to-be seventeen year old who's gorgeous and exactly what I want."

Tom looked into Georg's eyes and nestled into him. "Exactly, huh?"

"Exactly," Georg murmured when Tom kissed him again, sighing softly when his hair was stroked. He kissed him back for a long moment, until he needed to breathe again, and looked then into Tom's eyes, smiling a little. 

"I'll have to get used to this," he said, stroking tom's hair. "I'm used to seeing the little gangsta with the cornrows, but this – it just makes you look extremely gorgeous and sexy."

"Dude, I'll have to get used to this too – I'M used to a little gangster with cornrows. Bill just attacked me and there was nothing I could do. He's evil that way. But thank you. You thinking I'm gorgeous and sexy _is_ enough for me."

Georg smiled. "Well, you are. And Bill is dangerous. Maybe we should arrest him after all."

He grinned and kissed Tom's lips slowly. 

"He's only dangerous around me, no worries. He's wanted me to cut my hair for a year, so he just pounced." Tom rolled his eyes.

Georg grinned. "Ahh, I see. I think Gustav would cry if I ever cut mine, so I think I'm safe… unless Bill wants to make _me_ his next project."

"I might cry too if you did, so don't. I will threaten Bill with dismemberment if he even makes a noise about your hair, ever. I'm deadly serious. I'm sort of genetically obligated to be his guinea pig, but I draw the line at you."

Georg laughed. "Okay, that's a huge relief."

He kissed him again for a long moment, then pulled back again. "So… about this. Us. How do we do it? Do we jump into the whole love and sex thing and do what we both have clearly wanted to do since we met, or should we take things slowly and get to know each other, date, and then do more?"

He touched Tom's cheek, looking at him.

"I'm not sure," Tom said honestly. "I want you physically and I feel a lot for you emotionally too, but I want this to last."

Georg nodded, pondering. "I hate to say this but if we both want this to last, we should probably wait a little."

He sighed and kissed Tom's jaw and neck gently. "But it'll be so hard…"

Tom took a breath, and nodded. "I think you're right, even though it's already really hard."

He stroked Georg's hair gently, and nuzzled him, then smiled when Georg smooched him. "It is. But we'll manage. It'll be so much more amazing when the right time comes."

He gave him another kiss, then sighed heavily. "But until that time comes, we should probably not get into situations that are this tempting – like small laundry closets in hospitals."

He grinned a little and rubbed the back of Tom's head.

Tom rested his head on Georg's shoulder. "I know. I just couldn't help myself, but we should probably go back into Gustav's room, huh?"

"We probably should," Georg agreed, smiling. "And I'm glad you did it."

He cupped Tom's cheeks and looked into his eyes for a long moment until they finally managed to leave the closet. Before they went back to Gustav's room, they went to get some coffee and a short walk to cool off.


	22. Bill & Gustav

When Georg and Tom had left, Bill noticed the look on Gustav's face. "You all right?" he asked softly, rolling onto his side and looking at him. 

"Yeah, sore and kind of… well, I've felt better. But having you here helps."

He turned his head to look into his eyes, deciding to be honest, because that's really all he knew how to do. "Bill," he said slowly, "You're making me feel stuff that I don't really know how to deal with."

Bill looked at him, touching his cheek gently. "What kind of feelings?" he asked softly. "And I have feelings for you too. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you, and I really want to be with you but we have time, if you're not ready, or… yeah."

He bit his lip, blushing a little.

Gustav smiled at the blush. "I want to be with you, too. You're too young, you have bad habits that could get you arrested again, you're… beautiful. And sweet, and oddly innocent, and I've thought way too much about you since I met you."

Bill looked at him. "Well I'll get older," he said softly, "and my bad habits are mostly teenage rebellion, so I won't have them forever, I think. And thank you."

"I know… those are all my excuses," murmured Gustav. "I didn't say they were good ones. But yes, I do think about you, and I wish you'd seen me some other way, but none of that really matters, I guess. You're here now.”

Bill smiled. "Yeah, I'm here now," he said softly. "And I'll always be here, for as long as you want me to be. And I have seen you as a cool, amazing detective who's not afraid of anything." He paused, smoothing the sheet under his fingers.

"So you've been thinking about me? Me too. I thought I'd never see you again 'cause I couldn't find your phone number but I'm glad we met again.”

He smiled, looking at him admiringly.

Gustav snorted. "I wish I was never afraid of anything, but I was scared for you, for Tom, for Georg. Maybe a little fear is good sometimes."

He found himself looking at Bill's lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

Bill smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

He noticed Gustav's look at his lips and licked them lightly, then leaned forward a little and closed his eyes, parting his lips a little as he gave Gustav a soft kiss.

Gustav closed his eyes too, and when Bill's lips brushed his, he sighed and tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss.

Bill's stomach fluttered and he kissed him back slowly, stroking Gustav's cheek, the back of his neck and his hair gently, not daring to touch him anywhere else because it was much too soon for that, and because Gustav was hurt and Bill didn't want to make it worse. 

He nibbled Gustav's bottom lip a little, then slid his tongue into his mouth, just a little, teasingly, and finally drew back slowly, rubbing his nose against Gustav's. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?" he whispered, keeping his eyes closed before he opened them and looked into Gustav's. "You still need rest and I don't want to end up hurting you."

Gustav let himself relax and experience the touch; Bill's touch was light and soft, perfect for how he felt.

He sighed when Bill drew back. "It's not too much, it’s perfect. You're perfect." He licked his lips. "So in what hell does a gorgeous boy like you want a jaded, sarcastic, physically damaged, pushing-thirty year old guy?"

Bill smiled. "Well, in _this_ hell, apparently. You're just incredibly beautiful and sexy, and insane and funny and smart and bad-ass, and you seem to have everything I've always been looking for. I think we're perfect for each other." He nodded, convinced.

Gustav couldn't help laughing – it wasn't a polite giggle or snort, as it should be under the circumstances, but a guffaw of Gustavian proportions. "You're totally convinced of this, huh?"

Bill frowned and pouted for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, we're both a little nuts, we're both gorgeous, we clearly get along really well… I can't see why not.”

"So – well, forgive me 'cause I kind of suck at this whole figuring out love and sex thing, but would you like to try dating?"

Gustav was flushing – he could feel his ears turn red. "I mean, if you really want this."

Bill gave him a smile. "I'd love to try dating. I've never dated before but I have a feeling I'll be good at it."

He smiled, then kissed Gustav's nose; a soft peck. "Of course I really want this."

"God, you're adorable when you pout." Gustav smiled back at him. "I have a feeling you won't hesitate to pout to get your way, either, will you?"

He already knew the answer. "Then let's do it - I mean, if we don't try, we'll never know, huh?"

Bill grinned. "You know I use it shamelessly to get anything I want."

His smile widened then and he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I think it's definitely worth a try.

Gustav moved a little closer to Bill and patted his shoulder, grimacing a little as he moved.

Bill immediately looked worried. "Hey, don't move too much if it hurts. I want you out of here as soon as possible. I can move instead."

He pushed himself up and leaned over him to give him a little kiss. "I'll be your nurse from now on – at least until you're better again."

"I'm all right, just sore." Gustav resolutely refused to believe he was really hurt. He felt fine – a little high, maybe, from all the pain meds, but fine.

Bill made him smile though. "Well, I've had a few pretty nurses come through here, but you're the prettiest."

"Nice," said the evening nurse, who had come in to take his vitals. "And just _who_ said you could move? You can't put weight on that side yet, Mister. I've heard all about you."

She tsked him back into position and looked at Bill. "You can lie next to him, but if there's moving to be done, you do it, all right?"

Bill sat up and smiled. "That's what I just said," he said, nodding. "See? I'd make an excellent nurse. I'll take good care of him."

He kissed Gustav's cheek and leaned against him carefully, rubbing his nose against his cheek. 

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure you will. Listen to him, Mr. Schäfer."

She finished poking and prodding him, and then left, almost bumping into the other two coming back into the room.

Gustav looked over at them, at their linked hands, and felt an odd pang. Georg wasn't going to be his anymore.

"Uhm, sorry, but I'm really tired," he said softly, before anyone else could say anything. "I think I need to sleep."

Bill looked at Gustav, and for an odd little moment, he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on in the other man's head. He blinked and got off the bed, managing a tight smile. "Okay. You should sleep," he said softly. "Nightie."

He kissed Gustav's forehead, and looked at him for a long moment before he turned around and walked out of the room. 

"Thank you," Gustav murmured, giving Bill a little smile. He cared about Bill and didn't want to hurt him. Maybe he was an idiot to try anything. 

He could tell Bill felt bad, though, and kicked himself mentally.

Georg looked at Gustav and smiled. "You should sleep, yeah. You've been awake for far too long, so get some rest and get well, all right? Working without you is simply not an option for me."

He walked over to him and smooched Gustav's forehead as well, then grinned down at him. "Goodnight, partner."

"You'll be fine," Gustav said to Georg, and couldn't meet his eyes, or Tom's. "But good night."

Georg frowned curiously, then squeezed Gustav's shoulder lightly, and left the room with Tom, and they met Bill in the hallway. 

"So," Georg said finally. "Do you guys need a lift? Oh wait… I can't drive. Fuck. This sucks."

"No, we went and got our car," said Tom, who didn't know what was going on. "We can give you a ride home, though, or you can come back with us for another night, pick up some clothes or whatever."

Georg pondered. "I think that would be dangerous, since we want to take things slowly and… well, if you're that close and there's a bed nearby… Maybe not the best idea."

He smiled a little. "But yeah, you could give me a ride. And I can look past the fact that you don't technically have a driver's license."

"He's a really good driver," Bill said, nodding. "He's been doing it for a year or so."

He paused. "Not a good idea to say that, huh?"

Georg laughed. "It's okay." Being with Tom would probably mean he'd have to ignore a few laws… but he was willing to do it, for love. Besides, it wasn't as if Tom was hurting anyone, right?

Tom licked his lips and looked over at his brother, who was looking down at the ground. His face immediately darkened. "What did he do to you, Bill?"

Bill looked up at Tom. "Nothing," he said softly, managing a little smile. "I'm just tired. Let's go home, okay?"

Tom looked back over at Bill, unconvinced and rubbed his head absently, sighing when he once again realized the braids were gone. He might kill Bill later – he still wasn't sure.

Just like he wasn't sure Bill was telling the truth. Scratch that – he _knew_ Bill was lying. What had fucking Schäfer done to him already?

"No. Not until you tell me what he did – your face has hit your knees and he's hurt you somehow already." He couldn't help giving a glare towards the room.

Bill gave Tom a look. "Let's just go home now, all right? We'll talk later, if we have to."

He grabbed Tom's hand, then Georg's arm and pulled them out of the hospital and to the car. 

Tom still looked wary, but gave in (as usual) and let Bill pull him out of the hospital and out to the car.

He was silent on the drive to Georg's place, and when Georg leaned over and kissed Tom's lips, he looked out of the window. 

Georg promised to call Tom the next day and kissed him again (and again and again) before finally moving his pretty little butt out of the car. When he was inside the house, Bill climbed onto the passenger seat next to Tom and fastened the seatbelt, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it.

Tom looked at him searchingly. He didn't say anything as he pulled away from the curb, then sighed. "What is it, Bill?"

Bill bit his lip. "Gustav has feelings for Georg," he said softly. "I mean… he didn't say anything. But when the two of you came back into the room after you did whatever? The look on his face was so obvious for a moment. I think he's in love with Georg. I have a feeling they have a past; I mean… that something's happened between them at some point in the past, and I'm not sure what it is or how serious it was; all I know is that when you came in with Georg, he was jealous of you."

He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know how I know; I just do. And it's not your problem, really. Georg seems to be completely into you but at the same time, you should be careful; just in case whatever is or was between them isn't over yet. I don't want you to get your heart broken the first time you fall in love. But… yeah."

He scratched his cheek, then pulled out his cross and took a sniff, not caring that he'd promised he would stop. He needed it right now.

"They said they'd never done anything," said Tom after a moment, his voice low. "When you asked, they said they weren't a couple. That's _why_ you asked."

His voice dropped even lower. "They lied. Why lie? It's not like… why lie about that?"

He thought back – Gustav hadn't met his eyes. He had looked through him. Tom knew how to do that – it was how he dealt with his father, his cunt of a stepmother and most people who gave him any shit at all. 

He could feel Bill's eyes on him, and swallowed. "Well, thanks for telling me before it went any further."

He drove, staring straight ahead, and didn't say anything when Bill took a sniff, just like Bill didn't say anything to him when the tears puddled in his eyes.

Bill reached over and silently took Tom's hand, squeezing it. He knew Tom probably didn't want to talk about it but he did have to say, "Maybe something happened during those two weeks." He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Maybe they had sex two weeks ago. Maybe Gustav fell in love – because Tomi, I honestly don't think it's the case for Georg. He was clueless and had eyes for no one but you. Be careful but don't jump to any conclusions, okay? You deserve to be happy, so don't shut down just to avoid feeling anything at all."

He leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they're just really close, like we are, and it's weird for them to see the other with someone else, because seeing you and Georg together isn't easy for me either. I know you'll always be there for me and that I'll always be your number one, but it's still weird to know I'm not the only man in your life anymore."

He was silent for a moment. "Maybe it's the same for them."

He leaned against him when they arrived in front of their house. "Maybe we should talk to them tomorrow and find out what's going on. Then, if they really do have feelings for each other, we can move on, or try to, and if they don't, then… it's all good."

Tom nodded woodenly, his heart already regretting letting anyone in. He let Bill in, and that was all. His mother and Bill were the only two people he'd ever loved, and now that their mother was gone, it was only Bill. And it looked like it needed to stay that way.

He looked at Bill. "I don't know. And you're never going to be number two for me, so maybe it's all better this way."

When he'd parked the car in the garage, he shrugged and leaned his head against Bill for a moment.

Bill slid his arms around Tom and kissed his head. "I like being your only one… but I want you to be happy. And the way you looked after Georg kissed you last night, and how you looked when you came back into the room just now? I want to see that look on your face all the time. So you will call him, all right? Knowing is better than wondering, and he seems like a really honest person, so I'm sure he won't lie to you."

He kissed Tom's nose. "Let's go inside and eat bad food and get drunk, okay?"

"It was just a kiss," Tom said, his voice cool. "I could have been making out with anyone and I would have looked like that, assuming the fucker knew how to use his tongue. So whatever; Listing can do whatever he wants."

Bill gave him a look but didn't say anything; and Tom probably knew he couldn't fool Bill. The kiss had been more than just a kiss. Tom was head over heels in love with Georg but he was hurt, which was why he didn't want to admit it right now. 

Tom nuzzled Bill gently, then went inside with him, and mixed a pitcher of a truly unholy drink of his own making – it guaranteed oblivion.

Oblivion was where he wanted to be right now.

Bill watched Tom mix the drinks, then went upstairs and put on his PJs before the two of them started drinking. "I'm gonna ask him tomorrow," Bill murmured after two or three drinks – he'd lost count already. "I'm gonna ask him straight to his face and hope he doesn't lie to me."

"He bedda not," said Tom, already slurring – the drinks were STRONG and he'd never make it as a bartender 'cause he had no concept of a simple shot glass of anything. "He lies ta you, I'm gonna kick his asssss, hospal or not."

He nodded and slugged down more of his drink.

***

Only the drugs gave Gustav any kind of sleep – left to his own devices, he would have been awake, alert all night. As it was, his dreams were distended, filled with noise, blood and above it all, the image of Georg kissing Tom. He hadn't seen it, but he could imagine.

It was a very long night.


	23. Endings...

The next morning – well, afternoon – Bill woke up with a killer hangover, but after some vodka and cocaine, he felt reborn. Tom was still in bed, and Bill didn't feel like waking him, so he just wrote him a note to tell him he was going to the hospital. He called a cab and stopped midway to get some muffins and donuts, and arrived at the hospital some time later. 

He knocked on the door and came into the room, managing a little smile when he came in. 

"Hey you," he said softly, making his way to the bed and sitting down on the chair. "I brought some breakfast." He paused. "Late breakfast. How are you feeling?"

Gustav had been drifting in and out – all the company yesterday had worn him down more than he wanted to admit. He hated being sick, but this was almost worse. At least with a cold, you could drink through the worst of it.

He opened his eyes to see Bill and immediately, a huge wave of guilt washed over him. But he smiled. "Hey, you didn't have to do that – that was sweet."

He tilted the bed up so he was sitting more upright. "Thank you. I'm doing okay, I guess. I've been tired today, actually. Guess yesterday wore me out a bit."

Bill nodded. "Well, you've been through a lot. You should get some rest and just send people away when it gets too much for you. When you're in a condition like this, you're allowed to be a little rude."

"I know that, in theory," admitted Gustav, sighing. "But I'm a social creature and they were all people I care about, so…"

He looked at Bill seriously. "How are you? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Bill gave him a smile, then leaned back. "You tell me," he said softly, looking into his eyes. 

He bit his lip. "Gustav… you're in love with Georg, aren't you?"

Gustav blinked a couple of times – okay, that was direct.

He rubbed his face and sighed again. "A little," he said cautiously. "I mean, he's my partner, we're close."

Bill looked at him and swallowed hard. "But it's more than that, right? You're not just partners. There was something between you at some point, right? And by the looks of it, you're not over it, whatever it was, and…"

He trailed off and looked down at the box with the donuts and muffins, and reached for a chocolate donut, and took a bite. He always ate chocolate when he was down. It helped. A little. Not as much as the coke but… well. 

Gustav nibbled his lip. "It's not more than that for him," he said slowly. "We were together once – I mean, physically – and it was amazing. For me, anyway, to him, not so much, I guess."

It was obvious that that statement hurt to think, hurt to say. "I guess I thought… well, it doesn't matter. Georg has it bad for your brother, and it would fuck us up if there _was_ anything, so, whatever. We hadn't done anything when you asked, though, so we weren't lying. It was the night we got the Marin case. We got drunk to celebrate and… well."

Gustav swallowed. "I do like you, Bill."

Bill looked at him, listening to all of it. Then he looked down again, and finished his donut. "That's okay," he said softly. "But I'm in love with you. And it's the first time I'm really, _really_ in love with someone. I can't handle getting my heart broken, Gustav. And I don't want you to settle for me when you want someone else. I couldn't stand being someone's second choice."

He sighed softly, then put the box with the donuts onto the bedside table.

Gustav swallowed; his head hurt and he felt weirdly emotional, and didn't have it in him to be funny. Besides, nothing was funny about how either one of them felt.

"You are not someone anyone 'settles' for, Bill. You're a beautiful boy with a kind heart and both of those things make you way too good for me. I would never want to break your heart. Not ever."

He twisted his fingers together.

Bill shook his head. "I'm not too good for you," he said softly. "But given the circumstances, I think it's better if we don't date. I want to, but right now, there's probably still time for me to fall out of love with you and… not get too hurt, you know? So it's probably better for both of us if we just stay friends. Or just don't see each other at all. I don't know."

Gustav listened, then nodded, blinking. "I understand," he whispered. "And I am so sorry that I… for everything. I really shouldn't be allowed out without a leash and a choke collar."

Bill raised his brows. "Hey... don't make me wanna stay with you even more." He smiled. "Leashes and collars? Rawr."

He sighed, then ate another donut. "Don't be sorry. It's probably for the best."

He looked at him, knowing he would miss Gustav so much if they didn't see each other again. 

Despite himself, Gustav had to grin. "I make a fierce bitch on a leash, trust me."

Bill grinned. "I can imagine."

Gustav hated himself for making Bill sad. Beings like Bill should never be sad; they were somehow too ethereal to be sad. "I can't help being sorry. I should have been more for you. I should have been _better_."

He blinked hard.

Bill looked at Gustav and sighed softly. "Don't cry, please," he said softly. "I'll lose it completely, I swear. I sob like a baby when I see other people cry."

"Don't do that – you should never have to cry over some stupid boy. Or stupid man, as the case may be. Stupid male."

Bill moved to sit on the edge of the bed and touched Gustav's cheek. Then he leaned forward and gave him a soft, long kiss. "I should go," he said when he pulled back. "I'll see you, okay?"

Gustav kissed Bill back, though, knowing that he was missing out on something that could be epic. But he wouldn't hurt Bill for anything.

Bill kissed his nose, then stood up. "Eat the donuts, okay? They'll make you feel better, and get your strength back."

He gave him a smile. "And maybe we'll meet again, Detective Schäfer."

He saluted, then left the room, managing to get into a cab before he started crying. 

"Maybe we will," said Gustav softly. "Maybe we will."

When Bill was gone, Gustav leaned back and even though he didn't make a sound, the tears ran down his face and jaw.

He felt more alone than he ever had in his life.

***

When Bill arrived at home, Tom was still asleep. Bill took a shower, then crawled into his brother's bed and snuggled into him. "Hey Tomi?" he asked softly. "I talked to Gustav."

Tom was sleepy, and still hung over, but he turned his head and blinked, then roused himself. "You did?" he whispered. "What did he say?"

"He's in love with Georg," he whispered. "So I dumped him. Sort of. No, that sounds too harsh. I mean… I just broke it off before I could get more involved, you know? It'll take a while for me to get over him but… it's better this way. I don't want someone to just be okay with me; I want the guy to really, really be crazy about me, you know?"

He stroked Tom's head. "I hope you'll be luckier with Georg."

Tom sighed, and turned to pull Bill into his arms. "I'm sorry, Billi," he whispered. "I really am."

He was going to kill Gustav, he decided. Later, though.

Bill sighed and rolled onto his back. "I think I'm gonna go out tonight," he said softly, turning his head. "And Tomi? Would you be okay with me dancing with a few guys? You don't have to come with me; I'll be fine on my own. I won't follow any guys to the bathroom – and I'm sure Nick, the barkeeper, will make sure I'm okay. But… I really need to forget Gustav, and… partying might be the way to get over him."

Tom snuggled Bill, and bit his lip – he didn't like the idea of Bill going out without him, but…

"I guess it's okay, but be careful, okay Billi? I worry about you, but Nick is nice enough…"

Bill nodded. "I like him. Maybe I'll even ask him to dance with me. I've always sort of liked him. It just wasn't really love at first sight like it was with Gustav, you know? But I do like him, so who knows? I guess I'll just go to Clubgasm and see what happens. But I wouldn't sleep with him or anyone else, okay? Not any time soon, anyway. So I'll be safe. I'll dance, maybe make out a bit, and that's it. And if there's any problem, I'll call you."

"Yeah, I know you've liked him – I just… well, fuck. You know how I am. But if you want to go out and have a good time, well, go with my blessing. But call me if anything at all happens and you need me. And just dancing and kissing, okay? Take things slow."

Bill nodded. "I will, I promise."

He kissed Tom's cheek and leaned against him, holding him for a long moment and smiling when Tom soon fell back asleep. He really hoped his brother would give Georg a chance, though. It seemed like Georg's feelings were sincere.


	24. ...And Beginnings

After about fifteen ignored calls and thirty increasingly frustrated texts, Georg decided to give up. He obviously wasn't going to reach Tom on the phone. In the early evening, he called a taxi and drove to the Kaulitz house, deciding to confront Tom personally and make him talk to him. He wasn't sure what he could've done to fuck this up already, but clearly, something had happened between last night and now that had made Tom not want to talk to him. 

He rang the doorbell and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily and getting ready to apologize for whatever it was he had done wrong. 

Tom had, actually, not ignored _all_ the calls – some he'd just plain missed 'cause he was passed out. But eventually he'd woken, showered, missed his hair all over again, cursed Bill out, then dressed and pulled on a bandana. Pirate!Tom.

The doorbell rang and he winced – bloody noise. He thought about ignoring it, but maybe he'd won a large cash prize and there was a giant check, roses and balloons at the door.

One could hope.

But it was Georg, and Tom bit his lip. "Hi."

Georg looked at him. "Oh. You're alive. Good to know."

He didn't mean to sound so snippy but he couldn't help it; he'd really been worried. He pushed Tom into the house, closed the door, then pressed him against the door. "Listen to me, Tom. I'm not the kind of guy you can ignore when you don't feel like seeing me. Either you're in, or you're out. I'm not one of your little playthings you call whenever you feel like getting laid. If you want this to be a relationship as much as I do, then don't ignore my fucking calls. All right?"

He took a breath and looked at him. "Are you drunk? We're supposed to have a date tonight, aren't we? What's wrong?"

Tom immediately bristled at the tone. "Hey, you don't come into MY house and yell at ME, dude. And no, I'm not drunk. I _was_ drunk last night, and I _am_ hung over, but I just got up a while ago."

He straightened up – the hell of it was, as pissed as he was, this was kind of hot.

He soldiered on. "I don't fuck around either, but I don't enjoy being lied to or treated like a stupid kid."

Georg eyed him. "Well, then stop acting like a stupid kid. If you have a problem with me, tell me instead of ignoring me. Honestly."

He sighed and looked at him. "So I supposedly lied to you? Why don't you tell me what's going on? I'd also love a glass of red if you have some left."

"I am NOT," hissed Tom, then stopped and stepped back. "I'm telling you now, and I didn't feel like talking. You can't order me around, either. I'm not one of your suspects."

He paused, then added. "At the moment."

Georg raised a brow. "Really. I thought you liked being bossed around and thought it was hot."

"Sometimes – not always," Tom said, and then, "Red's in the kitchen."

He went, with Georg following him, to the kitchen and poured Georg a glass, then folded his arms. "You said there was nothing between you and Schäfer."

Georg drank a sip of wine, and at Tom's statement, he raised an eyebrow, wondering where that was coming from. "Why would you think there's something between us? I love him – as a friend and partner. That's all. We did have sex once; on the night we got the big case when we got drunk and ended up in bed together. But that's all. I never lied to you, and I'm not lying to you now. There's nothing between us. I want you."

Tom looked down, then up to meet Georg's eyes. "Tell your partner that," he said evenly. "Tell HIM there's nothing between you and that you want me. Because he wants YOU and it's already hurt my brother. It's already made him sad, and yes, that DOES piss me off, and if your partner wasn't already hurt, _I_ would hurt him."

Georg looked at him and frowned. "What are you saying? Gustav has feelings for me? I doubt that – but if it would make you feel better; sure, I'll tell him. But you can believe me. I want you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

“Yes, he has feelings for you.” Tom was still unconvinced that this could possibly work out.

Georg reached for Tom's hand, then pulled him closer, sliding an arm around him. He stroked his cheek, then kissed his lips lightly. "I want you, Tom Kaulitz. No one else."

Tom swallowed and then looked at Georg, reaching for his hand, too, and sliding into Georg's arms, looking into his eyes. "I want you too, Georg Listing. Detective."

Georg looked at him and smiled. "I like it when you call me Detective. And I'll check in with him later or tomorrow and then I'll talk to him. But you've got nothing to worry about, Tom. I only have eyes for you."

He gave him a little smile, then leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "I missed you."

Tom smiled then, his worry abated, and now he only worried for Bill – but they were nearly seventeen; in a week, in fact – and they had to grow up sometime. 

"I missed you too, and I thought about you all night – even though I was mad." He stroked Georg's hair gently, running his fingers over the silky strands.

"I thought about you all night too," Georg said softly, kissing his nose. "God, you smell good."

He kissed his lips a few short times, and wrapped his arm around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Let's order some Chinese food and make out on the couch for the rest of the night, yeah?"

He smiled and kissed his nose.

"I just showered and haven't indulged in any vices yet," Tom smiled into the kiss. "But that sounds great – do you have any special place you like best?"

"Hmmm… I know an incredible little place; let me see if I have the number saved."

He pulled out his phone and found the number, and they ordered before they went into the living room where Georg immediately pulled Tom close and kissed him gently. He'd wanted to do that all day.

Tom cupped the back of Georg's neck and kissed him back, sighing into the kiss. He was beyond glad that the worst hadn't happened 'cause whether he admitted it aloud or not, he was in love.

Georg wrapped his arm around him and sighed softly. "God, I can't wait for my shoulder to be all right again. This really makes kissing and holding you harder."

"Me either, 'cause I don't want you to hurt." Tom moved so he was on Georg's lap, and could wrap HIS arms around him. "Here, better?"

Georg nodded, smiled and looked into Tom's eyes, brushing his fingertips over Tom's bottom lip and piercing. "You're beautiful, Tom."

He kissed him for a long moment before pulling back again. "Maybe we should just forget about our 'no beds' rule. I want to get to know you, so we'll talk, but what about spending the night together? No touching but just being together."

Tom blushed a little. "You're biased. YOU are beautiful, though – and I'd love that. Just being that close to you would be amazing." He stroked Georg's hair. "Should we keep clothes on or…?"

Georg looked at him and smiled. "That's perfect. And I think we should keep our boxers on, at least. But other than that, I'd love to see the rest of you tonight."

He kissed Tom's nose, then pulled him close and hugged him, burying his face in his neck. He was completely and utterly in love with this boy.

Tom grinned. "I am beautiful, aren't I?" Then he laughed and snuggled into Georg. "I want to see all of you, too, and touch you, maybe take pictures, film it a bit…"

Georg laughed. "Well, as long as one of your illegal activities isn't posting home-made porn on the internet without your partner's knowledge, I don't mind. But wait till my shoulder's back to normal, all right? I want to have my bad-ass scar when I'm on film."

"Dammit, have you been hacking my accounts? This really has become a police state." Tom sighed exaggeratedly, then bent his head to brush his lips over where the bandage was. "You'll be sexy. Sexier."

Georg laughed. "Nope. I just assumed. And thank you."

Georg grinned, then kissed his lips, and a moment later, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the food.

Tom was just gonna stick his tongue in Georg's mouth when the bell rang. Fuck.

Georg then got the plates while Tom got the food, and soon the TV was on and they were eating – and snuggling at the same time. It was nice, and Georg could easily imagine spending his life with this guy.


	25. Bill's Night Out!

In the evening, Bill took a cab to Clubgasm and smiled as he walked past the doorman and into the familiar club. As usual, everyone looked at him but he only had eyes for one person tonight. Of course he wasn't over Gustav yet, and he felt a little guilty just considering the idea of kissing another guy. But he was convinced that jumping into another relationship – or rebound affair, or whatever – was the best way to get over Gustav 

Even though he wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over Gustav. But he could hope, and Nick seemed like a good idea right now.

He sat down at the bar, propping his chin up on his arms and watched Nick, smiling more the longer it took for the other boy to notice him. He looked at him for a long time, for the first time really looking at him. Nick was handsome, and only a few years older than him. His hair was dark brown, curly, and longish. 

He was a completely different type than Gustav, Bill's brain supplied helpfully. He wondered if he'd always compare every guy to Gustav from now on…

Nick looked up when he was finally clear of orders, and smiled when he spotted Bill – sans Tom.

Maybe Tom was waiting somewhere with a bat; you never knew with Tom.

"Hullo, Bill," he greeted him. "Don't tell me you're actually here solo?"

"Hi Nick," Bill said with a grin, then nodded. "Yep, I'm solo, single, alone and all that. Tom let me off the leash for one night."

He smiled. "Appletini, as usual, for me… and I'd also like a dance with you."

He looked at him with a smile. 

Nick's brows shot up under his dark fringe. "Seriously? This has to be a gag, right?"

He looked around, but true to Bill's word, there was no Tom lurking about, so he smiled and made Bill his drink, swiftly and expertly. "Well then – I would love to dance with you, anytime, anywhere."

Bill smiled. "Nope. It's the truth. He actually has a boyfriend now, who came over a little earlier, and, yeah, they're hanging out together. So I'm all free and stuff. And he only let me go because I said I'd want to dance with you. So I guess you're on the "accepted" list, unless you try something stupid."

"No shit? Wow, Tom with a boyfriend, and you here solo. I'd look up, but I'm afraid the sky might be falling."

Bill grinned. "I know, right? The world is completely upside down. It's just wrong for him to have someone and me to be single, right?" He beamed. "But I'm looking forward to dancing with you. The other boys are going to be so disappointed that I get to be with the cute bartender, but…"

"It really is," agreed Nick. "I mean, who's gonna guard you from perverts and trash my uncle's bar if Tom's not here. Hell, for him, it's not a good night unless there's broken glass, blood and collateral damage."

He snorted. "Cute bartender, huh? You flatter me. It's the Appletini talking."

Bill smiled. "I wasn't drunk when I came here, right? And I came with the intention to flirt shamelessly with you and dance with you and… yeah. We'll see."

He sipped some more appletini.

Nick grinned. "I'm liking this night way too much already."

Bill winked, then sipped his drink, feeling much better than this morning. He still found himself comparing Nick to Gustav, though, and he doubted that would change anytime soon… but even though he was still in love with Gustav, he could appreciate Nick's looks and just how different he was from Gustav. Not in a bad or good way; just different.

He leaned on the bar and smiled sweetly at Nick. "So, do you have to work all night, or can Olivia take over later, so that you can prove your dancing skills?"

Nick smiled at Bill, then looked down to where Olivia was shaking her ass while she shook her martini container. "I think she'd be willing to give me a pass to go out on the floor."

He managed to finally get Olivia to do more than advertise her boobs, and work so he could take a quick break and take Bill out onto the floor.

Bill grinned back, then squealed when Nick took a break. He took his hand and let Nick lead him onto the dance floor where he smiled and started dancing, eyes locked with Nick's. "You're a great dancer," he said after a moment. "I'm stunned."

He grinned, then wrapped his arms around Nick and smiled at him.

"Hey, I know how to move," Nick defended himself. "I have rhythm, you know. But I knew you were gonna be good."

He moved with Bill, and smiled when hot Bill wrapped his arms around him. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"I never said you couldn't," Bill said, grinning. 

He looked into his eyes and smiled, then rested his head on Nick's shoulder, sliding his arms around him as they danced together, slowly. 

Nick tightened his arms around Bill and rested his chin against Bill's head – no wonder every boy wanted to do this with him. Now he knew why.

"Bill, you feel so good," he whispered. "God, this was worth waiting for."

Bill closed his eyes and shivered a little. "You were waiting for this?" he whispered back, rubbing his cheek against Nick's neck. 

"For months and months," whispered Nick. "Never thought I'd get this close."

He made a little, soft sound in his throat when Bill rubbed his cheek against him; God, Bill was so beautiful, and HE was holding him. 

Finally.

Bill smiled, closing his eyes. It sounded like he was Nick's Gustav. It was cute, and while Bill would probably need some time to get over his cop, he would give it a try and give Nick a real chance. 

Nick danced with Bill until an annoyed – yet kind of turned on – Olivia demanded he get back behind the bar. Nick was on a high though, better even than his white powder. Bill had danced with him and he'd held him, and just… wow.

He smiled when Bill sat back down at the bar, and he made him another appletini, on the house.

"Thanks," Bill said, giving Nick a smile. He sipped his drink, then just sat there, talking to Nick whenever he came over, and waiting until his shift was over. 

Nick was buoyed by having Bill there, making eye contact with him, the occasional touch of the hand. And when his shift was finally, finally over, he cleaned up and then smiled at Bill. "I need a little pick-me-up and then maybe we could go to my place?" He grinned. "I promise I'm a gentleman."

Bill looked up at him and smiled. "Are you?"

He looked down and smiled. "Well, I'd love to go home with you, but if you try anything? You should know I have Tom on speed dial. But no, I trust you, so yeah. Let's go to your place. And I could actually use a little pick-me-up too, so let's do that."

"I am, I am – and God no, I know better. I am a most trustworthy gent." Nick nodded, then gave Bill a smile. "So let's go home, get a little happy, and just get to know each other."

Bill smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sure Tom will be too. So yes – that sounds absolutely perfect. Do you have a car or something?"

He stood up and lit a cigarette, taking a drag. He was looking forward to getting to know Nick a little better, and being a little closer to him. 

"I do have a car, as a matter of fact." Nick gathered up all his stuff and pulled out his car keys, then came around the end of the bar and put his hand on Bill's back.

He opened his door for Bill and then got in the driver's side, giving Bill a smile.

Bill smoked a cigarette on their way to Nick's place, looking around curiously, then at Nick. He was gorgeous. Bill had always known that but now it was even more obvious because for the first time, he was REALLY seeing him. 

Nick didn't smoke, but he didn't care when other people did – he'd be fucked as a bartender if that was the case – and besides, Bill was sexy, so he didn't much care WHAT Bill did.

At his townhouse, he led Bill to the door, and fumbled with his keys, then let him in. "Welcome to the Palace," he said, flipping on the lights.

Bill looked around curiously and after a few seconds, he smiled approvingly. "I like it," he said, and walked straight to the couch, flopping down on it. He kicked off his shoes and got comfortable, then looked at Nick and smiled. "So! You mentioned pick-me-ups, and maybe a drink?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Nick smiled and retrieved a small, clear bag from his desk. "Primo stuff – I mean, this is heinously expensive, but I think you deserve the good stuff, so…"

He set them up on a mirror, separating their piles with a flat butter knife. "Do you need a sniff tool, or…?"

Bill smiled. "I deserve the good stuff? Awesome! And this does look good. Fuck, that must've cost a fortune."

He looked at him and smiled, then pulled out his rosary and opened the cross. "I have my tool with me all the time. But since you've already set everything up, then yeah, that would be nice. Don't wanna get it all over me."

"It did – fortunately, I had some stuff to trade," said Nick, then didn't go on about that. He watched Bill open his rosary, with a raised brow. "Classy. I like that. “

He used an ordinary fifty, himself.

Bill looked over at him. "Do you do this often?"

"Do I do this often? Often enough, I guess. This stuff, maybe once a week, lesser shit daily. It's not good, but I figure that I don't drink much, I'm not shooting up heroin or smoking crack, so it could be worse."

Bill smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, definitely; I tried this once and liked it, so I kept doing it. I don't do much else, except smoking and some weed and alcohol sometimes. No ecstasy, no heroin, no… other things."

Nick nodded. "I drink a little, and I do this, nothing else. And go to the gym. Most cokeheads do, though, 'cause we get such a fuckin' rush. I like this 'cause it makes me feel like nothing is impossible."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, it just feels so incredible… I've been told to slow it down a little but it's not like I _need_ it or anything. I'm not an addict."

Big Fat Lie, of course. But he was sure he could stop if he really tried. He just didn't want to.

Besides, he was upset. He'd lost Gustav, and Tom had Georg back, so he tried to cheer himself up the only way he knew how to.

He smiled. "Anyway…"

He pulled some money out of his purse, rolled the bill, then sniffed the coke expertly, leaning back. He rubbed his nose. "Fuck, this _is_ HQ stuff, dude."

"This _is_. You've heard of that Marin dude? The big kingpin that just got killed? This was HIS stuff, his personal stuff. Primo shit."

Nick shook his head. "Now that connection's dried up, dammit. Cops never leave the right people alone."

At the mention of Marin, Bill flinched a little, and was of course immediately reminded of Gustav. Fuck.

"I was there," he said softly. "That night when he was killed; he almost killed me. He was using me and Tom to get the cops to do something stupid. Schäfer's in the hospital with two shot wounds and Listing's shoulder is hurt, too."

Nick's eyes widened, although they were pretty wide from the sudden coke rush already. "Fuck, dude – that was YOU? Oh God, I'm sorry. That was a really stupid thing for me to say."

He sighed. "I'm not always too bright – you'll figure that out soon, I guess."

Bill shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "You couldn't have known. But that guy… God, he was terrifying. I'm glad he's gone, even if his amazing coke is gone with him."

He ran a hand through his hair, then leaned against Nick and smiled. 

"I'll take your word for it," said Nick, even though he privately thought it was a waste of good coke. He wasn't sure anything was worth that, even though he could see Bill was still traumatized by the whole thing.

He finished his coke, then slid an arm around Bill. "Hello there, gorgeous."

Bill smiled. "You think I'm gorgeous? Aww, flatterer."

He looked into Nick's deep blue eyes, then raised his brow. "So are you ever going to kiss me or do you plan to just look at me all night?"

His smile widened a little and he touched Nick's hair. 

"Everyone does, silly boy." Nick looked into Bill's eyes, then smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Bill smiled and closed his eyes when he was kissed, sliding his arms around Nick's neck and kissing him back. He deepened it slowly, and for a moment, he still pictured Gustav when he kissed him… it would take a while to get used to kissing someone else – even though it wasn't as if he had been making out with Gustav constantly. They'd only had one night – and not even a whole night.

He played with Nick's hair and slid a leg over him, sliding his pierced tongue into his mouth and rubbing the back of his neck lightly. 

Nick hadn't realized that Bill had a pierced tongue, too, and idly wondered what other things were pierced and if he'd get to see them. He could, of course, insist, but until things were more established, he didn't feel like risking the wrath of Tom. Boyfriend or not, the other twin could still pack a punch and Nick rather liked his pretty face.

He kissed Bill for a long moment, till he had to pull back – the coke made him jumpy and he had to do things sporadically. But he smiled. "So, I see nose, eyebrow, ears, now tongue – what other piercings are you hiding, hmmm?"

Bill looked at him and smiled. "You wanna know that, huh?"

He licked his lips, then pulled up his shirt to show him the nipple ring and the bellybutton ring. "That's all, for now. But I'm contemplating a lip ring, actually. If Tom doesn't mind – cause he had his lip ring first, of course. What about you? Do you have any?"

Nick licked HIS lips – mmm, juicylicious. 

"A lip ring, huh? Bill, you're gonna run out of things to pierce soon. But no, I don't have any, except the ears, which you usually can't see because of the hair. But I have a couple of tats, so either way."

He touched the nipple ring, then the belly ring. "Sexy. Is there any part of you that isn't?"

Bill laughed. "I know, right? I'm going to have to start piercing weird things like my arm pits."

He gave him a grin. "I have tattoos, too, but I think I'll show you those some other time. And nope, I'm pretty much sexy all over… except my knees. I don't like my knees. They're knobbly and weird."

Nick snorted. "If you manage that, then I definitely want to see it – and no, I bet your knees are delicious too." He smiled. "AND tats? Mmm. You're definitely into body mod, huh? That's cool. You only get one body, so you might as well personalize it, right?"

Bill smiled. "If you say so – and yep, I like it. I'm addicted to piercings and tats. Can't help it."

"Neither can I – I'll probably get more."

Bill sighed happily and played with a curl of Nick's hair, then kissed him again, deeply and wet – 'cause he liked it wet. 

Nick was more than pleased that Bill initiated the next one, and since he liked it sloppy wet too, it was all good.

After another long moment, Bill pulled back again, and beamed at Nick. "You're a great kisser. I like that. So what do you do during the day anyway? You wanna go on a real date at some point?"

"Thank you!" Nick smiled back at him. "Actually, during the day, I model underwear. No joke. I do that, and then nothing, really. I hang out, watch movies, do blow. Just normal stuff. And I'd love to," he added. "What did you have in mind?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. Either something normal; go to a restaurant, watch a movie – OR hang out in our underwear, watch movies and do blow. I'm easy."

"Are you saying the second one isn't a normal way to spend the day?" Nick laughed. "Either is good with me, too. Maybe we could get a nice lunch, then come back here and hang out?"

He leaned back and smiled at Bill. "Good to know."

Bill grinned. "Well, it's a more… It's a different kind of 'normal', you know? But yeah, that sounds great, actually. So let's do that."

He glanced at his watch. "Now, kiss me again and then I have to go home at some point. Tom gets worried when I stay out too long – and we DON'T want him to worry."

Nick raised a brow, then obeyed, kissing Bill deeply, sliding his hand along his side and pulling him close.

Bill grinned and kissed him back, harder this time, not caring that they both might get hard and then have to stop. Because Bill really DID have to go home in a few minutes or Tom would kick down the door and hurt someone.

Nick knew better than to try to detain Bill, so he settled for giving him a hard, needy kiss, before breaking apart and sighing. "Okay, let me take you home before Tom kills me and leaves me in an unmarked grave."

He got up and readjusted himself, then reached out to help Bill up.

Bill grinned. "That would be very unfortunate indeed!"

He let Nick pull him up and gave him another smooch before he let the other boy take him home. They kissed some more in the car, then exchanged phone numbers, and as they parted, Bill had a really good feeling about this.


	26. Feels A Little Like The First Time

After dinner, Georg shoved the plates away and took a sip of his wine before leaning back on the couch and wrapping an arm around Tom, pulling him close. He looked down at him with an adoring smile, stroking Tom's cheek with the back of his fingers gently. He still missed the long hair a little; right now, he wanted to tug on one of those braids, but rubbing Tom's head actually felt pretty amazing too. 

So he could get over it. 

"So," he said after a moment. "Were you turned on when I got all angry when I came in?"

He grinned, looking at him knowingly.

God, Georg was not just sexy, he was _sensual_ , and it was amazingly erotic.

Tom smiled to himself and pulled off the bandana. "Suppose I gotta get used to this sometime," he muttered, then smiled at Tom. "Keep rubbing?"

"I'll keep rubbing until my arm falls off," Georg promised, giving him a sweet smile.

“Well, you might need that arm for other things, so you can stop just short of the arm actually coming OFF, but otherwise, cool."

Tom leaned against Georg and sighed. "Yeah, I was. I mean, I was mad too, but you were all hot and shoving me against the door and saying, "Hey, you don't fucking do that shit to me," and I… okay. I was hard. That's why I wear baggy pants see? Never give yourself away."

Georg let out a laugh. "You were hard? Good to know." He smiled. "Baggy pants are definitely a good thing in those situations. If I didn't look so ridiculous in them, I'd probably wear them too."

Tom grinned back and then sighed. "I was. I was pissed off and hard, which is a pretty amazing combination. And dude, you could not look anything but hot. I don't believe it."

Georg smiled. "You know, I'll become really arrogant if you keep flattering me like this. But I don't mind."

He smiled, then kissed his lips gently, then again, and again, lingering longer this time.

Tom wrapped his arms around Georg and kissed him back, falling into the kiss, closing his eyes and forgetting everything except how it felt to have Georg hold onto him and kiss him like that.

***

When Bill came into the house a few hours later, he found Tom in the kitchen. He noticed the leather jacket on the chair, which indicated that Tom was not alone. Georg was still here.

"Hey bro," he said, flopping down and giving him a smile. "You have a hot cop in your bed? Lucky bastard."

Tom looked up from the tea he was making. "Not IN my bed, but on the couch. We're watching _Germany's Next Top Model_." He looked Bill over, noting his swollen lips. "So who was the boy of the night?"

"Nick," Bill said, smiling. "He was a perfect gentleman, so don't worry. And you're watching _Germany's Next Top Model_? Dude."

"The bartender? Dude, you really went after him," replied Tom. "And yes, I like to see what's out there, even if I don't want to poke it myself. And besides, Georg likes it too. Come watch with us and give us your critique. You know you have some. And as for Nick, well, he's been eyeing you for a long time, so I suppose he was thrilled as hell. But good, glad you had a good time."

"He was. We're going on a date soon," Bill said with a smile. 

"No shit?" Tom eyed him. "He knows the score, right? Hurt you, I kill him?"

When Bill nodded, he did too. "Good."

Bill smiled, then pondered Tom's previous question. He didn't really like the idea of hanging out with a sappily-in-love couple, but… "I'm actually pretty tired but sure, I can come in for a few minutes."

He slid an arm around Tom and followed him into the living room. "Hey Georg."

"Hey," Georg said, smiling and waving some popcorn at him as he looked back at the screen. "So, I've decided that the blonde one there is a total bitch, and that the redhead totally deserves to win."

He nodded, then wrapped an arm around Tom when he sat back down.

Tom eyed the models in question. "I like redheads."

Bill watched Georg and Tom for five minutes, kissing, teasing each other, snuggling, and got up. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head to bed. It's late and I've had too much to drink, so I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed both their cheeks. "Nightie. Have fun, you two."

He went to bed then and lay awake for a long time. He thought about Gustav, then Nick, then compared the two, and always came to the conclusion that Gustav was _It_ for him. But Gustav didn't want him. Gustav wanted Georg. 

He sighed heavily. Nick was a nice guy. Maybe he didn't deserve this, but maybe Bill could fall for him. He had to take the chance.

***

Sometime later, when the show was over, Georg and Tom were in Tom's room and Georg tugged off his shirt. 

"You know, actually, you have a bit of an advantage," Georg said, raising a brow and smiling. "You've already seen me naked."

He wiggled a brow and smiled, then reached down to unbutton his pants.

"Yeah, but I didn't really look. I was trying to be respectful." Tom paused. "Oddly enough."

He helped Georg out of his clothes too, and sighed when he finally could really look Georg over. "You're gorgeous," he said admiringly. "You must work out, huh?"

His own body was long and lean, although Bill's legs were a little longer, or so it seemed. He had no tats and no other piercings, except his lip and ears.

He hoped he looked good enough for Georg.

"Ohhhh, I'm impressed." Georg grinned, then nodded. "Yep. Have to stay fit to catch all the evil people in the world."

He nodded, then paused. "Well, in Hamburg, at least."

"Are there many evil people in Hamburg? I mean, besides Bill and I?" Tom asked curiously.

"Not really," Georg said. "Gustav and I kept complaining because there was NOTHING going on here, but then the Big Case happened, and… yeah. There ARE evil people here."

He grinned, then looked at Tom, sighing. "God, you're beautiful. Bill might be the pretty one, but you… you're gorgeous."

Tom grinned and then blushed. "Thank you. Don't tell him that, though."

Georg moved over to him and slid a hand up Tom's side, looking into his eyes. "Fuck," he murmured. "It's going to be so hard not to ravish you here and now." 

Tom traced Georg's abs with a finger. "I know. Do you think we'll be able to do it?"

He smiled, then touched Tom's cheek.

"I don't know," Georg admitted. "But we can try… or at least touch a little."

He gave him a little wink, then pulled down his boxers, stepped out of them and got onto the bed, looking up at him. "Come here, you."

Tom was skeptical of their ability to not go below the equator, so to speak, but he was ready to try. 

He dropped his boxers too, feeling oddly shy, but smiled at Georg and went to him more than willingly, laying down next to him. He knew it would really only be moments before he was hard; Georg was THAT lovely.

Georg rolled onto his good side and looked into Tom's eyes, cupping his neck and kissing him after a moment. He himself was already hardening as well, and he had a feeling they wouldn't quite manage not to touch each other. But sex – FULL sex – had to wait. His shoulder wasn't feeling very acrobatic.

Tom kissed Georg back, lingering, taking every moment slowly and letting his free hand wander over Georg's upper body. The man was built, and it seemed like his shoulder was already healing well.

Georg slid his hand down Tom's back, stroking his back, then his ass gently. He smiled against his lips and bit his bottom lip lightly, squeezing Tom's ass. It was nice and round and perfect, and Georg couldn't stop touching it – or Tom in general.

Tom, as it turned out, couldn't totally resist Georg either and stopped trying after a while… and eventually found that falling asleep on Georg's chest was the best possible rest he could imagine.


	27. Confessions And Naked Wrestlers

_One Week Later_

Tom woke to the sound of Georg's phone, and groped for it sleepily, nudging Georg and handing it to him. He wondered who it could be this early in the fucking AM.

Georg blinked and took the phone, picking up. "Hmmyeah, hello?"

"Hey," said Gustav on the other end. He'd been up for what seemed like forever, and he was bored. "I get out of here tomorrow – with a list a mile long of what I can and can't do, fucking HMO's – and wondered if you were gonna come over today. I have a killer game of "I Spy" planned."

Georg sat up a little and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the alarm clock on Tom's bedside table. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I was gonna come over later, definitely. And a killer game of I Spy? That sounds like something I wouldn't dare to miss."

He grinned a little. "They're letting you out already? Isn't that a little soon, considering you've had pretty major surgery just like, a week ago?"

He scratched his neck, then looked down at Tom who had his eyes closed and looked beautiful.

Gustav's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "You don't want to miss it – I will own your ass when I'm done, 'cause I was up all night planning. All night. And yes. I'm healing well, I'm obnoxious, and they want me out with a nurse coming by twice a day to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong, illicit, or illegal. Which I am – did you know you can't smoke in hospitals? I'm hallucinating from lack of nicotine. Also, I'm bored."

Georg listened to all of that and grinned. "Well then, I'd better get ready to lose then, huh?" He smiled. "I'll come over soon, and I'll bring entertainment and nicotine, I promise. Even though you said you were gonna stop…"

"You should steel yourself for it, yeah. And as far as nicotine goes – you know, I kind of like seeing things, visions – gives me someone to talk to in the night, so it's fine. My lungs are pinkish and re-spongifying as we speak, while yours are turning into sad little lumps of black coal. Your lungs are a fossil fuel."

Georg grinned. "I'm proud of you, even though you keep insulting my lungs. But yeah, maybe I shouldn't bring you any cigarettes at all and make you suffer a little."

"I'm sorry. You know how self-righteous I get when my self is right. And no, bring me nothing. I'll be a monk. All I need is a hair shirt, but I can't spare any, so if you really loved me, you'd donate to the cause.”

Gustav pouted, then forged on. "So, did you know the hospital blocks the soft-porn channels? Dude. I found an intern who could be bribed, and when the nurse came in, she wanted to know why I was breathing hard. I told her, of course, and she was all pink and stuff. Cute."

Georg grinned, then snorted. "Awesome. Maybe I should bring you some _real_ porn. _Then_ you'll be breathing hard."

Gustav smiled into the phone. “I have porn, courtesy of our lovely captain. And donuts, even, although it looks like someone stole some in the night. All I really need is you."

Georg grinned. "Awww. Well, in that case…"

He glanced at Tom. "Can you give me about an hour? I'll shower, eat something and then I'll get the first cab I can get to your place."

Gustav paused a long moment. "Sure," he forced himself to say, still cheerfully. "I'll see you then."

"All right, see you."

When Georg hung up, Tom opened his eyes. "Abandoning me, huh?"

Georg turned to Tom. "Yes – but I will be back later. BFF needs me."

Tom wondered what BFF would have to say about this whole thing, if he'd get Georg to dump him…

Georg kissed Tom's nose, then his lips, stroking his head. "But good morning – how did you sleep, beautiful boy?"

Tom blinked. "I slept great – and you?"

"I did, too," Georg murmured. "You're an excellent pillow at night. You're all warm and soft and snuggly. SO of course I slept perfectly."

He kissed his nose. "Want to have breakfast together? Or do you want me to bugger off right away?"

He grinned and nibbled Tom's shoulder.

"I don't want you to go anywhere," admitted Tom, liking that he was a good pillow – Bill said so too. "Can't… I mean, he should be sleeping and resting and stuff, right? So can't you stay here with me?"

"I wish I could, love," Georg said softly, stroking his stomach. "But you can just stay in bed – since it's much too soon for you to be up already anyway, right? And then you'll wake up and I'll be here again."

He kissed his lips and looked into his eyes. "He's my best friend," he said softly. "He saved my life. He's all alone in that big hospital. I've only been over there a couple of times this week and he needs me right now. But I promise I'll be back later."

Tom swallowed. "Okay," he said softly. "I guess you have to, then."

Georg kissed his lips again for a long moment, then sat up and got out of bed. He started putting on his clothes, and when he was dressed, he sat back down and trailed his fingers down Tom's chest and stomach, slowly moving the blanket down until his fingertips brushed Tom's pubes. 

Tom closed his eyes at the kiss, and again when Georg's fingers ran over his body. They'd just barely stopped from fucking the night before, and Tom didn't think he'd be able to stop next time.

Georg smiled and kissed his lips, and stood up. "Don't forget me while I'm gone," he said, then left the room and went downstairs to call a cab.

Tom watched him go, and sighed deeply, rolling over.

***

Georg drove to the hospital, and arrived there sometime later. He had a feeling, things were going to change soon, and he wasn't sure how. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that change either. He loved spending time with Gustav, having him as his partner, and would again when Gustav was healed and ready to come back to work. But he also liked having Tom around, and wanted to spend time with him. 

Could he have both?

The few times he'd visited Gustav this past week, he'd avoided talking about personal matters – which included Tom and their relationship. But he had a feeling that today, he would have to tell Gustav about it. He wanted nothing between them; no secrets, no lies.

He knocked on Gustav's door sometime later, then entered, smiling. "Yo, partner. Whaddup?"

Gustav looked up from his crossword puzzle – he didn't know any of the answers, and so, had filled in all the spaces with dirty words. It worked for him.

"Hey you," Gustav said from his bed. "I missed you."

"Hey you," Georg said back, smiling as he closed the door behind himself. "I missed you too. What're you doing?"

He walked to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, leaning over to look at Gustav's crossword puzzle. For a second, he wanted to tell him one of the words he'd missed, but then he realized that Gustav didn't have any of the words right, and that they were all dirty. 

"What..."

He snorted and shook his head. "Nice, Gustav."

He grinned at him.

Gustav smiled brightly. "I'm exercising my mind," he said loftily. "Do you know how hard it was to fit 'fellatio' into here? Much harder than it should be, I'll tell you that. Don't even get me started on 'cunnilingus'."

He paused. "No, really, don't – never got into that."

He looked down at his puzzle, then grinned wider. "I think I can fit 'eating out' into this slot here, though…"

Georg laughed. "You're such a pervert," he said cheerfully. "But the thing is that trying to fit words that technically don't fit in there into those slots is probably more complicated than actually doing the crossword puzzle the way you're supposed to, so I'm very impressed. That takes some serious skill."

"I know, right? I was proud of myself. I'm gonna frame this and give it to Patty – she's always on the lookout for culture." Gustav nodded and closed the book, setting it aside.

"You call that culture?" Georg laughed, amused. He'd really missed Gustav. He'd been pretty groggy this past week, but now he seemed to be back to his normal, cheerful, dorky self.

"Sub-culture, maybe. And it is, for Pat – she collects the weird and unusual, which explains her deep, abiding love for me. You know, if I wasn't partial to peen, and she wasn't in her late hundreds, I'd marry that woman."

Georg grinned and leaned back, then reached for a donut on the bedside table. "Mmmh, these are good. So, what's new?"

"New, new… oh! Sponge baths – not to be confused with Sponge BOB – give me a stiffie. I'm sitting here, getting washed and boing! I think I scared the poor girl washing me; her eyes got really big. Not as big as my peen, but large. And apparently I have super-healing powers 'cause they did a body scan on me last night and it all looks pretty damn good inside. Doc said I'd be back to drinking and whoring in no time."

His eyes flickered to the donuts. "Oh, yeah – Bill brought those. They _are_ really good. Or were. They're a week old, so they might taste a little funky now."

Georg eyed the donut, took a bite anyway, and nodded – it still did taste good. Then he snorted. "Sponge baths would give ME a stiffie. I don't think you can call yourself a guy if they don't give you a stiffie. But dude, that must've been an awkward moment. Poor girl. And you're good? Great! I was so worried about you but I should've known you'd heal super quickly."

Gustav nodded. "She was traumatized, but I told her that men's cocks are like a like a blade of grass – a gust of wind and they stick straight up. Now though, I think she's afraid of lawns and such. I did try to be helpful. And yep, healing well."

Georg gave him a smile, then looked at him thoughtfully. "So what about Bill?" he asked softly, even though he knew that they sort of broke up – if you could call it 'breaking up' when you'd never really been together, officially. Tom had hinted at what had happened, but Georg knew they needed to talk about this, so... "Anything new there?"

Gustav was quiet for a moment. "I let Bill go," he said quietly. "It wasn't right to hold onto him when I can't fully commit. He wants that – commitment – and I can't give it to him."

Georg looked at him curiously, even though he had a feeling he knew what Gustav was going to say in a moment. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why can't you commit fully?"

Gustav looked away. "Wouldn't be fair," he said, taking a sip of ginger ale, which really needed some Captain Morgan's in it. "I love someone else too, and I just can't – gotta get over that first, 'cause he doesn't love me."

Georg nodded, then looked at him thoughtfully. "That's… reasonable," he said softly. "And I'm sorry, Gustav. I know... I mean…"

Gustav shrugged. "It's my fault. I knew better and let myself feel anyway. You didn't do anything."

Georg bit his lip. "We said we wouldn't let it get between us, but… are things going to change between us? Do you need… space? I'd really hate that but… I would understand it, I guess. As long as you still wanted to see me again at some point."

Gustav turned his head when Georg finished talking, and there was a look almost like panic in his eyes. "What, are you saying you don't want to work with me anymore?"

"No!" Georg looked up immediately. "Of course not. I can't imagine working with anyone else ever. If you ever decided to quit or whatever, I'd probably do the same and work in… pizza delivery or something. Or maybe I'd have a chance as a hair model."

He smiled a little, then took Gustav hand and squeezed it. "I love you, man. I wouldn't want to not be your partner or friend ever."

"You could be a pole dancer," offered Gustav, relieved, "or yeah, a hair model. Pantene would love you."

He sighed and squeezed Georg's hand back. "It wasn't just that night," he finally said, his voice quiet. "I've been in love with you for a long time. That was just… extra. Something I never thought would happen. But I knew you wouldn't… didn't, not that way, and now, you have someone else, so you didn't feel that way about me. Who would?"

He was chewing on his lip hard enough to bring blood. "Besides a kid who doesn't know any better and is nursing some sort of hero complex."

Georg nodded, then squeezed his hand again. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked softly. "I would've…"

He paused. "I don't know. Cut my hair? Maybe that would've made it easier?" He gave him a tentative smile, trying to lift the mood. He hated seeing Gustav sad like this.

"I don't know. I figured you saw me as a clown, a pal. Maybe I was scared. It's hard to tell, except that I always saw you as too good for me. And no, I would have cried if you'd cut your hair. If you ever do, I can't watch. I have an unnatural attachment to that hair, I swear."

Georg shook his head. "Well, you _are_ a clown but you're an amazing man and anyone – I mean it, ANYONE – would be lucky to have you. And I'm in no way too good for you. But thank you anyway."

He gave him a smile. "I won't cut my hair until I start balding, all right? Cause long hair and bald patches… no. That would just look too wrong."

Gustav pictured a balding Georg and shuddered. "You mean you don't want to be one of those douches with a ponytail and no hair on top? But it's such a LOOK."

Georg snorted. "Nope. If I ever go in that direction, shoot me. Josie will thank you."

"Josie might take it upon herself to shoot you independently if that happens." Gustav knew his gun.

Georg gave him another little smile, then bit his lip. "Gustav, I love you. And I think you're attractive – obviously. And if Tom wasn't in the picture… who knows? But I think what we have is precious and a much more amazing thing and I wouldn't want to give that up for anything in the world, you know? This friendship is for life, and if we… well, if more happened, it might not last forever. And I need you in my life, so…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Gustav. You deserve love more than anyone and I'm sorry I can't give you the love you need and deserve. But Bill… well, it was reasonable of you to send him away when you're not completely committed. But I still think his feelings for you are real and you should give him a chance if you ever want to."

He kissed his hand. "But either way, I'm here for you. I won't go anywhere."

Gustav listened to Georg and nodded – he knew he was right, but it still hurt and it still sucked, and he still couldn't imagine loving anyone but Georg. He smiled at the hand kiss. "I love you too – obviously – and I treasure what we have too. It's just gonna take time 'cause I romanticized us and it was stupid, and I'm an idiot."

Georg gave him another smile. "You're not an idiot," he said then. "You're just, apparently, a hopeless romantic. And that's sweet. Don't ever change, okay?"

He but smiled, then leaned back. "So! We have a whole day to kill – what would you like to do? Can you get out of here right now? Or do they advise you to stay here for a few more days? Cause as much as it would pain me to leave you in this sad, sterile place; I really think you should be careful. I don't want to lose you, okay?"

Gustav sighed. "Hopeless romantics don't just finish last, they finish in the shower. I'll be alone forever."

He rubbed his neck. "I don't know if they'll let me out, but I guess you probably don't want to be here with me when you could be fucking a hot teenager."

Georg sighed and shook his head. "No, you won't be alone forever. I'm sure you'll find someone. I KNOW you'll find someone." He looked at him then. "And there's no fucking going on yet."

"It's fine," said Gustav. "I'll marry some old dame who wants someone to watch "The Price is Right" with her and leaves me a fortune in sterling silver tea spoons. And no fucking? That seems wrong. You must want to."

Georg snorted and gave him a grin. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I want to. But I want to take things slowly, so… yeah. We'll see. I won't wait too long, I'm sure. He wants it too."

"Great," said Gustav, trying to keep the hollowness out of his voice.

Georg studied him for a moment, then clapped his hands together, changing the subject. He hadn't meant to make Gustav sad, and desperately wanted to make him feel better. Talking about Tom surely wouldn't make that happen. "Anyway, I want to be with you today, so… let's find something to do. You mentioned I Spy?" He grinned.

Gustav shifted in his bed. "I did, didn't I?"

Georg grinned. "Yep. You did. But we can play something else too."

"Well, we can play poker, or gin, or go fish, or old maid, or…?" He shrugged, then suddenly looked very un-Gustav-like. "You really don't have to stay, Georg. I can get a ride home later and I'll be all right."

Georg looked at him. "Dude, I'm not staying out of pity, all right? I want to spend time with you, even if we just lie down on the bed and… do nothing. So you won't get rid of me."

He kicked off his shoes and got comfortable, showing the other man that he was serious.

"If you lay down next to me, I'd get overexcited. But okay, I'll spot you a ten, high-low, aces wild." Gustav pulled up the table and started dealing the cards Patty had brought him – they had naked wrestlers on them.

Georg gave him a grin, then grabbed the cards and looked at them, groaning. "Oh god, please no. What IS this?"

Gustav grinned, despite himself. "Naked wrestlers – Pat brought them. I think you have Macho Man Randy Savage there. I have Stone Cold Steve Austin."

He nodded. "Spice up the game, no?"

Georg snorted. "Maybe. But I'd still rather look at Playgirl pictures than this. These guys are just too…"

"Brawny? Bulgy? Just plain wrong? I agree. She said they were out of Brent Corrigan cards, but I think she just bought the last set for herself, the pervert."

Georg wrinkled his nose, then sighed. "Mmmm, Brent Corrigan would be so good right now. And it's entirely possible that she DID. Unbelievable, that woman. But anyway! Also, I'm totally gonna lose. You know it. You always win."

He sighed heavily and eyed his cards.

Gustav studied his hand, then Georg. "Your poker face needs work, my friend. Two pair."

Georg grinned, then flipped him off and focused on the game instead, trying his hardest to win…

…and failing miserably. 

"See," he said when he'd lost another round. "This is why _you_ 're the bad cop to my good cop. I just can't keep a straight face and always give everything away."

Gustav shuffled the deck with a little smile. "I like being the bad cop," he admitted. "Yelling at perps and calling them stinking douche-butts makes me happy. And then you come along, soothe them and get the confession. It works well."

"I know you do," Georg said with a grin. "And since I'm rubbish at it, it works for us this way."

They smiled at each other, and played another round.


	28. Chapter 28

Gustav laid down the cards as his tray was brought in. "Did you get my request for baked ham, scalloped potatoes and a tossed salad?"

The CNA looked at him with a smirk. "How about grilled cheese, tomato soup and jello?"

Gustav sighed. "I guess that will work."

Georg raised a brow. "That actually doesn't sound THAT bad, does it? Is it edible?"

He looked at it, sniffing.

Gustav's expression was comical. He turned to the nurse. "Sweetheart, what would it take to get you to pop over to Subway and get me a…"

"No can do, cutie," she said regretfully. "If we all suffer, you do too. But no, this could be worse – eat up and hope that meatloaf isn't on the menu tonight."

"Hopefully I won't be here tonight, but thanks for the warning."

She smiled and patted his shoulder as she left, and Gustav sighed. "Well, salut!"

He ate it all up, however, chalking it up to his ravenous lust for life.

Georg grinned. "You know, *I* could get you something," he said when the nurse was gone. "If you're still hungry after this, that is."

He smiled, then ate another donut himself, watching Gustav.

"I know, but I live to be difficult," said Gustav around a mouthful of grilled cheese. "And I really thought they might come through. The night nurse is obviously a dirty, dirty liar, but the intern on this floor? Is way too fine to be a doctor. He should be a pole dancer."

He paused and sipped his tea. "If I wasn't hopelessly infatuated with some long-haired twat with a badge, I'D dance around his pole."

The sandwich demolished, he attacked his soup. "I was sad though; he used to have long hair too, but buzzed it to look more official. It was tragic. He showed me a picture."

Georg grinned. "Well, hot doctors aren't a bad thing, though, are they? Except if you're really self-conscious about your body and you have to take off your clothes in front of such a hottie… it can be awkward for you. But since we're both quite staggeringly confident, hot doctors are great for us."

He laughed. "But if he's that handsome, I'd love to see him pole-dancing. And hey, maybe you should flirt with the hot doctor. He'd be stupid not to want you. Or straight. But who's straight anymore anyway?"

He grinned, then bit his lip. "Awww. Well, at least you'll still have my hair to pet and braid. But buzz-cuts are hot, too, I have to admit. All fuzzy and soft."

"Hey, who wouldn't want this?" Gustav gestured down at himself. "I'm a lean, mean, heat-packing machine… who is on desk duty for a month 'cause even though we made a huge fucking bust, the captain is worried about my health."

He snorted, then looked up. "He is handsome. He looks like you – you two could be brothers, which means that he, for sure, won't want me. I'm damaged merchandise anyway."

He finished the sandwich and eyed the jello, then looked at Georg with a carefully bland expression. "You barely let me touch the hair at all, anyway – and sure, your little rockstar has a buzz now. Lucky you."  
Georg sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, I do let you touch it. You can touch it whenever you like. But in most situations, it would probably look a little odd if you constantly had a hand in my mane. Just sayin'."

He looked at Gustav, wondering if he would really be okay. He hated that he couldn't give his best friend what he wanted and needed but… it would be worse if he lied to him.

The day passed; they played more cards, watched television, and Gustav didn't say anything more about Georg, or Tom, or Bill.

At four, he was allowed to be released, with a ton of instructions, and he got himself dressed, slowly, resisting help. He knew he wasn't really ready to go home, but at least at home, he had his laptop, his own surroundings, and booze to help him sleep.

And forget.

"Would you call a cab?" he said to Georg when he was finally ready. "I can't drive, even if my car was here."

Georg nodded. "Of course. I can't drive either. For a while at least."

He sighed. "I'm actually considering getting a driver for however long it'll take for my shoulder to heal. Or a limousine."

He grinned, wiggling his brows. Then he reached for the phone and called a cab.

"You should. You could give your boytoy something to do all day besides enable his brother to shoplift and do blow. Be good for him."

The cab came and Gustav got in, wincing a little. Then wincing a LOT. Maybe this was not such a good idea. But he was stubborn as hell, and he was going to go home.

He looked up at Georg. "Sharing the cab or taking off? I mean – share the cab and then go home to your… boy."

Georg looked at him and pondered. "I think I'll go with you. Tuck you in and stuff."

He smiled, then got in on the other side, leaning back. "Do you need anything? Do you have food and everything at home?"

"You don't need to."

Gustav shook his shaggy head. "I know you have other places you'd rather go, and other people you'd rather do. I'll be all right. I have soup and stuff, and… well, whatever in my fridge. If it's a little green, it probably has antioxidants and stuff in it."

He thought. "I have booze. That's all I really need, I guess."

Georg looked at him and sighed. "It would still be stupid to take two different cabs… unless you want to get rid of me?"

He bit his lip. "Don't get too drunk, Gustav, all right? I'll worry about you all night…"

"No, I don't, I just…"

The last time Georg had been at his flat, things had gotten hot, and somehow, it still seemed like Georg's energy was burned, imprinted on everything he touched. 

"…I just don't want to keep you from doing anything. And hey, look at it this way. Death by organ pickling – the alcohol, you know – is almost as good as an orgasm. Maybe if I'm dextrous enough, I can manage BOTH."

Gustav gave his address and leaned back. "Drunk and coming, then you go 'POP!' Sounds good, hey?"

Georg raised a brow. "I guess it does."

He leaned down and gave Gustav a one-armed hug. He didn't like the idea of Gustav being alone at home right now for any period of time, but his partner was fucking _stubborn_ , so there was no point in arguing. He would check on him some other time, and call him every few hours, which should be enough. Hopefully. 

He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Or I'll call you, or… I'll see you."

He managed a small smile, then closed the door and watched Gustav drive away, sighing heavily. He couldn't hide his worry for his friend, and hoped he would be all right. Gustav's confession hadn't _exactly_ taken him by surprise, considering he'd heard Tom's suspicions, but it had still been odd to hear Gustav talk about him this way. He'd never given him any hint before. Or maybe Georg was a little too clueless for his own good, but he had honestly never suspected Gustav could have feelings for him. Sexual attraction, maybe, but that deep, unconditional love Gustav had manifested today?

Georg was still surprised by that admission. 

After a while, his own cab arrived and Georg hopped in, staring out of the window as he drove home. He had a feeling that something had substantially changed between them today. Something had shifted, and while Georg had done his best to convince Gustav that he would always be there for him, he somehow _knew_ that something would change between them. He was going to fight it and make sure everything would stay the same, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything about it. 

He sighed heavily and stared at the buildings they passed, worried about Gustav more than ever before. Gustav wasn't the type to do something stupid but Georg couldn’t help but worry. 

But since Gustav didn't seem to want him around right now, all he could do was hope.


	29. Chapter 29

_A Few Weeks Later..._

 

Tom had never felt about anyone the way he did about Georg – but after a lot of discussion, they had decided to wait with the sex till Tom turned seventeen. And now he had.

And tonight was the night.

He was nervous; for all the kissing, touching, cuddling, it was still going to be his first time.

Georg was almost as nervous as Tom was. It wasn't his first time, obviously; he'd slept with many guys. But this was different. This time meant something. This was Tom's first time – at least with a boy – and Georg had to make sure everything was perfect. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, and he wanted it to be memorable for both of them. 

Tom had cleaned the whole house out of sheer nervousness, had showered, shaved, used cologne. His hair had grown a little, but knowing that Georg liked rubbing it, he had buzzed it again, just for him.

The things he did for love.

He had a supply of condoms, lube, body oil and the like, and when Georg rang the doorbell, he swallowed hard, straightened up and answered.

Georg looked up when the door opened, and his face immediately broke into a wide smile. "Hey, you buzzed it!"

The tension was broken before it had even begun, and Georg leaned forward to kiss Tom's lips while his hand slid up around the back of his neck and up onto his head to rub gently. "It looks amazing," he said softly. "And you do realize you didn't have to do this for me, right?"

He smiled, still touched by the gesture. "But anyway... Hey you."

He looked into Tom's eyes and smiled.

Tom smiled back. "Yeah, yeah, I did."

He leaned in to kiss Georg too, closing his eyes when Georg rubbed the back of his head again. "I do know," he said softly. "But you like it – and I hate to admit it, but I've kind of started liking it too."

He rolled his eyes at himself, then pulled Georg into the house and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ha! See? I knew you would."

Tom had to grin. "You did know. I did not believe you, but you were right. Cops know best – who knew?"

"Hey you," he whispered back belatedly. Georg looked into those deep brown eyes for a few seconds, then closed them as he answered the kiss, wrapping both arms around Tom and pulling him close. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Tom's mouth as he gently pressed him against the wall, unable to stop kissing or touching him now that he was here.

Tom responded, touching everything on Georg he could, desperate to feel everything. "I want you," he murmured. "Don't make me wait anymore, please."

Georg pressed his forehead against Tom's, breathing him in as his hand rested on the back of his head. "I don't want to wait either," he murmured, then opened his eyes, meeting Tom's. "So you don't want this to be some big romantic thing with dinner, champagne and kaviar, and then love-making on the rug in front of the fireplace?"

He smiled a little and slid his hands down to rest on Tom's hips. 

Tom arched into the touch. "All of those things sound good, but… start with the lovemaking? I can't not touch you for a moment longer."

Georg nodded, smiling a bit at Tom's impatience. "Take me to your room," he said then, and kissed Tom again – because he couldn't stop himself.

Tom walked Georg to his room, complete with clean sheets and candles. "I wanted there to be atmosphere," he said, flushing a little. "I wanted it all to be perfect."

Georg looked around, and when he saw the candles and realized that Tom had cleaned up, he melted a little. Tom was such a closeted romantic. It was adorable. 

"It will be perfect," Georg promised. "It will be."

"Of course it will be," replied Tom simply. "Because it will be with you and I love you."

He'd never said that out loud before, and honestly, hadn't planned to say it then, but the words came out before he could stop them, and a moment later, he realized that there really wasn't a wrong time to say it. He _did_ love Georg – it wasn't just infatuation anymore.

"Exactly," Georg said quietly, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips when Tom said the words he'd been longing to hear for what felt like a really long time. "And I love you," he answered softly; and hearing those words made Tom's stomach even more fluttery than it already was.

Georg cupped Tom's cheeks and brushed his thumbs over his cheek bones, then leaned in and kissed him gently, walking him backwards to the bed. They lost themselves in the kiss as Tom let himself be walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and pulling Georg down beside him, kissing him intensely, stroking his hair and feeling the heat coming off both of them.

Georg looked at him and stroked his back. Then he leaned forward and kissed him yet again, slowly and gently at first, then deepening the kiss slowly, sliding his hand under Tom's shirt. He stroked his back gently, sighing softly at the feel of Tom's warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips. He'd been waiting for this for... well, not really a _long_ time but it still felt like it.

Tom ran his fingers over Georg's chest and pressed closer to him. After several moments of kissing passionately, he had to pull back – his heart was hammering and he needed to breathe. "Take your clothes off."

Georg looked at him adoringly, licking his lips and smiling. "Bossy, aren't you?" He pushed himself up and pulled off his shirt, then wiggled out of his trousers and boxers, laying back down and looking up at Tom when he was done. "Your turn."

Tom smirked. "Yes. Always have been. I've just been letting you coast along cause you might do a thorough body-cavity search on me otherwise."

He stopped and thought. "I guess that means I'm an idiot, huh? So bossy it is!"

He hadn't seen Georg entirely naked before and it was a beautiful sight; Tom took a deep breath and pulled off everything of his.

God help him, he'd even manscaped – a little. He still didn't know how the fuck Bill could pour hot wax near his dick and not want to die inside. But at least he was tidy now.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Georg's thighs, slowly running his fingertips over the other man's body.

Georg had been speechless for a moment – Tom was beyond gorgeous – but now Tom's previous statement registered and he grinned. "I'd love to do a thorough body-cavity search on you…"

Tom grinned back. "Can you promise a little police brutality? I like it rough."

Georg laughed. "Hell, yeah! But maybe later – now I just want to be inside of you and make sure you'll enjoy it. We can experiment with rougher stuff later."

"Oh, so I'M the bottom? Gee." Tom smirked, but he wanted it, and that was evident, even to a non-detective.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Georg gave him a smile. "But I'm not exclusively top, so don't worry. You'll get to top at some point, too. But for now… relax and let me take care of you."

Tom loved it when Georg just told him what was what and did whatever he wanted to him. He was horrified to find this submissive streak in himself and swore to never show anyone but Georg.

When Tom was straddling him, Georg looked up at him intently, resting his hands on Tom's hips. He slid his fingers up his body and sighed softly as he pushed himself up and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked one last time when he drew back, meeting Tom's eyes.

Tom leaned down for the kiss; a long, slow, wet kiss – in Tom's opinion, the best kind – and when Georg asked him, he nodded. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

He stroked himself slowly, watching Georg watch him, then wrapped his other hand around Georg, imagining what it would be like to have this inside him.

Georg let out a soft moan when Tom wrapped his hand around him, not taking his eyes off his face as he thrust up into his hand. "God, that's perfect," he murmured, watching how Tom touched himself to make sure he'd give him what he wanted later. 

He slid his hands up to Tom's chest and shoulders, then pushed himself up a little to kiss his collarbones and chest, sucking on his nipples. Then he nibbled them tentatively, since Tom claimed he liked it rough, and smiled at the moan he got in response.

Tom smiled when Georg moaned; he loved that sound, and echoed it himself a moment later when Georg sucked on his nipples – he loved that. He was already leaking, and the biting made his cock twitch, and he groaned. "I need you, soon," he whispered. "I can't wait any more."

Georg rolled them over and slid between Tom's legs, smiling down at him. "Okay, baby. Let me take care of you." He kissed a trail up Tom's neck, nibbling his ear gently, then kissing his lips. "Do you have…"

He looked up, then smile when he spotted condoms, lube, and everything else they might need on the bedside table. Eyeing the champagne for a moment, he bit his lip. "Champagne? Do you want some? Or later?"

"I just want you," Tom whispered, arching up against Georg needily. "I have everything and… later, please. To celebrate losing my ass cherry."

He smiled up at Georg and stroked his hair.

Georg laughed. "All right. And mmmmhh… cherries. We'll have to experiment with cherries and whipped cream at some point.

Tom licked his lips. "I'll have to spread cherry pie filling on you some day and lick it off."

"Sounds like a plan," Georg winked, grinning at the expression on Tom's face, then reached for a condom and the lube. He slid the condom on expertly, then squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He spread Tom's legs and looked down at him, licking his lips. 

"If you could see yourself," he murmured, and brushed his fingers over Tom's cock, balls and ass.

Tom didn't have to see himself in any mirror – he saw himself in Georg's eyes, and he _was_ beautiful.

He watched Georg get himself ready, then sighed deeply. "I'm ready," he whispered. "Come on."

Reassured, Georg brushed his slick fingers over Tom's ass, circling his hole slowly before gently pushing in. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Tom's, then kissed him gently as he carefully slid one, then two fingers inside of him.

Tom bit his lip and then took a breath as Georg breached him, relaxing under the kiss, and letting himself experience Georg's fingers stretching him. It didn't hurt, he just felt full – really full, and that was a little odd, but the look in Georg's eyes as he watched him was more than worth any discomfort.

Georg kissed him, then drew back. "You okay?" he whispered, moving his fingers back and forth slowly, stretching him carefully. "Tell me if it gets too much or if anything hurts, all right? It shouldn't hurt, and if it does, I'm doing something wrong."

He kissed his jaw and neck, then watched Tom again as he crooked his fingers and tickled Tom's prostate lightly…

"M'fine," Tom whispered. "It's just new," he added, then arched almost off the bed when Georg brushed against what he guessed had to be the prostate – whatever it was, it was brilliant. He stared up at Georg in wonder and then turned his head to press his lips against Georg's cheek, bearing down on his fingers.

Georg looked down at Tom with a smile, pleased with this reaction. "I guess that's new too, huh?" he whispered teasingly and kissed his nose before he rubbed Tom's prostate again, and again. 

Tom moaned – he also groaned, whimpered, and made indeterminate noises like "ngggh, mmmmfmmmfffmm" and "oooogah."

As it turned out, he had lots of noises.

Georg watched him in fascination until he finally pulled out his fingers. Tom pouted when Georg pulled out, but was cheered by the thought of being filled with cock of cop, and spread his legs wide, inviting him in.

Georg was busy slicking his cock, then positioning himself. He pulled Tom's legs over his thighs, then slid his hands up Tom's sides, looking down at him adoringly. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered, bending down to kiss Tom's hip bones and stomach. He smiled. "Sorry, I just can't get over it. And you're mine…"

"I would hope so," whispered Tom back, with a little smile, then moaned when Georg thrust a little tiny bit. "I'm perfect," he added. "Everything is amazing."

Georg smiled back, then shook his head and nudged Tom's entrance with the tip of his cock. "Stop me if it hurts."

Then he started pushing in, his eyes glued to Tom's face.

Tom dug his fingers into Georg's shoulders and pushed back against his cock, wrapping his legs around Georg's back.

Georg looked down at him intently, his eyes fluttering when he pushed all the way in until his balls brushed Tom's ass. He took a slow, deep breath, staring down at Tom in amazement. "Fuck, you're tight," he whispered, biting his lip as he tried _not_ to come. He wanted this to be perfect, so coming after only a minute was definitely not the way to go. 

He reached down and stroked Tom's cock slowly, still watching his face. "You okay, love? Everything still all right?"

Tom was panting and he pushed back against Georg a little bit, then closed his eyes. "You can move, baby, please…"

Georg took another deep breath, then let go of Tom's cock and started moving slowly, finding the perfect angle and rhythm after only a few seconds. He bit his lip in concentration as he pushed into him, watching his face for pain. 

"God, Tom," he moaned finally, giving up the shallow thrusts and moving faster; it was clear that Tom _was_ enjoying it. "You're so tight…"

Tom clenched around Georg and grinned. "Tighter now, even, huh, Mr. Policeman?"

"Fuck, definitely," Georg hissed, staring down at him in wonder. He was sure he'd never – and would never feel again – anything as tight as Tom. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip, his brow furrowed in concentration as he started to slam into Tom again, worried, for a moment, that he was hurting Tom, but his moans suggested that Tom was enjoying it just as much as Georg was. 

He really _did_ like it rough.

Tom thrust up against Georg, groaning in pleasure, then later, panting as their thrusting and clenching became more and more acrobatic. "Georg," he whispered. "Oh my God, I love you so fucking much. I can't even tell you," he added, the whispers becoming hoarse as his orgasm began to quiver deep inside of him.

"I love you too," Georg whispered. "So… ahhhh… so much."

He started thrusting faster and harder as his orgasm began and washed over him. He came a moment later and kept thrusting as he emptied himself inside of Tom, his eyes glued to the younger boy's face. He reached down and grabbed Tom's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Hearing Georg say that he loved him too broke something in Tom, some sort of wall – or at least that's what it felt like to him, because between that and Georg's touch, he felt like his whole being was on fire, being consumed.

When he came, just moments later, it was with a bone-shattering intensity and he cried out, closing his eyes and shuddering.

Georg watched Tom, fascinated, and while his own orgasm was great, watching Tom come was almost even better and so much more intense. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Tom, panting heavily as he slid out of him. He wanted to roll over because he was probably too heavy for Tom but at that moment, he couldn't move – and didn't want to either. Their warm, sweaty bodies were glued together, and it just felt perfect. 

Tom wasn't about to let Georg go _anywhere_ – he felt so good on top of him, and being stuck together by sweat and come was exactly where he wanted to be.

After a long moment, when he'd caught his breath, Georg lifted his head and looked down at Tom adoringly, "Happy Birthday, baby," he whispered.

When Georg whispered Happy Birthday to him, tears came to Tom's eyes. He was such a (closet) baby. "Thank you," he whispered back. "You made it perfect." He swallowed and stroked Georg's back. "I can't believe I have you."

Georg smiled. "You always make me sound like such a catch. I'm lucky to have _you_. Beautiful, young boy…"

"You _are_ a catch, Georg – you don't give yourself enough credit." Tom rubbed his nose against Georg's.

Georg smiled. "Yeah but... you could do much better. But… I'm very glad you chose me. Like I said… lucky."

Tom shook his head. "I could not do better – don't make me slap the hell out of you."

Georg grinned. "You're gonna slap me? Spank me? Rawr."

Tom laughed. "You pervy boy."

Georg wiggled his brows, then smiled and kissed Tom's lips lightly, rubbing their noses together. "So it was good for you? Perfect?"

Tom nodded. "Fuck yeah – it was the most perfect first time I could have asked for. It was… tight and felt a little odd until you started moving, and then it was… God, amazing."

He sighed happily, then looked up at Georg. "Was it good for you too?"

Georg smiled, then nodded. "It was brilliant," he said softly. "I've had a _lot_ of sex before but this was without any doubt the best. I don't know if you're just that good or if it is because I'm so in love with you – probably both, actually – but… yeah."

He smiled and stroked Tom's cheek. "Anyway… champagne? Let's drink and eat something and then… we can do it again, maybe?" He smiled. "The same way again, or… the other way around."

Tom shifted a little under Georg and smiled. "I want to ask 'Really?' but I know you're telling me the truth. And I am… I love you. I just can't even tell you how much, honestly."

He nodded at the thought of champagne, then grinned. "More?"

Georg smiled. "Yes, more. If you want it, that is…"

Tom licked his lips. "Yes, I want more, then more than that, then more than THAT…"

Georg grinned, amused by the fact that they both seemed to like sex a lot. But who didn't?

He smiled, then rolled off Tom, reached for the bottle of champagne and opened it expertly. He took the glasses and filled them both, then handed one to Tom, and clinked their glasses. "Happy Birthday, darling."

Tom sat up and ran a hand over his head, secretly enjoying the fuzziness, then took the champagne, and clinked. "Thanks baby."

He sighed happily. He was devirginized, with a beautiful man who loved him, and… well, what else was there?

Georg sipped some champagne and smiled, leaning back. "So, what's Bill doing tonight? Don't you guys usually celebrate together?" He sipped some more champagne, automatically reaching over to pet Tom's fuzzy head again.

Tom swallowed and then nodded. "We had a birthday breakfast this morning, mimosas and all that stuff. He's off getting high with Nick."

He paused. "That's what he spends all his time doing now."

He sipped again. "What's up with your partner lately? You don't mention him much anymore."

Georg nodded. "Ahh. I see. And I don't know, actually. He's been acting odd. I'm not sure what's wrong with him because… usually, he's not all that different than he used to be, and when I ask him what's wrong, he just denies that anything's wrong at all. But I can feel it. Either he's still… you know. In love with me, I think, and has a hard time getting over it, or… there's something else."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about him. I guess I'm just… trying to figure out what could be the problem, you know? And every time I try to spend time with me, he seems to push me away."

Tom listened. "I figured something was up – you'd usually have a story or something dorky he did to amuse you, and lately, you've been quiet about it all."

Georg bit his lip. "Yeah… I guess I have been." He glanced over at Tom. "What about you? Are you worried about Bill?"

Tom rubbed his head absently. "Bill's been doing an awful lot of blow," he said finally. "I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and he has a third hole in his nose. And Nick – he's nice enough, but he has friends I don't much like. Bill… he doesn't need that kind of influence, but he just shakes me off when I try and talk to him, too, so…"

Tom shrugged. "I know I have to let go and let him do his own thing, but it's hard, especially when I know he's doing fucking stupid-assed shit."

Georg watched him thoughtfully and shook his head. "Never stop worrying about your brother," he said softly. "I've always found it adorable how much you care about him and look out for him but… Of course Bill needs to make his own mistakes and you can't protect him from everything. But if he's in trouble, then… it's better that you worry than if you ignored it, you know?"

Tom smiled. "Adorable, huh? Then I guess I'm the cutest thing ever 'cause all I do is worry – when I'm not obsessing over you, that is."

Georg smiled. "You _are_ the cutest thing ever."

He rubbed the back of Tom's neck and continued. "And if it gets really bad; I mean, if you feel it's _really_ too much, what Bill does, then you should do something before it's too late. Rehab – you can make him do it. At least you know what his problem is – I wish I could say the same for myself and Gustav."

Tom sighed as Georg rubbed his neck. "I guess I could make him go – I need to have a serious talk with him first though, 'cause maybe it's just the company he's keeping. Although Bill's had a coke issue for a while now – as you know."

He looked over at Georg. "Make Clown Prince tell you what's wrong. If I have to brace Bill, then you should deal with Gustav, too."

Georg nodded. "I guess I should… But it's hard when he doesn't want to listen, you know? And maybe it really _is_ nothing. Maybe it really is just Gustav… finally growing up."

He frowned, looking at his champagne. "And that's just wrong. People like Gustav should never grow up."

Tom cracked a little smile. "Agreed. The world needs terminally dorky people. And at 27, he probably doesn't have a whole lot of growing up left to do, does he? I mean, he's a little younger than you, right?"

Georg sighed heavily, but nodded. "Well, he could get all serious and different but... I really hope he's as grown up as he'll ever be because without his dorkiness, it just wouldn't be the same. And yes, he's a few months younger than me."

He sighed and snuggled into Tom. "I'll have a talk with him at some point. Let's hope he will admit something this time. If he doesn't… I'll have to play the bad cop, I suppose."

Tom smiled at the thought of Georg being the bad cop. "You were so fucking bad the night of the bust," he said, remembering. "If I hadn't been busy shitting myself, I would have been really turned on."

Georg smiled. "You think so, huh? I guess I have to get in really dangerous situations to manage the bad cop thing. Usually, I'm just too nice to be bad, which is why the bad cop is always Gustav's thing. But Marin was threatening to hurt the boy I love, so… I had to do something."

He kissed Tom's lips and gave him a smile which he returned. Then, Georg turned serious again, saying something that had been on his mind for a while. "Bill does seem to have a problem, though. I didn't want to say anything but since you've noticed it too…"

Tom set down his glass and leaned against Georg. "Always tell me if you see something odd, okay? I might be terminally on Bill's ass, but I can still miss things. I will have a talk to him and hope he'll listen." He paused then, remembering something. "But I saw Schäfer on the news tonight, helping out with a big heroin bust and he didn't look like himself, much. Like part of him was shut off, you know. It was weird."

He leaned more against Georg. "Want a snack to get your energy back up?"

"A snack sounds great," he said, frowning worriedly. He wasn't sure what to do about Gustav, and the more he observed him, the more worried he got. He would talk to him. And if Gustav refused to talk to him, Georg would _make_ him.

But for now… he had his Tomi. And they had more lovemaking to do.

A lot of it; and after a snack of cheese, grapes and other assorted romantic bits and pieces, Tom took Georg back to bed for the rest of the night. 

It was as perfect as he'd always imagined it would be.


	30. Six Months

It had been nearly four weeks since Gustav was released, and two weeks since he'd been back to work. He was already so bored that he wanted to die, and ruefully thought that it was too bad Marin's boys had been such piss-poor shots.

Georg seemed blissfully happy though, and Gustav was torn between jealousy and being happy for his friend. His _friend_. He had to remember that that was all Georg was interested in being for him – now, and probably forever.

He had to accept that, he knew, but it was hard. In fact, it was so hard that he found he just couldn’t handle it the way he knew he should, and he knew it showed to everyone who knew him.

Well, except Georg, who couldn’t be bothered with mundane things, like talking to him or having a drink after work, or having a bad movie night with hot wings, or anything like that. No, he belonged to darling Tomi now and that was that.

Patty tried to get him to go talk to the department counselor – he’d had to go for post-shooting counseling, but as usual, he’d managed to bullshit his way through the interview, and though their shrink was pretty damn good, Gustav had walked out of there convinced that he’d shined the guy on. She was not convinced, but for once, he just didn’t want to hear it.

Nights were the worst; he was bored. He’d never realized how much he counted on Georg to amuse him. Even if they weren’t hanging out, they’d text or IM and goof off. Now if he sent Georg a text, he was lucky to get a reply before the next morning, and if he did, it was short, like Gustav was bothering him.

A couple of those and it had been enough for Gustav to just stop, and the nights stretched long. He had to find something else to do, because he couldn’t sit around and miss Georg. That was just pointless.

Salvation – of sorts – appeared in the form of a chance, casual conversation with a guy he’d known in the Academy, Ercole Dante, who was now a pretty big deal in Vice – due in no small part to the gigantic bust he and Georg had precipitated with the killing of Luis Marin.

A casual chat outside during a smoke break had netted Gustav a second job, of sorts; there was more coke pouring in – so to speak – than ever, given the domino effect of the Marin organization falling, and they needed reliable guys to catalogue it all, or, maybe, a little extra manpower for the occasional bust. Gustav had nothing better to do at night, so he eagerly signed on.

He made a lot of new contacts, expanded his professional circle, had some fun, and, most importantly, found himself a new best friend. 

This friend never ignored him, never canceled plans on him, never was too busy for him. She – because it was a she, no doubt – was always there, always ready to make him feel better, always willing to go along with him wherever he went.

Some called her the White Queen, and Gustav liked that name – it imparted a sense of majesty, a sense of importance, and frankly, the sense of being just a wee bit better than the rest of the bourgeoisie.

The callous folk on the street called it blow, others coke – though Gustav saved that name for actual Coke, which he was drinking by the fucking gallon lately – but no matter what you called her, she was there for him, making him feel bigger, better, more _Gustav_ than ever before. 

It was easy to sneak a little here, a little there – there was so fucking much of it, that probably a whole kilo could go missing, but Gustav was discreet. He wasn’t paying for it, no, but on the other hand, he wasn’t getting paid nearly enough for what he was legally doing anyway, so fuck it. He called it a wash.

When he was in the company of the Queen, he was brighter, faster, funnier, more _on_ than ever, and he didn’t notice the looks he sometimes got – even from Vice guys, three-quarters of whom were on the take, themselves. He had epic conversations with Patty, ribald exchanges with the Captain, and yet another session with the departmental shrink. 

He knew they were just trying to figure out what was going on with him, but he wished they’d just go the fuck away. He was fine, doing his job – TWO jobs, in fact – and so the concern, he felt, was misplaced.

Amateurs.

He’d noticed that, after a couple of months – more or less – that Georg had started to give him looks – weird looks. He reacted by giving Georg weird looks in return. Sometimes Georg tried to talk to him, but all he heard was 'blah blah blah, Tom fucked me up the ass last night, blah, blah, blah…' and so tuned it out. He was pretty sure that was all Listing was saying anyway, and Gustav couldn’t be bothered with what Listing and his little teeny boytoy did anyway.

Not when he had much better times with his girlfriend, the Queen. Not Mavis, though he still talked to her too, but even she asked him if he was okay, sometimes. 

Seriously, the whole world was fucked up – except him.

Meanwhile, he was looking like the best thing to ever happen to the Hamburg PD; still on top of his detective game, working for two departments, kicking ass and taking names.

So what if he barely talked to Georg anymore? Not like Listing fucking cared. If he cared, Gustav wouldn’t have needed to make other arrangements with his life. Georg hadn’t even told Gustav to fuck off in a civilized manner – over a drink or two. No. Suddenly he was _persona non grata_ in his former best friend’s life, so fuck it. 

And fuck him, too, by the way.

So the weeks and months passed, and Gustav got more and more involved in his love affair, and forgot everything going on around him. 

Nothing mattered but he and his Queen, anyway.


	31. Initiative

The past six months had been both the best and the worst in Georg's life; the best because he'd been able to see Tom almost every day, and they were more in love than ever. The worst because Gustav was drifting away from him and Georg had no idea what was wrong with him. 

They'd gone from being soul mates to mere colleagues and Georg hated it. Last night, he'd decided he would talk to Gustav today. He was sick of this distance between them, and he wanted things to finally go back to normal. Maybe he was naïve to think it would be easy, but one could hope, right?

He got to work after lunch – he'd taken the morning off to strategize (even though he hadn't been able to come up with much) – and entered the office he still shared with Gustav. 

"Yo," he said as he flopped down on his chair. He gave Gustav a tentative smile. "Hi."

"Hello," replied Gustav, who was busy building a Jenga tower, and was concentrating. He added a bell tower, and smiled in satisfaction before leaning back and drinking his sugar, liberally laced with coffee.

He looked up. "You look fucked," he said, his voice expressionless, then knocked down his tower, and started again.

Georg looked at Gustav thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yep. I was fucked," he said and sighed. He hated the tone in Gustav's voice.

"Good for you," Gustav replied, looking up. "Hope it was amazing and fantastic and you're walking like an old cowhand for a week."

Georg resisted the urge to snap, and reminded himself to remain patient. "Gustav? I think we should talk. I'm worried about you. And please don't push me away again. We're supposed to be best friends and… you're just not talking to me anymore. I can tell something's going on with you, but if you don't talk to me, I just…"

He sighed. "Please talk to me."

Gustav leaned back and sipped more coffee, raising a brow. "Talk? Dude, about what? You spend all your non work time with your boy, you've stopped playing softball with the rest of the department – I mean, you sucked, but everyone on the force could appreciate you running around the bases in your tight little shorts. So unless I want to know how tight Tom's ass is…"

Gustav shrugged. "And I'm working Vice at night cause I have no friends, so that's about how it goes down."

He didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice; he was tired, cranky, and he was coming way down off his high.

Georg looked at him for a long moment. "So that's all?" he asked softly. "Just the fact that I've been neglecting you?"

He bit his lip and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Gustav. But you know how it is with new relationships… you have to invest some time in them or they'll never work. I'm aware that I haven't been spending much time with you, and I'm planning to change that. But I have a feeling that there's more. I just… I feel that there's something you're not telling me and I'm starting to jump to ridiculous conclusions, so I'd… I don't know. I hope you know that you can tell me anything."

"No. Look, I don't care. You have what you wanted and that's fine. I don't need to be babysat, so don't change anything for me. I work my shift here, then I go downstairs and work until I'm too tired to move. I pass out on the cot in the locker room, then I'm up and at 'em bright and early here. Really, I'm a model employee."

Gustav stood up and pulled his hoodie off – it was hot, so fucking hot, in their office. Jesus.

However, when his hoodie came off, his shirt pulled up, and there, more than anything, was the change. The belly was gone, and the rest of him seemed to be going fast.

Unconcerned, Gustav yanked his shirt back down and poured some water from the cooler outside their door into his cup.

He came back and sat down, seeing that Georg was still eyeing him, and sighed. "I don't have anything to say, Hagen, okay?" His voice was a little softer now. "You have other stuff to do now, and I don't matter. I get that. I have work, and Josie and porn, just like before we met. It's fine."

Georg stared at Gustav in shock, and when he was back at his desk, Georg stood up and sat down _on_ Gustav's desk. 

“Of course you matter! Haven't you been listening to me? I worry about you. Fuck, Gustav, what the hell is this?"

Gustav scowled back at Georg. "Then don't worry? Jesus, I don't go off on _you_ , and…"

Georg glared and reached forward to pull Gustav's shirt up, staring at his nearly flat stomach. "Don't you eat anymore? You can't tell me you're okay if you're not eating. And you can't tell me you've been working out either because these aren't muscles; it's almost just skin and bones, for fuck's sakes. Are you starving yourself on purpose? Or is your appetite just gone? Either way, something's wrong with you because you don't just stop eating. Not you."

Gustav flushed when Georg pulled his shirt up, then pulled it back down, ripping a seam in the process. "You don't get to take my clothes off. You did that once and never again, 'cause I'm not seventeen, and, and… juicy. So fuck off."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not hungry, okay? I work a lot, I drink so much coffee that I piss French Mocha, and I don't have _time_ to eat."

Georg ignored the sarcasm and looked into his eyes, the worry evident in his face. "Seriously, Gusti," he said softly. "I'm really worried about you. And fuck, if this is my fault, I'll never forgive myself. You do matter. You matter more to me than anything in the world. I'm sorry I haven't shown you lately, but I love you, and… I can't watch you do this to yourself. So please just _talk_ to me."

Gustav forced himself to look into Georg's eyes – he'd been good at avoiding doing that lately – and took a breath. "It's not your fault. Anything that does or does not happen to me is my fault alone. But stop lying to yourself, Listing. I don't matter to you like I used to. Stop telling yourself that, 'cause it's not true. And hearing I love you is very nice, and thank you, but I don't need you looking after me."

Their captain came in then. "There's been a homicide down on Springen; stock analyst and his dealer, so right up your alley. Go!"

Georg had been about to reply when the captain came in. He gave him a weak glare but then nodded and sighed, getting up. With a look at Gustav, he said, "We're not done yet. I won't let this go until you admit that something's going on. But now… homicide. Hooray!"

He snorted and gathered his stuff. 

"Good fucking luck with that," said Gustav, standing up and making sure Josie was securely fastened in her holster. "I have nothing TO tell."

They walked to the car, then Gustav drove, not even joking about it like he used to; he just got into the driver's side and started the squad car up. 

In the sunlight, it was evident that his face had thinned too, frighteningly so, and his eyes were almost scarily bright. He tapped on the steering wheel while Georg got strapped in, then pulled out into traffic, driving too fast, but well, all the same.

Arriving at Springen, he was met by one his friends in Vice, who gave him a knowing smile; he was a secret indulger too, and almost as brilliant at hiding it as Gustav.

He looked between Listing and Schäfer, the once unbeatable duo, and saw their partnership crumbling in front of his eyes. 

Well, the Queen did demand sacrifice.

Georg didn't say anything else; he always got quiet when he was frustrated and things weren't working according to plan. He'd been sure Gustav would tell him _something_ but… the only thing he'd managed now was to make himself feel like the biggest asshole in the world. He'd neglected his best friend – he hadn't been aware he'd had _that_ little time for him – but maybe it was just the fact that it was difficult to be around Gustav when something was so clearly wrong with him and he refused to talk about it. Maybe that was why he'd stopped hanging out with him as much as he'd used to. 

At the crime scene, Georg noticed the guy from Vice – Dante, was his name – and narrowed his eyes almost jealously. He didn't like Gustav hanging out with other guys – and this one was… well, Georg didn't like the sight of him. Maybe _he_ was the reason Gustav was so odd. Could it be that Gustav had a crush on… no. No way. Gustav had much better taste than that. 

Sighing heavily, Georg ignored everything else for now, and focused on the matter at hand – the murder. 

Dante, the Vice cop, caught the look and almost laughed aloud. Oh, if pretty-boy Listing only knew who Gustav's _real_ lover was…

He wondered which would dismay Listing more. 

Gustav liked murders – well, liked working them. The actual murder wasn't so great, especially for the victim, he imagined, but he liked barking orders and getting shit done.

When he had dispatched uniforms to canvass the area, he started talking to people, taking notes, asking questions, and all that crap. 

He only took one quick break, stepping into an alley to get a quick hit, inhaling, then leaning against the cold brick while the coke did its job.

Ahhhhh.

Georg watched Gustav all afternoon; he was relieved when his partner started barking orders and being bossy because that was the Gustav he knew. He still eyed that Dante guy suspiciously but then focused on his work as well. When he turned around for what seemed like only one second, Gustav was suddenly gone and Georg had a bad feeling. He had no idea what was going on with Gustav, but whatever it was…

He bit his lip and shook his head, wondering what was going to happen to them. If Gustav kept refusing to talk to him and kept losing weight, then…

Georg swallowed hard. He couldn't lose him. He had to do something, for fuck's sake. But as long as he didn't know what was going on, what was he supposed to do?

Gustav reappeared and tapped Georg on the shoulder, which was odd too – normally he would have pulled his hair or into a deep dip, just to get his attention. But this was All-Business!Gustav and he had a theory.

"This has nothing to do with drugs," he said with authority. "I think we're looking at a Bernie Madoff here – I'm gonna pull his financials and start calling people. I think he was running a Ponzi and someone got pissed. The coke was just a coincidence."

He sniffled twice – his nose always felt like it was running these days. Dante walked over. "We'll run down the dealer's contacts, see if he was the target, but don't think so." He tapped Gustav's cheek. "Got a cold there, boy?"

Gustav smiled. "Nothing I can't cure, you know?"

"I do. Well then, Schäfer, Listing, ciao for now. We'll be in touch."

Dante walked away, shaking his head. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed the thin sheen of white just under Schäfer's nostril, or if he just knew what to look for. Ballsy move, he thought, snorting up five feet away from a bunch of cops. But that was Schäfer for you – he'd heard he no longer gave a fuck, and was starting to think that might, indeed, be true.

Georg watched all of this in silence, frowning when Dante walked away. Then he eyed Gustav, not noticing anything suspicious, even though Gustav's entire _behavior_ was weird and wrong.

Georg hated this. He hated that their connection seemed to be completely gone, and at the moment, it looked as if nothing was ever going to be the same again. 

His frustration over this was obvious in his face and he tried hard to fight the tears. When he felt helpless, he always felt like crying. And this seemed completely hopeless. He just wanted Gustav back, and the fact that he was sort of responsible for Gustav's withdrawal made the situation all the more frustrating. 

He didn't feel much like playing cop right now. He wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and cry. 

"Right," he just said, then fumbled for a cigarette and lit it, relieved when it relaxed him and made not crying easier.

Gustav was making notes, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and when he looked up, saw the look on Georg's face, recognizing it instantly.

The pre-coke Gustav would have immediately either hugged his partner, made a joke, or done a leapfrog over a hydrant to make him laugh… and part of him was still tempted. But the other, colder part of him now just thought, "Oh well, you made your choice."

The fact that it was a choice no one should have to make never occurred to him.

"So, they're gonna autopsy the bastard, even though a bullet from a .38 is a pretty simple cause of death." Gustav closed his notebook and shoved it in his pocket. "So back to the grind, put in a few hours and then you can swing by the liquor store for a bottle of Merlot, curl up on the couch with your kid, and watch the Big Bang Theory. Sounds like a perfect night."

He nodded, and got into the car, rubbing the back of his neck, and noting a) his scruff and b) the fact that he almost had long enough hair for a little douchebag ponytail. Nice.

Georg stared at Gustav and he wanted to yell at him and shake him and… fuck, even punch him. But he knew it would probably only make things worse. So instead, he sighed heavily and followed Gustav, just ignoring the statement about Tom. He was used to those by now.

He got into the car and started it wordlessly; driving back to the station, still smoking his cigarette.

"Who said you could drive?" It was an aimless comment, and Gustav expected no answer – and got none.

He found himself unexpectedly craving nicotine and scowled at himself. No, he'd quit that and was proud – he could already feel his lungs regenerating.

Ha, take _that_ , partner.

"You know," he said, as they pulled in. "If you'd be happier working with someone else, I get it. Cause you're not happy with me, obviously."

Only the not-caring that came with coke would have ever allowed him to say that. BC – before coke – he would have cried at the very thought. But he'd gotten shot, gotten replaced, gotten hooked and now, nothing much mattered to him anymore… except the next high.

Georg stopped the car and turned to Gustav, staring at him. "If you want to get rid of me, say it," he said quietly. "I don't want to work with anyone else. You're just not yourself at the moment and I _know_ there is something wrong with you. But since you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for you to get over whatever you're going through, and hope you'll manage on your own."

He looked at him, then decided to give it one last try. "You really don't want to tell me?" he asked softly, looking at him almost pleadingly.

This last batch of coke was just plain shit, Gustav thought, because he should still be feeling high, not somewhere between high and craptastic.

He took a breath, trying to not let the hurt creep in. "I'm managing just fine on my own," he said stiffly. "I've been on my own for six months now, and I couldn't be better. We sit across the desk from each other and you're off in your own little world, and I'm… I found other avenues. You pretty much left me to my own devices, Georg, and so I found other ways and means to occupy my time. If you're just figuring out NOW that something is wrong, well, then, we're past…"

He took a breath – and sniffled. "Never mind – we have work to do, and I don't need any more interpersonal bullshit today. Just don't wait for me, okay? There's nothing to wait _for_."

He got out of the car, and made his way into the police building, heading into the first bathroom he found, locking the door. He sat down on the toilet and took a couple of breaths before reaching for his little film canister, where he kept his happy powder.

Which, today, was not making him very fucking happy.

Georg didn't have the chance to say anything before Gustav was gone, and he'd never felt this guilty before. He wondered if that Dante guy was going to tell him anything if he asked him, and he decided to beat him up later, if he had to. 

He sighed and got out of the car, then reached for his phone and sent Tom a text. 

_I miss you. Long day. b29;_

Tom was actually doing something productive – two somethings, actually. He was baking muffins – blueberry, Georg's favorite – and researching universities online. He needed to make a decision soon, 'cause graduation was just a couple of months away.

He'd never thought much of making something of himself before, but since he'd met Georg, he felt like he _did_ want to be more than just a rich kid.

The text buzzed and he wiped his hands to read it.

_Sorry babe – I miss you too. Did you talk to G?_

Georg sighed heavily as he replied. 

_Yeah. It's not as easy as I thought it would be. Gotta go back to work. Love you b29;_

Tom was unsurprised. _Okay. Love you too. Call me later, k?_

He went back to his research, hoping that somehow, things would be okay because he knew that the strain really bothered his boy. 

After a few minutes, Gustav rejoined Georg upstairs and sat down at his desk, giving Georg a little smile – his partner looked serious and upset, and even knowing he'd caused it, he didn't know what to do – or if he wanted to do anything at all. He did bring Georg some coffee – made the way he liked it – but didn't say much more.

He did, however, excuse himself several times that day for a little pick-me-up, and each time, returned both more chipper yet more edgy.

Gustav's disappearances during the day were odd but Georg still had no idea what it could be. He was relieved when it was finally 6 pm and he could go home, or to find Dante. Because he _was_ going to find out what was going on, no matter what.

"Right," he said finally, getting up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

He looked at Gustav. "Get some sleep, okay? You look tired."

Gustav barely looked up. "Sure, if you say so."

He watched Georg go, and bit his lip. Guess it really _was_ over.


	32. Truth Time

After leaving Gustav in their office, Georg went straight downstairs, looking for Dante. He asked around if anyone had seen him or if he'd gone home already, but some guys had seen him outside. 

_Good,_ Georg thought. _No witnesses._

He left the station and found Dante in a side alley around the corner, smoking. He took a deep breath, then walked up to him, lighting up as well. 

"Hey, Dante, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dante looked mildly surprised to see Listing – it was odd to see him without Schäfer attached to him like a starfish, but those times were apparently over. 

He nodded, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Sure, Listing. What can I do for you?"

Georg took a drag too. "I want you to tell me what's going on with Gustav. I'm going to ask you nicely and I expect you to give me an answer – don't even deny that you know what's going on, because I know you do."

He looked at him expectantly. 

Dante raised a brow. "You want me to tell you what's going on with _your_ partner? How fucking unobservant are you?"

He shook his head, tapping ash against the building. "I hear you're getting some sweet young ass, but I thought only broads got that kind of tunnel vision." He looked Georg over. "Although…"

Georg looked at him for a moment, took another drag and threw away his cigarette. Then he grabbed Dante by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Did you listen to me at all? I said I was going to ask you nicely. If you don't answer me this instant, I'll have to destroy your pretty face. Understand?"

He slammed him into the wall again. "What… is wrong… with Gustav?"

Dante hadn't been expecting that, and the thud of his own skull against the brick made him nearly vomit from the sudden pain. "Fuck," he hissed, trying to twist away – but Listing was stronger than he looked, the bastard.

He grimaced as the ache started to spread and tried again, but he was pinned. He settled for glaring at Georg.

"You really wanna know, huh? Why do you think he disappears however many fucking times a day? Think he has to piss or something? No. He goes to take a little snort of his mistress, the only lady or gent in his life."

He rolled his eyes, wincing. "Blow, Listing. Coke. Your buddy is a cokehead. Working in Vice, it's easy to skim a little off the top of the evidence, see? He started with a bit here and there to pump himself up, but the Queen, she's a bitch and always wants more."

He closed his eyes. "He's good at covering, but he's fucked, now. She has him and the Queen never lets go of her slaves willingly."

Georg paled a little at the mention of coke and while he didn't want to believe it, he immediately knew that Dante was telling the truth. He stared at him for a long moment, then let go of him and stepped back. 

"You're nuts," he said, referring to the way Dante was talking about coke. He sounded completely insane and obsessed. 

He swallowed hard, then glared at him. "Piss off. I don't wanna see you near Gustav again, do you hear me? I can really hurt you if you don't stay away from him. Now fuck off."

"Hey man, you asked." Dante grimaced, then glared. "Lucky there's no fucking witnesses to this shit, Listing, or you and your hair would be in a huge fucking mess."

He hissed in pain and left hurriedly; he had a concussion, he could tell. Fucker.

When Dante took off, Georg leaned against the wall and took a breath, thinking. He didn't know what to do. Confront Gustav? Wait? 

For what?

He reached for his phone and dialed the number of the only person he knew who knew someone who was also addicted to coke – Tom. 

Tom answered the phone in just a towel and thought about doing a phone-sex sort of beginning, but somehow, he knew that now was not the right time. "Hey," he said softly. "What's the matter?"

Georg shook his head. "Hey," he said softly. "I just asked that Dante guy if he knows what's wrong with Gustav, and I'm pretty sure he's told me the truth. He says Gustav's…" He sighed. "Coke. And I'm pretty sure it's true 'cause I've seen him sneak off a few times during the day."

He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think I should do? Confront him? Wait? I'll get him into rehab; I won't let him do this to himself. But I'm not sure if I should do it NOW or if I should wait. I think it's pretty serious. His addiction, I mean… He's not himself anymore."

Tom's eyes widened. "Schäfer's on coke? Shit, really?" He took a breath. "The irony of this is kind of thick, isn't it?"

He paused. "You think you can get him into rehab? I don't think he'd be too enthused about going. I guess I would brace him, if nothing else worked, like care or concern, but I don't know, Geo. I think he might be a tough sell."

"Of course he will be," Georg said. "And yeah, it's pretty fucking ironic. I know he'll be hard to convince, but I'll fucking kidnap him at night and take him there by force, if I have to."

He sighed. "I think I'll go talk to him. I'll let you know when I get back but depending on how it goes, it could be a while. “ 

"Well… good luck with that," Tom said, trying to sound positive. "And be careful, okay? He… well, coked up people are not fun to be around. Bill is – fuck, I hardly _see_ Bill anymore," he said slowly, realizing the truth of that statement. "Maybe you're not the only one who needs to talk to someone."

Georg nodded at the phone. “So I'll see you later, okay? Love you, Tomi."

"Love you too, Georg. And really, do be careful."

Georg nodded. "You too," he said, then hung up. 

He smoked another cigarette and tried to come up with a strategy; he was supposed to be good at this, but at the moment, he felt completely helpless, and honestly didn't know how to talk to Gustav about this.


	33. Confrontation

Georg ran a hand through his hair, then took a deep breath, and made his way back upstairs, relieved when Gustav was still in their office when he came in. 

He looked at Gustav, then slid onto Gustav's desk and looked at him. He bit his lip, then opened his mouth, and closed it again. Then he took another breath. "Gusti… I know."

Gustav merely moved some papers and nibbled on his pen before looking up. He had a bit of powder around one nostril, and he sniffed. "What do you think you know?"

Georg looked at him and sighed softly, then reached forward and brushed the powder off his nose with his thumb. "This," he said softly, showing him the white powder on his thumb. "Coke, Gustav. I know."

Gustav jerked when Georg touched him – no one touched him these days – and then looked down at Georg's thumb.

"So I had a powdered donut – wouldn't be the first time, and if that's all you know, then dude. Take some night courses or something."

He thought about denying, or something of the sort, but he was actually tired. "So? You know. Big deal. I do a little blow now and then to avoid blowing – you should pardon the pun – my brains out. So what?"

Georg looked at him. "Gustav," he said softly. "You've disappeared ten times this afternoon alone. And yes, I've counted. That's not doing a little blow now and then. That's serious."

Gustav sighed exaggeratedly, showing that he was using up entirely too much patience on this issue. "So it's serious. What the fuck do you care? My work is fine, I don't bother you in your little bubble o'love, so big fucking deal."

He leaned back and looked up at him. "Some of us don't have a fuck of a lot, Listing. Some of us are losers. Those of us who are, do drugs. Get it? And as long as I'm not impacting you, or my job, I really don't think it's any of your fucking business what I do."

Georg tried to be calm. "You're my best friend. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it for you to get it but I do fucking care about you. And it IS my business because I can tell that every time the coke wears off, you're feeling a little more terrible, and… fuck, Gustav, you would kick my ass if I started sniffing this shit and you know it! Now, can we talk about this or do I have to get violent?"

"You, violent? You might mess up your hair." Gustav rubbed his face. "Look, Georg, leave me alone, all right? Yes, I have a problem. No, I don't care. No, you can't fix it. No, you can't do anything about it. Yes, you should go home to darling Tom and let me do my own thing. Yes, I know you care. Yes, it's time to leave Gustav alone. All right? I talked."

Georg looked at him; he had a feeling he was going to be considerably less calm soon, and wondered how long it would take before he snapped. "Yes. Me, violent. I just gave your good buddy Dante a bit of a concussion. I have no problem dragging you out of here by your hair, if I have to, but I'd prefer it if you came willingly."

He looked at him. "I won't leave you the fuck alone, all right? And I will fix it, and if it's the last thing I do."

He looked at him expectantly and held out his hand. "Give it to me. And then you get up, put on your jacket and come with me."

Gustav raised a brow. "He's a douchebag, so good on you. And you actually could drag me by my hair if you wanted to; can't be arsed to care about it, to be honest."

He looked at Georg's hand, then sighed and stood up, unbuckling his pants. "I'll give it to you, but you have to promise not to tell the boyfriend. He might try and kick MY ass."

Gustav snorted as if the thought was far too amusing for words.

Georg looked at him, then decided that now was the moment he was going to snap. 

Swiftly, he grabbed Gustav's arm and turned him around, pressing him down on the table, his arm behind his back. He held him firmly, then slid a hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out the little canister with the coke.

"There it is. Great. It's mine now. Now, you have two options. You can come with me on your own or I will cuff you and take you with me anyway. It's up to you."

Gustav wasn't ready for Georg to pull a move on him that HE had perfected over the years. Fuck.

He struggled briefly, then sighed. "What the fuck ever. Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Home," Georg said, letting go of his arm and wrapping his hand around Gustav's wrist instead. "To my place. There, we'll talk, you'll get maybe one dose of your precious white powder, but only if you eat and drink something first – and I'm not talking about booze. And then… well. For now, we'll go to my car and I'm taking you home."

Gustav closed his eyes – Georg was being reasonable and he hated that. And worse, the last of the coke had worn off and he felt tired and caged in. "Fine," he finally muttered. "I'll go. But I'm really not hungry."

He let Georg lead him – by the wrist – through the empty station house, keeping his head down. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not," Georg said softly. "You have to eat."

They made their way through the station, and Georg didn't talk to anyone either. They got to the car, and Tom made Gustav get in, and ten minutes later, they were at Georg's place. He took Gustav inside and into the kitchen. 

When Gustav was seated, Georg quickly heated up some leftover lasagna, and finally sat down across from Gustav as they were ready to eat – and drink water. 

They ate in relative silence, and Georg watched Gustav intently to make sure he really was eating. 

Gustav hadn't _been_ hungry, but the lasagna smelled pretty good and he found himself eating, really eating, for the first time in a while. He drank four glasses of water in the process, then sat back.

He wiped his mouth, then looked at Georg wordlessly.

Georg looked at him when he was done, folding his hands on the table and looking down. Then he looked up at Gustav. "Rehab," he said softly. "I want you to go to rehab. I know it sucks, but I can't let you go on like this. I don't want to lose you completely, and you clearly have a problem, so I hope you'll let me take care of you now and do what's right. You would do the same for me if I was in your place."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to take you to rehab tomorrow, and I hope you'll come willingly. Because otherwise, I'll have to find another way to get you to go, and it'll either involve dragging you there by force or arresting you. I'd like to avoid both."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little canister with the coke. "You can have one more sniff. And then I want you to take a sleeping pill and get some real sleep. And then in the morning, I'll take you to rehab."

He looked into his eyes. 

Gustav stared at him; he knew he shouldn't be surprised, and he really wasn't. What he was, was hurt, down to his core.

"Are you out of your fucking MIND?" He tried hard to keep his voice level, but the coke in his system was gone – at least to him – and he just barely managed. "This is all I fucking HAVE, this 'problem' of mine. It's all there is to me, and you want to take this away from me too? Taking yourself away wasn't enough?"

He stared down at the canister, wishing he could just punch Georg and leave; the sniff might be just enough to enable to let him do that.

Instead, he took a deep breath. "I am not going anywhere of the sort," he said, his voice quiet but even. "Coke is the only thing that makes my life livable. It's the only time I forget how empty my life is, when I'm high. You don't understand this – you've got it all right now. But I don't. And without this, I have nothing. If I got 'sober,' as they say, all it would mean is that I'd have to face my nothing life every day, and I don't think I can do that."

"It's not all you fucking have," Georg said quietly, calm now. "You have me. Not as a lover, no, but as a friend. You have your job. You have _food_ , Gustav. This… this isn't you. You're not the guy who lets drugs take control of your life and make you not care about everything else in your life. It just isn't you. And if you keep doing this, you'll never be happy. You need to get over this. I know it's hard, but how are you ever going to find happiness if you let some white powder give you the illusion of happiness?"

He shook his head. "You're going to rehab, end of discussion. I'll even go with you, if I have to. I'll fake some sort of addiction if that makes you go there, but I won't let you go on like this."

Gustav snorted. "The only things you're addicted to are strawberry leave-in conditioner and nicotine, neither which are catalogued as rehab-worthy."

He looked up. "I wish we'd never done what we did. Because you've gone on to… well, not bigger, but apparently way _better_ things, and I'm stuck with a memory I don't want anymore."

He rubbed his face. "I don't care about food – it all tastes like paper to me now, and, hell, I wasn't happy before this, so why would I be after this? You just want to put me somewhere to assuage whatever guilt you're feeling. Out of sight, out of mind. You'll stash me at Green Valley and that will be that. "Oh, poor Gustav, he couldn't take it, but he's getting help now. Send him a postcard, will you?"

Georg looked at him. "I still don't regret it," he said softly. "It would've been better for us if we'd never done it, sure, but it's still something I'll never forget. And Tom isn't WAY better. He's great but what you and I had was still one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to put you away somewhere. I want you to get better. I want you to feel good in your body again; I want my Gustav back. And I mean it – I would go with you, if you wanted me to. I want you back; that's why I'm doing this. Not to get rid of you."

Gustav made himself look at Georg, and blinked hard, looking back down when tears threatened. He wanted to say, whisper, scream, even, "Then why wasn't I enough?"

But he didn't, just stared down at his intertwined, clenched fingers until his vision blurred.

His Gustav.

He put his head down on his hands and closed his eyes against the onslaught.

Georg watched him and his heart broke a little when he saw the look on Gustav's face. He stood up and walked around the table, pulling up a chair. Then he wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him into a hug. 

Gustav turned and pressed his face into Georg's shoulder – it took a lot to make him cry, but he was so tired, and hurt and his body was beginning to ache. He hadn't faced his feelings in six months, and having to do it now, on top of his addiction, was too much.

He wasn't loud, and he wasn't dramatic, but he soaked Georg's shirt for a good long time before he could breathe again.

Georg held him and stroked his back, pulling back when he felt Gustav relax. "Let me get you to bed," he said softly, brushing his friend's tears away. "I'll hold you until you're asleep, and then tomorrow, we'll talk again. All right?"

He kissed Gustav's nose and stood up.

Gustav nodded, too tired and too sad to care what happened. A meteor could fall right then and he wouldn't even have bothered to sidestep it.

He let Georg pull him up and walk him into the bedroom. He used the bathroom, and pulled off his trousers and socks, then slid into bed, his face turned towards the wall.

Georg got in behind Gustav, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, staying with him until the other man was asleep. 

He texted Tom not to expect him tonight, then he went back to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	34. Goodbyes

When Georg woke up the next morning, he watched Gustav sleep for a while, noticing all the little details that had changed in the past six months. It hurt to look at him; it hurt to see him like this, and Georg hoped he could convince Gustav to let him help him, because that was all he wanted. To help Gustav. 

He took a shower and got dressed, letting Gustav sleep for as long as he needed to, and made some breakfast for him in the meantime. 

Gustav woke, and for a moment, had no idea where he was or why. And when he DID realize where he was, he had a brief, fleeting hope that he was there because…

But no. 

A second later, it all came flooding back and his life was just as empty, cold and useless as it had been when he fell asleep.

He buried his face in the pillow for a long moment, until needing to pee forced him into the bathroom.

The medicine cabinet was slightly ajar, and out of the corner of his eye, Gustav spotted the tell-tale orange bottle of prescription drugs. 

With one finger, he tapped the cabinet open and saw that Georg had LOTS of good stuff; Vicodin from the wound in his shoulder, Ambien – he had sleep problems? Huh, and Percocet too?

Come to Papa, he thought, and with a couple of gulps of water, cleaned out the Percocet, about fifteen pills.

He closed his eyes, swaying on his feet a little, then stumbled when he reached for the Vicodin, and fell, hitting the bathroom door hard.

Georg frowned when he heard a thump, and he went into the bedroom, not finding Gustav there. He did find him in the bathroom, though, and immediately noticed the empty bottle.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he cursed, kneeling down next to Gustav and patting his cheek. "Can't I leave you alone for one fucking minute?"

He pulled him into a sitting position and pushed his head over the toilet. "Throw up. Now. Do it yourself or I'll stick MY finger in your throat."

"If you really loved me," came a hollow, wavery voice, "you'd hand me that Vicodin and some water. I'd even chew them dry, like House."

His stomach was roiling, and Gustav tried hard to keep it down, taking deep breaths and willing the pills to WORK.

"I'm not gonna do that," Georg snapped. "Fuck, Gustav, I almost lost you once; I'm not gonna let something like this happen again."

He tilted Gustav's head back a little, then forced his mouth open and stuck a finger down his throat, pulling his hand back before Gustav threw up.

Georg sounded pissed, Gustav thought fleetingly, his vision blurring. And at him, as usual. And instead of bitching back at him, all he could summon were more tears.

And vomit. Everything he'd eaten the night before, almost, and the pills and possibly, his birthday cake from last year. That thing had been DENSE. Yummy, but heavy.

He retched until there was nothing left, then wiped his mouth on his arm, and crawled past Georg to lay on the floor in front of the tub, his stomach still aching, and tears choking his throat.

Georg looked at him helplessly, then flushed the toilet and crawled over to him to lay down next to him. He rolled onto his side and looked at him. "Let me take you to rehab," he whispered. "You need a break, Gustav. You need to get away from everything for a while, maybe even me. Maybe ESPECIALLY me. And when you get back, we'll work out our issues, we'll talk about everything, and… things will be fine again. I promise."

He took Gustav's hand and squeezed it.

"Whatever. Whatever… you want." Gustav didn't even feel Georg's hand on his, just finally got to his feet, swaying a little, and holding onto the sink. He didn't look at himself in the mirror, or at Georg, just pulled on his clothes from the night before – slowly. There would be more chances to end this useless life he had made for himself, he was sure of it.

He made his way to the door, and then to the car, getting into the passenger side and staring out the window with blank eyes.

Georg hated seeing Gustav like this, but this had to happen. He had to make Gustav okay again – not because he felt guilty but because he just couldn't see him like this; an emotionless zombie. 

He drove to Gustav's house, helped him get out, and then packed some clothes for him, and other necessary things. Twenty minutes later, they were back in the car, and Georg had the address of a rehab center. 

Gustav felt like he was moving in a fog – his head hurt, his whole body ached, especially where he'd been shot. His brain was cement, but he managed to get his stuff together, then sit in the car while Georg drove.

He didn't think of anything, just watched scenery roll by.

It was an hour's drive away, and the silence in the car was almost unbearable, and when they arrived, and Georg saw Gustav's empty eyes, he almost rethought his whole plan. 

Almost. 

When he was checked in, he felt Georg's hand on his cheek.

"I'll visit you," he promised. "Every day. “

"No," Gustav said softly. "Don't do that. Spend your time with Tom and don't worry about me."

“But please promise me you're going to try to get better. Please?"

Gustav looked into his eyes. "I don't care anymore, Georg, you know? Whatever happens, happens. You just be… happy. And safe. That's all I want for you."

Georg looked at him. "I will visit you," he said again. "I can't just leave you here. And I want to see you. Maybe I won't come every day; you probably need some distance from me to get better. But I will call and stay in touch. I need you, remember?"

He smiled, looking around and sighing heavily. "I wish I didn't have to do this. But I need to take care of you. It's like my job or something."

He looked at him, then hugged him, holding him for a long moment.

"Yeah, you need this." Gustav sighed too; he felt like shit. "And I guess if you think this is the right thing, then it is. I can't argue with you. I'm too fucking tired to fight."

He gave Georg a one-armed hug back, and let him go, watching him leave.

Abandoned, he sat down on the front steps of the main building and put his head in his hands.


	35. Guilt

After leaving Gustav on the doorstep of the rehab facility, Georg felt like crap. He tried hard to push back the tears as he made his way back to his car, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He wanted to look back, hoping to see Gustav looking back at him, maybe giving him a little smile, but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. Gustav wasn't happy to be here – just like Georg wasn't happy to _leave_ him here. 

He got into his car and just stared out of the window for about half an hour, feeling terrible. 

He knew, technically, that it was the right thing to do. Gustav was sick; he had a serious drug problem, and needed to deal with it. He needed to get better. He needed to get this under control, so that he could go back to being the Gustav Georg knew and loved. 

But was it a selfish choice to just dump him here? Did Georg just do it because he wanted Gustav back?

No, that wasn't it at all. He just wanted Gustav to feel good again. Coke might give him the illusion of being happy and all right, but he wasn't really happy. Gustav wasn't well as long as he depended on drugs. 

Then why did Georg feel so terribly guilty? Why did a small part of him think he wasn't doing the right thing when he obviously _was_?

He rubbed his face and swallowed hard, hoping it was the best thing to do. Gustav was mad at him right now. There was so much anger in him, but it was mostly because he felt that Georg was taking his only source of happiness away from him. But once he was off the drugs, he had to change his mind and realize that Georg only did this to help him. 

But what if he _didn't_ see that? What if he stayed angry at him for the rest of his life? What if the drugs weren't their only problem? What if they could never get the wonderful relationship they'd had before back? What if they continued living past each other like they'd done for the past six months?

Georg couldn't even think about that. 

He remembered Gustav's words from the night before, and wondered if Gustav was maybe right. Had he really ignored Gustav for the past six months?

But no. 

He'd talked to Gustav. He'd made an effort. He'd tried to act as normally as possible; make Gustav talk to him and admit that something was wrong with him. The fact that Gustav had pulled away from him and talked to him less and less wasn't really Georg's fault, was it?

Heaving a heavy sigh, Georg finally started his car and began driving back to the city. He would call Gustav in a couple of days, and hopefully, his partner would want to talk to him. 

Because if he didn't… Georg wasn't sure he would be able to live without Gustav. 

They were best friends; more than that, even. They were soul mates. They needed each other. 

This was their hardest challenge so far, but they would get through it.

They had to.


	36. Downhill

It had been over six months since Bill had started seeing Nick, and they were still together. In fact, they practically lived together. Georg and Tom spent a lot of time together at Georg's place, so Bill stayed with Nick, most of the time. They were high almost all of the time. A small part of Bill knew he was using too much coke but it felt so good that he really didn't want to stop. He could handle it; he still had control over the whole thing… or so he thought.

Bill enjoyed spending time with Nick, whether they were alone or not. Nick had a lot of friends, and he often threw parties; parties with booze, drugs and half-naked people. To be honest, Bill wasn't entirely comfortable at those parties. He used more coke than he usually did because it made all the lewd stares and ass-grabbing bearable. He'd talked to Nick about it a couple of times, telling him that his friends were being inappropriate and touching him, but Nick either didn't believe him or didn't care. He even wanted Bill to put on slutty outfits, and Bill didn't mind, but… well. Bill didn't like it when random guys treated him like a cheap whore. If Tom knew what was going on at these parties…

But no, Tom was busy with Georg, and Bill was glad he was happy. 

Bill was still a virgin, though. He knew Nick wanted him, and he wanted Nick, but he still wasn't ready for it. It just didn't feel right yet. When the time came, he would know. Nick just had to be patient a little longer. 

Tonight, they were having another party. Nick was talking to some friends, laughing, and Bill was on the couch, bored. The coke was wearing off, so he pulled out his cross, sniffing when someone sat down next to him. 

Nick was busy in the kitchen, showing an appreciative crowd how to make paella, and so sent his friend Mac to see to Bill, "Make sure he's having a good time, kay? I'm kinda tangled up here."

He was more than a little frustrated that Bill wouldn't give it up – he didn't know what the fuck else he was supposed to be doing, but it was getting old. 

He knew Bill cared about him and he cared about him in turn, and knew Bill would never give it to anyone but him. It was just taking too damn long.

Mac flopped down beside Bill – he was tall, dark-haired and dark-eyed. He actually looked a lot like Nick.

"Hiya Bill," he said cheerfully, then looked at the cross. "Cool," he said. "Keep it right on your person.

Bill rubbed his nose, then closed the cross and slid it back under his (see-through) shirt. He gave the guy a smile and nodded. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "It's a fun little accessory. I love it."

"Definitely. And it's hot, too."

Bill leaned back and closed his eyes as the effects of the coke kicked in, then looked back at the guy with a smile. "You're pretty…"

He reached over and played with the guy's hair.

Mac smiled at Bill. "YOU are pretty. Want to go outside for a smoke? If you don't, I could still use the company."

Bill smiled. "Thank you. And I do smoke, so yes, let's get some fresh air."

He stood up and pulled his shirt down – which was pointless, considering it was see-through, then followed Mac out, lighting a cigarette when they were outside.

"It's pretty ironic to say we're going out for fresh air, and then smoking," said Mac conversationally. "But hey, life is ironic."

Bill grinned. "Well… for us it IS fresh."

Mac smiled and leaned against the building. "So, you and Nicky, huh?"

Bill leaned back, then took a deep drag. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Almost six months now." He paused and frowned. "Wow, time flies."

Suddenly, he found himself thinking about Gustav and wondered what he was up to these days. He hoped he was okay. Tom and Georg were always busy making out, so neither of them had told him much about Gustav. 

He blinked and wondered why Gustav always popped up in his brain at the weirdest times. 

He looked back at the other guy. "What about you? Single?"

Mac took a deep drag. "Yeah, single. I like it that way."

He smiled at Bill. "Six months IS a long time. Cool. So things must be good, huh?”

"Things are… okay, yeah," Bill said, nodding. To be honest, he wasn't sure how things were. They had been good but he knew Nick was getting impatient and wanted sex. And Bill couldn't give it to him; not yet anyway. 

So… that was that. 

"You like being single?"

"Yep. No one bugging me, I fuck who I want and when I want, and no one gives me shit about my habits." Mac paused. "I guess it could get lonely, but not for long."

He tilted his head back. "So, just okay? You two look like you'd be wild together."

Bill smiled. "Sounds like a great life," he said softly, then flushed a little and shrugged. "We're fine. I guess I'm just too young for him, when it comes to certain things."

He shrugged and finished his cigarette.

"Like what?" Mac tilted his head, then raised a brow. "You two haven't had sex yet? Really?"

He eyed Bill. "Is Nick out of his mind or what? You're gorgeous and seem sweet, and… idiot."

Bill flushed – why, he didn't know, because he'd never been embarrassed to talk about sex to anyone – and shook his head. "We haven't but it's not him. It's me, I'm…" He bit his lip. "I've never, so I'm… I guess I'm just waiting for the right time or something, and… yeah."

"Oh." Mac nodded wisely. "Not ready, huh? Well, not everyone is, right off the bat, and you two aren't alone much, are ya? Between the club and these parties – what, did Nicky come into money? Dude."

Bill shook his head. "We aren't," he said softly. "Nick works at the club almost every night and comes home late, and… I don't know. I'm usually asleep when he gets home and it just doesn't feel right to do it like that, you know?"

Mac shook his head. "You're a sexy guy though – I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you, if you were dating me."

Bill smiled then. "Thank you. That's nice to hear."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling antsy. "Fuck, the coke isn't working as well as it used to anymore," he murmured, then looked at Mac. "Do you have anything for me? Something strong? I'm feeling a little crappy tonight, and I just wanna feel good, you know?"

"Hmm, I got some ecs," offered Mac. "Make you fly. Or acid, but I recommend the ecs. Better trip, you know?"

He fished out a couple of small blue pills from his pocket. "Want me to take it with you? So you won't be alone?"

Bill smiled. "Sure, if you want to. I've never tried it but I've always wanted to, so… thanks!"

He smiled, then took the small pill between his fingers, looking at it. Tom would kill him if he knew – but he'd also kill him for countless other things, so…

He took the pill, swallowing it, then leaned against the building, smiling at Mac.

Mac smiled and popped his pill too. "Come sit down on the grass over here with me, and just enjoy."

He took Bill's hand, leading him over to a spot under a tree and spreading out his jacket for them to sit on. "I'm right here if you feel odd, okay? Otherwise, just watch the pretty colors and enjoy feeling really fucking amazing."

Bill smiled and flopped down in the grass. "That sounds amazing… I can't wait."

He put his arms behind his head and sighed happily, then grinned when it started. 

This was definitely working…

After watching the colors for a moment, he looked at Mac and his smile widened. "You're pretty. So… pretty…"

Mac grinned. "You're pretty too – almost too pretty. Nicky's a lucky fucker to have you. He should recognize that."

Bill smiled. "He should, shouldn't he?"

He sighed and shivered a little, then snuggled into the other man. "You smell good."

Mac smiled and slid his arm around Bill. "You do too. Aren't you cold, though? In that little sheer shirt?"

Bill smiled. "No, not cold. You're warm. And Nicky made me wear it."

He looked down at himself. "Do you like it?"

"I do like it, but you're more than a window dressing, for fuck's sakes. Here, wear my hoodie." Mac pulled it off – he had a jersey underneath. He helped Bill pull it on, then smiled. "Prettiest guy to ever wear anything of mine, that's for damn sure."

He slid his arm back around Bill and swallowed; he really wanted to kiss this guy.

Bill smiled and pulled on the hoodie, sighing happily as he snuggled into it, and Mac. "It smells like you. Really good."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled him, snuggling into him.

Mac smiled back. "Thanks."

Nick hadn't even come out to look for his boyfriend, and Mac found that pretty assholic of him. So fuck him, he was gonna kiss this boy.

So he did, tilting Bill's face up to his and kissing him gently, then harder.

Bill's stomach fluttered and he blinked but then closed his eyes and kissed him back. He couldn't remember the last time Nick had kissed him like this – it was as if the other man had lost interest in him completely.

He kissed Mac back, deepening the kiss and sliding his fingers into his hair.

From those moments, things progressed a little more quickly than Mac intended, but Bill was so pliant under his hands, and inexperienced, and ecs always made him horny as hell, so…

The grass was cool and wet against their skin, as Mac pulled both their pants down, stroking himself hastily.

Bill blinked but didn't fight it; it felt good, and… well, right. He licked his lips and looked up at Mac, then down at his cock, smiling. He wiggled out of his pants; they were tight and uncomfortable and he liked being naked; especially when he was high. 

"You're pretty," he whispered again, sighing happily and pulling Mac's hoodie down a little, so he wasn't quite so exposed.

Mac smiled. "You too, Bill," he murmured, looking down at Bill's impressive package. "Mmm, SO pretty."

He knew with the ecs that there wasn't much time; his preparation was slight and hurried, and before he even knew it, he was plunging himself into that tight little virgin hole.

Bill let everything happen; he was distracted by the still-present pretty colors and wasn't sure what was happening until something HURT. "Ah," he gasped, his eyes widening when Mac slid into him – it wasn't as painful as he'd expected but it still hurt. He'd never been this stretched. 

"Oh god," he whispered, lifting his legs a little and groaning when Mac slid deeper into him. "Fuck."

He closed his eyes and two tears rolled down his cheeks as he held onto Mac. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck, trying to breathe. He relaxed a little around him, feeling better instantly. It was still weird and uncomfortable, but not painful anymore. 

He frowned, biting his lip. "You need to… just a little…"

He clenched around him and gasped, then shifted a little, trying to get him to move somehow.

"Sorry," Mac gasped. "You're really tight."

He felt bad to see the tears, but he was too excited to stop – he wiggled around and tried to move, but Bill was almost _too_ tight, and it was hard. "Sorry, I'm trying to…"

Bill swallowed hard and winced. "Ow…"

He reached down between his legs and stroked himself, and finally relaxed a bit more. "Better," he whispered.

Mac nodded, and kept thrusting. He closed his eyes and let the colors wash over him, and too, too soon, before Bill was even near ready, he was coming.

Just as he'd pumped his last bit into Bill, a loud, angry voice sounded behind him.

"What the FUCK is this?"

Bill grimaced when he felt the other boy's come inside of him, and when he heard Nick's voice, and soon after saw his angry face, he blinked in confusion. "Wha… Nicky?"

He rubbed his face, then rolled Mac off him. "Nicky, there are two of you…"

For a moment, he really was convinced that Mac was Nick. And Nick was Nick, too.

"No, there's fucking _one_ of me, and it's not the me fucking you."

He yanked Mac by the shoulder, and he pulled out of Bill and fell over on the grass, Nick staring down at both of them. "So, little Bill, you won't let ME near you, but you'll fuck some asshole you never met before? Nice. I knew you liked to dress like a slut, but I didn't know you WERE one."

Mac swallowed and pulled his pants up. "He didn't…"

"Fuck you – get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!"

Mac scrambled up and did, indeed, get the fuck out of there, while Nick stared down at Bill. "And you… get dressed and get out of here. You're just a fucking tease."

Bill stared at him, and slowly, the ecs was wearing off. "I… I didn't even…"

He swallowed hard and pulled his knees to his chest, pulling the hoodie over his knees. "I didn't even want this," he whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears. Then he looked up at Nick, realizing what he'd done. "Oh Nicky, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this, we… I took Ecs, and it just… I didn't realize what was going on, and…"

He swallowed hard. "Please…"

"You didn't even what? Lay there and let some stranger fuck you, even as you keep saying "Nick, Nick, just a little longer, please"??? No, Bill."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You took Ecs? What the fuck DON'T you take? Jesus Bill!"

He was upset too, but so _angry_. "If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have. You gave it up to anyone else but me, so no. Beat it."

Bill stared up at him, now crying. "Have you SEEN him? He's huge and strong, and… he was just on top of me and… and he just…"

He sniffled. "It hurts."

He rubbed his eyes, looking up at him, looking completely heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Nicky…"

"Yeah, I've seen him and he's not much bigger than you – besides, you can fight when you want to. You didn't want to."

Nick swallowed. "Six months, Bill. Six months and you fuck some passing guy at a party?"

He shook his head and turned to walk away, then turned back. "TUCK pads, from the drugstore. It will help the burn in your ass, so you can live to fuck another day. And another guy."

He left then, rubbing his own eyes. What an idiot he was.

Bill watched him walk away and sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest and crying pathetically. He was shaking and didn't know what else to say. Nick was right. He was a wanker and had hurt Nick, and…

He whimpered at the pain but eventually managed to get onto his feet and pull on his pants. He rubbed his eyes, smudging his makeup, and looked around, completely disoriented. His phone was still inside Nick's flat, and he didn't want to bother him again right now, so he started walking, hoping he'd find his way home. 

After twenty minutes, he flopped down on a bench and leaned back, closing his eyes and trying to make the pain go away. He fumbled for his cross and was relieved when he had another dose in it. He sniffed it and the moment he'd done that, he felt terrible and disgusting. He just wanted his Tomi.

He felt lost and alone, and as he looked at the darkness around him, he wished he could just disappear.


	37. A Twin In Need

It was late, and Tom was worried; Bill was usually home by now, or had called or _something_.

He called Nick and had a terse exchange with him, winding up in Tom threatening to come over and rip him a new asshole, and Nick telling him his baby brother was a slut.

And then he hung up on Tom, causing Tom to throw his phone across the room in anger… and then retrieve it before he left in his car to find Bill.

It took a while, but eventually he found him almost a mile away from Nick's condo, huddled on a bench.

"Billi?" He stopped the car and got out, going over to him and seeing the tear streaks on his face under the streetlights. "Billi, come on, come home with your Tomi. Come on."

Bill was staring at his feet, almost rocking back and forth a little and not registering Tom's voice at first. "I'm a slut," he whispered. "I'm a dirty, disgusting slut."

He wiped a tear away, then glanced up, spotted Tom and let out a breath of relief… but then he thought that Tom might just be a hallucination and paused. "Tomi?" he whispered, a little hoarse. 

Then he decided it didn't matter – a fake Tomi was better than no Tomi at all. 

He got up, wincing in pain, then stumbled over to Tom and practically threw himself at him, clinging to his brother.

"Billi," Tom said, taking hold of his brother's arms. "Bill, get up, come on, come home with me."

He saw the wince, and his face set; he was going to _kill_ Nick. There was no doubt about it now. "Baby, are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Bill shook his head, sniffling. "I'm fine," he murmured. "I just wanna go home and… my bed. Your bed. I don't care, just … you."

He snuggled into him, feeling a little better pretty much instantly.

"Are you sure, love?" Tom searched his face, then nodded. "I'm taking you home, getting you into the tub, washing you up and feeding you. Then you're getting into my bed and I'm watching over you all night."

He got Bill into the car and strapped in, then drove home.

To Bill, that sounded pretty damn perfect. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything on his own anymore tonight, so he was glad Tom was taking care of it for him. He looked out of the window as they drove, unconsciously reaching for Tom's hand.

Tom closed his hand around his brother's hand. "I love you, Billi," he said softly, pulling into the garage. "And I'll take care of you, love, I promise. I'm here for you a lot more from now on, and I promise you that, too."

Bill looked over at him. "I love you too," he murmured, squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

He got out of the car, then leaned against Tom tiredly as his brother led him upstairs, then helped Bill take off his clothes and put him into the tub that was filled with warm water and countless bubbles.

Bill shivered and pulled his bony knees to his chest, looking at Tom. "Can you get me a makeup remover pad please?"

He ran a wet hand through his hair, brushing it back. He rested his cheek on his knees, watching Tom.

Tom brought him a makeup remover sheet, and then washed Bill's back and hair, sitting with him, next to the bathtub. He rubbed his back gently, waiting for Bill to talk.

Bill sighed softly; it felt so good when Tom did this. After removing his makeup and washing his face, Bill put his head back down on his knees and looked down. 

"I'm so screwed up, Tomi," he whispered, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Bill's expression broke Tom's heart, and he knew that it was his fault, as much as anyone else’s. When he stopped looking out for Bill, THIS happened.

"We'll get you all straightened out," he said softly. "I know I haven't been doing my job, and I will from now on. Tomi will take care of you."

He stroked Bill's wet hair. "What happened tonight, baby?"

Bill rubbed his nose and nodded, then bit his lip. "Nick was having a party," he whispered. "But he was busy with his friends and wasn't with me. I was high, and then this guy came. We started talking and he was really nice. We went outside for a smoke, and talked a bit about stuff. I was feeling shitty, though, ‘cause the coke wasn't working … I've been taking too much lately. So I asked him if he had something else for me, and he gave me some Ecstasy. It was good. It felt good, and we were on the grass, just enjoying the trip. Then he started kissing me and I kissed him back, and… then everything happened so fast. I don't even know how it happened but suddenly, my pants were gone and he was fucking me. It hurt."

He rubbed his face. "He came." He paused. "I suppose I should get tested." He grimaced. "Anyway, then... Nick showed up and he was hurt and upset because I'd just lost my virginity to some guy I didn't even know while I'd told Nick repeatedly I wasn't ready for it."

He sniffled and bit his lip. "I didn't even really want it," he whispered. "And then Nick kicked me out on my butt and… I started walking home."

Tom listened, managing to keep his clenched fist down and out of Bill's view. This guy, this fucking _rapist_ , was dead. Nick was dead. They just didn't know it yet.

"Billi," he whispered back. "Baby, I'm so sorry. If I'd been with you, this never, ever would have happened."

He kept stroking. "We'll get you tested, and all fixed up, and then figure out what to do. You can't keep doing these drugs, love – it's out of control."

"I know," Bill whispered. "I want to stop. It's just gonna be hard and…" He trailed off and sighed. "I just feel lost, at the moment. And coke is the only thing that makes me happy. I thought Nick did, but he didn't really. I liked him but…"

He bit his lip and glanced up at Tom. "He wasn't Gustav."

Tom rubbed his face. "I know, love, and I'm sorry. I just… I feel like I should have stopped this, somehow. And Gustav is barely Gustav these days, so I don't think he would be your answer either, Bill."

"You couldn't," Bill said softly. "I mean, look at me. I've been dressing like this forever, and you can't always be with me. Eventually, some other guy would've done it to me, and I guess I just deserved it."

He sighed, then looked at Tom with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"No. You can dress any fucking way you want to – you can wear a tutu and nothing else if you want to, and you never, ever would _deserve_ to be hurt."

Tom looked into his brother's eyes. "I don't care if you were high, or if you were kissing that fucker. You didn't deserve this. So no. Don't think that, Bill, please. I mean it."

Bill could see that Tom was right but he felt like crap at the moment and couldn't help feeling he'd deserved it to some extent. He just felt lost at the moment. He didn't know what to do, and while he knew he had Tom, he felt alone and just… wrong. 

Tom ran a hand through his hair, which had grown out a fair bit. "Gustav's not been acting much like himself, I guess, and Georg looked into it, and apparently you and he share a fondness for nose candy, a serious fondness. Georg dragged him off to rehab a few days ago." 

When Bill heard that Gustav had a coke problem as well, he felt even worse, even though he didn't have anything to do with that. "Oh god," he whispered, sniffling. "Why is everything so fucked up?"

Tom sighed. "Because it is. It just is, but we're gonna make it all better. You're gonna get checked out, cleaned up and find a real person to love, who will love and respect you back. Don't settle for anything less."

Bill nodded. "I'll try," he said softly, then shivered. 

He lifted his arms and looked at Tom. "Out?"

Tom rolled his eyes, then lifted Bill out, looking at his brother's body. "Jesus, Bill, I have to feed you eight times a day for a month here."

He wrapped his brother in a towel, dried him gently, then wordlessly handed him a tube of aloe vera. "You know where to rub this."

When Bill was done, Tom took him into his bed and wrapped his arms around Bill, keeping him safe.

Bill snuggled into Tom, sighing softly, and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe and warm. He nuzzled Tom. "So things between you and Georg are okay?" he asked softly.

Tom felt guilty even talking about Georg – if he wasn't so invested in his boyfriend, maybe he would have paid a lot more attention to Bill. Fuck.

"Yeah, they're good." He stroked Bill's damp hair. "No worries there."

"Good, I'm glad," Bill said with a smile. "I'm glad you have him. You should be happy."

He closed his eyes then, and a few minutes later, he was asleep.

Tom gave Bill a little smile back, then held him as he fell asleep. His sleep though, was a long time coming.


	38. Twin Time

Tom woke early, for him, and looked down at his sleeping brother. He wondered if he should send Bill to rehab too, or if he could quit on his own.

While Tom was deep in thought, Bill woke up and looked up at him sleepily. "Hey," he murmured, his voice a little hoarse and sleepy. "Frowny face so early in the morning? What're you thinking about?"

Tom looked down at his brother, deciding not to bullshit around. "Billi, you need to get off the coke," he said softly. "And I don't think you can do this alone. I don't think you can just stop, not now, anyway. Not since asshole, anyway. I think, maybe, you need professional help, real help."

"Good morning to you too," Bill murmured, but nodded. "I guess. You're probably right."

"Sorry. Good morning, love." Tom bent to kiss the top of Bill's head.

Bill bit his lip. "So you mean rehab? How… how long would I have to be gone for? Would I get to see you? Cause Tomi, I don't think I can be there alone for however many weeks or months. I need you."

“I do mean rehab, and Bill, I would never leave you alone. I don't know how often they'd let me visit, but I would be there every time they would. I love you, and I will never not be there for you."

He nibbled his lip. "I want to know where Georg took Gustav, 'cause if it's a good place – you know what I mean – then someone you know would be there with you."

Bill looked at him with a frown. "Gustav doesn't want to see me, remember? He didn't want me, and never called again, so I guess he really just didn't want me."

He sighed. "It would be nice to see him again, though…"

He rolled onto his side and snuggled into Tom. "Whatever you choose for me, I'll do it. I want to get better. I… I hate my life at the moment and I know I can't go on like this."

Tom stroked Bill’s hair gently. "I don't think it was you, Billi – he obviously has his own problems, and I don't think he got over Georg very well. If Georg broke up with me, I doubt I'd be doing well for a while, either. They – they have a deep bond. But he cares about you, Bill, and who knows what could happen in a new setting?"

Then he scowled a little out of habit. "Although that's probably not the ideal place to meet, greet and start something new."

He ran a hand through his hair, then looked down at Bill and moved down to snuggle him. "That's my boy. You deserve so much better than this."

"Maybe," Bill murmured. "You decide, okay? You obviously know what's good for me while I just get in trouble all the time. I trust you, so… you choose."

"Bill, you know more than you give yourself credit for – you just got into a bad scene because you felt bad after the shooting. But let me take care of you this time, okay? I just want you to get better."

Bill nodded. "Okay," he said, then gave Tom a sweet smile as he snuggled into him, soaking up the twin energy he hadn't felt much of lately. It felt good to be close to Tom again, and he hated that he would probably have to leave him again soon but he knew he had to. He couldn't go on like this.

Tom had missed Bill too, he realized. This was the longest stretch they'd ever been apart, so to speak, and it had felt weird. Tom loved Georg, and loved spending time with him, but it had been at the expense of Bill. There had to be a balance.

Bill sighed happily. "It feels good to be back here," he said softly. "I missed you. I don't want us to ever be apart again… well, after the rehab anyway. I realize that we'll have to spend some time apart while I get better."

"I missed you too, and when you get back, things will be better. It will be, I promise."

Bill snuggled for a moment, until his stomach rumbled. 

"Time for breakfast," he decided and sat up. He realized he needed coke, and wondered if he could get through a day without it. He hated himself for letting himself become this dependent on that drug, and he swore to himself that he would never touch it again if he managed to get off the stuff.

Tom heard the rumble too and smiled. "Let's go whip something up for breakfast… and no Billi. No coke. I got up in the night and flushed all of it, everywhere. There is none in this house."

He turned and cupped his brother's face. "This is going to suck. It's gonna be hard and you'll hate it, but when it's over and you're clean, Bill, life will be better, one way or the other."

For a moment, Bill looked as if he was ready to strangle Tom but then he sighed in defeat. If he was going to do this, it was better to start right away. And he hated that Tom was worried about him, so he would do his best to get over with. 

"Okay," he said softly. He took Tom's hand. "Then I want a big breakfast. Come on."

Tom was completely ready for Bill to make a scene and kill him, but he figured he could live through it. He didn't expect the sigh, and it earned Bill another hug and kiss. "I'm proud of you, bro."

Bill gave him a little smile, then pulled his brother downstairs, opening the fridge, and pondering. 

"I don't know what I want," he decided. "You pick."

He reached for a cigarette, desperately inhaling the smoke as he lit it. If he couldn't have coke, he NEEDED this, at least.

Tom knew that 'you pick,' also meant 'you cook,' in Bill-speak, and he had to smile to himself as Bill lunged for his cigarettes. He himself had actually cut down a lot in the last few months, oddly enough.

He brewed coffee and got Bill a cup, then started making waffles, one of Bill's favorite meals.

Bill smoked his cigarette and watched Tom. "I'm proud of you, too," he said softly. "You're so… grown up."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking at him. "You've been in a serious relationship for over six months and you haven't once looked at another guy or girl. You've practically quit smoking. You've been looking at universities and stuff. I feel like a child, next to you. My relationship was a joke, I'm smoking like a chimney, and I have no freaking clue what to do with my life."

He gave him a little smile. "I'm proud of you, Tomi. Jealous, yes, but proud."

Tom filled the waffle press and lowered it, letting it cook, then turned to Bill. "Am I? I don't feel it."

He tilted his head and listened to his brother, realizing what he said was true. "You're not a child – you got into a relationship that was a rebound, with someone who's a dou… who wasn't right for you. And I just got thinking about life beyond here." He indicated the kitchen and house surrounding them. 

"Being with Georg has been good for me," he admitted, checking the waffle. "I was lucky, AM lucky. But you will have that too, Bill. You fell for someone who wasn't ready. That's not your fault, love. And besides, you've always smoked like a chimney."

He smiled at him. "You're very consistent like that."

Bill ran a hand through his hair and sipped some coffee, then had to laugh. "True, I am."

Then, he nodded. "Yeah. You're right about that," he admitted. "Nick was a rebound. A rebound that was okay for a long time but the fact that I wasn't ready to sleep with him pretty much proves that he wasn't the right guy for me. On the other hand, I did sleep with some other douche who…"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He was a nice guy," he said, looking up at Tom. "I know you want to kill him for hurting me, and I want to, too, but he was a nice guy. I had the feeling he really liked me, and he just got carried away because of the Ecs we took. But he was, well, nice. I liked talking to him."

Tom still scowled, then sighed. "Drugs are bad news, Billi – I don't mean a little pot now and though, but the hard shit, like coke and Ecs. I know it makes things feel better and look pretty, but the downtime cannot be worth it. I'll stick to beer and the occasional joint."

Bill leaned back and smiled at Tom. "You know, I can totally see you and Georg married with kids in a few years. He's totally the type for that – and he's changed you, so you'll probably want a family too, in a few years. I really hope you're right and I'll be that lucky too. Too bad we can't clone Georg."

He tapped his fingers on the table then, shaking his head. "I can't believe Gustav was – is – on coke, though. That's… just hard to grasp. He's so…" He shook his head, not finding the word he was looking for. "Getting rejected by Georg must've hit him really hard."

He looked thoughtful then because he'd just realized he would never have a chance with Gustav. If Georg was his competition, he just didn't stand a chance.

Tom served up Bill's waffle with strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream. "I still think Nick acted like a dick to you, but he's out of the picture, so that's enough for me."

He sat down with his coffee and had to laugh. "Me, with kids? Oh God. But Geo probably would love that life, honestly. I don't know, Billi. I'm trying not to look too far ahead."

Tom sipped his coffee, and nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think it was just Georg – they had one drunken night together. I think it was the closeness that represented, cause that happened, he got shot, Georg and I got close, and I think he felt like their bond was breaking, so he looked for a replacement for what he'd felt. And maybe he does love Geo – I know he loves Gustav, and it's… I get a little jealous. But I think Gustav just needs love and someone to be himself with and want him for himself. You could be that for him, Bill, if things go that way."

Bill sighed. "I know that, Tomi. But it's too late now. I'm in there and I need to get out of it again."

Then he listened to his brother as he munched his waffles – which were really, really good. 

When Tom was done, Bill set down his fork and sipped some coffee, then looked at him, his hands wrapped around his mug. "You know," he said softly. "That actually makes a lot of sense. But I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I don't think I could handle him rejecting me again, you know? But who knows? If I do see him in rehab, then I'll see what happens."

He finished his breakfast, then lit another cigarette.

Tom nodded. "I know, baby. I know you don't want to get hurt again, and I won't let him do that to you again. But maybe if you do see him, just work on being friends. That way, if it turns into more, then great, and if not, you still have someone who, if he was your friend, would always be one. You know what I mean?"

He reached for a cigarette too and exhaled up at the ceiling fan. "We'll find a place today, for you, and go tomorrow – today is just for us, twin time. Okay?"

Bill smiled. "Sounds like a plan. And having Gustav as a friend would be pretty great, so…"

He nodded, then he gave Tom a sweet smile. "Twin time sounds fantastic. I need it. I really do."

He leaned over and smooched Tom's cheek. "You're the best and I love you hugely."

He wasn't looking forward to rehab himself but he finally had a feeling things could be all right again, if he just believed in himself.


	39. Rehab Is For Quitters

_"Gotta go to rehab, cause baby, you're my disease…"_

Tom snorted as he turned into the driveway of Green Valley; the song had come on randomly, but the irony was heavy as he parked and turned to his brother. "Okay, love, we're here."

He reached over to rub the back of Bill's neck comfortingly; they'd spent yesterday watching movies, eating all their favorite childhood foods, and cuddling. They'd wound up talking more yesterday than they had in a year, almost – how it felt since their mother had died, how they despised their stepmother, how their father had basically taken a powder and left them alone as he and the Witch travelled the world. How lonely they both felt without their mom there to support them. About love, and what they wanted out of their lives.

It killed Tom that he had to leave Bill here… it really did.

He looked up at the big, slate-blue building and its outbuildings and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Twin time the day before had been the best thing Bill had had in a long time. He'd needed this; to reconnect with Tom, talk about everything they thought and worried about. It had been a perfect day, and Bill had actually made it through it without missing the coke for even a second. 

And now they were here and had to say goodbye. Bill almost cried just thinking about it but tried to be brave. He was seventeen, after all, not a baby. But he'd never really spent much time apart from Tom, and it felt like they were being torn apart after only just finding each other again. 

He took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They carried Bill's bags inside, checking him in, and when the time to _really_ say goodbye to Tom had come, Bill did feel tears prickling in his eyes. "I'll miss you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Tom and snuggling into him.

Bill wasn't the only teary one; Tom knew that the second he was off the grounds, he would cry, and need to pull over while he did.

"I'll miss you too, Billi," he whispered back. "I love you and I'll be back here whenever they say I can visit and I'll call you and… I'm always with you. You know that, right? You're me, and I'm you."

Bill sniffled and nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm you and you're me. But I'll still miss you."

He squeezed him tight for a long moment, clinging to him almost desperately before he finally forced himself to let go, looking at him with teary eyes.

Tom swallowed hard, then hugged him as long as he could before he had to let go, and let Bill get on with getting on.

The counsellor touched Bill's shoulder gently, and Tom nodded, then kissed Bill's cheek for a moment, whispering, "You're tough, and you're strong, Bill. I'm already so proud of you."

Then he had to go, turn away and leave his baby brother, and when he got to the car, he couldn't even look back.

He left the parking lot, got a quarter of a mile down the road before he pulled over onto the shoulder, put his head down on the steering wheel, and cried.

When Tom was gone, part of Bill just wanted to start sobbing, throwing a tantrum and demanding his big brother, but Tom's words had touched him and he knew he couldn't disappoint Tom now. He had to be strong and get through this, no matter how hard it was. 

So he decided to wait until he was in his (hopefully single) room before he had his little meltdown. 

"Okay," he whispered, then cleared his throat. He followed the counsellor through the building then, looking around half-curiously, half-apprehensively.

Bill was taken to his room, and was relieved that Tom had gotten him a single. He couldn't stand sleeping in the same room as someone, unless it was someone he really, really liked. He was also allergic to snoring, so if he'd been unlucky, he probably would've gotten one of the worst snorers in the world. 

But he didn't have to worry about that, cause, yes. Single room. 

He closed the door, then sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands. His bags were being checked at the moment 'cause they obviously had to make sure he didn't have any coke with him, so he just sat there in the empty white room, feeling alone. 

He cried for about half an hour before he finally managed to calm down. His bags had arrived in the meantime, so he took some time to make sure he looked okay before he left his room to go look for potential friends – or followers. 

And maybe Gustav. 

Usually, he would've made this place his kingdom and ruled over all the other patients, but he wasn't feeling very confident right now. His makeup was impeccable, even though his red eyes made it obvious that he'd been crying. He had his hair down and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans; a simple outfit he'd usually only wear at home. 

He made his way through the building, looking around.

***

Gustav had been at Green Valley for almost a week, when word came through the ward that a new person had arrived, a kid, by the looks – and that he was very pretty. _Very_ pretty.

Gustav didn't pay much attention – he was busy denying his issues, denying his problems, and generally being a real pain in the ass. He had enough experience with psychology to know how to fuck with people, and since he was cranky and antagonistic, he was basically a nightmare.

His fellow newbies were amused though, and sometimes that helped.

His father had called him, and asked him how the hell he'd managed to get into this shit, and then his mother had scolded his father from the extension in the kitchen and offered to send brownies. His brother had asked him if he was undercover, and all Gustav could say was he didn't know, yes please and of course. Then he'd hung up and wondered where the fuck they were the rest of the time that he needed them.

Gustav was in the dayroom; he'd bribed, conned and bullied the other TV watchers into giving him control over the remote, and was ensconced in "The Price Is Right." Drew Carey was no Bob Barker, but he could live with it.

"You fucking moron! A refrigerator is not $881 unless it has an ice maker! Where the fuck do you LIVE, asshole? And God, what kind of a bet did you lose to wear that shirt on TV? Holy God, I'm blind."

He tapped his foot agitatedly, and then, since you could smoke in the dayroom, he lit a cigarette – yes, he'd started smoking again, and was annoyed with himself, which didn't help his mood.

And he wanted a hit so bad he could taste the chalky, bitter powder in his throat. He rubbed his eyes and gripped the remote tighter.

Bill heard Gustav's voice before he even entered the room. He sounded the same – less cheerful, though, more… aggressive and sarcastic. Bill entered the room; even not-quite-so-pretty, people automatically looked at him but Bill only had eyes for Gustav. He was a little shocked when he saw him; he hadn't expected him to be this thin. And pale. But he did still look good, dammit. 

Bill wasn't sure what to do; whether to talk to Gustav or not, so he walked over to one of the windows and sat down on the sill, lighting a cigarette as well. He pulled his feet onto the sill, then leaned back and watched Gustav.

Gustav didn't notice anything for a bit; it was only after he'd correctly guessed the price of a dishwasher, a trash compactor, singles trip to Jamaica and thirty-seven packets of Ramen Noodles that he leaned back and sighed, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out in the full ashtray.

"I'm in the wrong line of business," he informed Roger, the other cokehead – with a side of meth, no less – sitting beside him on the sofa. "Here I am, a random compilation of useless bullshit, and I have a gun. Well, and a badge. But mostly a gun."

Roger nodded. "The better to shoot people who don't know how much a fucking icemaker adds to overall value of kitchen appliances."

That made Gustav laugh, a short, sharp sound, and then he stood and stretched, his bones cracking. He still hated eating lately, so was skinny. No longer thin, but skinny. He brought his arms down, half turned and saw Bill.

Bill. Little, cute, bouncy, sweet Bill. He was HERE?

Oh fuck. Fuck. How in hell had anything bad happened to this boy?

He swallowed and walked over. "Hey you."

Bill had been looking out of the window but when he heard Gustav's voice closer to him, he looked up, taking a drag off his cigarette. 

"Hey you," he said back, looking into his eyes. Up close, Gustav looked even skinnier than from a distance and Bill was shocked because Gustav was almost as skinny as he was. Or actually, he looked like Bill had looked before he'd lost more weight, which, for Bill, was already terribly skinny. 

He managed a little smile. "Didn't think we'd get to see each other again – especially not HERE."

"God, I know." Gustav sighed and sat down beside him. "Bill, I'm so sorry – if I had anything to do with this. I don't mean that I'm that important, but the way we left things …"

He rubbed his neck. "I've fucked up my life, and I want yours to be so much better than mine."

Bill shrugged; he couldn't deny that Gustav had something to do with this to some extent – if Gustav loved him, they would've been together, Bill wouldn't have gone out with Nick, and he'd probably stopped with the coke after a few days. But he couldn't blame Gustav either – if he'd been stronger, he would've found a reasonable boyfriend and would've stopped with the coke months ago. 

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it? To get our lives back," Bill said softly, lighting another cigarette. He sighed. "It's not your fault. I got a boyfriend who wasn't good for me, and that was my fault. Part of me knew better but I still stayed with him."

He took a drag and looked at him. "You look terrible," he said softly. "What happened to you?"

Gustav watched Bill's thoughts play over that expressive face and felt worse than ever; he knew that his rejection hadn't helped matters at all, and what had it gotten either of them?

Loneliness and, oh yeah, addiction to grainy white powder that fuck, he would give anything for right now.

Brilliant, Schäfer.

"You had a bad relationship?" Gustav bit his lip. Guess he hadn't exactly been the be all and end all for Bill. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, his voice stiffer than he meant it to be.

Bill's next words stung. "Thank you, I've been working out."

He rubbed his neck. "I'm not hungry anymore. Guess I lost weight."

Bill looked at him. "Yeah," he said, sighing. "It wasn't much of a relationship anyway. Actually, it was more of a friendship with a lot of coke and…" 

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, it kind of takes your appetite if you take a lot, doesn't it?" He looked down at himself. "I don't exactly look healthy either."

He took a drag off his cigarette, then looked at him, smiling a little. "I liked the belly."

Gustav nodded, not wanting to admit he felt a little better, knowing it wasn't a love match. God, he was fucked up. He couldn't let himself love Bill, but God fucking forbid he love anyone _else_.

Jesus, it was too bad he didn't have Josie with him – she could put an end to his mental ramblings pretty swiftly, if not exactly _neatly_.

"You look fine, just… thin. But then again, you can't be anything but beautiful. I look like shit, but I don't have a future, Bill. You do."

He looked down. "Yeah, the belly had its fans."

Bill gave him a little smile. "Thank you," he said softly. "And you look okay. Just not as, I don't know, healthy as before. But that's not really surprising, considering…"

He shrugged and finished his cigarette. "So what's this place like? Is it as awful as I'm imagining or is it actually bearable?"

"No, I look like shit, but thank you anyway." Gustav nibbled his lip and looked down. "I guess this place is okay, if you cooperate. They mean well, but I just can't – I'm being difficult, or so I'm told. But you…"

He met Bill's eyes. "You can get better. They know what they're doing here and you need to cooperate and do what they say. This place is like any other – there are good people and douche bags, but I guess the food is good, it's under control, a good setting. So you'll be fine."

Bill leaned back and looked at him. "So what? You're planning on not cooperating and spending the rest of your life here? Dude, honestly."

He sighed heavily. "I've been here for half an hour and I'm already sick of this place."

He was silent for a moment and contemplated lighting another cigarette but he didn't want to smoke too much either. He looked at him. "So how did this happen? How did you get in contact with cocaine? You were so against it and wanted me to stop…"

"Well, get used to it." Gustav's voice had gotten stiff again. "I don't have a problem, and am here against my will, so it's a bit different than your situation. I was fine, working a lot, dealing with my life when I was yanked forcibly by my erstwhile partner and stashed here like a seasonal decoration. So fuck that."

He folded his arms, intending to walk away, but Bill was watching his face, so he shifted to his other foot. "Well, since my partner hooked up with his lovemuffin and was no longer interested in hanging out or acknowledging my existence, I started working extra shifts in Vice, and since everything sucked and hurt, I experimented with a little evidence here and there. Coke took the edge off, made my fucking life bearable, so there you go. And now I've been put here to get 'better,' which will only mean that I'll not have any way to cope, day to day and will probably blow my head off within the month, so yeah."

Bill looked at him for a long moment, then shook his head and slid off the window sill. "My god, you're a drama queen," he said. "Seriously – I thought _I_ was bad but…"

He sighed. "For fuck's sake, Gustav. _I_ fell in love with a guy who wasn't interested in me. _I_ used a fucking shitload of coke to deal with it and on top of that, got involved with a guy I wasn't even fucking interested in. And now I'm here, trying to get my life under control, even though the guy I'm _still_ in love with will never return my feelings. You have a great job, a great best friend, everything you could fucking want. And at least, _you_ have someone who loves you. Me. Because yes, Gustav, I'm still in love with you. So get a fucking grip and get over it."

He shook his head, then turned around and walked back to his room without another word. He sat down on his bed and sucked in a deep breath, rubbing his face tiredly. He lit a cigarette, then rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he smoked in silence. 

These weeks here were gonna be fucking LONG.

***

Gustav stood there, stunned, after Bill had stalked off.

Him, a drama queen? Please. He scowled at the floor while three other members of his therapy group, one of the counsellors and an intern applauded – including Roger.

Fuck them, anyway. He glared and was rewarded with more clapping before he stomped off, followed by Roger. "Dude, looks like someone has your number."

"Fuck off."

"I'd love to, but my girlfriend isn't speaking to me right now – I blew up her brother's townhouse cooking meth. So no fucking for me, off or otherwise."

He gripped Gustav's shoulder. "That cute guy loves you, and you're here being a dick? You need a fucking grip, or a swift kick in the ass. Maybe both."

He let go and let Gustav stomp off to his room, while he shook his head and decided to look into getting Schäfer a tiara for group. That oughta start some shit.

Schäfer wasn't the _only_ drama queen in Green Valley.


	40. So Why Do I Feel This Party's Over?

Tom had finally gotten himself together enough to text Georg and ask if he would come over later, then pulled into a gas station where he drank a Red Bull and chain-smoked three cigarettes until he was calmer.

Then he made his way home, trying not to think about how devastated and small Bill had looked.

When Tom came home, Georg was standing in front of his door, giving him a tired smile. "Hey you."

Tom basically collapsed into Georg's arms – his eyes were red and swollen and he felt like he'd just had an arm amputated. "I hate myself," he murmured. "I abandoned him and he's so sad, and just FUCK."

"I know," Georg said softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple. "I felt the same way after I left Gustav there. But it's good for them, and it'll help them. Just remember that. And we can call them any time and visit them as often as we can… Bill will be fine, love."

He brushed Tom's hair back and looked into his eyes.

Tom blinked. "I wish I was as sure of that as you seem to be. You didn't see his face. And have you seen Gustav yet?"

Georg shook his head. "It's only been a few days but they told me I could visit this weekend. So I'll drive there on Saturday. Do you wanna come?"

"Yes," said Tom softly. "I don't even know if I can last that long, but I'll try."

Inside the house, he sat down on the couch. "I feel like hell."

Georg kicked of his shoes and climbed behind him on the couch and started rubbing his shoulders. "Let me take care of you then," he murmured, kissing Tom's neck, and a trail up to his ear.

Tom tried to relax under Georg's touch, but it was hard. "We've never been away from each other," he said softly. "Never, and I feel so lost, Geo. Do you feel lost too?"

"I do," Georg said softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against him. "I do feel lost. But less when I'm with you. And honey, Bill's gonna be back soon. He _wants_ to get better, you said, so he'll get clean soon. Gustav on the other hand… It's gonna take a while, I think. I hope I – or Bill maybe – can knock some sense into him."

Tom turned to look at him. "He didn't want to go and isn't helping himself, huh? Surprising, that."

His voice was sarcastic. "I'm glad coking up seemed a better alternative for him than dating my brother. Bill's too fucking good for him anyway."

Georg paused, then nuzzled Tom but didn't say anything. Defending Gustav wasn't gonna help, and he didn't want to upset Tom more than he already was. So he stroked his stomach gently and nipped his earlobe.

Tom half-expected Georg to get pissed, and truth be told, a fight would not be the worst thing in the world right now. 

Except that it would be.

He sighed and leaned back against Georg.

Georg could've fought but he didn't want to. He was already in a shitty situation with Gustav; he didn't want to have to stop talking to Tom for a while, too. 

So he held him, kissed him, then took him to bed and made love to him all night. After that, they both felt a _little_ better.

***

On Saturday, Tom and Georg drove to Green Valley together. Both of them were relatively quiet on the drive there, both deep in thought. Georg was worried that Gustav would hate him and not want to talk to him. Tom was probably worried Bill was going to hate him, too.

It had, indeed, been a long week as Bill had predicted.

Gustav, for his part, had kept mostly to himself during the week; the tiara had gone over well with everyone but him, and he had made his displeasure clear by literally biting the tiara in half.

His family was known for their abnormally strong teeth.

He hadn't participated much, unless directly asked, and even then he'd resorted to wisecracks and smart-assed comments until yesterday, when he had been dismissed from group, and told to not come back till he was willing to do the work. He couldn't _leave_ , but he couldn't go to group, either. And since he couldn't go to group, there was no tv, internet or anything except reading, if he wished.

He didn't wish.

So he was bored, angry, and felt like a grounded ten year old. A chain-smoking, skinny, grumpy ten year old.

Georg signed in, and looked at Tom, touching his hand. "Have a good visit, love, okay?"

Tom nodded. "You too."

Bill had participated in group therapy but hadn't talked to Gustav again. He was mad at him. And that wouldn't change any time soon, unless Gustav decided to stop being a dick. Until then, he could kiss his ass. 

Bill was sitting outside, smoking cigarette after cigarette as he waited for Tom. He missed him terribly; even though they'd spent a lot of time apart in the last few months, it felt like he was only half himself when Tom wasn't around. He really couldn't wait to see his brother again. 

He felt him before he could see him, and stubbed out his cigarette as he stood up. He turned around, then grinned, ran towards him and threw himself at Tom. "Tomi!"

Tom felt almost weak with relief when Bill threw himself at him and hugged him, and he hugged him back, hard. "Billi, love, I miss you so much!"

He was afraid he might actually break Bill in half with the force of his hug.

Bill closed his eyes and felt close to tears again. "I miss you too, so much" he whispered. "You have no idea, Tomi. “

"Oh baby, I think I do. If it's as much as I miss you, then it's a fucking huge amount."

Bill held him for a long moment, then finally let go and looked at him, smiling. "You okay?"

He finally let go, and looked at Bill, using a thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm all right. Lonely, I miss you and I worry about you 24/7, but okay."

He sat on the porch swing and pulled Bill down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "How are YOU doing?"

"Don't worry about me," Bill said softly, lighting a cigarette as he sat down next to Tom. "Not too much anyway. I'm doing pretty well here. I smoke too much, yeah, but it's actually pretty all right here. The food is okay, the people here are… well, some of them are nuts, others are pains in the ass, but others are pretty okay. I get to read a lot, think a lot and even after only these few days, I can feel that I'm getting better."

He smiled, then reached for Tom's hand and laced their fingers. "You did the right thing, Tom. Don't worry, okay? Being off the coke is really, really hard, but it's good for me and I need to get over this."

Tom raised a brow. "You, smoke too much? I can't imagine. But if it makes you feel any better, so am I. Moderation has kind of gone out the window, but at least I'm not the only one. We'll worry about that later."

He stroked Bill's hair as he listened. "Well, that sounds like just about every place on the planet – and do you really feel that way? Because if you do, that is so wonderful, but please don't think you need to say that if it's not true."

Bill nodded, then raised a brow. "Tomi, you know me. If I hated it here, I would say it. It's not a place I want to spend more time in than necessary but I'll be fine for however long I have to stay here. So relax."

He kissed his cheek, then took a deep drag off his cigarette and leaned back. "I ran into Gustav on my first day here. I don't think he's gonna talk to me again."

"Good for you, Billi – I really _am_ so proud of you, that I can't even say." He kissed his brother's temple in return, then stole the cigarette and took a drag as well, then handed it back. "Did you? What happened? He hasn't written or anything to Georg."

Bill smiled. "That means a lot to me. I want to make you proud, so I'm glad I'm succeeding."

"You are. Believe me, you are."

Bill finished his cigarette, then raised his brows. "Well. Gustav is a bastard, basically. I think he's determined to make everyone here hate him because he's completely uncooperative and doesn't even seem to accept that he has a problem. He was being a whiny little drama queen, so I basically told him to suck it up and get the fuck over it, and I haven't heard from him since."

Tom snorted derisively. "He _is_ a bastard, Bill – look at how he treated you. You should fucking kick him in the nads if you see him. And you told him off? That's my bro. Now I'm even more proud of you!"

Tom decided there and then if _he_ ran into Gustav, he wouldn't be as nice as Bill.

"Maybe," Bill said softly. "But he's a good guy – when his head isn't clouded by coke. He was great when we met him. Now he's a bastard but…" He sighed. "I can't help him to take this seriously and just be himself again."

He reached for a cigarette and lit it. 

Tom sighed. "Some people aren't willing to help themselves, Billi. You can't help him if he won't work it out himself. He's a smartass and he has an attitude."

He rubbed the back of his head. "So other than Gustav being a fuckwit, the therapy helps? The other people, are they working for it too?"

Bill sighed heavily. "I guess. It doesn't matter anyway, as long as he doesn't want to talk to me. And yes, the rest of it is okay. Most people are working on it; I can already tell who's gonna be back here in a few months, though. It's kind of hard to see some people trying so hard while you know that they won't be strong enough to resist when they get back home. Not all of them have the most amazing twin ever who's gonna keep them away from that stuff."

"Some people can't handle changing their life and facing their issues; it's sad, but some will get there and some won't."

Bill gave Tom a little smile. "How's Georg?"

Tom squeezed Bill to him. "Georg's okay. Sad, and we spend most of our time missing you and Gustav, but he's all right."

Bill nodded, then actually giggled. "Now I have this image of you guys sitting in a dark room, looking like lost little puppies."

He snickered, then leaned against Tom, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't miss me too much, okay? I'm okay here. You enjoy your life and I'll be back in no time. I promise."

To hear Bill actually laugh did more for Tom than he could have ever imagined, and he smiled back. "Pretty much – we watch TV, and every once in a while I scratch at the door, he lets me out and then gives me a treat when I come back in. We're totally pathetic, both of us."

He hugged Bill tight. "I can't help it, missing you, Billi. But all I want is for you to get off this stuff and move on to whatever you want to be."

Bill smiled. "Awww. Well, you can call me. I am allowed to talk on the phone, so… call me? And I will, Tomi. I'll get over it."

"I will. I totally will. I will use up all our cell minutes."

He stroked Bill's hair more, and breathed him in. "I know you will – I have faith in you."

Bill smiled. "Good. And thank you. That means the world to me."

He kissed Tom's cheek and smiled.

Tom snuggled him, then had Bill show him around – his room, the dayroom, where he went to therapy, the dining room and such, and then, they finally wound up on the grounds.


	41. No One Said It Was Gonna Be Easy

Chapter 41: No One Said It Was Gonna Be Easy

It took a while for Georg to find Gustav, and when he did, he stayed away and watched him for a long moment. Gustav was outside, smacking croquet balls into the bushes. He looked angry and frustrated, and Georg felt another wave of guilt wash over him. But at the same thing, he _knew_ he'd done the right thing. Gustav had to get better. He _had_ to. 

One of the counsellors had told him Gustav hadn't made much progress. He wasn't cooperating and was, for lack of a better word "being bitchy". Georg sighed inwardly and wondered if he'd manage to get him to at least give it a try. 

He doubted it. 

"You'll run out of balls soon," he said finally, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking at him.

Gustav didn't even look up. "No, I think I have two more. Come over here and stand still."

He knocked the last two away with a satisfying THWACK and then straightened up. "What are you doing here, Charpunzel?"

Charpunzel. Well… maybe that was a good sign. 

Georg approached him and looked up. "I'm visiting my friend. The one I'm missing a lot."

He gave him a tentative smile. "How are you doing, Gustav?"

Gustav let his eyes flicker over Georg. "There is no Gustav… there is only Zuul."

He ran a hand through his by now extremely shaggy, over-grown hair. "Gustav is doing pretty badly, by all counts, but Zuul is fucking perfect." He nodded. "And how is the Prince of Porn?"

Georg eyed him – that _did_ sound sort of like the old Gustav. 

"Right," he said slowly, then paused. "Are you calling _me_ Prince of Porn?"

He blinked, then had to grin.

"Gotta be you, 'cause I'm grounded and can't do _anything_ , let alone watch porn. I'm a bad boy,   
you see."

"Well," Georg said, shrugging. "I doubt I'm a Prince of Porn but… thanks, I guess?"

Gustav got down on his knees and dug the balls out from under the bushes, then proceeded to methodically line them up and smack them away.

When he'd gone through the gamut, he paused again. "Did you drive up with your man? If so, rejoice. Princess is doing well, I understand."

 

Georg watched him, then nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I'm glad to hear that. I also hear you're not really cooperating?" He smiled a little. "Can't say I'm surprised – you've always had your own head."

He bit his lip. He really wanted Gustav to take this seriously – but at the same time, he was desperate to get at least on a _semi_ -friendly basis with Gustav again. He had a feeling, he couldn't get both things to happen at the same time because Gustav would probably not _be_ friendly if he tried to get him to take this seriously.

Gustav shrugged, leaning on his mallet. "Yeah, I suppose I have, but – I don't need to cooperate with their shitty little regimen because as I said over a week ago, I don't have a problem. Me sniffing blow is no different than your desperate need for nicotine with coffee, while on the phone, driving, after a meal, while watching tv and after sex. You have your vice, I have mine."

He paused. "And yours 'cause I fucking started smoking again, but once I'm outta here, I'm quitting again, cause that’s one nasty fucking habit."

Georg slid his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth a little as he listened to him. When Gustav mentioned cigarettes, he felt the need to light one – and did. Finally, he raised his brows. 

"Ohhh, I see. So sucking smoke into your lungs is unnatural and nasty, and sniffing white powder that makes you hallucinate isn't? I see. Right – that makes sense."

He sighed. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, Gustav? If you can do that and still say you don't have a problem, then you have an even worse problem."

Georg looked at him and bit his lip. "Do it for me," he said quietly, trying to meet Gustav's eyes – but the other man was making that pretty damn difficult.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. Coke, at least, will be quick and give me a fucking heart attack, while smoking will weaken your body and you'll be lugging around an oxygen tank while the cancer calcifies your lungs and you spend your last moments on so much morphine you'll _wish_ you were dead, gasping for air, and then BOOM. So yeah, give me coke or give me death. Hopefully both."

He folded his arms across his skinny chest. "I look like shit," he said calmly. "And this is _without_ coke, so go fig. And do it for you?"

 _That_ made him blink. "Why?"

Georg looked at him, his arms folded in front of him. "Because you care about me? Because… Because we've talked about death and all that stuff when you were lying in the hospital and I told you that I couldn't go on without you? Because of that, maybe? And because that is still the case?"

Gustav bit his lip – Georg still had an effect on him, and he didn't want him to. And without the coke, he just had this mess of feelings in his head and gut that he didn't want to deal with.

"I do care about you," he finally said slowly. "And I know that you care. But you _have_ gone on without me, Geo, haven't you? You're in love, you got a citation for that bust, which makes you look really, really good, and you can go on to do anything. You always could."

He moved closer to Georg. "You might want me around for the comic relief, but you don't need me, Georg. I'm… I'm not being an ass, so relish the moment. I'm just – it feels like our relationship, our friendship is in the past and you're okay with that, but I'm not. I'm really not."

Georg knew he had a chance here; the time window was small but he might be able to get through to Gustav now. At the same time, he might also piss him off even more, so he had to be careful. 

"I don't want you around for comic relief," he said softly. "I want you around, being yourself. Because I love you and you're one of the few people in my life who really, _really_ matter to me. And I don't want to wait and find out if I need you or not. I don't want to lose you. Don't you get that? And Gustav – how can you think I'm okay with our friendship being… a little broken at the moment? Would I have brought you here if I didn't care, and if I didn't want you back? And if you're not okay with our friendship being the way it is at the moment – then why aren't you trying?"

Gustav hated it when others were right and he wasn't. He hated that Georg was making sense, that he cared, that he was here trying to make things right. Cause that meant that Gustav was wrong.

He was silent for a long time, then shook his head. "I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know why, Georg, and I can't figure it out and I can't even break down my own walls anymore. I don't want to be like this. I don't. But it feels like there's no other way to be."

He made himself look directly at Georg. "You matter to me too. I feel… lost. So fucking LOST."

"There is," Georg said quietly. "There is another way to be. Remember how you used to be? Just try therapy. Maybe it'll actually help if you give it a chance. Talk about how you feel, let others help you; they might be able to give you a different perspective and make you see things you can't figure out on your own."

He touched his shoulder. "If you don't like feeling like this, then try something else. Try letting people in again. You might be surprised. Have you talked to Bill?"

"All I used to be is a smart-assed cop who ran off at the mouth and made people wonder about my sanity – deservedly, I might add. That was all there was to me – and you. It wasn't me, singular, and you, it was US, the Dynamic Duo, Terrible Twosome, Psychotic Pair, whatever they wanted to call us. But you've gone on to stand on your own, and I've fallen. And most days, I don't care about standing up."

Gustav shook his head. "I relied too much on you, felt too much for you, and this is where it got me, in the end. Here, in a lovely little facility, hooked on an illegal drug that, as you remember, nearly got me killed. If this were anyone else, the irony would make me laugh and laugh, but since it's me, not so funny. And because Fate is a bitch, and hates me, she also sent Bill, the boy I turned down for you, here to be in my sight, who is still, apparently, in love with me. If you don't think that's a sign from God to pack it in, then I guess my Scripture-interpreting days for the masses are also over."

He finally sat down on the ground; skinny, shaggy and with his perpetual baby face, Gustav looked like a little kid. A rather sad and lost little kid. "I have talked to Bill, yes, and he called me a drama queen and told me to get the fuck over it. A Princess like him, telling ME to get over it. I almost went and drowned myself in the daily soup. The next day, there was a TIARA for me in group therapy, I told them to fuck off, and now I'm cut off, so… honestly Georg? What's the point?"

Georg sat down next to him, then reached out and rubbed his back. "You fell, yes. But I'm here, Gustav. I'm sorry I wasn't as available as I should've during the past months, but now I'm here. And when you fall, you get back up and try to make the best of it. You could rule this place, if you wanted to. If you just gave them a chance and acted like your charming self, you'd be THE most popular person here in no time. You might make actual, real friends, and Bill… well. Bill has been having a hard time, too, so…"

He sighed. "I don't know, Gustav. I feel lost too. I worry about you literally _all_ the time, and the guy they've sent to me as your replacement, he's… he's terrible. He doesn't talk, and when he _does_ open his mouth, only shit comes out. I want you back."

He wrapped his arms around him and whimpered like a dog. 

Gustav sighed. "That shouldn't have made any difference – so you got a boyfriend and wanted to spend time with him. An _adult_ would have been able to say "You know, okay, he loves you as a friend, a best friend, and this guy as a lover. You're a lucky fucker to have that, so shut up and get your own life." But I didn't, Hagen. I just wallowed."

He leaned into Georg, relishing the smell and just Hagen-ness of his best friend. "Can you see this? I can be Mr. Popularity at rehab. Maybe I'll take my show on the road."

He nibbled his lip, thinking about Bill. "So you think I should talk to him, huh? Bill, I mean? And oh God, they sent _you_ a non-talker? Hell, _you_ barely talk so if no one does and then it's all crap, well… shit."

Gustav snorted, then actually laughed when Georg whimpered. "Aw, puppy."

He wrapped his arms around Georg too, and buried his face in his hair.

"Sometimes you need to just wallow. I get that, Gusti. And you could totally be Mr. Popularity. You'd get a hundred marriage proposals."

Georg grinned, then hugged him. "Yes, a non-talker, who is also a _vegan_ and has some serious problems. See? I need you back, dude."

He stroked Gustav's hair, closing his eyes. "And yes. I think you should talk to Bill. You could be friends, and… who knows?"

Gustav pulled back a moment, staring at Georg in horror. "VEGAN? Oh my fucking God, no!"

Georg nodded. "I know, right? I was shocked when I heard that. Then I went to McDonald’s, bought a Big Mac and ate it right in front of him."

Gustav buried his head back in Georg's shoulder. "That's just _unnatural_ and, and _wrong_. Dude." He sighed into Georg's hair, closing his own eyes. "I miss you," he said finally. "I really do. And I'll try talking to him. All he can do is say fuck off, right? Not like I haven't heard that before."

Georg nodded. "I miss you too. And Bill will talk to you. He was probably just on edge."

Gustav lifted his head long enough to shake it despairingly. "I can't believe _any_ cop could not eat meat – I mean, fuck, we keep McDonalds, Burger King, et al. in business! What the fuck does he DO, bring sprouts from home? Grow lettuce on his desk? Jesus."

He grinned back at Georg, his first real smile in, like, forever. "Good for you – that's my boy."

He leaned his head on Georg's shoulder while Georg's face lit up when Gustav _finally_ gave him a smile. About time.

Bill and Tom came out to the grounds then. Tom spotted Georg cuddling Gustav and felt a momentary, small flare of jealousy, but the look on Georg's face put that to rest. He was being a friend, not a lover, potential or otherwise.

He nudged Bill and nodded towards them.

Bill spotted Georg and Gustav and smiled a little when he saw them hugging – it looked like things were finally going back to normal. He slid his hand into Tom's and they walked over to them.

Gustav looked up when two tall figures – way taller than _him_ – loomed over him.

"You're blocking the sun, dudes," said Gustav. "Scoot down."

Georg smiled up at the twins. "Yeah, come down here. It's nice out here. And actually, you two could have it a lot worse. This place is gorgeous."

Bill smiled. "I know, right?" He looked around. "It really is."

He sat down on the grass, pulling Tom down with him. He waved at Georg, then risked a glance at Gustav who finally looked a little more… relaxed.

Gustav took a breath and nodded. "It's not bad, as far as places like this go, I guess." He looked over at Bill and then swallowed. 

"Uhm, Bill – I'm sorry for the other day. I was being a real asshole and you were definitely right to tell me to get the fuck over myself. I'm gonna try to."

Tom had folded himself onto the ground, and tried to not appear shocked at how thin and basically unwell Schäfer looked – this was not the oddly cheerful, smart-mouthed guy he'd met a few months ago. 

Gustav noticed his look, and flushed. "I know. I look terrible. I am aware."

Bill looked up at him, and for a moment considered staying mad at Gustav… but then he shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you."

He gave him a sweet smile. "And you don't look THAT terrible. Maybe if you let me experiment with some makeup on you, you would-"

"Uh, please don't?" Georg said and Bill gave him a weak glare. Georg raised his hands. "Hey, no offence. It looks great on you but I'm not sure if Gustav is the type for makeup. But who knows? I might be wrong."

Gustav shocked them all by laughing. "I don't think any makeup would help right now, but thank you. Let me eat a little – if I can – and get some sun, and then maybe a little eyeliner. I'm told a mossy green would look great on these chocolate browns." He nodded. "Hagen, remember when we staked out that Rocky Horror show? I was Frank-n-Furter and he was Janet. Stunning, really. That pink skirt on you was love."

Tom bit his lip, then snorted. "Do you have pictures?"

"Would I _not_ take pictures? They’re just not here – they’re in a safe-deposit box, actually."

Bill smiled. "Well, leave it to me. I can make anyone pretty. Not that you're not pretty but... you know what I mean. And… really? You in a Frank-n-Furter outfit? Dude."

Bill leaned back, contemplating that for a moment. 

Georg groaned, buried his face in his hands and sighed as he blushed. "Yes. Yes, there are pictures," he said gravely. "I told Gustav that if he ever showed anyone, I would… well, hurt him. Badly."

"Yep – it was pretty epic, actually." Gustav nodded, then looked over at Georg, who was flushing. "He was gorgeous though, as Janet. Every Brad there wanted to hump him. And I'll make copies for your wedding announcements."

Georg finally looked up again but his face was still red. "I did look amazing, if I may say so," he said, and grinned a little. "So… I guess I don't mind if Tom gets to see them."

Gustav smiled back at Bill and put out his hands. "Friends?"

Bill grinned, then looked up at Gustav and shook his hand. "Friends," he said, and his stomach fluttered a little when they touched.

Gustav felt a little something warm in the pit of his stomach when Bill touched his hand, and gave him a little smile. "Thank you."

Georg ran a hand through his hair, then gave Tom a smile and watched Gustav and Bill. 

Bill smiled back at Gustav. "Wanna hang out later when they're gone?"

"Mmm, maybe you'll dress up for me someday? Bill has a Catholic schoolgirl outfit that is to die for." Tom licked his lips, and Gustav tried to swallow his jealousy.

Georg was not his. NOT. HIS. He belonged to Tom.

Bugger.

He wrenched his brain back to Bill. "I'd like that," he said honestly. "Maybe we can play some cards, go for a walk, something like that."

Bill smiled. "Play cards, go for a walk and chain smoke while doing that? Sounds perfect." 

Gustav sighed. "Unfortunately, that will probably be the way it goes. I'm not chain-smoking yet though." He scowled. "Yet."

Georg paled but had to admit that the idea of wearing a sexy schoolgirl outfit was pretty hot… or maybe he could make _Tom_ wear it. 

Bill eyed them. "You two. You're not using my outfits for your kinky sex games. Besides, Georg won't fit into those clothes anyway. Also, when do you have to leave?" He bit his lip; he really didn't want Tom to go but knew it had to happen at _some_ point. 

Georg blinked. "Huh? Oh. We won't. Of course we won't."

He grinned a little because everyone present knew that they probably _would_.

Tom smiled. "Honey, would we wear your stuff? I'll buy Georg his own skirts. And tights. And high heels and…"

Gustav facepalmed. "*I* want pictures if you do that."

Georg groaned but grinned nonetheless. He was willing to try out anything with Tom – and if he liked cross-dressing, then he would gladly wear a skirt for him. He didn't like this not quite so secret arrangement Tom and Gustav were making, dammit. 

Tom smiled. "Definitely. We'll arrange a swap. And… well, probably soon. We were told two hours, right Geo? Something like that and it's been… well, almost that."

He sighed. "I hate not having you home, Billi. I really do. I rattle around that house and… I've started doing homework, Bill. STUDYING. Look what you've driven me to!"

Bill sighed. "I don't want you to go… but really?" He grinned. "Ha! If anyone had told the teachers I would make someone study someday, they would've laughed. But I'm glad, Tomi. If you want to go to college, which you seem to want to, you should study."

He kissed his cheek, then sat up on his knees. "Should we go back inside then?"

Georg sighed. "We probably should. We don't want them to think we've kidnapped you guys."

He grinned, pushing himself up.

"I do want to go, but damn, never thought I'd like to study. I was just planning on making rich connections for my enterprises, but dating a cop has kind put a kibosh on most of my, erm, plans. So I might have to go legit." Tom sighed. "Legit. Fuck me."

Gustav had to smile. "God forbid. But as for kidnapping, you three should go in. They probably are _hoping_ I got kidnapped."

Georg looked at Tom with an adoring smile; he didn't want Tom to completely change but he liked that he was thinking about the future more than he used to. 

Bill smiled. "It's cute. You're actually becoming cute, Tomi."

Tom blushed under the gaze. "I know, you're proud. I'm still horrified – and cute? You're supposed to be the cute one, not me."

Tom sighed and let Georg pull him up, then looked down at Gustav. "Come on, get your ass up and be civil, Schäfer."

Bill sighed happily, then stood up as well, and held out his hand to Gustav, grinning. "Come on now. They'll like you when they get to know you. They can't _not_ like you."

Gustav looked up at all of them and let Bill help him up – he weighed much less than he had, so it wasn't hard.

"They can definitely not like me," he said, brushing off his jeans. "I don't like me, so I'm not holding out much hope."

"Well, the three of us _do_ like you, so just be your usual charming self and they'll adore you," Georg said, smiling. He slid an arm around Gustav as they walked back, while Bill leaned against Tom, snuggling a little. 

Gustav tilted his head. "That's 'cause you three are insane," he said, sounding a bit more cheerful than as of late.

He wrapped his arm around Georg, leaning a little bit on him, into the building, passing his primary counsellor on the way. She looked him over and he flushed.

"Group is at five today, Mr. Schäfer, if you care to attend," she said simply, then smiled at the others as she walked by. 

Gustav looked after her and shrugged. "Second chance," he said, and then was quiet.

They got back inside and made their way down to the entrance hall, and now all of them were a little quieter, knowing the time to say goodbye had come.

At the door, Tom turned to Bill. "Do you have enough of everything you need? Need me to send stuff? Just tell me if you do, okay babe?"

He sighed and wrapped both arms around Bill, hugging him tight.

Bill nodded. "I've got everything," he said. "And if I need anything, I'll tell you."

"Okay," Tom whispered. "Be sure you do."

He buried his face in Bill's shoulder and hugged him, not wanting to let go, while Bill wrapped his arms around Tom as well and hugged him for a long time. 

Meanwhile, Georg pulled Gustav into a tight hug as well. "I'll call you. And I'll visit you again as soon as I can. And if _you_ need anything, let me know, all right?"

He finally pulled back and gave him a smile.

Gustav hugged Georg back, wishing he could go home with him, too, but he knew he had work to do now. And the sooner he did it, the sooner he… well, had Georg back, at least a little. And maybe he would find someone too, who would love him as he was. 

"I will, but I'll be okay. Thank you." He managed to return the smile, although he felt tired suddenly – and more than that, he felt hungry.

Bill finally pulled back and smiled at Tom. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the clingy one."

He kissed his nose and patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Okay? And if you miss me – just call me. And I will do the same. But now you have an hour's drive ahead of you, so you should go."

Georg nodded. "We should. Come on, Tomi. The longer we wait, the harder it'll be to go."

Tom turned to Gustav and nodded, then, "Good luck, Schäfer."

Gustav managed a small smile. "Thanks, I'll need it."

Then Georg and Tom left, and Gustav felt bereft all over again.


	42. Therapy

After kicking ass and getting _their_ asses kicked at various card games a few nights in a row, Bill and Gustav found themselves in a room with about a dozen other people a few days later. And what they were doing – or supposed to be doing – was called art therapy. 

Bill was sketching fashion designs and had to admit that he was pretty good at that. He wasn't sure how that was helping him get over his addiction but at least it was fun and got them away from the TV and card games for a while. 

After finishing an outfit that would look great on Tom, Bill looked up and leaned over the table to peek at Gustav's work.

Gustav was busy drawing a cartoon in which a formerly bulky superhero with a fondness for spicy dill pickles was battling a large monster who was armed with a book called "Let's Talk About Your FEELINGS," and a cup of really, really bad coffee.

The battle raged through several panels, peopled by characters with large noses, small penises and saggy boobage, as well as a couple of buff guys with nets.

Bill snorted and gave Gustav a grin. "You're a dork," he said cheerfully. "But that's actually pretty great! You could totally be a cartoonist. Also, you should draw me. As a superhero, if you like."

He smiled at him, then slid back down onto his seat, looking down at his own designs.

"I know. I can't help myself – I'm terminally dorky." Gustav sighed and looked over Bill's shoulder, breathing near his ear. "That's gorgeous," he said honestly. "You have a real talent for designing stuff, Bill."

Bill shivered and swallowed hard when he felt Gustav's warm breath ghosting over his shoulder and neck. God, if he continued being this sexy, Bill couldn't be held responsible for what he did to him. 

He gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Gustav actually wasn't trying to be sexy – if asked, he would have said he didn't think he was capable of sexy – but Bill smelled good, and he lingered there a moment, unaware of his effect on the other man.

Then he looked back at his own work, and added a fetching sidekick, with tight spandex shorts and flowing black hair. He was armed with eyeliner and a pot of shimmer blush.

Bill had started shading his latest design, a cop uniform that would look dashing on Gustav and Georg. 

When he looked up, he spotted Gustav's hero's sidekick that looked a lot like him, Bill. His face broke into a smile. "Oh my god, I look so great! Thank you, Gustav!"

He blushed a little and looked at Gustav's drawing.

Bill's smile was worth the added effort. "You're welcome – and you always look great. I think you could do some serious damage with that glitter."

He nodded, then returned Bill's smile – he smiled more often in the last week and had been received back into the group's good graces. He would talk when prodded, listened to the others, and tried his best to be supportive. He wasn't sure how well this was going, but if he was honest, he missed coke LESS. The craving wasn't gone, but it was a little less.

Bill smiled back; he'd been feeling much better this past week, mostly just because Gustav was more or less back to his usual cheerful self. He was still cranky sometimes, but Bill couldn't blame him for that – so was he. He missed coke; he'd been taking it for far longer than Gustav, but he knew he was getting over it. Soon, he would be all right, and he would never ever start with that crap again. 

The counsellor came by, and gushed over Bill's drawings – deservedly, thought Gustav – and then looked at his with raised brows. "So talking about your feelings is the enemy?"

Gustav sighed. "Have you guys not been paying attention at all? The horrible fucking coffee is the real menace here. Would it kill you to get a Starbucks connection? Or some other not-swill coffee? It's pretty bad when even our station-house coffee is better than this."

Gustav was passionate about his coffee. "But then again, Patty hand-grinds our beans, and then she adds a little chicory to mine and Georg's java, and… God I miss Patty. I wonder if she feels sorry enough for me to make her raspberry muffins? Maybe she’d bake a file into one of them and..."

Bill looked up and smiled at the counsellor, then snorted when Gustav complained about the coffee. "I'm glad I don't drink any," he said cheerfully. "I would gladly accept a raspberry muffin, though. Mmmmm… What's for dinner?"

The counsellor rolled his eyes. "Meatloaf."

He shook his head. "You're something else, Schäfer."

Then he left, leaving Bill and Gustav to their own devices, which was never a good thing. Or at least with Gustav, it wasn't.

"Meatloaf. I make a kick-ass meatloaf, but I bet theirs doesn't have cheese and onion inside, served with a rich garlic-wine sauce, and red mashed potatoes." Gustav propped his chin up on his hand. "Well, I'm _thinking_ about food again, so I guess that's a good sign. I may have even gained a pound or two."

He'd snuck into the infirmary and weighed himself, and then stared, shocked, at the number – he hadn't weighed that little since he was twelve, for fuck's sakes.

He figured he'd had about 10-15 pounds to lose before, but he'd lost just over thirty. Holy God. So he had about ten to put back on to at least look healthy.

However, this meatloaf situation wasn't gonna help things.

Gustav thought. "Spicy Dill Man needs something better than their meatloaf for dinner, Super Glitter Boy! But what?"

Bill's mouth watered a little because he could imagine that Gustav's meatloaf kicked ass. Green Valley's, however… probably not so much. 

"You do look like you've put on a little," Bill said, smiling. "You look healthier. And so do I, I think. I haven't put on anything but I never put on weight, so."

"Do I?" Gustav smiled back. "Believe me when I say that's the first time I've ever wanted to hear that. And I don't know where weight would even go on you. You're just… well, a work of art as you are."

Bill blushed as well and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He wore his hair down here, and almost no makeup. If Gustav thought he was a work of art when he was completely natural, then that was a great compliment. 

Bill shrugged, then raised a brow and grinned at him. "What are you suggesting? Sneaking into the kitchen tonight and making our own dinner? What I really want is pizza or McDonald's…. maybe we can ask Georg and Tom to bring us some next weekend. But tonight I guess we'll have to just see what their kitchen has to offer."

He smiled; he'd missed doing illegal things. And while this wasn't shoplifting, doing drugs or vandalism, they could still get in trouble if they got caught. But hey; Bill would have a cop nearby, so...

"God, either one of those things would be great, but… mmm, are you suggesting breaking into the kitchen, you little thrill-seeker?"

He grinned at him and wiggled his eyes. "I thought _you_ were suggesting that… but yes, I am." He smiled. "So, Gustav. Are you a law-abiding cop or are you gonna come with me? Hmmm?"

He smiled. "I could make you something yummy. I was alone at Nick's a lot, so I had nothing better to do than to teach myself how to cook." He didn't talk much about Nick, but realized that if they became really CLOSE friends, Gustav would probably ask about him someday.

"Nah, here I'm just another junkie. I even had to leave Josie at home." Gustav ran a hand through his hair and smiled back at Bill, then bit his lip. "Oh, was Nick your boyfriend?"

He hated that word, and realized it was because Bill had found someone else, despite saying he cared for him. But in the end, hadn't he done the same thing? He cared for Bill, but was hung up on Georg.

He briefly wondered if there was an Idiots Anonymous out there too – probably.

He managed a smile. "I bet you're a wonderful cook."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, he was. You might know him – the barkeeper in Clubgasm? You might remember him… or not. He's... yeah."

He trailed off, then beamed. "I am! Well, a wonderful cook in training but I will get there at some point."

Gustav thought; he vaguely remembered someone behind the bar.

"Tall, dark hair, tanned, hot?"

When Bill nodded, Gustav tried to, too. Well then.

"You sure traded up," he forced himself to say with some measure of fake cheer. "He was, I mean _is_ , pretty as hell."

He looked back down to where his fingers had involuntarily linked. "Well, like I said, I'm sure you are."

Bill looked at him and shook his head. "You're prettier," he said softly. "Inside and outside. And he was an ass. I didn't see it at the time but he was."

He trailed off and glanced down, shaking his head. "I never fell in love with him and…"

He looked back at him. He could feel that Gustav was jealous, or something else, maybe, but since he wasn't sure, he didn't want to actually say that out loud. 

"You didn't?" Gustav didn't even realize that his tone sounded hopeful.

Bill looked at him and shook his head. "I didn't. I can tell you about everything at some point if you want."

“Yeah – I'd like to know, if you ever want to talk about it.”

Over the last few days, Gustav had done a lot of thinking; thinking about how he felt about Georg, and how he felt about Bill. He wanted to make sure that never, in his mind, would he be substituting one for the other.

He was still wrestling with that, but being with Bill here, hanging out with him, talking like normal people – he liked Bill. He really did, and he was beautiful and sexy too.

This was why coke made life so much _easier_ , dammit.

He looked up. "Thank you – you really don't have to say it. I treated you so… I was stupid and wrong and in denial about a shitload of things, and I really _am_ sorry, Bill. I will probably never be able to make you understand exactly how sorry I am, but… I am."

Bill shook his head. "Forget it," he said softly. "I don't blame you. You were in love with someone else, so it's fine. Really, Gustav."

Gustav sighed. “That's really gracious of you. You're classy Bill."

Bill smiled at him. "Anyway," he said, taking a breath. "So tonight? Dinner at midnight?"

Gustav straightened up. "Midnight dinners are the best."

Bill gave him a little smile, then nodded. "Then we'll sneak out at midnight."

Gustav took a breath, then smiled back. "Midnight."

The rest of the day was pretty normal – group, television, dinner – and no, the meatloaf was NOT exceptional in any way – and then Gustav took a walk by himself on one of the paths, thinking more about what he'd done and why he was here. He'd never been much for introspection, but he had to be, now. And actually, he kind of liked it.


	43. Midnight Snack

Bill talked to Tom on the phone for about an hour before he got ready for bed, and then went outside for a smoke or two. When he was done, he went to bed and read an entire book. 

When he looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. 

He smiled and slid out of his bed and into his slippers, and left his room. He looked around, then made his way to Gustav's room.

Gustav came in late from his walk, took a shower, and then sat on his windowsill to have a smoke of his own before laying on his bed for a while. He set his alarm for midnight and it had just gone off when Bill tapped on his door.

"Hey," he said, sitting up and giving Bill a smile; his hair was sticking up from being slept on damp, and he was shirtless. "Perfect timing."

Bill looked at Gustav and resisted the urge to lick his lips – god, he looked gorgeous. Skinny, yes, and the belly would've been even sexier, but still good. He reached out and ruffled Gustav's hair, grinning. "Wow, you slept. I didn't. You may need to carry me back to my room later."

Gustav smiled back. "Yeah, I felt sleepy, and if I didn't catch a couple, I'd be useless. And if carrying is needed, well, bring it on."

"Great," Bill said with a smile, then wrapped his arms around himself. "Ready?"

Gustav stood up and found a clean t-shirt and pulled it on, then slid his feet into his Tivas. "Ready."

Bill waited for Gustav, then they snuck downstairs together. They found the kitchen and closed the door behind them when they were inside, then found the light switch. 

"Whoa," Bill said, blinking. "This is a huge kitchen. How are we supposed to find the food?"

He started walking around, looking into the cupboards and fridges. "Mmmm…"

Gustav stood in the middle of the kitchen, then sniffed. "Over here," he said, taking Bill's hand and tugging him over to the main pantry. "I have a nose for food, you see."

Bill grinned. "I see."

His stomach did a little flip when Gustav took his hand and didn't let go immediately. He squeezed Gustav's hand a little, then glanced over at him. "So what are we cooking? I don't think I have room for a full meal but maybe we can make some sort of great dessert?"

"I could really go for some brownies," offered Gustav, already looking for ingredients. "Chocolate is love."

He didn't let go of Bill's hand until he had to, squeezing it back gently. "Or you can make whatever you want, because I like everything. I'll actually just love watching and helping you cook."

Bill's stomach fluttered and he just watched Gustav, completely smitten with him. "Brownies sound great," Bill agreed. "Or muffins. Or… I don't care. I love chocolate, so brownies it is."

He gave him a smile, then helped Gustav look for ingredients. When they'd found everything they needed, Bill pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and smiled. "Let's bake!"

"Let's." Gustav smiled back, and then helped Bill by breaking eggs and taking over the stirring; they didn't use the mixer because of the noise, although Gustav was relatively loud in general.

They chatted as they worked, and when the batter was spread in the pan, Gustav scooped a teeny bit of the batter out and dabbed it on Bill's nose.

"It's you," he said with a grin, then leaned forward to lick it off.

Bill's eyes widened a little and his cheeks flushed but he grinned back. "Chocolate is me?"

He grinned, then put the brownies in the oven, and trailed his finger through the bowl, then grinned as he painted Gustav's lips with it. "Sexy," he said, then wondered how Gustav would react if he licked _that_ off…

"Yes, it is. You should wear chocolate as an outfit… _just_ chocolate."

He hadn't been thinking of his action as an overtly sexy action – he didn't do that, remember? – but Bill's action _was_ sexy.

Gustav looked at him, and wiggled a brow. "Is this for me, or for you?"

Bill's heart skipped a beat and he bit his bottom lip. He looked at Gustav's lips, not sure what to do. He was nervous; he could flirt with anyone in any situation but in this case, he really liked – even loved – this particular guy and he didn't want to do anything wrong or stupid. 

He took a step closer to him and swallowed hard, leaning in a little… but then he raised his hand and brushed his finger over Gustav's bottom lip, scooping up some of the batter and licking it slowly off his finger. "For me, of course," he said softly, looking into his eyes. They hadn't been this close since that day in the hospital.

Gustav had no idea what Bill was going to do, either, and he felt his body grow warm as he waited. 

A moment later, he knew Bill was going to kiss him, and he didn't know if he should kiss back or not, or what he should do, and then… then Bill scooped the batter off his lip.

And didn't kiss him.

Gustav swallowed hard, not knowing what to think. Maybe he'd really misinterpreted things, or maybe Bill had lied to him that first day. Maybe after spending time with him, Bill didn't want him after all.

He blinked hard once, twice. "Well then, great. Good."

His voice sounded odd to him, and he blinked yet again.

Georg had been a fluke – a drunken fluke, was all. They'd had to be wasted to even contemplate it, and now… he was going to be alone. He was. Forever.

Bill looked at him and realized that he'd fucked it up. This had been the moment to kiss Gustav and he'd ruined it. He'd fucked it up. An opportunity like this wouldn't come again. 

He swallowed hard and felt the tears prickling in his eyes. He touched Gustav's cheek and looked into his eyes almost desperately, needing him to understand how much he _wanted_ to kiss him, how much he loved him and needed him. 

Gustav didn't want to look up and see what he was sure was there; a rejection. But because he had to be a fucking MAN once in a while, he made himself meet Bill's eyes, and saw the tears there.

His own spilled out, puddling on his lashes for a moment before sliding down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do.

Bill swallowed hard, then leaned forward and kissed Gustav's lips gently, hesitantly, but at the same time he hoped he was leaving no doubt about his feelings for the other man. He closed his eyes and let his lips linger against Gustav's for as long as he could, expecting Gustav to pull away any second.

Bill's kiss was totally unexpected, and Gustav was sure, born of pity, not love, but he took it, closing his eyes and kissing Bill back, one hand moving to cup the back of Bill's head.  
Bill literally sagged with relief and melted into Gustav's embrace, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kiss while his heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach fluttered. He kept his eyes closed and ran his fingers through Gustav's curls, his eyelashes fluttering a little.

Gustav pulled Bill close and answered the kiss, needing it as much as Bill did. He needed to be loved, and, he knew now, to love in return.

He rested his other hand on the small of Bill's back and let himself relax, and fall into the deepening kiss.

Bill shivered and slid his other hand into Gustav's hair too, holding his head in place as he kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth and sighing softly into the kiss. 

His heart wouldn't slow down, probably because he still couldn't believe this was actually happening; that he was finally – _finally_ – after all this time kissing Gustav; something he'd been dreaming about for the past six months and more. 

He wrapped his arms around Gustav's neck, staying as close to him as he could. 

The kiss lingered on until they both suddenly jumped when the timer of the oven went off, announcing that their brownies were ready. 

"Jesus," Bill murmured; the stupid thing had almost given him a heart attack. He glanced at Gustav hesitantly, then closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck, not letting go of him.

Gustav kept his arm around Bill, and stroked his long hair gently, keeping them close and warm, until he had to take the brownies out, or they'd burn.

He carefully pulled them out and set them on the stove to cool, then turned back to Bill, searching his face.

Now that Gustav wasn't kissing him anymore and he didn't know what to do with his hands, Bill was nervous again. He looked at Gustav and bit his lip, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure you wanted… it cause you usually just… I don't know. I didn't know whether you wanted it or not, so I…"

He trailed off and decided to shut up since he clearly wasn't capable of forming complete sentences anymore.

Gustav stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Bill. "I didn't know either. I still don't know."

He took a breath. "Kissing you felt better than anything has felt in a long while, Bill, and I do have feelings for you – strong ones, as it turns out. But I need to know if you still really care or if you just… if you're marking time. Or pitying me."

Bill looked at him. "Of course I still care. I've been in love with you for over six months, and I tried to get over you but nothing worked. This has nothing to do with pity – I do care about you. I'm just…"

He sighed. "I know I don't seem like a shy guy but I am. I am when I really care about someone, and I just didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you, so… I hesitated."

He looked at him worriedly and bit his lip.

Gustav felt a wave of relief wash over him, and he smiled. "I am too – shy, in some ways. I know it's hard to believe about loud-mouthed me, but I can be."

Bill's worry touched him, and he took a step over to him and touched his cheek. "You're really in love with me, huh? Me, dorky Gusti? The one with the big mouth, who never stopped talking? The one having an unnatural love affair with his gun? The metal one," he clarified. "That Gustav?"

Bill leaned into the touch and smiled at him. "Well, your taste in music could improve, but we'll work on that. But otherwise… yes. I'm in love with you and your dorkiness."

He slid a hand around the back of Gustav's neck and rubbed his nose against the other man's.

"Hey hey, you know not of what you speak." Gustav sighed. "I need to conduct an 'appreciation of my music' course and teach you young'uns the meaning of hardcore. But I'll let that comment go, for now."

He wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him close, looking into his eyes – then tilted his head and kissed him slowly, closing his eyes and stroking Bill's back.

Bill's stomach fluttered and his knees felt weak; he'd never ever been kissed like this before. He felt like Scarlett O'Hara, minus the corset and heavy dress. 

He closed his own eyes, then wrapped his arms around Gustav's neck and answered the kiss slowly, trying to get his breathing and heartbeat under control.

Gustav was taking this kiss slowly, this whole thing slowly – he wasn't going to fuck up again. He wasn't going to hurt this heart of Bill's – or his own – again.

He leaned against the counter so Bill could lean on him, sliding a hand up into his hair and tugging lightly, and smiling a little inwardly. He really liked long hair on boys – well, some boys anyway.

Bill let out a soft moan when Gustav tugged on his hair; he loved having his hair pulled and Gustav could keep doing this forever. After a long moment of slow kissing, Bill pulled back and pressed a kiss against Gustav's nose. 

He gave him a shy smile and twirled a curl around his finger. "I think I'd like a brownie now," he whispered, but made the mistake of looking at Gustav's lips, and couldn't help leaning in and kissing him again.

This kiss lasted a long time, too, and when they pulled apart, Gustav smiled at Bill. "Was that to mean that I was more irresistible than chocolate? I'm flattered."

He pressed a soft kiss against the side of Bill's mouth, and then found a knife to cut the brownies with. He cut Bill and himself both large ones and handed it to him, along with a cold bottle of water from the supply in the fridge.

It tasted almost as good as Bill did.

"You definitely are," Bill said softly and smiled. 

He sat down and ate his brownie, moaning. "Mmmmhhh, this is good. We've outdone ourselves." He paused. "Not that we've ever baked brownies together, but you know what I mean."

He gave him a smile, unable to stop looking at him.

Gustav laughed. "They are good – and I hope we can cook together again. I… I really enjoyed it."

He smiled at Bill, and it seemed to him that he felt a lot… lighter. Emotionally, anyway.

Bill smiled. "Well, if we're careful, we can do this every night. I'd like that."

“So would I, Bill. I really would."

He ate the bit of brownie and sighed. "I could eat this whole pan, for real."

Bill smiled, then fed Gustav some brownie before leaning against him. He nuzzled his neck and kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin. "God, you smell good…"

Gustav finished his and nuzzled Bill back. "So do you. We smell lovely. You look lovely. It's all good. I am skinny, shaggy, and in need of a good… well, something. I'm not sure what."

Bill smiled. "Well, we'll _have_ to eat the whole pan. Evidence, you know?"

He grinned up at him, then looked into his eyes for a long moment, losing himself in them. "We should probably go back, huh?"

"Oh, how sad," sighed Gustav, eyeing the brownies. "Well, I'll hide them in my room. I'm still on thin ice, so one more infraction won't do much bad or good either way."

He looked up at the clock. "Yeah, I guess we do have to. But maybe there's time for one more of these."

He caressed Bill's cheek and then leaned in to kiss him softly.

Bill smiled. "There's always more time for these," he murmured against Gustav's lips, then kissed him back, closing his eyes as he fell into the kiss, sighing happily. 

Kissing Gustav was the best thing in the world.


	44. Wakeup Call

Bill woke up with a huge smile on his face and stretched, sighing happily into his pillow. He'd just had the best dream about Gustav and his amazing kisses, and when he realized that he would get to kiss him again today – or so he hoped – he couldn't suppress a happy, little giggle. 

He didn't feel like getting up yet, so he decided to call Tom – he had so much to tell him; and he missed his big brother. 

He fumbled for his phone, dialled Tom's number, then waited. 

100 kilometers away from Green Valley, Georg groaned when Tom's phone rang – it was LOUD, and always seemed to ring at inopportune moments. Georg hated that phone with a passion. It was possessed. 

He resisted the urge to throw it against a wall, and instead reached for it, picked up and pressed it against Tom's ear. 

"Tomiii?" Bill chirped.

Tom groaned. Not only was his phone loud, but the voice on the other end was loud too. And chipper. Goddamn.

He put up his hand and let Georg's go, reaching down with his other hand to squeeze Georg's morning wood firmly. 

"Hey Billi," he said groggily. "'Sup? You okay? Whutup?"

Bill smiled. "I'm more than okay, Tomi. And did I wake you up? Oh, I'm sorry."

He didn't sound sorry at all – and wasn't. 

"Sit up and listen to me, okay? This is important and I need your full attention. So take your face out of Georg's sweaty armpit and lisssssssten!"

Tom groaned. "You're not sorry. But you want me to sit up? Dude. And my face isn't in Georg's pit, but my hand _is_ on his cock. So talk. Things are good? You sound _happy_ , Billi…"

Bill let out a delighted squeak and nodded. "I am happy, Tomi. I'm so happy I could actually cry."

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "Last night, Gustav and I snuck into the kitchen to make brownies at midnight – don't ask – and… we kissed. We kissed, and… we kissed!"

Tom blinked a few times, and then grinned. "You guys did? Oh God, really? And that was what you wanted, right?"

He squeezed Georg's cock. "Bill and Gustav made out!"

Georg gasped and sat up. "Tom! My cock is sensitive, especially in the morning. Please…"

He sighed, then blinked. "They made out?"

Bill grinned. "Yeah, we did! God, it was amazing. It was… It was perfect, Tomi. It felt just like I thought it would. I'm so in love with him…"

Tom laughed. "I know your cock better than you do at this point."

He left off squeezing and started stroking instead, listening to Bill squee. He was happy for him, happy that Gustav was moving on, and getting over Georg.

"Bill, that's brilliant. I'm really happy for both of you."

Bill smiled. "Everything's going to be all right again, see? And god, I need to get up. We're supposed to meet soon, to have breakfast together. We're gonna steal some coffee and food, and take the brownies we made last night out to the grounds. So, yeah. We're gonna have breakfast outside, and talk, and kiss, and it's going to be great."

He smiled and finally slid out of bed, looking around for clothes. 

Meanwhile, Georg had thrown a hand over his eyes and was biting his lip, trying not to moan. He knew the twins were close; but masturbating one's boyfriend while on the phone with one's brother might even be too much for these two.

Tom was rather enjoying the fact that he could wank Georg _and_ talk to Bill coherently – he was that talented of a multi-tasker.

He glanced over at Georg and grinned evilly, stroking away, alternating pressure and speed.

"That sounds great, although brownies for breakfast, dude? Really? I guess we've eaten worse. And now I'm hungry."

Bill shrugged. "Why not brownies for breakfast? They're like any other chocolate cake – and hey, you can never start early enough with the chocolate."

He grinned. "But anyway, go have breakfast; but finish wanking Georg first. Stop teasing him and give the poor boy the release he needs."

He grinned. "Bye, Tomi. Have a great day."

"Well, this is true, and… hey!"

But he didn't ask how Bill knew, 'cause Bill would just laugh and say, "twin power!"

He grinned into the phone. "Bye Billi – have fun and I love you."

He clicked DemonPhone shut and turned back to Georg, who was writhing. "I am evil," Tom agreed cheerfully, then pulled down the covers so he could finish Georg off with his suitably evil mouth.

Sometime later, Tom was laying there with a faceful of Georg, and licked his lips. "Bill was all happy because he and Gustav made out last night," he said. "So I guess that's a positive thing, huh?"

Georg looked down at him, still panting. "Yeah. It's definitely a positive thing." 

He smiled. "I was hoping they'd fall for each other – well, Gustav for Bill. And Tom; if you're worried – don't be. Gustav will be an amazing boyfriend to Bill. I know he's been a bit of an ass lately, but when he cares about someone, he'll take care of him and will never hurt him."

Tom wiped his mouth. "I'm glad if he and Bill can be together and happy, and also happy if… well, if he can get over you. Cause if he hadn't, I don't know if I could have handled it."

Georg looked down at him and reached for a Kleenex, handing it to Tom. "I know," he said softly. "It was hard for me too… I always felt bad for having to disappoint him. It's better like this – that way, we'll all be happy."

He smiled and kissed his lips. "Also, you're gorgeous, covered in my come."

"Would you have… do you think you two would have wound up together, eventually, if not for me and Bill?"

Tom was looking at him seriously. "I mean, you love him. Wouldn't that have grown deeper?"

He gave Georg a little smile as he waited for the answers, then wiped his chin with a finger, sliding it into Georg's mouth.

Georg had been about to reply but then he had a finger in his mouth and grinned, sucking on it slowly. He looked at Tom seductively, then released his finger and kissed the tip. 

He wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him down. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Of course I love him but… I think if I'd fallen in love with him, it would've happened, you know? We've known each other for more than three years; if it was meant to happen, it would've happened."

He kissed his temple. "But I fell for someone else."

Tom traced Georg's lip with the tip of his finger that had just been released, and listened. "Well, sometimes love takes time to grow. I just… his feelings for you were much deeper than I thought and I just don't want to lose you. I never want to lose you."

He nuzzled Georg after the kiss, burying his face in the other man's neck.

Tom could only hope Georg was telling the truth – he was cautious by nature, but when Georg held him, he couldn't believe anything else than what he was hearing.

"I love you," he whispered. "I want you forever."

Georg nodded. "I want you forever too. And we'll have each other forever. I promise."

He kissed his nose, then closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck.


	45. Confession Is Good For The Soul, They Say

Gustav was up at the appointed time, and he wanted to call Georg too, but he decided to wait, in case Georg was getting some. He thought it might be likely.

And for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to cry at the thought.

He dressed, wrapped the brownies in his hoodie and went to find Bill.

Bill's heart skipped a beat when he saw Gustav approaching him, and his smile widened with every step Gustav took towards him. 

"Hey you! Morning," he said when Gustav was close enough to hear him. He smiled, then slid his hands into his pockets, nibbling his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to kiss Gustav _now_ , or if he should wait till they were outside. "How did you sleep?"

Gustav felt his stomach flutter as he spotted Bill, and he gave him a big, sweet, Gusti-smile; the kind that most people didn't see. "Morning to you too," he said, and walked up to Bill. "I come bearing contraband," he added, then stopped just short of him.

"I slept really well," he said with a smile. "I had good dreams. And you?"

Bill smiled back. "Me too. You were in them; so obviously they were good."

Gustav grinned. "You were in mine too, and you were amazing."

Bill beamed. "So… we sneak downstairs, steal something to drink and some other food, then go outside? What if they notice us and want us to eat inside?"

Gustav returned the smile and looked around. "No need to sneak – one of the new guys snuck out last night and came back high as a kite, having freebased meth all night. The counsellors are a little busy, so mundane folk like us are free."

He took Bill's hand and began walking with him.

Bill grinned happily, then raised a brow. "Oh really? Well then… the coast is clear."

He smiled when Gustav took his hand, and squeezed it gently, lacing their finger as they walked. 

Sometime later, they were outside, sitting down on the grass. Bill moved closer to him, then cupped Gustav's cheeks and gave him a long, gentle kiss. Gustav set the brownies down and slid an arm around Bill, returning the kiss and pulling him close.

Bill smiled against his lips and kissed Gustav for a long time before finally pulling back. "I've missed that," he whispered. "And you."

He smiled. 

"You missed it from six hours ago? Damn, I am good." Gustav grinned, but knew what Bill meant. "I missed you too." 

He stroked Bill's hair gently. "What did you dream of?"

Bill grinned. "You are good. You really are. And I dreamed…" He paused, thinking. "Well, about you. You kissing me, holding me… And I think at one point you were naked and riding a white horse."

He blinked. "That was weird."

He grinned, then kissed Gustav's chin, looking at him adoringly. 

Gustav's brows shot up and then he laughed – he couldn't help it. "Are you sure I was riding a horse and not, say, a donkey? Or a big white dog? And naked? Oh God."

He rubbed Bill's back. "I didn't know you were prone to nightmares, baby."

Bill laughed. "Heyyy, don't be like that. It was a really great dream."

Gustav rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you say so. I still think it was a thinly veiled need for York Peppermint Patties."

That was random – he really _was_ getting better.

Bill smiled, then reached for a brownie and started eating. He was silent for a moment, then looked back at him. "So, um."

He wiped his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are we, like… I mean…" He sighed. "Are we… together now? Or is this just making out?"

He looked at him a little anxiously. 

Gustav watched Bill's face, watched him be nervous and thought again how beautiful Bill really was. "What do you want us to be, Bill? I'll be honest – I never thought anyone would care for me, or love me, so this is new to me. If this is just making out, I guess that's fine, but I'd…" 

He took a breath. "I'd like it to be more."

Bill looked at him. "You would? Really? Because I want it to be more so desperately – I've been waiting for six months, and my feelings for you still haven't changed, and they won't, and…"

He bit his lip and blushed a little. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Gustav looked at Bill for a long moment, not trusting his voice to speak for a bit – he just reached out and touched Bill's face softly, stroking it with his fingertips.

When he could manage it, he nodded. "I want that too. I want you."

Bill shivered a little. "You do? Really?" He smiled, then hugged him for a long moment. 

When he drew back, he smiled. "So… boyfriends?"

"Yes," whispered Gustav, then wrapped his arms around Bill and held him, nodding when Bill asked. 

He wanted, needed to hear it. "Can you tell me, Bill?"

His voice was small. "Can you tell me you love me?"

Bill looked at him, drawing back. He gave him a sweet little smile, then cupped Gustav's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Gustav," he whispered. "I love you more than you can ever imagine."

He stroked his hair gently and rubbed their noses together.

Gustav looked into Bill's eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. "Bill," he whispered, "I love you too. I'm a flawed, flawed person and God knows, you're getting yourself into an… interesting predicament with me, but I do love you and I'll try really hard to be a good boyfriend."

Bill's stomach fluttered like never before and for a moment, Bill felt close to tears. He took a breath and held them back, then just hugged him, burying his face in his neck. "You'll be a perfect boyfriend. I know it."

He leaned against him, feeling Gustav's heart beat against his own chest. 

"Oh Bill… I hope so, cause you deserve it." Gustav held Bill, sliding a hand up under his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, savouring the feel of the soft skin under his fingertips, and of being touched in return.

Bill stroked Gustav’s hair, then closed his eyes and nuzzled him. "This is the best day of my life."

He squeezed him, then drew back and smiled at him.

After a few moments, Gustav let out a breath, burying his face in Bill's hair. "For me too," he admitted. "This is so new to me though."

He pulled Bill onto his lap after a bit, then looked into his eyes. "Do you want to tell me about what happened in the past six months? You don't have to, and I won't push it, but maybe we should talk about it from both sides… you know, start clean."

Bill snuggled into him and nodded. "Yeah. We should talk about that, I guess. It's... well." He paused and thought for a long moment. 

"That night after you… well. After I left the hospital, I went to ClubGasm. I wanted to get drunk and have a good time, and dance with Nick. I've always found him attractive and I knew he had a bit of a crush on me, so I… I guess I was just looking for a way to get over you. We danced, kissed – and while we were kissing, all I could think about was you."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm forever gonna remember your kisses."

He ran a hand through his hair. "After that, we started dating. We didn't have much in common, except that we both liked kissing and cocaine. He wanted to have sex pretty much right away but I didn't, so I told him to give me some more time, and he did. We spent a lot of time together; I practically lived at his place at one point. But I wasn't happy."

He paused for a moment. "I was alone most nights, and felt lonely and just… not safe. He wasn't there. And when he was there, we were usually both high. I started taking more and more coke each day, and it just got out of control. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was really overdoing it. We had a lot of parties and…"

He trailed off, biting his lip. "Nick encouraged me to dress slutty. I don't know why – maybe he just liked to look at me, or he thought having a slutty teenager there would make his parties more of a success. Either way, I went along with it because – well, I was high, and didn't care. And I did have fun with him; I don't want to say he treated me badly, but he was jealous, and at the same time, I often had the feeling he didn't really care about me at all."

He gave Gustav a little smile. "So that's pretty much what happened during those six months. And then, the night of my breakdown…" He glanced down, his cheeks colouring a little, his brows furrowed. He hated this. He hated that he hadn't waited for Gustav, even though it wasn't technically his fault. But he hated that some guy had just taken what should've belonged to Gustav. It wasn't right. 

He rubbed his forehead and took a breath. "We were having another party, and Nick was busy with his friends, so some guy chatted me up and we started talking. We went outside for a smoke, and… I wasn't feeling great; the coke wasn't working for some reason. So he gave me some Ecs."

He still couldn't meet Gustav's eyes. "We were lying there on the grass, and we started snuggling, Mac and I – that was his name, Mac – and… I don't know how it happened, but suddenly, I was naked, and…"

He trailed off and closed his eyes, wondering if he should really tell Gustav this. But it was too late to back out now. "It hurt. It wasn't what I thought it would be like. And then Nick showed up, and he was so angry because I hadn't waited for him, and he didn't believe me that I didn't really want it and that it was all Mac's doing, and... then he left me there and I just started walking back home, and Tom found me on a bench sometime later, and then I just felt like such a fuck-up, and realized I had to do something. I couldn't go on like that, so I let Tom take me here."

He swallowed hard, still looking down.

Gustav listened, keeping his arms wrapped around Bill and his eyes on Bill's face.

His own face, he was sure, was a montage of emotions; guilt when he thought about that night in the hospital, then sadness when he realized how lonely Bill had been in that insular little world.

But that all was wiped away by fury and fear when he heard what had happened to Bill, and his arms tightened around his boy. He could feel how miserable and how guilty _Bill_ felt and he had to push away his anger at that moment, though he would express it. Not expressing himself was how he'd gotten here in the first fucking place.

The expression on Bill's face killed him.

Gustav gently tilted Bill's chin up so he could look in his eyes. "Billi," he said, for the first time using the nickname. "Billi, love, I am so sorry."

He swallowed. "None of this should have happened, none of it. I should have been there for you and not been such a mess. I will spend every second it takes to get past this, make it up to you. I swear I will."

He stroked Bill's cheek. "Not to mention what I'm gonna do to those two bastards when I'm out. I have favors to call in everywhere, and I will."

Gustav took a deep breath and then plunged in. "Your first time should always be with someone you love – I believe that. And if it's not, then it's not your first time. It happened, yes, and it was nothing – NOTHING – like what sex is supposed to be. With someone you love, it's… it's magical. Our first time," he added. "Will be. And it will be your real first time."

He moved his hand and cuddled Bill, nuzzling his neck. "You're not a fuck-up; you got into bad stuff to hide from how things hurt or how empty you felt. So did I. But we're getting better, both of us, and I love you. We're going to be fine, you and I, and you won't have to remember the kisses, 'cause they're gonna be right here for you."

Bill made himself look at Gustav and had to smile a little. "Our first time is gonna be magical? You promise?"

He kissed Gustav's lips and leaned against him. "I wanted you to be my first and I fucked that up. I know I wasn't 'me' at the time because of the Ecs but still. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Nick in the first place. I should've waited for you; I just wasted my time with him while I should've been stalking you."

He glanced up at him, giving him a little smile.

"Absolutely." Gustav had no doubts. "And no, baby – waiting for me would have been a waste of your time too. I was too fucked up to be of use to anyone, and maybe the same thing – with the coke – would have happened."

He stroked his hair. "From now on, I’m only gonna have a drink now and then, and nicotine – although I want to quit that again, too. No drugs. It's not worth it, in the end."

Gustav had to smile then, and kissed Bill's nose. "You would have been the cutest stalker ever."

Bill nodded. "Yeah. I was doing the coke thing because I was bored, mostly. But now that I have a boyfriend…" He smiled at the word; he couldn't get over the fact that he HAD a boyfriend. "Now I won't need it anymore," he continued. "And I would've been a cute stalker. I would've waited for you with donuts and milkshakes and wouldn't have been very stalkery at all."

Despite the actual and potential emo-ness of the situation, Gustav couldn't help laughing – and it was one of his guffaws, the kind that cracked Georg up across the desk, the kind that made Patty smile into her invoices and worried the captain. It was Gustav's LAUGH, his real one.

"Donuts and milkshakes?" Gustav grinned at Bill. "I like your methods. Feel free to stalk me, just for fun."

Bill smiled. "Well, I just might. I'll come by the office with sweets and a sexy outfit and…" He paused. "You and Georg share an office, right? Damn, then it won't have the same effect."

"Oh Georg will appreciate it, replace your head with Tom's in his mind and go and jerk off. It will be fine."

Bill grinned, then kissed Gustav's lips. "What about you?" he asked then. "Anything you want to tell me about your six months?"

Gustav kissed Bill, with the smile still on his face, and when they broke apart, he sighed. "Well…" He thought, nibbling on his lip. "My story is pretty boring."

Bill looked up at him. "Okay," he said softly. "No secret, passionate love affairs, no cool, bad-ass cases?"

He smiled a little.

Gustav pressed his face into Bill's arm. "My story is basically avoidance and denial."

Gustav took a breath. "When I got out of the hospital, I basically hid in my house. I didn't really connect with anyone, I even hid from Georg, and when I came back, and he was sappy in love with your brother, I… well, I didn't know what to do. I drank every night to go to sleep, I barely said two words to anyone, and when work – detective work wasn't enough – I asked a friend in Vice if they needed help."

He rubbed his neck. "Marin's death led to a lot of busts – Vice was on top of things, for once, and yeah they needed help with inventory and reports, and fuck, I had nothing else to do but wallow. So I started helping, and my 'friend', Dante, was into coke, and one day, he got me to try a sniff. It was stupid. I _knew_ it was stupid, but I felt like shit all the time, and he never did, so…"

Gustav sighed. "So yeah, I tried some, and some led to more and more, and I got good at covering my tracks; a quarter of an ounce here and there was never missed, so I was well off. So for six months, I got more and more hyper, more and more addicted, till Georg finally gave enough of a shit to realize that, wow, Gustav isn't normal, tried to talk to me. I shook him off because I was angry at him, but then he braced Dante one night, then dragged me home to feed me and talk to me. I kind of broke down, cried, and the next morning as he was dragging me here, I took all his Vicodin from his medicine cabinet and swallowed them. He found me, made me throw them up and brought me here."

Gustav looked up at Bill. "That's my story. I would have made up something fantastical, but I don't have the energy."

Bill looked at him and bit his lip, then hugged him for a long moment, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry, Gusti," he said softly, nuzzling him. "I wish I could've been there for you – I know it's not my fault, but I still wish I could've been there and done something. But I know how fast it can happen; you try it once when you're in a vulnerable position and you just can't stop anymore. Or, in my case, you're a stupid teenager who wants some fun and to try something illegal, and before you know it, you can't stop anymore."

He drew back and stroked his hair. "But it's over now. We won't ever touch that stuff again or get near anyone who can tempt us to start again, okay? We'll stick to cigarettes and booze, and we'll be fine. As long as we don't drink too much, that is."

Gustav managed a smile. "Absolutely, we'll go about killing ourselves slowly, in the good old-fashioned way."

Bill returned the smile, then hugged Gustav again. "I'm glad Georg kicked your ass, though. And that he found you before the Vicodin could kick in. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Gustav leaned his head on Bill as his hair was stroked, and smiled into his shirt. "Yeah, I am too – I was angry at him for a long time, but I'm all right now. Or I will be. This place isn't gonna be the end of my therapy, I do know that. I need a lot more help. But I have you, and I, too, am glad Georg found me. I wouldn't have found you again, otherwise."

Bill looked at him and pressed his forehead against Gustav's. "Me too, I think. I need… well, I need to figure out what to do with my life. Tom is so serious now. Studying, planning on going to university … I need to figure out what I wanna do."

"Well, Tom has a steadying influence in his life, and hey, a nose for business, according to your rap sheet." Gustav smiled. "He could probably run an empire in five years. But you have a lot of talents, Bill – your drawings, and the way you dress, put things together? Trust me, there are millions of fashion-challenged folks like me out there who need someone like you. Or if you wanted to pursue your music, you should; I will do anything I can to help you, you know that? I will. I want you to be happy."

Bill looked into his eyes, a warm tingling in his stomach when he heard Gustav's supportive words. He cupped his cheeks and looked into those deep brown eyes. "I actually came here because of you," he whispered, smiling. "Tom and I looked at a few facilities online, and he knew you were here, and in the end, even though the others may have been better or fancier, I came here. Because of you – because I wanted to see you again and be with you, become your friend and maybe more. I didn't dare to hope you'd ever want me but… I still did. And now you do want me."

His smile widened and he closed his eyes, brushing their noses against each other gently before he gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

Gustav was touched by Bill's words and looked into his eyes. "Bill, love, you took a big chance on me – and God, how stupid would I be to not want you, once my head was clear? You're amazing in every way. And you are my friend; that, first and foremost."

He brushed noses with Bill. "I do want you, and I do love you."

The kiss that followed was long, and passionate, and they were only interrupted by the yard work guy who told them it was almost nine and that they were being looked for. Oh, and that he needed to prune the tree they were under, so to beat it.


	46. Magical

They had been at Green Valley for nearly two and a half months now. Only a few more weeks, and they would be out. Bill couldn't wait to get back to his normal life, but at the same time, he was worried he would fall back into his old habits once he was home. But then again, he had Gustav now. Gustav would take care of him and make sure nothing like that happened. Just like Bill would make sure Gustav would never get back into coke again. 

He and Tom had been talking on the phone almost every night. Tonight, however, Tom and Georg had gone out – and Tom's phone was turned off. As he lay in his bed, Bill suddenly felt an overwhelming longing for his brother, and felt terribly lonely. He couldn't explain it – it just happened sometimes. They had only seen each other about once a week since he'd been here, and it just wasn't enough. 

He needed Tomi. 

For a while, he tried to ignore it but when he couldn't fall asleep, he sat up and sighed heavily. It was nearly midnight, so everyone else was probably asleep. Bill rubbed his face and sighed heavily, then gave sleeping another try, but only five minutes later, he slid out of bed and left his room. 

In the dark, he made his way to Gustav's room, biting his lip as he stood in front of his door. He hesitated; turning around about three times before he finally took a breath, opened the door and snuck inside.

Gustav's room was dark and Bill could hear the soft sound of his boyfriend's breathing. He bit his lip, then silently made his way to Gustav's bed, lifting the covers as he slid into it, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into him. 

"Gustav? Gusti..."

Gustav was looking forward to getting out – he missed police work, he missed hanging out with Georg, the coffee, messing with Patty and just being out and about. He was a little worried about falling back, but not much – he already had therapy set up for after he was out, and had found Narcotics Anonymous meetings he could go to.

And bring his own coffee to – NA meetings had notoriously shitty java.

He talked to Georg a lot, though not as often as Bill called his brother – but then again, he wasn't a twin. He worried about Bill more than he worried about himself.

He lay there that night, thinking about a song he was writing – he had a notebook full now. The moonlight was slanting in between the shades and he was dozing.

He blinked when the door opened and when he opened his eyes, there was Bill, sliding in beside him.

"I'm here, baby," he said softly, turning to hold him against him. "You okay?"

Bill sniffled a little and shrugged, burying his face in Gustav's chest. "I miss Tom," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him as well and snuggling into him. "And you. I missed you, too."

"Aww, baby. You'll be home soon."

He looked up at him and managed a little smile. "Were you asleep? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Gustav snuggled him and kissed his nose. "And you missed me too, huh? That's good to hear – I miss you when you're not with me, too, Billi."

He rested his face on Bill's hair – he loved it when Bill had showered before bed, because his hair was so soft with nothing in it, and silky, and Gustav liked to touch it. 

"No, I wasn't asleep. I was writing a song in my head."

Bill smiled at him. "You write songs in your head? Every day I learn new things about you, I swear."

"And there's so much more to learn," agreed Gustav. "Wait till you see – I'm saving a fact per day for you – gonna make it into one of those calendars."

Bill kissed his chin and looked into his eyes; he was tired, but now that he was here, he wanted to kiss Gustav rather than sleep. He could sleep later. Right now they were both awake, in a bed, and a second later, Bill was kissing him, pulling Gustav onto his side and sliding a leg over him.

Gustav smiled when Bill slid a leg over him and he turned fully onto his side to kiss him back, not caring that they shouldn't be doing this in rehab. 

They'd kicked coke – they deserved this.

Bill kissed him like he had so many times before now, but he deepened the kiss slowly, letting it quickly become more passionate than ever before. He could feel his body begin to react; his cock begin to stir, and his heart picked up its pace when he realized that tonight could be the night. 

Maybe. 

If Gustav wanted to, and Bill didn't freak out when it got serious…

Gustav could feel the change in the way Bill was kissing him, and let himself respond in kind. He'd been holding himself back and trying to 'be good,' especially in light of what had happened to Bill, but maybe it was time.

Time for things to be magical.

He stroked Bill's hair and kissed him back just as passionately.

After a long moment, Bill rolled over onto his back, pulling Gustav with him as he pulled him on top of him. He closed his eyes and kissed him, his hands on Gustav's shoulders, digging into his muscles. 

After a moment, he finally pulled back, taking a deep breath; out of breath from the kiss.

Gustav kicked the sheets away, glad it was warm out and it didn't matter if they were covered or not. 

Atop Bill, in only his boxers, he slid his arm underneath him, then stroked his hair back from his forehead. Bill was digging his fingers into his flesh and he kissed his nose.

"Relax, love," Gustav whispered. "Relax."

Gustav's weight on top of him felt absolutely perfect. Bill looked up at him, nodding. "I am. I am relaxing. I just… God, you're so sexy."

He gave him a little smile and stroked Gustav's back; the other man had put on weight since their early days in rehab, and while he didn't have quite the belly he used to have before this whole thing started, he was getting there – and Bill loved it. 

He swallowed hard, then looked up at him and kissed him again.

"If you think so, that's all that counts." Gustav kissed Bill's neck, relaxing himself as his back was stroked. "Am I too heavy on you?"

He looked down into Bill's eyes and kissed him back, slowly, lovingly, 'cause he was deeply in love with Bill at this point. It was scary as hell, but he knew now that even hurting from love was better than pushing it down and never feeling anything at all. He knew he'd never go back, even if it meant he was caught in the cycle of like/love/despair continually for the rest of his life. But he hoped it wouldn't be like that – he hoped Bill would love him as long as he loved Bill.

Bill shook his head, giving him a little smile. "No, you feel absolutely perfect."

He touched his cheek and kissed his lips, lifting his legs a little and rubbing the sides of Gustav's legs.

Gustav smiled against Bill's skin, and paused a moment, breathing him in and feeling Bill close around him, before kissing him back.

The kiss lasted a long time and when it broke, Gustav was hard, and he buried his face in Bill's hair. "Bill," he said softly. "Do you want to…?"

Bill swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering when Gustav nuzzled him. "Yes," he whispered back. "I want to. But…"

He bit his lip and looked up at him. "Magical, yeah? I mean… I know it'll be magical, but slowly, okay?"

He gave him a little smile, looking just a little nervous but mostly excited and completely in love.

Gustav smiled back at him. "It will be. Harry Potter will have nothing on me for magic."

He pressed his lips against Bill's ear. "We will. You tell me what's okay, and what isn't."

He got up then, with some difficulty, and lit a couple of candles he had on his dresser – he'd gotten them from the flaky New Age counsellor who was helping him find his 'inner warrior." He didn’t know how much of a warrior he’d become, but they smelled good.

Then he slid off his boxers and came back over to the bed, laying down beside Bill and sliding his fingers under Bill's t-shirt, rubbing his belly gently.

Bill watched Gustav, his heart still beating normally, but when he took off his boxers, his heart sped up and he got even harder than he already was. "God," he breathed, biting his lip as he looked up at Gustav, smiling when his stomach was stroked. 

He licked his lips and sat up, pulling off his shirt, then his PJ bottoms, and finally, his briefs. He looked at Gustav, touching his arm and shoulder gently, then cupping the back of his neck to kiss him.

Gustav watched Bill strip, realizing that it was the first time he'd seen Bill naked. He was thin, too thin, but Gustav knew that with his cooking, he could add a few pounds to Bill's body… but if he didn't, that was all right too. However Bill was, was how Gustav loved him.

He trailed his fingers over Bill's pierced nipple gently. "I thought of getting one of these once, but I thought it would be like a ham hock getting a tow-ring through it."

He pressed a soft kiss against Bill's stomach. "You're beautiful."

Bill snorted, then raised a brow. "It wouldn't. God, a nipple ring would look so sexy on you. I approve. You should get one, if you want."

He smiled, then blushed a little. "You're more beautiful. But thank you."

"Maybe I will, just for fun. God, wait till I have a t-shirt on and the captain gets a shot of that." Gustav grinned, imagining, then looked down at Bill. "I could argue with you, but I won't. Cause I'd just win anyway, based on pure stubbornness."

Bill smiled at the thought, then touched Gustav's cheek and brushed a thumb over his lip, kissing his lips. When he drew back, he looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Gustav…"

Bill's whispered words made Gustav's heart pound. "Your wish," he whispered, "is my command."

He pulled Bill close and kissed him deeply, closing his eyes and tracing his face with his fingertips.

When Bill was kissed like that, his breath hitched and he returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Gustav's shoulders, stroking his back gently. When their cocks brushed, he moaned into the other man's mouth; he'd never been more aroused and needed Gustav. 

This was what it was supposed to be like. He wanted Gustav with every fibre of his being, while Nick and Mac… he just hadn't wanted them at all. Not like this anyway.

He pulled Gustav between his legs – or tried to, and managed, with some help – then gasped when he rubbed against him a little.

Gustav could feel how much Bill wanted him, and that was overwhelming in itself. Even Georg hadn't wanted him like this, and on top of that, this was alcohol and substance-free wanting.

He licked Bill's neck and rubbed against him, slowly, his whole body tingling. "God, Bill, I want you so much,” he whispered. "I've never wanted anything more."

"Me neither," Bill whispered, kissing Gustav's ear and closing his eyes as he buried his face in his neck, breathing him in. "I'm ready, Gusti. Touch me. Make me forget that… other time."

He touched his cheek. "Make me feel magical."

He smiled and kissed his lips, sliding his fingers through Gustav's hair.

Gustav was determined that Bill wouldn't even have that memory after this – it would be a fragment of a bad dream from long ago.

He gently kissed Bill's neck and shoulders, stroked his hair and whispered how much he loved Bill into his ear. He moved off to the side and kissed his way up and down Bill's body, paying special attention to his nipples, ribs, thighs. No part of Bill went untouched, un-licked or un-adored.

If Bill hadn't been hard already, he would be now. Gustav's kisses felt beyond amazing; his lips were soft and experienced and it was as if he knew exactly where to kiss. It was a bit frustrating that he didn't seem to kiss the parts that needed attention most but he would get there; Bill knew. 

"Gustav…"

Gustav looked up; his hair fell over his eyes by now, and he had to push it aside – he looked about ten. "Bill," he murmured back, and kissed his belly, before smiling and beginning to lay gentle kisses up and down Bill's length, his breath soft against the sensitive skin.

When he had covered each inch – and there were many, damn – he trailed his tongue around the head of Bill's cock, then finally slid his mouth over the head and down, sucking gently.

Bill's eyes widened when the soft kisses began, and when Gustav slid his mouth over his cock, he groaned and threw his head back, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Gustav's hair. He moaned and thrust up into his mouth lightly, wondering how anything could feel this perfect. 

Gustav hadn't lied; this was already magical.

Gustav managed to keep a hand on Bill's hip to keep him anchored to the bed, and let him thrust, because that was always a good sign. Bill tasted… well, like skin, and sweat, but also something vaguely sweet and musky. It was the most sensuous popsicle ever.

He snorted inwardly at himself; sensuous popsicles. Really?

While he was sucking, he was able to reach the bedside table where a small tube of lube lay. The bed was, for better or worse, not very big, so luckily, all was in reach. He fumbled, but slicked a couple of fingers, then changed position so that he could rub Bill's perineum gently, getting him used to being touched there. He didn't want anything to hurt or not feel right.

Bill watched Gustav and spread his legs, shivering at the feel of Gustav's fingers down there; they felt perfect and not uncomfortable in any way. His stomach fluttered as he looked up at his lover, and he knew now that it _was_ gonna be magical. Gustav wasn't going to hurt him, ever. 

He pushed back against him lightly, moaning when Gustav's fingers slid lower, brushing the sensitive skin around his hole. He clenched unconsciously – not because it felt wrong but because he wanted those fingers inside of him; wanted _Gustav_ inside of him.

Gustav felt Bill clench, but kept stroking gently, finally pulling off Bill with a soft pop and licking his lips. "You taste amazing, my love."

He kept touching, and kissing Bill's chest, chin, lips. "Tell me when you're ready, baby, okay?"

"I'm ready," Bill whispered immediately. "I'm so ready, Gusti. I know you won't hurt me – I don't think you even _can_. I'm so ready for this. Just… I'm ready."

"I would never hurt you," whispered Gustav. "Ever."

When he was sure that Bill was absolutely, totally ready, Gustav slid a slippery finger into Bill and moved it around gently, stretching him. "Tell me if anything doesn't feel right, baby, all right?"

When Bill shook his head, he added another finger, wanting Bill to be totally prepared. He met his eyes and nodded, licking his lips.

Gustav's fingers felt beyond amazing and he clenched around them; it didn't hurt even a little. He bit his lip and moaned, then pressed down on them, gasping. "Gusti…"

Gustav knew Bill well enough by now to know that was _good_ Gusti, and not a bad "Gusti," so he pressed on – literally – and when he was sure Bill was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, and kissed Bill's bellybutton.

He sat back up and slicked himself, stroking himself slowly to maximum hardness, keeping eye contact with Bill the whole time.

Finally, it was time, and Gustav was surprised to realize that he was a little nervous. He stroked Bill's hair back with a clean hand. "I love you," he said softly. He still wasn't used to saying that, but he was getting there.

"I love you too," Bill whispered, staring up at him. He spread his legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulling him down. He moaned softly when Gustav's slick cock brushed his ass and he looked into his eyes, touching his cheek.

Gustav rubbed against Bill's opening for a moment, then bent to kiss Bill's lips as he gently pushed in, all the way, until his balls were nudged up against Bill's ass.

He closed his eyes and took a breath, then moaned at how it felt to have Bill surrounding him, enclosing him in his heat. "God, Bill…"

Bill sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip hard, hissing. "Oh god," he breathed, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him. He held onto him and clenched around him, getting used to the feel of Gustav inside of him. 

He closed his eyes, then buried his face in Gustav's neck, smiling. "Magical," he whispered.

Gustav slid his arms under Bill as well, so that they were locked together, and let Bill get used to him, kissing his collarbone; he smiled against his skin as Bill whispered to him.

"Because I'm with you," he murmured, then felt Bill exhale and relax as he started to move, slowly, as slowly as he could.

Bill smiled and gasped, his stomach fluttering when Gustav moved; it felt beyond amazing. There wasn't even the smallest trace of discomfort and he pushed back against Gustav a little, looking up into his eyes. 

"Faster," he whispered, biting his lip.

Gustav smiled down at Bill and obliged, beginning to move faster, looking for the rhythm that would bring them both the most enjoyment, because he wanted this, needed this as much as Bill did.

He tried a couple of different angles before Bill's eyes nearly rolled back in his head and he moaned.

Bill was panting and staring up at him; that had to be the prostate. He'd always wondered what it would feel like and was not surprised that Gustav had found it so quickly. 

He licked his lips and looked up at him, pushing back against him. "Harder… don't stop. Don't ever stop…"

"I won't, Billi. I want you to feel so good that you'll never want to."

He kept thrusting, making sure to hit the prostate as often as he could, and letting his lips travel and find Bill's soft spots wherever he could.

He was getting close, but he wanted this to be perfect for Bill, so he watched his face – when Bill had come, he would let himself come too.

Bill felt as if he'd been hanging on the edge for minutes and when he looked up and met Gustav's eyes, he let out a soft moan and came, arching up as he came all over his stomach and chest, his body shivering and clenching around Gustav. 

The urge to close his eyes was strong but instead he kept them pinned to Gustav's face, wanting to see him.

Bill's moans were sexy, Gustav decided. Very sexy and their answering machine might have to be just Bill moaning into the microphone.

He moaned, himself when Bill splashed onto him and shivered around him, and then he looked into those dark eyes, and then thrust twice more before shuddering and coming himself, filling Bill – flooding him really.

"Bill," he groaned, then panted as his orgasm went on and on and on.

Bill watched Gustav, then gasped when he felt the other man come inside of him. He slid his arms around him and closed his eyes as he buried his face in Gustav's neck, holding onto him. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much – and thank you. Thank you for making my real first time this… well, magical. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this."

He took a breath, then stroked Gustav's back, just holding them as they came down from their orgasms.

"You don't have to thank me," Gustav said softly, still holding on to Bill – he hadn't let go. "I should thank you," he added. "You've saved my life, you know that?"

Bill frowned, then looked up and curiously. "I have?"

He stroked Gustav's back – he loved touching him and couldn't seem to stop. And Gustav's weight on top of him – even though he was less heavy than he had been – felt perfect.

"You have." Gustav looked into his eyes. "You made me smarten up and do the work. You were there for me, and through all of my idiocy, you've still cared for me, loved me. Do you know how incredibly precious that is? It means everything, Bill. I…"

He paused. "Without you, I would have just wallowed, left, would still be miserable, alone, angry. So yes – you saved me. I owe you everything, not just my love."

Bill looked up at him and a warm, fuzzy sensation spread in his stomach; he was proud of himself for managing to get Gustav back on track, and for meaning so much to Gustav. He gave him a sweet smile, then wrapped his arms around him. 

"I was hoping I'd manage to do that," he whispered. "I just didn't think I'd succeed but…" He sighed softly. "I'm so glad it all worked out in the end. I don't think I could've been happy with anyone but you, my Gusti."

Gustav looked down at him, completely in love. "You did succeed, and brilliantly. Very few people manage to actually get through to me, because I'm a real pain in the ass like that, but you did."

He smiled. "Who could resist you, huh? And I could only be happy with my Billi."

He wiped them both down – Gustav had Handi-Wipes, cause there really was no situation in which a damp cloth _wasn't_ appropriate, and then snuggled Bill.

Rehab was almost over – he knew he would always need to be on guard against sliding back, but he had Bill, and together, they'd help each other, love each other.

Here was insular; private, everyone was committed to getting better. The real challenge would be the outside world. _His_ world. 

And Georg.


	47. Riding In Cars With Boys... Again

"Tom. Tom, please, stop fidgeting."

Georg looked at his boyfriend and had to smile. Bouncy would be an understatement for what Tom was right now. But it was understandable that he was, considering they were standing in the entrance hall at Green Valley, waiting for Bill and Gustav. After three long months, they were finally coming home, and Georg for one couldn't wait to have his partner back. Mr. Replacement was starting to seriously get on his nerves, and there was no chemistry whatsoever. It had made Georg realize once again that Gustav was the only person he could work with. 

Tom sighed. "I can't help it – I miss him. And you miss Gustav – I caught you humming the theme song of "Tangled" this morning in the shower, so…"

Georg grinned and slid an arm around Tom and kissed his cheek. "You'll have your Bill back in-"

"Tomi!"

A few seconds after that very cheerful shriek, Tom had an armful of Bill who was clinging to his brother as if they hadn't seen each other for years, even though Tom had visited him only two weeks ago.

Tom was about to kiss Georg back, when he was assaulted by his brother, who was wrapped around him like a monkey.

He laughed and hugged Bill back. "Baby, I'm so happy to see you!"

Gustav, meanwhile, was meandering down the hall, his guitar over his shoulder, his backpack, and a leash in his hand. "I let him run free in the morning," he said cheerfully. "Otherwise he gets surly. Hullo!"

Bill grinned and smooched Tom's cheek, clinging to him like a koala. 

Georg looked away from the twins when he heard Gustav's voice and grinned. He closed the distance with two steps, then wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged him. "I missed you. I'm glad you're out of here. I need you back. I can't live without you. I _need_ you. Just…"

He trailed off and squeezed him, then drew back and gave him a wide grin. "Ready to go home?"

Tom kept hold of his brother but managed to smile at Gustav. "Hullo," he replied before turning his attention back to Bill, while Gustav hugged Georg back.

A tiny flicker – but that was all. And it even felt more residual than anything else.

"I missed you too," Gustav said after a long moment. "We need to get that tofu-muncher out of my fucking chair, dude, cause… no, that's just wrong. And awww, you can't live without me? Charpunzel, you slick bastard."

He smirked. "I'm thinking of becoming a travelling troubadour, travelling through the station house. I have one for my darling Patty that will send her heart soaring."

He nodded. "I am SO ready."

Georg grinned. "You sound ready. And yeah, tofu-muncher _does_ need to get the fuck out of there. And he will be gone on Monday, so then everything can get back to normal."

He grinned. "I can't wait."

"Aww, you did miss me, after all. I suppose he doesn't drink or smoke either? Killjoy." Gustav smirked.

Georg looked at the twins. "You guys ready to go?"

Bill finally slid off Tom and grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get the hell out of here. Can someone help me with the suitcases? They're sort of heavy."

Gustav looked over at Bill. "Oh my head… give me the suitcase. I told you the entire MAC fall collection was hefty, but you said noooo, it was…"

Bill grinned. "Sorry! I needed all of it. But thanks, love. I can carry your guitar, if you like."

Bill never offered to help, so this was a Big Thing. 

Georg grinned. "I can take the other one."

He picked it up, then carried it out to the car. When the bags were in the car and the four of them were inside, Georg started the car, and finally drove them home. He couldn't wait for things to go back to normal – and now they sort of were. They were back in a car with their twins. 

That thought made him grin.

Gustav leaned back – he was in front with Georg – and sighed happily. "This is just like old times, except there are no handcuffs – well, unless you count the ones in Bill's bag. And the fact that this time, the young ones have their own nicotine."

From the back, Tom spoke, sounding virtuous. "Not me – I quit. It's been almost six weeks now."

Gustav raised an eyebrow. "Well, good for you! I am duly impressed."

"You did?" Bill asked, raising his brows. "You didn't tell me… but that explains the impatience."

He smiled. "So it's not gonna be a problem for you when I keep smoking? Cause I probably will, a lot."

"I'm not impatient," snapped Tom, then sighed. "I am fine. A bit testy at times, but fine. And no, you can still smoke, although if you'd step outside now and then, that would help."

Bill's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa. You _are_ testy. But okay. I'll go outside – I promise. I won't smoke anywhere near you."

Bill leaned back and sighed happily, looking over his shoulder one last time and saying goodbye to Green Valley. He would never need a place like that again. He reached for Tom's hand and laced their fingers, needing that connection now that they'd been apart for so long. 

"I'm fine, seriously." Tom smiled at Bill and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He needed Bill. Then he gave Georg a LOOK in the rear view mirror. "I quit despite having NO support from Joe Camel over there."

Gustav snorted. "Now he's making jokes about your nose, too?"

Tom smirked in the back seat and folded his arms.

Georg glanced back at Tom, then sighed. "My nose is fine."

He paused, then glanced into the mirror. "It is, right? My nose is perfect. Not as perfect as those two beauties' back there, but… it's fine."

"Your nose is a thing of beauty; it is a fine, Greco-Roman piece of craftsmanship that is unequaled, anywhere," said Gustav comfortingly. "Never mind that when you blow it, you need a single-bed sheet. How about a song?"

Gustav was back to switching gears with barely a screech of metal, and he reached for his gee-tar that he had kept with him in the front seat.

He tuned it, knowing that Bill was rolling his eyes in the backseat. "Now, here's a little ditty I call, "Leaving."

" _I'm poooping, on an airplane / I wish flushing wasn't such a pain / I really hate to have to gooo./ The meal was bad, really kind of dreadful / I have sinus pressure, a massive headful…_ "

Georg snorted over the description of his nose, then listened to Gustav's song and started laughing before looking over at his friend fondly. He'd really, really, really missed him. 

When the song was over, he was still giggling. "So that's the masterpiece you wrote in the last three months? I'm… impressed."

He gave him a grin. "And it's not even death metal!"

Bill grinned. "I'm already trying to change his taste in music. I think I'm succeeding."

"It's not finished, or the only one, but I felt this one really spoke to us all at this moment." Gustav nodded, and then picked out another tune he called "Highway 69, The Trail of Tears," and then regaled them with, "He's Not Heavy, He Used to Be My Mother," and "Clown College Blues."

When he was done, he accepted the applause as his due, then sighed. "I'm hungry. I need sustenance."

Georg grinned. "I missed your randomness."

He reached over and squeezed Gustav's shoulder. 

Gustav smiled. "And I missed your futile attempts to rein me in," he said, and reached up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder.

Georg and Gustav exchanged a smile before Georg turned back to look at the street, a warm, fuzzy feeling in his belly. He had his partner back. And he wouldn't ever let him get into a situation like this again. 

Gustav felt kind of fuzzy too, but he wasn't sure if it was happiness, or if the omelet at breakfast was just making a sudden reappearance. He dearly hoped for the first option.

After that little moment, Georg returned to the topic of food and nodded. "Well, Tom and I talked about a little welcome party at their house, and Tom was gonna cook – he's become amazing, seriously. But if you guys want McDonald's instead, that's understandable. So… basically, it's up to you."

Bill pondered. "I don't really care. I wanna taste Tom's cooking but McDonald's would also be amazing… But I'm fine with anything, really, except Green Valley food."

Tom smiled. "You won't be disappointed, seriously, 'cause I worked hard and learned a lot while you were gone, so yeah. I'm pretty good, huh Georg?"

Gustav smiled. "Sounds great to me – I have the rest of my life to eat Mickey D's. So onward! To food! And a clean bathroom!"

Bill nodded. "Sounds good," he said, smiling at Tom. He was incredibly proud of his brother, and would tell him so later. 

The thought of a shower made him gasp. "Ohhhh! My own products! I could only pick one or two to take with me, so now I can use them all again… makeup! My clothes!"

Tom could feel Bill's emotions like his own and squeezed his hand again – then rolled his eyes. "Yes, your own products. I should tell you – I cleaned your room with a freaking hawk eye out for any shit, but I didn't toss anything, and I didn't mess up your system. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was left that could trip you up."

Bill looked at him, then wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You found some, didn't you? I don't remember where I put everything but I know I had a bit left. If you didn't find it, I'm just gonna get it as soon as we get home and you can flush it."

He gave him a smile then and squeezed his hand again. 

"I did, yes – I found all your hiding places, and flushed it all. There is nothing, nada, zilch and zero left. I wasn't going to leave anything around that would tempt you. Never again."

He snuggled Bill and kissed his cheekbone. "I'm so glad to have you back," he whispered. "I missed you."

Bill nuzzled him and kissed Tom's chin. "I missed you too," he whispered. "And I'm glad to be back again. Green Valley was good for me but I miss my bed and you, and… yeah."

He gave him a smile. 

Gustav tried to think if _he_ had any crap laying around. He didn't think so, but… "Hagen, is my place still a pit, do you know?"

Georg glanced at Gustav. "Nope," he said cheerfully. "I went over there and cleaned up. Good thing I had a spare key. I tidied, cleaned, reorganized, redecorated… you won't recognize your flat."

Gustav had been about to say "thank you," when Georg's words sank in. 

"Redecorated?" His tone was cautious. "In what way, exactly?"

Georg gave him a grin. "You'll see," he just said, wiggling his brows. "You'll love it. Trust me."

He hadn't actually done anything major; just replaced a few things that obviously needed replacing and were broken. He'd been to Ikea with Tom and had bought a few accessories; he didn't really need anything himself and he enjoyed shopping for others, so that's what he'd done. But he enjoyed the look of terror on Gustav's face far too much, so he'd let him believe his place was completely different now… for a while.

Gustav still looked distinctly nervous. "If my poster of Lars Ulrich naked and covered in oatmeal is gone, I will know who to blame. That is a one-of-a-kind Collector's Item."

Georg let out a laugh. "That poster is hideous. But yes, it's still there. You know I wouldn't get rid of your most prized possessions."

Tom nuzzled Bill and a few moments later, they pulled into the driveway of Bill and Tom's house. As he got out of the car, Tom snorted. "So you're really with a guy who has naked pictures of Lars Ulrich? I dunno, Billi…"

Bill got out of the car as well and shrugged. "He's very lovable."

He grinned at Gustav, and when they were both out of the car, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard. "We're home, baby."

Gustav got out of the car, stretched, and then grinned back, kissing Bill equally as hard. "I haven't kissed you in an hour and a half," he grumbled. "That's just wrong."

Bill beamed at him, then took Gustav's hand and tugged him towards the front door. "You've never actually been inside!" he realized. "I can give you a tour… ending with my bedroom."

He sighed happily, then bounced as he waited for Tom to get there with the key. "OH!"

He whirled around and waved at Tom. "Tomi! Guess what? I had sex!"

Georg looked up, then eyed Tom and Gustav worriedly, wondering if Tom was going to attack Gustav for sleeping with Bill without asking Tom's permission first; he wouldn't put it past Tom. His baby was very protective of his brother.

Gustav let himself be pulled towards the front door, amused by his bouncing bunny – then facepalmed. "Billi…"

Tom _did_ pause momentarily, but if there was anything he'd learned over the past three months, it was that he couldn't control Bill, and he had to make his own decisions. And he knew his brother loved Gustav.

He took a breath, then smiled. "Was it good?"

Bill smiled at Tom as he leaned against Gustav. "It was magical," he breathed, then turned his head and pressed a kiss against Gustav's cheek. 

Bill then pulled him inside after Tom had unlocked the door, and spread his arms. "Home sweet home!"

He sighed happily, then turned around. "Oh, and guess what? Gustav said he's gonna arrest Nick and Mac." He grinned. 

Georg followed the three of them inside, carrying the heavy suitcases. "We're arresting someone? We have a _case_? God, I love you."

He smiled at Gustav and closed the door after setting the suitcases down.

Gustav smiled intimately back at Bill, and Tom sighed inwardly, realizing he wasn't the only important person in Bill's life anymore. That was gonna take some getting used to, and he couldn't lie to himself about that.

Gustav understood how Tom felt – it was how he'd felt with the two of them, Tom and Georg.

So while Georg was exulting over possibly arresting those two fuckwits, Gustav took Tom's arm. "Hey Tom? I know this is weird, and I know a little of how you feel. When you and Geo got together, it was hard for me too, knowing I had to share him. I know you and Bill are beyond close, and I'll never fuck with that, I swear."

Tom looked him in the eye and nodded. "I know you're a good guy, Schäfer. I really do. It's just _Bill_ , you know? He's my baby, sort of."

Gustav nodded too. "Yeah."

He let it drop, then turned back to Georg. "Yep, we're gonna nail those assholes, both of them."

Bill watched Tom and Gustav, smiling a little, then leaned against Tom, nuzzling him. He was going to make sure not to neglect either of his boys. He loved them both and hoped they knew it and that he would be doing his best. 

Georg grinned. "Sounds good to me… can't wait, really."

Gustav scowled. "Me either. I will enjoy this in a way I cannot even tell you, mon frère. Those fuckers are gonna burn."

Georg stretched. "All right, so you guys probably wanna take a shower and we can start cooking in the meantime, if that's okay with you."

Bill nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Gustav looked over at Bill, and smiled softly. "Do you want to shower together, separately, love?"

Tom nuzzled Bill back and kissed his neck.

"Together sounds great," Bill admitted. "If you don't mind, cause separately would be okay by me, too, but… together is better, always.”

He smiled back at him, then looked at Tom. "What're you gonna cook? Oh wait, surprise, right?"

"Okay," agreed Gustav happily – he'd done their laundry the night before, so he had clean clothes to wear, clothes that were no longer too big – still a bit, but he'd gained a little of his weight back, so he merely looked thin, not sickly. He'd even let one of the more adventurous counsellors cut his hair - Bill looking on and giving advice – so he shouldn't scare the entire precinct on Monday.

He smiled at Georg, wiggled a brow and followed Bill upstairs to the shower, admiring his ass.


	48. Dinner With Tomi (If Not André)

In Bill's bathroom, Bill pulled off his shirt and gave Gustav a little smile. "It's good to be back," he whispered. "Are you gonna sleep here tonight? Or do you want to get back to your own place? Which I also want to see at some point, by the way."

He nodded. "But maybe not right away; I'd like to spend some time with Tomi before."

"It is good," replied Gustav softly. "And no, love, I think you need some bonding time with your Tom, and I need… well, I haven't really been alone in months. And now I'm nervous about how Geo 'cleaned'."

He looked suspicious. "He thinks my decorating taste is straight out of "Heavy Metal" magazine, which of course, it _is_ , but still…"

Bill smiled. "Yeah, I do need some bonding time but… we'll probably drink some tonight, so maybe you won't be able to get back home. Either way, you have a place in my bed, if you want it."

He smiled. "Or a guest room, if I end up in Tom's bed. But I'll have a lot of bonding time when you're at work. I hate that you have to go back to work."

He sighed. "But I'm sure Georg didn't do too much damage."

"You sleep with Tom in his bed? I did not know that." Gustav thought he really shouldn't be surprised, though. Once his brother had snuck in and slept with him, but as it turned out, it was simply to get a shot of him naked, which the little bastard then photoshopped the hell out of and made Christmas cards out of it.

He really needed to call Gerard, come to think of it.

"Yeah," Bill said, smiling. "Sometimes. Even when I start out in my own bed, I usually end up in Tom's. I don't sleepwalk exactly but sometimes I have no recollection of actually leaving my bed and going over to his room."

"Really? That's different," said Gustav, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we all have our little foibles. So does that mean I have to put a leash on you when you spend the night at my house, lest you leave and sleepwalk your way back home?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. When I'm with you, I'll stay with you." 

"Maybe, if I put up an electric fence – and then when you get zapped, you'll complain 'cause it made your hair frizzy." 

Bill laughed, then took off the rest of his clothes, and was naked when Gustav was still fully dressed. "Hullo!"

Gustav blinked. "Hullo, yourself!"

"Like what you're seeing?" Bill posed, then gave him a smile, and climbed into the shower. He waved, tilting his head. "Join me?"

Gustav then smiled. "I always like what I see."

He pulled off his clothes and joined Bill in the shower.

Bill laughed when Gustav was in the shower, wrapping his arms around him. He looked into his eyes and kissed him slowly, almost forgetting that they were supposed to be taking a shower. Gustav kissed him back slowly and, well, a few other things happened in there. It turned into a rather tepid, bordering-on-cold shower which forced them out and into clothing eventually.

Finally, they found themselves back in the kitchen with Tom and Georg. 

"Whoa, Tomi! That smells amazing," Bill said enthusiastically, walking around the kitchen island to join Tom by the stove, peeking into the pots.

Georg had just set the table and smiled at Gustav. "Yo!"

Gustav was impressed by the smell of the food, he had to admit. And was Georg wearing a "Kiss The Cook" apron?

Oh dear God.

He smiled back, eyed the apron, and shook his head.

Georg grinned and shrugged. "It's the only one they have," he said, referring to the apron. 

"Sure sure," Gustav agreed. "I can see that you totally don't endorse the caption there, at all." 

Georg laughed and shrugged, then leaned against the counter. "Beer? Wine? What can I get you?"

Bill took his head off Tom's shoulder, looking up. "I'd really like an appletini but…"

Georg blinked; he'd never made an appletini and wasn't even sure _how_ to make one.

"…beer is fine," Bill finished, grinning when he saw the stunned look on Georg's face.

Gustav took a beer, uncapped Bill's for him – so he wouldn't fuck up his nails – and took a swig. Alcohol had never been an issue for him. He liked to drink, and sometimes drink a lot, but the fact that his hangovers were legendary had always kept him from going further with it.

They all toasted, well, each other, Gustav guessed, and watched Bill with Tom. He knew his boy still was very dependent on his brother, whereas Tom had grown up significantly in the time they'd been gone. He hoped Bill would be able to let go a little, but realized that might not happen.

And he had to be prepared for that, he supposed.

Georg pulled him out of his thoughts as he wrapped an arm around him and raised his glass. "To getting rid of Tofu-Muncher!"

Gustav smiled and leaned against Georg, just for a second – he wasn't taking any more chances. "Definitely – a fucking vegetarian? Please. I'll have to scrub the self-righteousness off my chair with Lysol."

"Vegan, Gustav. Vegan! That's about ten times worse."

"Vegan, yes, excuse me. I usually don't let that word pass my lips, lest the God of Steaks Past strike me down in my prime." Gustav shook his head sadly. "If I find any trace of tofu in my desk, I will set it afire and dance around it in my grass skirt. I still have that, don't I? And my witch-doctor mask?" He eyed Georg. 

Georg just grinned and sipped some more beer while Bill turned to them, sipping his own beer. "So! Are you guys staying here tonight?"

Georg shrugged and looked at Gustav. "I guess we'll see how drunk we get?"

Gustav sighed dramatically, and then nodded. "Well, I'm not gonna get more than a little buzz – I need to see what you did to my domicile, man. You have me panicked, down to the deepest parts of my soul."

"It's not that bad," Georg laughed. "I promise; I didn't change the, uh… spirit of your place. You'll still recognize it. I just replaced a few broken items and made your place a little more cheerful. It was downright depressing when I got there. I also shopped for you, so you have a full fridge."

He looked up at Tom. "Dinner ready soon?"

Tom rolled his eyes, then nodded. "Yes. Your non-vegan omg meal is just about ready. Don't panic."

Georg grinned and petted Tom's hair. "You're the best, baby." He kissed his shoulder and leaned against him. 

Gustav was pleased that he could still make Georg laugh – he had wondered if he'd lost a little of his Stavi-ness over the course of… well, fuck, nine months. Ugh. Almost a whole year of being with Georg, lost.

Tom smiled back at Georg and tugged a lock of hair – his own was back on its way to being longer, but at that annoying point where nothing worked or looked good. He wore a lot of bandannas and cursed.

Gustav looked at Bill, still hanging on Tom, and Georg, also hanging on Tom, and bit his lip. "I guess I'll sit down, then."

Bill had been lost in his own little world and looked up. "Oooh, can I sit on your lap? Or will that complicate, you know, eating?"

He grinned and bounced over to Gustav, wrapping his arms around him and smooching his lips. Then he nuzzled his neck and bit him lightly. "M'hungry. Finish the food, Tomi, or I may have to go down on Gustav."

He drew back and gave his boyfriend a grin, petting his hair.

Gustav had to smile – Bill was always adorable. "It's a complication I can deal with," he acknowledged, moving so that his lap was open, and ready for Bill.

He smooched Bill back, and then moaned – surprising himself – when Bill bit him.

Tom groaned. "Do NOT do that here, please. I beg of you. Georg, help me get stuff onto the table?"

He started setting out food, and Gustav buried his face in Bill. He wondered if Georg ever thought about him anymore. He doubted it.

Bill kissed Gustav's collarbone and cheek, then stuck his tongue out when Tom came in. "I've never had a boyfriend, Tomi; I'm allowed to… well. It's called a Public Display of Affection."

He grinned and snuggled into Gustav, then started loading his – well, Gustav's – plate and fed him a bite. "Good?"

"Yeah, Tomi," echoed Gustav, smirking at Tom, who sighed at them. "Seriously, you two."

He snuggled Bill, who smelled amazing and let him feed him, reveling in having his warm body pressed against his.

Georg sat down as well and served himself and Tom, and they all raised their glasses again, toasting to finally being together again. Tom's dinner was amazing, as it turned out. 

The toast was only one of many, and Gustav had to admit that Tom was a brilliant cook.

It was a good night – a good, good, night.


	49. Home Sweet Home

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Georg said, kissing Tom's lips lightly and giving him a smile. "You have a good twin re-bonding night, or whatever you call it."

"That's about right," Bill said, nodding. He gave Georg a grin, then focused on Gustav, giving him a long kiss that would hopefully make him remember him until they could see each other again. "Night, baby. Sleep well. And drive carefully, Georg. I'll never forgive you if something happens to my _boyfriend_."

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned; Bill had been using that word almost too often during the last few hours.

"We will," murmured Tom, kissing Georg back. "And you have a good night soothing Schäfer's decorating fears."

Gustav wouldn't forget Bill's kisses under any circumstances, and smiled at how possessive Bill was. "I'll be fine, babe. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

He kissed Bill's nose and then got into the car with Georg, waving goodbye to the twins on the lawn.

Tom waved too, then pulled Bill back into their house, glad to have some time alone with his bro.

Back inside, Bill smiled at Tom, then hugged him, closing his eyes as he buried his face in his neck. He held him for a long moment, then drew back. "Okay. The last months were all about me. Now tell me about you, Tomi. What are your plans, your dreams, how's your relationship with Georg – I want to know everything that's happened to you in the past months."

He kissed his brother's cheek and led him back into the living room, then got them two new beers and snuggled into Tom. 

Tom laughed. "Boy, you don't want to know much, do you?"

Bill smiled. "Just everything."

Tom patted his lap, and when Bill was settled there, and they had their beers, he thought. "Well… I've been looking at college, you know, business, and it's boring but useful. But I want to cook, too, so I thought I might go to culinary school – you know, cooking school. Be a chef. And then get a degree in business too, so I can open my own restaurant. I actually had a very civil conversation with our father over this, can you believe it?"

He sipped his beer. "So what's happened is basically I've messed with cooking, looked at schools, picked a few options. I've mostly missed you."

He rested his head on Bill's shoulder. "Georg and I are fine, actually. Sometimes I'm an asshole, and he lets it roll for a bit before he calls me on it. But mostly it's all good, sweet, loving, great sex."

Bill listened to Tom as he spoke, smiling. "I never thought you'd get this passionate about cooking. But I like it. I can see you in a kitchen, being all bossy and making amazing food. And you look great in white, so that's a plus."

Tom laughed. "I like your description, and yes, I look fucking awesome in white. Plus, I can wear a hat, you know?"

Bill smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you talked to dad? Wow."

He was silent for a moment. "I can't believe he never visited me," he murmured, burying his face in Tom's neck. He usually didn't care that they weren't particularly close to their father but this did hurt. 

Tom stroked Bill's back. "I know, love," he said softly. "And believe me, I fucking called him on that, too. I told him that had he not just pretended that we didn't exist after Mum died, that you might not have fallen into this shit. He didn't much like that. And then I told him exactly what both you and I think of our step-witch."

Tom rubbed his head. "He needed to know. I don't know what he's gonna do from here, but at least he knows."

Bill looked up. "You did?"

He wrapped his arms around Tom and hugged him. "Thank you. I just…"

He trailed off and thought for a moment. "I don't really need him. It would be good to have him around every once in a while but he's changed since he met _her_ , and I don't like him very much anymore. So… as long as I have you, Tomi, I'll be fine. You and Gustav."

He sighed. "So I need to figure out what I want to do with my life. Where do you want to study anyway? Do you have a school picked out? Because no matter where you go, I'm going with you. I can't be away from you for a few months or even years again. So I'm going with you and will come up with a plan then."

Tom put down his beer and wrapped both arms around Bill. "Wherever I go, you go. I don't know where that is yet, but I'm not having you far from me again."

Bill did realize that if Tom went abroad for his studies, he would probably not see Gustav for a while. But he didn't have to worry about that right now. The next semester didn't start for a few months, so he would focus on here and now until he had to make a final decision. 

Bill gave him a smile and nodded. "Where you go, I go," he whispered, then closed his eyes and just enjoyed being in his brother's presence again.

***

Outside, Georg had started the car and gave Gustav a grin as he pulled into the traffic and drove them to a less posh part of Hamburg. They didn't live in the slums, of course, but their flats were still in a less fancy part of town. 

After a moment of driving, Georg glanced over again. "You're still scared, aren't you?" He laughed. "Come on, you should know me by now. Would I throw away your most beloved things?"

Gustav had his arms crossed. "I wouldn't say scared. Apprehensive, perhaps. Wary. Cautiously tentative. I don't think you'd toss anything on purpose."

He looked over at Georg. "Did you find any bad stuff and get rid of it?"

Georg smirked, then looked over him as he'd parked the car. "Yes," he said quietly. "I found a lot of it and I got rid of it. I also took various pills because after that morning, I just want to be safe. I don't want to lose you, all right? So if you need a sleeping pill or painkiller, you'll just have to come over to my place and get one." He smiled a little. 

"Please tell me you left me some Advil, and I'll call it good." Gustav was silent for a moment, then reached over to touch Georg's hand. "Thanks man. I mean it."

"I did," Georg said, nodding, then nodded again, giving him a little smile. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He got out of the car, then followed Gustav to the front door. Gustav looked up at his flat – a pale light was in the window. "This feels so weird, to be back."

Georg wrapped an arm around Gustav as they stood by the door, and gave him a smile. "I know. I can imagine. That's why I did redecorate a little; I thought it was time for something new, you know? And I was also thinking that it might not be a bad idea for me to spend the night here. On your new, super-comfy couch."

He nodded, then paused. "You weren't overly attached to your old couch, were you?"

Gustav rolled his eyes, and then pretended to look horrified. "Barnaby? You tossed BARNABY? Do you know how many times I wanked on that couch and… well. Yeah, I can see why it went." He grinned. "Let's go see, here."

He slid his key into the lock and opened the door.

Georg snorted. "You named your couch? God, Gustav…"

He grinned and wrinkled his nose, then followed Gustav into the building, and a minute later, into his flat. He looked around and smiled, satisfied with what he'd done. 

"Hey, I spent a lot of time on him, and it's just as well, 'cause I cut a hole in the side to stash coke in, so good that it's gone – I'm sure that some cute little mice in the junkyard are having a grand old time right now."

Inside, Gustav looked around – his flat had never been this clean, ever. Maybe right after he moved in. Maybe.

The ratty carpet had been replaced with a deep gray – gunmetal gray, his favorite neutral – and was thick and soft. The couch looked huge and super-comfortable, big enough for a giant to stretch out on. He had a set of new lamps, his computer desk had been cleaned up and scrubbed, and the coffee table was new, too.

His kitchen was spotless, a new coffee-maker sitting near the sink with two pounds of his favorite mix and an oversized mug showing a guy on the toilet, looking satisfied. "Coffee gets you going," was the legend.

In his bedroom, the curtains had been washed, the rug shampooed, clean sheets and a new comforter were on the bed, his clothes were hung up and orderly in his closet, and his bathroom looked like he had never thrown up in it.

Georg bit his lip and watched Gustav's face anxiously as the other man inspected his new flat. "Do you like it?"

Gustav took a deep breath. "It's amazing, Geo… God, you did all this for me?"

Georg smiled awkwardly. "Well, yeah," he said softly. "You're my best friend – who else would I do it for? I want you to feel comfortable now that you're back and… well, I wanted to make this a place where the two of us can hang out after work, have a couple of beers and be goofy."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I did mention the full fridge, right?"

"Us, be goofy? Surely you jest." Gustav smiled at him, then nodded. "Yes, you did, and thank you… honestly, for all of this. You didn't have to do anything, especially with me impersonating a giant asshole for the last near-year."

Gustav turned and stepped over to Georg, hugging him hard. "You're the best, Geo, and just… yeah."

Georg smiled and wrapped his arms around him as well, holding him for a long moment. "The coke turned you into an asshole," he said softly. "Now that that's out of our lives for good, you're back to being the best friend anyone could wish for."

He kissed his cheek, then drew back and smiled. "So… another beer and watching TV till we pass out? Sound good?"

"That sounds amazing," said Gustav honestly. "Let's do exactly that, and you tell me what's been going on with you, besides having to deal with Tofu-Boy."

He went and surveyed his fridge - which was stocked, with everything he liked, as was the freezer. He pulled out two beers and brought them over to the couch, testing it out. "Oh baby," he groaned. "Come to Papa."

Georg grinned. "It's a good couch, isn't it? It's also a bed. Get used to having an annoying, long-haired house guest. This couch is better than my bed, dude."

He laughed and flopped down on the couch next to him, stretching and kicking off his shoes to put his feet on the table. He put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. 

"Sweet! I can pull it out and _plan_ to pass out drunk in front of the TV." Gustav grinned, and added, "I'll make a stipulation that only guests with hair past their collarbone can flop on my couch, okay?"

Georg grinned. "That’s fine with me."

"So, you want to know what happened to me? Well… not much. I worked on a few uninteresting cases with Tofu-Boy, ranted about him when I was hanging out with Patty. Yep. I think she's sick of me 'cause I spent so much time with her."

He grinned. "Then I let Tom feed me and volunteered to try everything he cooked, and… I missed you. That's pretty much all I did."

Gustav sipped his drink and watched his friend. "I salute you for making the best of a bad situation, partner-wise, but at least you got some good food out of it."

Gustav smiled a bit. "You must have worked it off."

Georg raised his brows, completely unaware of what Gustav was insinuating. "Oh, yes. I went to the gym quite a lot and actually…"

Gustav raised a brow when the sexual reference went right by his partner – that was just sad. He waited, watching Georg's brain tick over… one… two…

He trailed off and paused. "Hang on, that's not the workout you were talking about."

Ah, there it was!

Georg snorted, then looked at him desperately. "See? That's what your long absence got me! I don't even get very obvious stuff like that anymore! See? I need you."

"Baby, you need help. I'll work with you, bring you back to the light. You do need me. I'll help you."

Georg laughed. "I know! I'm horrified. I've never missed a sexual reference before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, but let's hope your pervy glands kick back into gear soon, or I'll have to re-Schäfercate you, and as you know, that is a long and painful process."

Georg laughed and nodded, then gave him a grin. "I do know. But yes, I worked it off, both at the gym AND in bed."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "And you and Bill? Everything okay?"

Gustav and leaned back, looking up too. "I guess so – as good as anyone can be when they've only interacted in rehab. It was fine there, but back in the cold hard world, I don't know."

Georg turned his head to look at Gustav. "You'll be fine. I'll be here. If you feel bad and think about getting high, tell me. Call me, even in the middle of the night. And if you're lonely and Bill doesn't have time for you, call me, too. I'm always glad to spend time with you – you'll be fine. I know you will."

He reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a smile.

Gustav shrugged. "I hope so. I have more therapy to go to, I have NA meetings – my first is tomorrow,   
and…"

Georg nodded. "If you want me to go with you, let me know. I can fake a drug problem for you."

Gustav nodded too, and took a deep breath. "I nearly lost you forever because of that shit, and that alone is enough reason to never go near it again."

He squeezed Georg's hand back.

"You won't lose me again. I promise. I won't let that happen."

He squeezed his hand again, then they finally watched TV and drank a few beers before passing out on Gustav's amazing new couch. 

Just like old times.


	50. Epilogue - What Goes Around, Comes Around

The doors of the police station opened and Georg marched in with a huge grin on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he boomed, causing everyone to look at him, "Please rise to welcome back our very own King Gustav!"

He stepped aside and applauded, grinning widely as Gustav followed him inside.

There was wide applause, whistling, catcalls (from Patty) and Mavis herself was draped across his desk. "Welcome back, Sailor," s/he purred. "I missed your sick little self on my phone, sugah."

Gustav grinned widely. "I missed you too," he said cheerfully. "I have four bottles of lotion just sitting there, cause I haven't had you, baby."

"Almond oil?"

"That too."

"Mmm, I missed you." S/he got up and kissed his nose, while Patty bustled over with a large picnic basket. 

"Hello you," she said, looking him over. "You're too skinny, lad. And your ass is flat! Tsk tsk. Auntie Patty will fix you up."

Gustav smiled down at her – she was shorter than him and about 87 times as tough. "I have no doubt."

She touched his cheek. "I missed you, you big idiot. No more of this stupid drug shit or I will kick your sorry ass to Berlin and back. Don't try me."

She stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I mean it, Gustav – I love you too much to let you throw a perfectly good life, a great ass and wise mouth away. Savvy?"

Gustav blinked, and nodded. "Savvy." He knew Patty hated emotion.

"Good. I brought you snicker doodles, creamer, my special blend of coffee, three racy novels with all the dirty parts highlighted, new handcuffs and some new boxers. I know you never do laundry."

"His laundry is actually done," Georg said after a moment. "I took care of his pit of a flat and even redecorated a little, just because I'm brilliant like that."

He grinned, then looked at Patty. "Is…?

He gave her a LOOK, which referred to Detective Tofu. He wouldn't be surprised if the idiot hadn't realized he was supposed to be out of his office today. One look down to their office door informed him that he was indeed still in there. 

He sighed. "God dammit, what's he still doing there?"

"He did, he did do all that. Georg is the best caretaker a lunatic like me could have." Gustav nodded, then dug into the box while Patty sighed. 

"He knows it's his last day, Geo – he wanted to pass Gustav's desk back to him in some sort of symbolic passage, rite, whatever. You know, some New Age crapola. He brought in vegan burritos for breakfast, and you know what happened YESTERDAY?"

She leaned close. "He put SOY MILK in my coffee. SOY MILK!"

"That _bastard_!" gasped Gustav. "SOY?" 

He turned to Georg. "You need to do your worst, Hagen. I'm still weak and need snicker doodles."

A snicker doodle would be good right now.

Georg groaned. "Not again. I forced myself to eat those freaking burritos twice; I'm not doing that again. I was on the toilet for a week. And soy milk? What the hell is that anyway?"

Gustav snorted. "So basically, they had no effect on you at all?"

Georg rolled his eyes but grinned, then sighed before wrapping an arm around Gustav. "I am so so, SO glad you're back."

He kissed his cheek, then straightened the collar of his jacket and marched into their office to tell Tofu to fuck off… well, in a nice way. Georg just couldn't seem to be mean to anyone, no matter how much they annoyed him.

Gustav smiled innocently as Georg stalked off to their office to rid it of the evil vegan. EvilVegan sounded like a comic-book character, he mused, then watched Georg enter their office.

Georg needed about five minutes before Tofu was all packed up and leaving his office. Georg followed him to make sure he was actually leaving. 

"There," he said when he was back with Gustav again. "Your office is all yours." He paused. "Well, and mine, considering we share it."

"Write if you get work!" called Gustav, waving a snicker doodle at the EvilVegan, who looked disappointed that his ritualistic plans had been foiled, but flashed him a peace sign nonetheless. 

When Georg came back, Gustav grinned. "You know what we need," he said cheerfully. "We need an air freshener that smells like charbroiled burgers. I wonder if someone actually makes them. If not, I see an investment opportunity waiting to happen!"

He walked down the hall to his office – their office – and when he was back in his chair, he sighed and flopped back in the chair, sighing happily. "He didn't let you smoke in here either, did he?"

Georg snorted and followed the other man, then sat down on Gustav's desk, shaking his head. "He didn't 'appreciate' it but… Gustav. Do you know me? Do you really think I would let a Vegan dictate what I can and cannot do in my own fucking office?"

He grinned, then paused. "I'm starting to sound like Tom."

Gustav smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it would depend on how beaten down you were on any given day," he said, spinning in his chair. "He could possibly have made an impression on you, you know, with those vegan burritos and all."

Georg gave him a look and snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Funny."

He leaned back and looked at Gustav. "So, do you want to just sit here for a while or should we come up with a plan for those two jerks who hurt Bill? You did want to bust them today, right?"

Gustav's smirk turned to a scowl. "I heard," he said with a little smile, "that the owner of ClubGasm sold out to a couple of fuckheads, named Nick Price and Mac Little. I say that maybe we call in a favor or two and get a search warrant for the premises. Who knows what we might find, hmmm?"

Georg grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, my friend. And hey, if all else fails, we can ask Bill for Nick's address and look there."

He smiled and wiggled his brows, then slid off his desk. He walked to his phone and called to get those favors, then paused and looked at Gustav. "You're amazing. It's SO good to have you back. You have no idea."

"I'm a fucking riot," Gustav corrected him, then added, “And also amazing.”

He got onto his own phone, where he spoke to a not-skimming friend in Vice – Dante was in rehab too, and it wasn't looking good – people talked – and found that ClubGasm was being eyed as one of the new crack and methamphetamine channels in the area.

Oh, he was gonna love this.

LOVE. IT.

When Georg got off the phone, he smiled. "You always were good with the judges. They all want you to marry their daughters, long hair or not."

Georg smirked, putting the phone back down, and leaned back. "They do, yep. I'm pretty sure this one wants to marry me, though. I'm not sure if I just got everything wrong or if half of what he was saying really WAS inappropriate. But anyway, we've got the search warrant, so let's go!"

He grinned and stood up, sliding his jacket back on. "Let's arrest some assholes."

Gustav gawked at Georg – then cracked up laughing, his bellow echoing through the halls. "Oh my God!"

When he could finally stop laughing, he stood up and smiled. "I'm glad to BE back."

He slid an arm around Georg as they left the precinct.

They picked up the warrant at the courthouse, joked with a couple of the clerks, then Gustav willingly let Georg drive on their merry way to Clubgasm.

Georg lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, humming to the song on the radio. That was the only good thing about Gustav's absence; he'd been able to listen to some GOOD music for a change. But only when Mr. Tofu hadn't insisted on some spiritual zen music or whatever he called it. It had been terrible, and Georg had found himself almost praying for some death metal. 

Gustav, for his part, didn't comment on Hagen's craptastic pop bullshit music because he was just HAPPY; happy to be back, happy to be in this seat, happy to even be breathing his partner's second-hand smoke. He just felt FREE.

They drove in silence for a while before Georg had to grin. "Today sort of reminds me of that fateful day when we ALSO drove to Clubgasm and ran into a very special set of twins. Can you believe it's been almost a year since we first met them?"

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Gustav looked over at Georg and smiled. "I remember, all too well. More than once I wondered if we were really lucky that night or really UNlucky."

Gustav's happiness was radiating off him and Georg found himself smiling without even trying. He took another drag and laughed. "Yes, me too. They were definitely something else on that first night. And they still are. Never gets boring with them."

He smiled at Gustav, parking the car when they reached Clubgasm. "Okay, so do you have another specific plan, or do we just go over there, wave the search warrant at them and check the place out?"

"I'd like to shoot all the windows out, and then find Mr. Little, pin him and shove Josie up his ass, the little rapist." Gustav's face darkened. "But since we can't, I say we walk in, all cool, and then a moment later, kick the shit out of those little fucks."

He adjusted his cap. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Georg looked at him and raised a brow. "Not sure Josie would like that – think about her, love."

"You're right, of course." Gustav patted his girl comfortingly as he listened to Georg. "You know, I might not have told you today, but I like the way you think."

Georg had to grin. "Or, you know, we could go in, find the drugs, take them – the guys and the drugs – to the station and make sure they spend a good long while in jail where they can't hurt any innocent, androgynous little delinquents. But of course I won't say no to kicking the shit out of them, so we'll take them to the station afterwards."

He grinned and exited the car. "Ready?"

Gustav got out too, and looked over the building which was looking better lately – nothing like drug money to spruce shit up.

He pushed the door open, blinking in the dimness; a shock from the bright sunlight behind them. He pulled off his sunglasses and looked around, spotting Nick behind the bar, talking with a couple of sleazy-looking guys. Bingo.

Georg followed Gustav, then stayed in the doorway with his partner, listening to the men's conversation. It looked and sounded a lot like a drug deal, and Georg couldn't suppress a smirk. This was even better than he'd expected. If they saw an actual exchange, they wouldn't even need to search the premises; they'd have witnessed a drug deal and would be able to just take Nick to the station.

Gustav smirked too, then pulled out his cell phone, which had a neat little app with a microphone. He wandered over to the bar, and when Nick looked up, he waved him away. "When you're done, dude – I can wait."

Because Nick was a stupid ass – and because Gustav obviously looked like someone who started drinking at ten AM, aka His Kind Of People – he kept on, and Gustav pretended to check his messages, while surreptitiously eyeing Nick. He was pretty, and he could see what had attracted Bill, but really? Really?

Coke fucked your brain AND your perceptions; never had there been more damning evidence than what stood before him. _Leaned_ before him, talking earnestly of cartels and local supply.

Morons. 

The other two, the 'patrons,' he recognized as strictly small-time dealers, but hey, a collar was a collar, and Vice would be happy. There were no bulges indicating weapons, but he suspected these dicks carried knives, or maybe even tasers, which were strictly illegal, of course. But it was funny what plain 'ol Mace could do, too. And he carried police-grade Mace.

On his keychain, cause he was all badass like that.

He looked over at Georg, who was on the other side of the bar, doing the same thing as he was, and pretending to admire the liquor bottle collection.

Georg looked at Gustav and grinned, then pretended to look around again. Those guys were beyond stupid. They'd have them in no time. He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how it was possible that Nick didn't recognize them; they'd been to Clubgasm more than once, and Georg had assumed he'd know them… But apparently cocaine did that to you. Huh. 

He glanced over at Gustav, waiting for his sign or for him to make a move.

Gustav passed the time by texting his associates in Vice, and then played some "Angry Birds" on his iPhone until Nick had concluded his deal and the idiots had left – well, for as far as they would get. 

This kid was pretty, but not too bright, that was for damn sure.

"What can I get you, gents?" Nick smiled, but the smile faded when Gustav took off his sunglasses – like all cool cops, he kept them on indoors. "Hello, Nicholas," he said smoothly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your drug deals behind the scenes? Seriously."

Nick stepped back, but Gustav leaned over, grabbed his collar and twisted. "Don't be an even stupider shit than you already are. Where's your partner?"

Nick started to spout off, and Gustav sighed and showed him the Mace. "I can legally burn your pretty face, ensuring no prison booty for you, or you can tell me where he is."

"In the back," Nick managed, looking horrified.

"Thank you." Gustav started to let go, then threw him back against the shelves of liquor. "Detective Listing, would you like a shot at Pretty Boy here? No one here except us chickens."

Georg took off his own sunglasses and slid them into his pocket. He moved over to the bar and grinned. "I'd love to. I've got him – go before Little realizes something's wrong."

He watched Gustav leave, then raised a brow at Nick. "Sooo… you're the guy who treated my boyfriend's brother badly, got him the coke and then tossed him aside when he was raped by your partner? Classy."

He grabbed Nick's wrists and cuffed him.

Nick looked terrified. "Please, dude, I can't go to jail – my dad will kill me! And I'm too pretty!"

He swallowed. "I didn't mean to… Bill wouldn't… I tried to make up with him but he…"

He stopped, realizing nothing he could say now would change things. "Whatever."

Georg snorted. "You're too pretty? Seriously? You should've thought about that before you started this little drug business and went out with Bill Kaulitz of all people. Don't even try the pity thing; it doesn't work on me. Fortunately, Bill now has someone who genuinely cares about him."

Nick swallowed. "Good," he murmured. "He deserved better than me anyway."

Meanwhile, Gustav had found no one in the office, but a little tinkly sound through the wall made him smile. Kicking Mac's ass in the bathroom was more than he'd hoped for.

He cracked his knuckles, then sauntered in…

…and two minutes later, sauntered back out, dragging Mac and his broken kneecaps behind him.

"There was a terrible accident," he said cheerfully to Georg. "Little here fell into the urinal while taking the piss of a lifetime. Sad, huh?"

Georg looked up when Gustav came in, and wrinkled his nose. "Ow." He grinned and shook his head. "You know what Nick here just said to me? 'I can't go to jail; I'm too pretty'."

He snorted, still amused. Nick WAS pretty, and yes, he would probably be everyone's bitch in jail but, well. He didn't deserve any better.

Gustav paused, nudging Little, who was whimpering in pain. "He DID?" He was delighted. "Did you know that they have jailhouse makeover now on Bravo? They take little coke princesses and make them men. They strip off their nail polish, pull out all their piercings, melt their eyeliner down and shave their heads. It's very inspiring."

Nick visibly winced, and Gustav smiled. "Don't worry – the inmates fight over the prettiest bitch. You might only get ass-raped twice a night, if you're lucky."

The backup uniforms arrived, and gave Gustav the eye when he passed Little over to them, but didn't say anything – they knew Schäfer was nuts, and if this guy was basically broken in half, they knew there must be a good reason.

When the place was cleared out, Gustav leaned against the bar. "Do you think a fire would be suspicious?"

Georg snorted, then raised a brow. "It would be, yeah. Sorry."

He grinned, then raised a brow. "We could have a drink, though. Beer?"

He went behind the bar and expertly poured them two beers, raising his glass and clinking it against Gustav's, looking into his friend's eyes. "To fighting evil!"

Gustav smirked back. "To fighting evil."

{End}


End file.
